After Life
by FranceHufflepuff
Summary: Bella and Alice went to the Volturi to save Edward. But what if, he didn't need to be saved? What if, when Bella found him, he was with his first love? Someone who was brave and fearless? Someone who, unlike her, survived even without the love of her life?
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Twilight and Harry Potter.

 **A/N:** Not for Bella fans. This plot had been in my mind for a week now and I really had to write and see where it's going.

 **CHAPTER 1**

Isabella Swan's heart leapt with joy upon seeing a familiar flashy car, parked in front of her house. _He's back!_ she thought excitedly.

 _But you're not so sure,_ said the more logical part of her mind. _That's Carlisle's car, not Edward's._

She removed her seatbelt and her hands quickly went to unlock the door, but Jacob stopped her. "Bells! No!" he said with urgency.

She turned to her best friend furiously. "Jake, I have a visitor!" she replied promptly.

"You're not sure it's one of the Cullens. This might be a trap!" he replied firmly. "I don't recognize the smell. Will you stay here while I check?"

She rolled her eyes in annoyance. "And what? If it's Edward, you'll send him away? I'm not giving you a chance!" she snapped and quickly got off the car. She ran to the house, ignoring Jacob's protests.

"Bella, if it's a stranger who wanted to kill you, I can't protect you here!" he hissed behind her.

She entered the house and switched on the lights. She almost jumped when she saw Alice Cullen's pale and horrified face.

But she didn't pay much attention to her other best friend's facial expression. She ran to her and hugged her tightly. "Alice!"

"Bella," she replied but she sounded a bit confused.

She let her go and looked around. "Where's Edward?" she asked with enthusiasm and Jacob snorted behind her. "When did you come back?"

"Bella, it's just me and-" She wrinkled her nose. "Do you have a dog?"

"In here," came Jacob's sarcastic voice.

Alice's eyes widened and she scowl upon seeing Jacob. Then, she furiously turned to Bella. "You're with a werewolf?"

"Alice, he's my best friend, Jacob Black," she replied hesitantly. "Jake, this is Alice."

Alice looked at her with disapproval. "There's something I want to ask you but first, can you send the dog out?"

Jacob looked like he was about to protest but Bella gave him a pleading look. He looked defeated and left.

She sat on the couch and Alice followed her. Alice took her hands. "Bella, what happened? I saw you jumped off a cliff, but I never saw you making it."

"Alice, it's a form of entertainment in La Push, cliff diving."

Alice frowned. "But, why didn't I see getting out of the water?"

Bella pressed her lips together. "Well, you see… I nearly drowned and Jacob saved me."

"Bella! That's very stupid!" she replied furiously. "What were you thinking? Did you ever think how dangerous it was? And how about Charlie? Does he know what you've been doing?"

She looked at the floor. "I'm sorry."

Alice sighed and calmed down. "I'm not really keeping tabs on you. But I see flashes in my mind. I used to ignore because we want you to move on, but when I saw you jump off the cliff…" She trailed off.

She sniffed, absorbing every word Alice said. They weren't keeping tabs on her. They wanted her to move on. "Where's Edward?" she finally asked.

Alice looked at her hesitantly. "Travelling. He's been away from us for many months now."

"Did he ever come back to visit you?" she asked.

"Sometimes he would show up and ask for Emmett; they would hunt together. But after that, he would leave again," she replied carefully.

"I see," she said, trying not to sound disappointed. "How long will you stay here?"

"Three days," replied Alice.

She smiled a little. "Good. That's good."

They spent the rest of the night talking, mostly about the rest of the family - Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Carlisle and Esme. In return, she told her about her friendship with Jacob and the Quileute tribe. She could tell that Alice disapproved, but didn't say anything.

.

"Hey! Didn't our father teach you not to play with your food?" he scolded his brother with a smirk.

"Where's the fun in hunting?" asked Emmett with a playful smile on his lips.

Edward, still smirking, shook his head and finished his mountain lion. Emmett disposed his food and wiped his mouth. "So, are you going home with me, or what?"

He gave him a crooked smile. "I'm travelling north."

Emmett shrugged. "If you say so. Until the next hunt, then."

He nodded and clapped his brother's back. "Until the next hunt."

"Let's race until the next mountain!" Then, he started running.

"Bastard," he called and ran as well. He was almost close to Emmett when they heard distant footsteps. Those footsteps were familiar, because only few vampires walk _that_ way. Then, the scent followed. There was no mistake. _They_ were here, looking for them.

Edward and Emmett stopped running and turned to each other. " _Edward, do you hear their thoughts? Who are they?"_ asked Emmett in his mind.

Edward nodded and pointed to himself.

" _But why? What have you done?"_ he asked, worry was all over his face. " _Do you think they know about…"_

He shook his head and his facial expression hardened. No. They shouldn't know. But, what could they want? Soon, two hooded figures appeared: one big and tall and the second was petite. The two new comers removed the hood of their cloaks.

"Evening, Jane, Felix," he greeted politely.

"Hello, Edward," said Jane with her stoic face and dreamy voice. "Aro, Marcus and Caius would like to see you."

"But why?" growled Emmett.

Jane's eyes shifted to Emmett with boredom. "They said it's a surprise. And you shouldn't know. But I can give a hint. They have _someone_ Edward might want to see."

Edward's eyes narrowed upon listening to Jane's and Felix's thoughts. He heard a very familiar name… the name of the person he's been longing to see again, but he couldn't because their worlds were different.

"I thought she's dead," he replied calmly, though the thoughts of _her,_ being dead, still pained him.

" _Well, she isn't. She was there, speaking with Aro, Marcus and Caius,"_ replied Jane.

"Did you see her with your own eyes?" he asked Jane.

" _No, but they won't send us here if it wasn't her, right?"_

His eyes darted to Emmett, but someone stopped him.

" _You cannot tell anyone RIGHT IN HERE!"_ yelled Felix in his mind. " _Not even Emmett! Just come with us if you want to see her."_

His eyes shifted to Jane. He gave her a questioning look. " _It isn't safe! A certain werewolf is around in this area. You know who that filthy werewolf is. Are you coming, or not?"_

He frowned for a moment and scanned Jane's thoughts. After a moment he found the image of someone so familiar in her mind. Yes, it wasn't safe to speak about her. He turned to Emmett. "I should go."

"But…" he tried to protest.

He placed a hand on his brother's shoulder. "Go home. I will be fine." Without waiting for Emmett's response, he went to Jane and Felix and together, they ran and disappeared from Emmett's eyes.

.

"And so, we had driving lessons but I am not still good at it," Bella was saying and when she looked up to Alice, the vampire was frozen and not blinking. _Is she having another vision?_

"Alice? Alice!" She shook her lightly.

Then, she blinked and turned to her. "Edward. He's on his way to the Volturi," she said and Bella swear, she saw the fear in her eyes.

"What? Why?" she asked urgently.

Alice shook her head and was now panicking. "I don't know. My vision is not clear. But I saw him with Jane and Felix." She reached for her purse and got her mobile phone and put it on speaker mode. "Hello, Rose. I'm with Bella and she's alive. Did you hear from Edward?"

" _No,"_ replied Rosalie coolly. " _Hang on, Emmett is here. He went hunting with Edward."_

" _Alice! Did you find Bella?"_ came Emmett's voice. He sounded worried.

"Yes. She's here with me. And why is Edward with Jane and Felix?"

" _Holy shit!"_ cursed Emmett. " _This can't be happening. Didn't you see why?"_

"I can't! My vision is not that clear, but Edward looks happy. He's so willing to come with them! What did they say? Why do they want him?" asked Alice urgently.

" _It's not clear to me, as well. Edward won't tell me. The two puppets were speaking to him silently. But Jane said something like… they have someone Edward might want to see. And then Edward said,_ 'I thought she's dead'. _Then, they spoke to him again silently and Edward joined them," Emmett explained._

Bella's heart was now beating faster. Did the Volturi fool Edward that they caught her?

"Alice… did Edward think that…"

"Shit. Bella, we have to go to Italy and save him! I can do this alone, but it would convince him more if he would see you in one piece," she explained with urgency.

She stood on her feet. "All right. Let's go to Italy."

Alice nodded. "But why did Edward think you're dead?" she asked, more to herself.

"Dr. Cullen called earlier," came Jacob's voice from the kitchen. "He was looking for Charlie, but I said, he's arranging a funeral."

"Why did you say that?" yelled Alice angrily. "Bella's alive! Why did you lie?"

"I wasn't lying!" Jacob yelled back. "Charlie's at the Clearwaters; the head of the family died yesterday."

Alice pressed her lips together and glared at Jacob.

"You should've made it clear, Jacob!" she spat. "Maybe the one who called wasn't really Carlisle, but Edward. Now, Edward has been tricked by the Volturi that they have me!"

"Then let him deal with it, as long as you're safe here," he replied coolly.

"I can't believe you," she replied, narrowing her eyes.

"I can't believe you, too. When he thought that you're dead, why didn't he come immediately? Because he doesn't care if you're dead or alive," snapped Jacob.

"He loves me," she said firmly, her fists clenching, ready to punch Jacob. _How dare he question Edward's love for me?_

"Edward left me for my own good. I love him, and I will save him from the Volturi," she added.

"Oh, don't give me that shit, Bella!" snapped Jacob angrily. "When he left, you were half dead. All you could think about was him. You didn't even think about Charlie. While you were pining after a blood sucker you've just met and only dated for a few months, you're crushing your father's heart. You're all that he has. Charlie. And yet, his love for you isn't enough. You have to leave him again, a day after his best friend died, for that leech!"

Bella's fist went to Jacob's face, but instead of hurting him, he hurt herself. _Holy crow! He's too strong!_

Jacob glared and left. Bella didn't have time to absorb everything because Alice practically dragged her to her room and searched for her passport.

Four hours later, they were in Seattle Airport, waiting for the plane that would bring them to Italy. They would have to wait for thirteen hours to get to Florence and it would be around eleven in the morning, Italy time.

.

Edward thanked whoever god existed for letting him stay in Europe, near his family. Carlisle decided to go back to England and work there again. The trip to Italy wouldn't be that hard. After two hours, they arrived in Volterra, the place where the Volturi were residing. It was eleven in the evening when they arrived at the palace, which was a good thing because, though the grounds were still deserted. Tomorrow would be St. Marcus Day. People would be arriving early in the morning, wearing red robes for the procession.

They entered the palace without any disturbance. Entering the Volturi palace was not that easy and you might never go out, ever again. But he was with Felix and Jane, most trusted servants of the three brothers. It only meant that they want him.

They went down to the dungeons where the throne room was located. If Edward was still human, he knew that his heart would be beating very fast due to the excitement of seeing her. He really was. He had given up on her already, but now, he was seeing a glimpse of hope, based on Felix's and Jane's thoughts.

They entered the throne room. They were there: Marcus (sitting on the right side), Aro (in the middle) and Caius (on the left side). Each of them tried to recruit him at least twice, to be one of their guards because of his special gift. While Aro could read thoughts, it was only possible when there was a physical contact. Edward didn't need any of that to get into other people's minds.

Marcus could sense the strength and nature of relationships without any physical contact. Caius was the only one who didn't have a special gift, but he was their brother, so he was important. _What do mortals say? Blood is thicker than water._

"Dear Edward!" greeted Aro when he entered. He was the one who would do the talking in front of guests, while the two would merely observe.

For the first time in his _immortal_ life, Edward felt a different kind of happiness in front of the three brothers. "Aro," he greeted sincerely. "I was told that you have someone I might want to see?"

Aro chuckled, while his brothers remained wearing stoic faces. "Aren't you a bit excited, my friend? I couldn't blame you. She was once a mortal, witty and compassionate young girl when you fell for her. Now, you must see her. She's quite a catch."

He focused on Aro's thoughts and was stunned to see the his most favourite person.

"Before I call her, we have a favour to ask," said Aro. "My brother, Marcus, wants to see if you've truly found your mate in her. Would you let him, later?"

Edward was both excited and afraid. What if she had moved on? From the thoughts of Jane, Felix and Aro, he couldn't tell if she was looking for her.

But then, his eyes darted to Marcus whose face wasn't stoic anymore. He was smirking. He saw flashes and _heard_ her voice and those were enough for him to smile again. He met Aro's eyes. "Of course."

Aro clapped his hands and turned to Demetri, one of the guards. "Let her in."

Two seconds later, a new vampire entered the room. Edward turned around and saw the beautiful sight of his first love, the girl who captured his mortal heart, the girl who crushed his unbeating heart and caused invisible tears, first, when they had to part ways and second, when he learned about her death. Seeing her grave was just too much. He wanted to go to the Volturi and ask himself to be destroyed. But the Volturi would deny her, he was sure. They always declined.

She looked so young, but older than his last memory of her. Her hair was still brown and curly, but no longer bushy. It was shiny and beautiful. She looked so pale and fragile, mainly because of her petite figure. He remembered her body; the beautiful body she used to hide behind her school robes. Now, she was wearing casual robes, but her curves were visible.

She gracefully approached him. Their eyes met each other. Butterscotch met honey. She smiled, but she looked emotionally hurt and hesitant. "It's lovely to see you again, Ced."

Edward didn't waste time. He gathered her in his arms and closed his eyes. "Hermione," he whispered against her hair and wore the same pained look Hermione had. "I've missed you so much," he said truthfully.

.

A/N 2: I'd like to know what you think. :) Shall I continue this? :)


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Harry Potter.

 **A/N:** Thanks for the positive feedbacks! I truly appreciate them. :)

 **CHAPTER 2**

Edward felt Hermione pressed her body to him even more. "I've missed you, too," Hermione whispered against his chest. Then, she pulled away and they met each other's eyes again. "I know everyone calls you Edward, but for me, you're still Ced. My Cedric…"

He gave her a tender smile. "Of course, I'm yours. I've tried to find you again, eight years ago. But, I only found your grave at Hogwarts."

"It was a sham," she replied. "I've been wanting to see you. I wanted to search for you, but I needed some time alone after my... I mean, after the attack. So, I went to Australia where my parents are. I secretly watched over them for six years after finally deciding to leave them. I'm glad that I've returned to Europe. I wasn't expecting to meet the three brothers again. Most of all, I wasn't expecting to see my first love."

Edward could feel the love in her voice, though she didn't have her normal beating heart anymore. He didn't care if there were at least ten other vampires watching. He dipped his head and planted a kiss on her lips. But Hermione was no more a fragile girl, he thought, so he wasn't surprised when she deepened the kiss.

When they broke the kiss, they stared at each other, then, someone chuckled. Aro. "What a happy reunion, Hermione and Edward… We will let you go in a minute, but Marcus has something to say."

Edward placed his arm around Hermione's waist and they both faced Marcus who was still sitting in his throne. For the first time since he arrived, Marcus smiled and spoke. "Edward has never stopped loving you, dear little witch," he said to Hermione. Then, he met his eyes. "I believe you've already found your mate."

Edward smiled and shifted to face Hermione again. She was beaming as well and they shared another embrace.

"Hermione, dear, you can take your time with Edward," said Aro in a fatherly manner. "We'll talk about the job later."

Hermione beamed. "Thank you, Aro, Marcus and Caius."

The three brothers nodded and Edward muttered his thanks to the three as well. He even thanked Felix and Jane.

Hermione led him out of the throne room. They went upstairs and continued walking until they reached a room which resembled to a library. They sat on the couch and snuggled to each other., just like the old times. Edward had to close his eyes to remember the Hogwarts library's Muggle section. _Merlin, I've missed this!_

"Ced, I can't believe that you're here now, with me," she whispered, kissing his neck.

He opened his eyes and smirked. He also ran his hands on her soft curls. "I can't believe this, too. Tell me everything that happened," he requested.

Hermione met his eyes. "I will. We have all the time in the world, now that we're together. But don't hate me for falling with Ron Weasley two years after you left."

He looked at her lovingly. Of course he wasn't expecting her to pine over him, though they fancied each other, and later on, fell in love three years after they met. He died as Cedric Diggory and left; he returned to being Edward Cullen. He was a vampire and she was a teenage witch, always surrounded by her two male best friends. "He was your best friend. Did he treat you right?"

Hermione shook her head. "Doesn't matter. Whe only shared one kiss and that was it. How about you? Found someone prettier than me?" she teased.

He gave Hermione a faint smile. "Not prettier than you," he replied politely. Hermione and Bella were two different people, both beautiful in their own ways.

Bella was beautiful to the eyes of the teenage boys. She had a heart-shaped face and pale skin. She was more of an introvert, book lover brunette and emotionally fragile. She would act before thinking and was fickle-minded as well. He actually felt guilty for still leading her to a relationship he doubted would work. She was human and though she wanted to become like him, he didn't want to be _more_ selfish and take her mortal life.

Hermione, on the other hand, wasn't the campus crush. During their Hogwarts years, she had wild, curly brown hair and rather large front teeth. She used to wear large school robes which hid her curves, but during the Yule Ball, she was a sight. She was also a brave, friendly and brilliant witch. She was the brightest witch in her year and her two Gryffindor friends surely would have died early if it wasn't because of her wit. While Bella 'just loved reading', Hermione used to search for the answers, solve a puzzle or riddle and find a way to save her friends. She was organized, compassionate and as loyal as a Hufflepuff. Her compassion and loyalty were the reasons why she rejected his offer to elope after revealing his true identity. She chose to be with her family and help Harry Potter fight Voldemort. Edward was heartbroken, but the fact that Hermione loved him but he wasn't her world, was one of the reasons why he admired her.

" _Just because I can let you go and live without you doesn't mean I don't love you anymore. I will fight and help Harry defeat the Dark side, so I could live in a peaceful world. Then, love will come next,"_ she said many years ago.

He vividly remembered every word. He remembered that he wanted to fight and helop, too. But he wasn't a wizard anymore, so he just decided to leave her and come back after the war. He did. He came back to check on her, but he what he found was a grave with her name. She fought and her side won. She died fighting, he heard and read.

One of Hermione's best qualities, she could love someone so much without losing herself. At fifteen, her priority was to defeat Voldemort for the Muggle-borns like her to live peacefully. She was a remarkable witch.

Edward had never stopped loving her. While Hermione wanted to save the world and defend the house-elves and werewolves, he entered a mortal girl's life and led her on. Later on, he realized that it wasn't really wise to befriend Bella Swan. Bella wasn't like any other teenage girls who would take things easily. They've only dated for a few months, but she gave him everything. She poured her heart to him: a curious vampire. Someday, when she's older and mature, he would return and apologize for hurting her.

"A galleon for your thoughts?" came Hermione's gentle voice.

He met her eyes again and smiled faintly. "Sorry. Yes, I met someone. Someone who intrigued me because I couldn't hear her thoughts and well, she's so different."

Hermione didn't look angry or jealous, but curious. "How far did you go?" she asked gently.

He stroked her curls and did not take his eyes off her. "We just dated. A couple of kisses. It was just for less than a year."

Hermione laughed beautifully and it was like music to his ears. "Are you telling me that at the age of hundred and five, you had a fling? Or what was that called? High school romance."

He smirked. "Call it whatever you want. While I truly fell for her, it wasn't as deep as something you can call true love. I was smitten and intrigued. After all, I am a man."

Hermione gave him an approving look and clasped her hands to him, just like the old times. "Not jealous? You used to be, before."

She rolled her beautiful eyes. "Oh, please. Mentally, I'm twenty-seven years old. And I've had enough of that drama before, being linked with Cedric Diggory and Ronald Weasley."

He laughed, remembering a jealous fourteen year-old Hermione Granger. She wouldn't talk to him. No, she didn't yell at or hex his fan club members as Cedric Diggory. But she had a different way of making him feel that she was jealous. "Who did you have with Weasley? Did he manage to have a fan club, too?"

"No. Just one person from my year and my roommate, Lavender Brown. But we never really dated. We liked each other, but too busy to help Harry, I guess. So, what we had was just a brief kiss during the battle."

"I've heard and read so much about it," he told her. "But I want to hear your version of events."

Hermione grinned. "All right. Soon."

He stared at her and tried to listen for anything, but her mind was shut. "Who attacked you?" he asked instead.

"Some vampire on Voldemort's side during the wizarding war. Professor Slughorn's friend, Sanguini, saved me. He couldn't just let me die after everything, he said. He took care of me during my first year, before I moved to Australia."

"I have so many questions, but why can't I hear you anymore?" he asked curiously.

She smiled coyly. "Occlumency."

He raised an eyebrow but looked impressed. Well, why was he surprised? That was what Hermione do: perform impressive magic. "When did you learn?"

"My sixth year. Professor Dumbledore asked me to learn, hoping that Harry would learn as well," she replied and he looked uncomfortable hearing Potter's name. He was one of the reasons why she couldn't choose him before.

"Thank Merlin, I mastered it. Being captured by the Snatchers and tortured by Bellatrix Lestrange was hell and if I hadn't worked on Occlumency, Harry, Ron and I would've died that moment."

His hold on her tightened. "Such a brilliant witch. You saved Harry's and Ron's necks. It was a wise decision that you stayed."

She smiled and looked at him, adoring. "Everything happens for a reason, that's what they say. I wasn't really happy at first, being a vampire. But when I thought of you, it just gave me hope."

"Why didn't you come to me sooner?" he asked. If she had come sooner, he would never fall for Bella.

"I needed more time alone, with my parents. I wanted to be on my own, before finding my mate," she explained.

"Well, it's Hermione Granger I'm talking to. She's a woman with a well-organized mind," he said with a chuckle. "Hermione Granger wants to find herself, love herself before loving others."

Hermione beamed. "Well, I can't give what I don't have, can I? And aren't you disappointed that I'm not head over heels for you?" she teased.

"No," he replied honestly. "Because it means, your love is mature and pure. You're not obsessed. You don't put pressure on your partner's shoulders."

She laughed beautifully and pulled him closer. "But don't get me wrong. I've missed you so much. Many times, I was tempted to leave Australia and find you. But I wasn't a disciplined vampire yet. It took me seven years before becoming a vegetarian like you."

Edward frowned. "But your smell isn't that strong," he said. Vampires who drank human blood smelled so strong for him. It was like smelling meat in the wet market. Vampires like himself and his family didn't have that strong smell because they would only drink animal blood.

Hermione smirked. She pulled away from him and stood up in front of the couch. She closed her eyes and turned to an animal of that resembled the weasel, with fairly long body with broad back. Its skin was loose, the head was small and flat, with a short muzzle. It had short and study legs, with five toes on each foot. The feet were armed with very strong claws. Its tail was short and covered in long hairs.

Edward looked at her with awe. Hermione turned to a beautiful honey badger, similar to the animal that symbolized the Hufflepuff House. His house.

After a few seconds, before he could even speak, Hermione turned to her human form. He pulled her to his lap. "Beautiful," he murmured. "Honey badgers are fearless for they catch larger reptiles. Never afraid of larger than life challenges. Just like you."

She beamed. "Do you think it's a coincidence that I have the traits of a honey badger and you were in my mind while learning to be an animagus?"

Edward kissed her forehead. "No. I think you really had it in you."

"I love you. You know that, right? I can't just stop loving my first best friend and first love." Her voice was so sweet and she planted another kiss on his neck.

"I know and I love you, too," he replied. "It wasn't easy for you to decide when I tried to convince you. I felt the pain, too. But, why can you still transform when you're already a vampire? Does it mean that you're not really frozen like me?" His knowledge of magical vampires were limited because he didn't know anyone before Hermione.

"Magical vampires are different. We only stop ageing and crave for blood. We stop breathing, too. But only when in human form. I was already an animagus before I was bitten," she explained. "Therefore, I can bear a child if I want to, but that child won't be like the vampire children who were not in control of themselves. Sanguini and his wife had a child."

He felt a different kind of happiness with what she said. "Merlin, Hermione, we can be a family!" he replied, looking into her honey eyes.

She beamed. "Let's take our time," she replied. "I'm not yet a fully disciplined vampire. I might harm my child." He raised an eyebrow. Hermione chuckled. "All right then, our child."

He kissed the top of her head. "I understand. I'll be there by your side. Always. But what was Aro saying about your job, and how did you meet them?"

Her smile faltered. "It's complicated," she replied. "You see, they were recruited by Voldemort before, but of course, they refused. They made it to Voldemort's list, so they coordinated with the British Ministry of Magic for their safety. After the battle, they requested to meet me, Harry and Ron to express their gratitude. Apparently, they didn't want to end up like Voldemort, so they agreed with Minister Shacklebolt to change their ways."

Edward stopped stroking Hermione's hair. The three brothers don't smell anymore like before. "They don't hunt for people anymore, do they?"

Hermione smiled hesitantly. "They have murderers and dark wizards for food. But when there are no available sinners, they hunt animals. You know, wizards can destroy non-magic vampires with one single spell," she replied matter-of-factly.

He chuckled, clearly amused by the events. It never crossed his mind that the Volturi would submit themselves to the Ministry of Magic and would fear a bastard half-blood like Voldemort. "Ced, they might hear you," she scolded but smiling.

He pulled her for a passionate kiss, to which she eagerly responded. "You really are a hero," he whispered. "You just didn't save the wizarding world from the darkest wizard. You're also saving our kind."

"I'm glad you're not upset that you weren't my priority," she said with tease.

"How could I be upset? Hell, my mate was a hero. She saved many lives. By the way, did you pursue S.P.E.W.?"

She grinned. "Of course. All elves are free and well-compensated," she replied proudly.

"Now I feel like a bad guy," he half-joked. "I've messed up a mortal girl's life and made her fell in love with me," he said in a low voice.

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "Can you elaborate?"

Edward chuckled and smoothed her hair. "I will. Soon. Tell me about your plans. Are you going to stay here?"

"Aro is good friends with the Italian Minister for Magic," she began. "They offered me a job at the Department of Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. Doesn't ring a bell?"

He smiled faintly. "My other father," he replied.

Hermione gave a satisfied look. "Well, I said I want to think about it and the three brothers are happy to have me as their guest until I made a decision. If ever, will you stay with me here in Italy?"

He beamed and kissed her forehead. "Of course. Like I said, I will be by your side from now on. I'm never letting you go."

Hermione responded by giving him a passionate kiss and straddling his legs.

 _I'm in heaven._


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Twilight and Harry Potter.

 **A/N:** This is not for Bella fans, so please no bashing. GUESTS who are giving rude comments aren't welcome. Please leave if you love Bella that much. :)

I apologize for the confusion when it comes to the timeline. The answers to your questions are in Chapter 4.

 **CHAPTER 3**

"Alice, what do you see?" Bella asked urgently while Alice was driving a stolen Porsche car after they left the airport. They were on their way to Volterra. The last time Alice had a vision was twelve hours ago: Edward finally made it to the Volturi's palace and was speaking with Aro. But one thing Alice couldn't understand was why they were both happy? Alice said that she couldn't see everything clearly. Her vision was foggy.

"I only see Aro, Marcus and Caius, talking about Edward... and his 'mate'," she replied in a monotone, without even looking back. She was too focused on driving.

"What?!" she snapped. "Who's Edward's mate?"

"I don't know!" Alice yelled back. She could tell that her friend was already frustrated because of her foggy visions, plus she was too worried for her brother.

"I'm sorry!"

They finally arrived at the palace grounds, but they couldn't take the car because there were too many people, wearing red hooded cloaks. "What are they doing? Why are they wearing red?" she asked anxiously.

"St. Marcus's Day," Alice replied nonchalantly. She parked the car properly, then turned off the engine. "Let's go, Bella. You have to run! We've got to know what happened to Edward as soon as possible!"

Bella wasted to time. She got out of the car and started running, but she couldn't reach Alice. _Goddamn,_ She cursed when she nearly tripped, even though she was wearing sneakers and jeans. She had been waiting for almost fifteen hours just to see Edward again and she wouldn't let her weak body gust give up, even though she was already very tired and sleepless.

After half an hour, she finally reached the palace and found Alice waiting for her. Alice opened the door and the corridor was completely deserted. "Alice, are you sure that we're in the right place?" she asked rather nervously.

"Yes," she replied promptly.

Then, a tall, pale man approached them, wearing black hooded robe and stoic facial expression. "Alice Cullen, what do you need?" he asked in an authoritative manner.

Alice smiled. "Demitri," she greeted cordially. "I'm looking for Edward."

Demitri glared at her and sniffed. "You brought a snack," he said to Alice with a smirk.

"Edward won't be pleased to hear that from you," replied Alice in a sing-song voice.

Demitri gave them a playful smile. "Really? The last time I saw Edward, he was really happy. I doubt that _me,_ taking a little girl with no ordinary powers, would ruin his mood."

Alice look at Demitri with disgust. "Edward won't be pleased, I'm telling you," she replied firmly.

Demitri shrugged. "Well, let's see, then. I've never seen him so happy while speaking with the three brothers."

Alice looked confused. "What do you mean?" she snapped.

Demitri's evil smile widened. "What? Lost your special gift, Alice? Aro, Marcus and Caius would be disappointed."

"I can't see Edward clearly. Is he... alive? What did you do to him?" she asked in a weak voice, causing Bella to panic as well.

"Like what I said, the last time I saw him, he was happy. He's still inside the palace, having a good time, I guess," replied Demitri. Then, his face became serious. "Aro already heard you and the little bird you brought. They want to see you in the throne room," he said firmly.

Alice looked hesitant.

"Come on," demanded Demitri. "Follow me."

.

For the first time in eight years, Hermione Granger was kissing someone again. And for the first time after eleven years, she was reunited with _her_ Cedric.

She smiled inwardly as their tongues battled against each other and their hands explored each other's body. She knew that he wasn't anymore known as Cedric Diggory. He was Edward Cullen. But for her, he would always be her Cedric, so she would settle on calling him 'Ced'.

"'Mione," he groaned when her hands reached his nipples and she sucked his tongue. Ced's hands smacked her bum and the other tweaked her nipple. They never came this far before; they were mortal teenagers then, snuggling near the Muggle section in Hogwarts library. Madam Pince or anyone could come anytime, so they didn't dare. But now, they couldn't stop themselves and they saw no reason to stop. Both of them just wanted to express their love for each other.

She had always wanted Ced, not because he was handsome, famous, talented and well-rounded student. She wanted him because he was the first person who truly understood her. He was the first person to appreciate her brilliance, apart from the professors. He was the first person in Hogwarts who accepted her for who she was.

He was her first best friend. That day, when he stood up for her on Hogwarts Express, was the beginning of their friendship and it took them two years to finally realize that there was something special between them. But it took Ced another year to ask her out. Her fourth year and his sixth was the happiest because they finally became a couple. But they only had that bliss for nine months, because Ced died.

It almost crushed her heart when she saw his unconscious figure. Harry and Ron became more concerned when she would turn up at the Great Hall with puffy eyes. She always told them she would be fine. But at night, she couldn't sleep and all she did was cry. She didn't just lose her boyfriend of nine months. She lost her best friend, and that hurt even more.

After a month, he turned up in her parent's house while she was alone. He told her about...

"Oh, shit," she moaned when she felt Ced's mouth on her breast. That stopped her from reminiscing the past. He laid her down on the couch and positioned above her without letting go of her breast. He sucked and bit it, but it didn't hurt her. She felt so aroused, especially when Ced's other hand traveled south and yanked her knickers down.

"You smell good, 'Mione," he said against her breast.

Then, she sniffed and that's when she smelt _it_. She pushed Ced gently to stop him and she sat up.

"'Mione?" he asked with a frown.

"Human," she replied as she fixed her robes.

Ced lazily buttoned his shirt but left three buttons undone, then he ran his fingers on his hair. She could tell, by the look on his face that he was anxious.

She reached for his hand. "Ced, what is it?"

He didn't reply but smiled faintly. Hermione listened to the human and her vampire companion. She frowned and turned to him. "I can't believe that you exposed yourself to her," she whispered bitterly.

Ced shook his head. "I know it was wrong and I regret it every single day," he replied weakly.

She let go if his hand, stood up and crossed her arms on top of her chest. "She's here for you. The three brothers won't hesitate to either kill you or make her one of us," she told him sternly.

"I don't want to _die._ I just got you back," he replied with frustration.

She raised an eyebrow. "And do you think I'd let them kill you? Let them make her one of us."

"That's what she want, to be one of us, so she could be with me," replied said in a low voice. "I left her because I didn't want to make her. I can't damage her soul."

She ran her fingers in her hair. "So, what do we do? She's expecting you to stay with her."

"But you heard Marcus. You're my mate," he reasoned. "Are you letting go of me, again?" he asked in a hurt tone.

Hermione's heart sank. Of course, she wasn't. But she couldn't hurt someone else's feelings, could she? She knew the feeling, when Ron was with Lavender. She knew how Harry felt, too, when Ginny was with Dean.

But, Ced loves her. _Or, does he, really? He chose you. Break it up if you saw him still in love with the human,_ she decided.

She returned to his side, but he pulled her to his lap. "'Mione, please don't leave me ever, again. Even if they make her, don't you dare leave me. Please," he pleaded. "As Cedric Diggory, I've loved you. Let me love you again as Edward Cullen."

If Hermione was still human that moment, she was sure that she'd cry. She could not let go of him easily. She couldn't give up. She wrapped her arms around his neck. "Okay."

Edward looked relieved and kissed her forehead. "We'll make it through."

She nodded. "They're going to call us."

"Let's face them, then."

.

Alice pulled her to her side and wrapped an arm around her shoulders protectively. She felt a bit relaxed because of the gesture, but her heart was beating fast. _What happened to Edward? Will he be happy to see me alive and in one piece? Will we get back together, or will he leave me again? The Volturi won't allow me to leave while still mortal. Maybe, they will make me one of them._

They went down and took several stairs, until they've reached the dungeons. It was cold, so Bella had to hug herself. Alice was torn to hugging her tightly, or letting go of her. Then, she settled for the latter. They finally entered the throne room. Bella was half-expecting that Edward would be lad to see her and finally envelope her in his arms. She would ask him to change her right then and there. Jacob and his pack wouldn't know. They can elope and she would just apologize to Charlie for running away. Anyway, the Volturi won't let her get while still mortal.

Bella simply looked around, but she couldn't see Edward. Her eyes shifted to the three vampires sitting on their thrones.

"My dear Alice," called the vampire in the middle. He stood up to greet them. "How lovely to see you. What brings you here? And you brought a little bird," he said with a chuckle.

"Stop calling her that, Aro" replied Alice calmly. "Where's Edward?"

Aro raised an eyebrow and froze for a moment and chuckled again. "I believe, Edward doesn't want to be disturbed at this time. You see, he's having the time of his life!" he said merrily, but it made Bella nervous.

 _Where is he? What did they do to him?_

"Edward! Show yourself!" called Alice, but it wasn't loud because they all knew that Edward would be able to hear them as long as he was inside the palace.

Aro sighed and turned to Alice seriously. "I don't appreciate your behavior, Alice," he said sternly. "We didn't do anything to hurt Edward. In fact, we made him happy."

"Stop saying that. I know that you've tricked Edward to come here," Alice snapped.

"Don't talk about the things you don't understand, silly girl!" said Aro angrily. "There's a reason why you couldn't see him clearly."

"Brother, there's no point arguing," came the one sitting on the left throne. "I smell argument. Why don't we just call Edward and her mate to join us here?"

Alice frowned. "His mate? No! It can't be. You can't force him to have one..."

The three brothers all chuckled. Aro turned to the female vampire who was about Bella's size. "My dear Jane, why don't you let them in?"

"Of course, Master," replied Jane in a dreamy voice but stoic facial expression.

Jane walked to the main entrance and opened the door, revealing Edward. He was wearing a blue button-up shirt and black trousers. His three top buttons were undone, his hair was ruffled, but he didn't look like a mess because his expression was calm. Relaxed. Unlike Alice and herself who were both tensed and anxious.

"Edward!" she called and moved to approach him, but Alice grabbed her wrist to stop him. She gave him a questioning look. Alice looked at her with... pity? Completely puzzled, she turned to look at Edward again. She tried to remember the time Edward looked like that: having both ruffled hair and shirt. Then, suddenly, it came to her why, instead of looking hurt, he looked relaxed.

He looked snogged.

Bella turned her eyes to Edward's side. He wasn't alone. He was with a girl. No, a female vampire with beautiful and shiny brown, curly hair. Her skin was as pale as Edward's and though she was wearing a hooded cloak, Bella could see her beautiful curves. She was clinging to Edward.

 _No, not clinging,_ she decided after taking a good look. _Their arms are wrapped around each other._

Bella wanted to cry. Edward never held someone like that before, apart from her, so that girl couldn't be his another sister or cousin or friend. So, she was the mate.


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Harry Potter and Twilight.

 **A/N:** I apologize for the confusion. For those who're asking for the timeline, here's the answer. Thanks a lot for the wonderful reviews. Now, I'm pressured. Haha.

 **CHAPTER 4**

"Edward, what happened? I thought, they tricked you that they have Bella," asked Alice. She still hadn't let her go.

Edward met Alice's eyes. "What made you think that they tricked me? I knew that they have Hermione, that's why came here with them," he replied casually.

 _Hermione. Her name sounds so old. Maybe, just like Edward, she's also a hundred years old,_ she thought. _BUT WHO IS SHE?_

"My visions weren't clear and I don't know why," replied Alice, clearly frustrated.

"I believe you remember Hermione Granger? I'm guessing she was the reason why you couldn't see me clearly," said Edward to Alice. Then, he turned to Hermione affectionately. "'Mione, Alice is one of my sisters."

Hermione smiled. "Hello, Alice," she replied, sounding sincere.

Bella rolled her eyes despite the new vampire's beautiful British accent. _Alice will never like her. But her pronunciation is clearer than Alice's visions._

"Hermione Granger?" asked Alice with a frown. She looked like she was trying to remember something. "Hogwarts?"

Bella frowned. "What's Hogwarts?" It was the first time she ever heard that word.

Aro chuckled. "Brother, you are right. This is entertaining... and will give us so much fun!"

Aro's brothers chuckled in amusement as well and Bella was starting to get irritated because she didn't want to be kept in the dark; especially not by Edward.

"I can tell that the little mortal girl's pissed, Marcus. Why don't we re-tell the story of Edward?"

"You're right, Caius. Why don't you start?" replied Marcus.

Caius, the youngest of the three, got on his feet and stood a few feet away from her and Alice. "What's your name, dear?" he asked her.

"Bella Swan," she replied.

"Beautiful swan. And who are you?" he asked again.

"Edward's..." _Edward's what? Girl? No._ "I love Edward and I want him to make me like him. But he didn't want to do it."

"Well, I'm sure you're quite surprised to see him with Miss Granger, today," quipped Marcus.

Bella did not answer. Of course, it surprised her. She was expecting a reunion with Edward and seeing him holding someone else right now was just painful for Bella.

"My dear, Bella... Twenty-nine years ago, Edward came to us and asked us to end his life," began Caius. Bella flinched. She didn't know that, even though Edward mentioned before that if a vampire wishes to die, they should go to the Volturi and get killed.

"You see, Edward was bored with his life, so we had a proposal," explained Caius. "We didn't want him ruined because of his special gift and that would also break Carlisle's heart. So, since, witches and wizards exist and we're friends with some of them, we learned about this different kind of magic by Helga Hufflepuff. She was a traveler and one of the founders of a wizarding school. She was a good friend. She left us this certain potion that would let us escape our... condition for a while. This potion would let any vampire experience human life, but only once. Then, he would return to being a vampire once he's killed in the wizarding world.

"We offered this potion to him, to let him experience being a mortal wizard. He disappeared and was reborn and became Cedric Diggory, son of Cecile and Amos Diggory of Devon, England. Cedric Diggory was raised in the wizarding world and got his Hogwarts acceptance letter at the age of eleven. He was sent to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry to learn magic. During his third year, he met and befriended Hermione Granger."

Caius's eyes darted to Hermione. "And I believe he was your first friend, wasn't he, my dear?"

"He was," replied Hermione with a smile. Bella wanted to run and cry. The chit was clearly enjoying the story.

But Caius's eyes returned to her. "The two of them became best friends and after three years of friendship, they finally dated."

Bella felt like her heart was torn into pieces. Three years. Best friends. How could she compete with that? She and Edward had been together for just a few months. _But there's nothing I'm ever going to want; only Edward. He is my life and without him, I'm going to die._

"But you see, Bella," Caius said, causing her to drift away from her thoughts, "Cedric was killed by a dark wizard. It crushed young Hermione's heart. But a month after her love's demise, Cedric came back." Caius turned to Hermione again. "What did he do, dear?"

"He told me about his real identity," replied. "At first, I found it hard to believe him, because he might be someone in disguise, but he proved himself and I did my research."

Bella turned angrily to Hermione who was still in Edwards side. They were still holding each other. "Are you saying that you doubted him?" she asked furiously.

Hermione raised her eyebrows. "Well, I was living in the world where the impossible could be possible. Dark wizards were everywhere, too. And I was also best friends with the wizard the Dark Lord wanted to kill. Plus, I saw Ced's dead body with my own eyes. I had to be careful. Unlike some other silly teenage girls who's head over heels with a handsome boy, I had to make sure it was really Ced and it wasn't a trick."

Aro chuckled. "That was very wise, Hermione. You truly are a brilliant witch. Were you offended, Edward?"

She saw Edward smile to Hermione before turning to Aro. "I wasn't because I kind of expected that from her. Being logical was one of the best qualities of Hermione Granger. That's how she helped win the war and became a war heroine."

 _She's a war hero? How many surprises do you have for me, Granger?_

"I think Edward also offered you something, Hermione," quipped Marcus.

Hermione nodded. "Yes. He asked me to come with him. He offered to make me."

Bella felt a pang of jealousy.

"But you declined, didn't you?" asked an amused Aro.

"I did," replied Hermione promptly. She didn't look ashamed or regretful for what she did.

"You don't love him," she accused. Had it been her, she would accept without hesitation. "You never did."

Hermione ignored her and turned to the three brothers. "Don't misunderstand. I loved him and until now, I do. But unlike some hormonal teenagers, I would always choose my family over my boyfriend. I couldn't leave my parents. I had to protect them; the dark wizards might find and kill them. I also wanted to help Harry defeat Voldemort, so that the discrimination towards Muggle-borns like me would end, and we can all live in peace," she replied.

Bella felt a pang of jealousy... Again. Or was it guilt? _Does she know what I did to Charlie? I left him twice to be with Edward._

"And now we do. We owe you so much, dear. Voldemort tried to recruit us. We weren't at peace until he was defeated," Aro told Hermione happily.

Bella flinched. _She was a powerful vampire, too. Why does she have everything?_

Hermione met her eyes, as if she had read her mind. "A woman who doesn't ask for anything deserves everything."

She only glared at her, but Alice's grip loosened. Her friend's hand traveled to her back, to comfort her, perhaps.

"So now, Bella, you know how they met," said Aro. Then, his eyes darted to Edward. "I'm quite disappointed that you exposed out kind to her, Edward. And you too, Alice." He sounded angry, but looked calm.

"You have little faith in us, Alice," said Caius. "Edward offered himself before, but we didn't want to damage our friendship with Carlisle, that's why we had a proposal he gladly accepted. Now, you suspected that we've tricked Edward to hurt him."

Alice looked afraid. "Please, I'm sorry."

"You and Edward need to be punished for what you've done," replied Aro sternly.

"Anything. I'll do anything," said Alice with plea.

"But first, let's deal with the human," quipped Caius. "I can smell her blood."

"I want to be like you," she blurted.

But Alice gripped her hand tightly. "Bella, you can't. Even if you become one of us, you can't be with Edward because he has found someone else," she pleaded. "Just go back to Jacob. He loves you."

"But if I become like you, he will come back to me. He has all the time in the world to think. He will change his mind. He will love me again," she replied stubbornly.

Alice looked at her regretfully. "Bella, you'll get hurt. I don't see them breaking up."

"I want to fight for my love," she replied stubbornly.

"There's no more point, Miss Swan," came Marcus. "I can sense the strength of relationships. I'm sorry to say that Edward has found his mate."

"But you can't remain human. You can't just go back to your world and act as if you never met us," replied Aro. "You can't spill our secrets."

"She won't, Aro," quipped Hermione. "I can watch out for her."

"Until I make her one of us," said Alice said solemnly. "She really wants to be a vampire. We'll just let her finish school, then I'll change her."

Bella felt hopeful, but hated the fact that Hermione would be watching for her. But once Alice changed her, she'd do everything to get Edward back.

"Please, Aro, Marcus and Caius," said Hermione gently. "I will never let a human put our kind in danger. If I have to use my wand, I would."

Now, Bella felt nervous. _Shit. She isn't just avampire. She is also a witch. Does this mean I have to behave around her all the time?_

"Yes, Bella. You have to," said Hermione suddenly with a smirk. "Or else I'll make you."

"You can't use your wand against non-magical people," snapped Alice and it was Bella's turn to smirk.

 _She can have Edward for now, but Alice will always be loyal to me._

"Oh. Who says I need a wand all the time?" asked Hermione with a hint of sarcasm.

"Don't underestimate her, Alice," said Edward. "She's powerful even without a wand. She was the brain of the Golden Trio and she wasn't the brightest witch of her age for nothing."

Bella's heart sank, hearing Edward compliment the witch.

"So, Aro, Marcus and Caius," said Hermione. "Can you let the girl leave and I'll watch out for her until Alice changes her?"

The three brothers communicated silently. Then, they turned to Hermione. "We still feel betrayed and we all think that Edward and Alice need to pay for exposing our kind. But we know that you won't let anyone harm Edward. Edward won't let Alice suffer."

"Don't worry, Aro, Marcus and Caius. If they commit the same mistake, or do anything that can harm our kind, I will let you know. But trust me when I say that Edward- or Cedric - won't betray me," explained Hermione.

"He won't betray you, my dear," said Marcus. His eyes went to Edward. "Consider yourself lucky for having her, Edward."

"Thank you, Marcus. Indeed, I feel like I'm the luckiest man in the world," replied Edward.

Aro clapped his hands. "I guess that's it. Alice, you can take the human home. Hermione, you can stay for a while as our guest."

Alice and Hermione expressed their thanks. Hermione was calm, while Alice was unsure and anxious. Bella finally relaxed when they made it outside the palace and that's when she cried openly. Thankfully, Alice caught her.

"Alice, Bella."

Bella looked up and saw Edward standing and looking down at them. Bella and Alice were sitting on the stairs near the palace entrance. That was where she cried hard and Alice comforted her.

"Can I talk to you, Bella?" he asked politely, like when they did the Biology activity as partners for the first time.

Alice gave her a faint smile. "I'll just be around." She stood up without acknowledging her favourite brother.

Edward sat beside her. "Bella," he called her gently, but Bella's tears continued to fall, for he didn't sound sweet anymore. "I'm sorry."

"Why her? Why not me?" she asked bitterly. "Is it because she's already like you and I'm still human? Or is it because she's a witch and I'm just an ordinary girl?"

Edward gave her an apologetic look. "She's my first love," he said quietly. "The fact that she rejected my offer and she could just let go of me was painful. I left, but after two years, I came back to check on her. It was more painful seeing her grave. I tried to move on... Then, I met you. You were so different from the other teenagers. You intrigued me simply because I couldn't hear your thoughts. I truly fell for you, Bella, and considered changing you."

"Then, why did you leave me?" she blurted. "It was because of Jasper, wasn't it?"

Edward looked hesitant. "That was only part of it..."

"Then what's the reason? I love you, you love me. Why can't we be together?" she asked furiously.

"It's _how_ you love," he replied carefully. "You give too much. You wanted me to change you, I could live with that. But it scared me when your world started to revolve around me and your ultimate dream was to become like me. I had expected you to take things easily, just like the other girls in school- go to university and start working on their future careers. Bu you were only interested on me and becoming like me."

She frowned. "And that's wrong?"

"Yes," he snapped. "When you love someone, you shouldn't stop loving yourself and the people around you. You shouldn't stop dreaming. You have your parents. They love you so much, but it scared me when you wouldn't listen to them anymore. Love shouldn't be like that."

Bella sobbed. She was half-expecting that Edward would at least hold her, but he didn't. "I can't live without you."

"Bella, you can. You survived seventeen years without me."

She shook her head stubbornly. "I can't just let you go."

"Then, we can't be friends, even if I go back to Forks," he decided. Then, he stood up. "I'm sorry, Bella. I really am."

When Bella looked up, he was gone.


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Harry Potter and Twilight.

 **A/N:** Thanks for the wonderful reviews. Love them.

About 'not allowed to use a wand', it's against the Muggles. Hermione is still a good witch, despite being a vampire. Good witches and wizards don't just use their wands against Muggles. :)

 **CHAPTER 5**

Hermione continued scribbling, trying to ignore Ced's and the girl's voices. Though she wasn't listening attentively, she could tell that Isabella Swan hated her, by the tone of her voice.

 _I can't blame her. I felt the same for Lavender for a while when she was with Ron. But Lavender wasn't as clingy as the swan,_ she thought. _Lav got over it, though she never stopped loving Ron and her otter Patronus proved it. She turned to be a loving witch and now she's married to him._

She smiled at the thought of her redhead best friend. After the brief kiss, during the battle, Ron was heartbroken, according to Harry, when she disappeared. They all thought that she died in the explosion, so they buried an empty casket in memory of Hermione Granger. Sanguini took care of her and after a year, she showed up first to Hagrid at Hogwarts. Then, the half-giant gathered her friends: Harry, the Weasleys, Neville and Luna. They were shocked and emotional during their brief reunion. She informed them that she would be travelling to Australia. She haven't seen them in seven years, but she was in touch with them. Harry and Ron once visited Australia two years ago to inform her about their weddings- Harry to Ginny and Ron to Lavender. They wanted her to come, but she couldn't. She wasn't a disciplined vampire, yet.

Now that she was back for good and could control herself in front of a human. She visited Sanguini and he and his family were so glad to see her. They were working for Italian Ministry of Magic. That was how her and the Volturi's paths crossed again. Next, she would be visiting her friends in Britain, but this time, with Cedric. Hopefully, Harry wouldn't feel guilty anymore for Cedric Diggory's death.

Yes, Harry Potter blamed himself. At first, he didn't tell it to anyone, but he admitted it when they were on the run. He wanted to visit Cedric Diggory's grave every year, but he wasn't of age yet, so he couldn't Apparate to his grave in the wizards' cemetery in Devon.

 _"But Harry, it wasn't your fault," she told him carefully. She wanted to tell him that Cedric Diggory never really died. He was out there, immortal. A vampire. But of course, she couldn't._

 _"It was," he replied stubbornly. "I was a few feet away from the Cup. He asked me to take it, but I insisted that we take it together. For Hogwarts. And I know that he wanted to make you proud."_

When Harry and Ron visited her in Australia, she asked her raven haired best friend if he went on with his plan of visiting Ced's grave.

 _"Yes. Every year. I apologize every year. You know, if he was alive, he would have married you."_

 _Hermione only smiled. One day, she would find him and see if they could have another chance._

Hermione heard the door open and that caused her to drift away from her musings.

"Hi."

She looked up and saw him wearing a small smile while leaning on the door, hands in his pockets.

"How did it go?" she asked gently.

Cedric walked towards her at the desk and bent down to hug her from behind. He also planted a kiss on the crown of her head. Then, he sat on the couch near her desk. She understood immediately why he had to keep distance.

"She didn't take things well, but I hope she'll move on. I heard Alice's thoughts. Apparently, Bella became close to her father's best friend's son, Jacob Black. He was there for her. He even helped her move on."

"But Isabella is so stubborn," she said. "She just won't give up on you."

"Uh-huh," he agreed. "That's why, I hope Jacob would help her again. But Alice don't see it coming, yet."

She pressed her lips together upon hearing Alice's name. She didn't really hate Ced's sister. She wasn't just a fan of Seers. Being Hermione Granger, she didn't believe in seeing or predicting the future. She believed in Time-Reversal spell and that, when you use the Time-Turner, you shouldn't meddle with time. You must not be seen. You must only do what you have to. Seeing the future wouldn't do any good. She took Voldemort and Harry for example. The Dark wizard believed in it, no matter how intelligent he was, but his plans backfired. Now, where was he? Dead.

On the other hand, Hermione believed that Legilimency and Occlumency would save her arse anytime.

"I doubt that Isabella will accept defeat. She will try to get you back from me," she remarked, noticing that Ced was waiting for what she would say.

"Bu she can't," he whispered. "'Cause I'm over her."

She smiled sadly. "Is she really like that? Too self-centered?"

"I thought you heard her."

"I did, even without really pointing my wand on her, when she was practically screaming that you're hers," she replied uncomfortably. "I feel sorry for her father, if she really left him twice, for you."

Ced sighed. "I feel sorry for Charlie, too. The best thing I could do is to stay away from her daughter when we returned to Forks. At first, I considered being friends with her again. But after our conversation, I figured out that it will only make things worse."

"I've never met a girl like her. So obsessed with someone." She shook her head. _Even Lavender and Ginny didn't act like that. No one in Hogwarts. Sure, Pansy Parkinson was whiney and clingy towards Malfoy but Isabella Swan only made Pansy a normal teenager._

She looked down on the parchment again and continued writing, using her eagle feather quill.

"Is that a potions article?" he asked, his eyes fixed on the parchment, Hermione could see in the corner of her eyes.

"Yes," she replied without looking up. "I write for _A Potioneer's Journa_ l and several other papers. That's what I do for a living."

Cedric chuckled. "A vampire who needs _to work to live_. Well, of course, you're Hermione Granger. Hermione Granger would never stop studying even in the after life. Continue doing that and you'll be richer than Carlisle after a hundred years."

She gave him a faked glare and threw a paperweight to his direction. Cedric caught it and laughed. "Merlin, Hermione, I miss our times at the Hogwarts library; when you were too engrossed with school work while I was thinking of Quidditch. I would watch you chew the tip of your quill. You looked so… attractive, every time you did it. Can we go back to Hogwarts sometime and wear our school uniforms again?"

She snorted. "Yeah. If McGonagall would allow you."

"Being a charmer, I guess she wouldn't deny my simple request to use the library with you," he replied, wearing his most charming smile.

Hermione laughed. "Stop that. You're making yourself look like Lockhart."

Ced grimaced. "Your first crush. I can't believe you were one of the girls who fancied him."

"Oh, shut it. I was only thirteen. Besides, I wouldn't have fancied him if I didn't know about your infatuation towards Patricia Abbott."

Ced laughed and stood up to give her a kiss. "You're still my first love," he whispered.

"I don't care. I just want to be your last," she whispered against his lips.

Ced responded by deepening the kiss and picking her up.

.

Bella couldn't stop crying. She didn't even speak to Alice as they flew back to Washington. She just couldn't accept the fact that Edward had found someone else. He didn't even mention about his previous relationship.

 _But you never asked because after he told you about Carlisle and Esme's failed mismatch of him and Rosalie, and the unrequited love of his cousin Tanya, you assumed that you're his first,_ her mind told her stubbornly.

 _What will I do now?_

She remembered what Alice said. Go back to Jake. He was there when she was broken. He would still be there for her. They were best friends.

Then, the words hurt her again. Best friends. Edward and Hermione were best friends for three years before they became a couple. _Maybe Jake and I could…_

"Bella, what are you thinking?" asked Alice urgently.

Bella, confused, looked at her friend. "Why? What do you see?"

Alice looked at her with a sad expression. "Whatever you're thinking, don't do it."

Bella frowned and looked away. _But I'm thinking of going back to my best friend. Maybe, like Hermione and Edward, we could be happy. I know that Jake would always comfort me. Even if I don't love him like I love Edward, it won't be hard to fall for him. And maybe, if Edward would see me with another guy, it would knack his senses and come back to me._

"Bella, please," Alice pleaded. But Bella ignored her friend, closed her eyes and tried to sleep.

After fifteen hours, they finally arrived in Charlie's house. Charlie's car wasn't in the garage, so it only meant that he was still at work. She wanted to go to La Push and see Jacob, but Alice was still there. She couldn't leave her, even if the female vampire was busy talking on the phone with the rest of the Cullens, filling them in about what happened in Italy.

Bella used the home phone and dialed the Blacks' number.

 _"Black residence,"_ came Jacob's voice.

Bella's heart leapt and felt hopeful. "Jake! It's me, Bella. I'm back," she said.

 _"I see,"_ was his only reply and then he hung up.

Bella slumped on the couch and cried even more. She just lost Edward. Now, she lost Jake, too.

 _What's wrong with me?_

 _._

Charlie was furious. He wouldn't talk to her without saying that what she did was stupid. He grounded her for a week. Good thing, Charlie allowed Alice to stay. The female vampire apologized to Charlie for bringing her without his permission. Charlie was annoyed, but eventually forgave Alice and allowed her to stay as their guest.

Bella could only use the phone, hoping that she would finally get Jacob to talk to her. But it was always Billy who answered the phone. Every time he would hear her voice, he would say that Jake wasn't home.

It could be true. Jacob used to spend more time with his pack and he would only go home to sleep. He even took his meals at Emily's, just like the rest of the pack.

"Hey, Bella, stop worrying," came Alice's voice. "Give him time."

Bella knew that Alice was talking about Jacob. "I don't know, Alice. He's my best friend. He really took care of me and cheered me up when..." She trailed off.

"When Edward wasn't there," Alice finished. "Bella, I'm not going to mollycoddle you, but please know that I will remain as your friend. I'm here to listen and help you, but I won't tolerate dangerous activities you did before just to see the thing you called Edward's ghost. It wasn't even him. It was just part of your imagination."

She wanted to answer back, but she didn't. She wanted to argue. She wanted to ride a bike and do cliff diving to see _him_ again. But she loves Alice and she didn't want to disappoint her. For now, Alice was all she has.

.

"I missed you so much," she whispered against his neck while they were lying side by side on the couch she enlarged.

Ced's hands were massaging her back and bum while she was peppering him kisses. "I can't believe you're here with me."

Ced shifted so that he was now lying above her. "I love you, 'Mione," he whispered and kissed her hard on the mouth. She moaned when she felt his growing erection and she automatically opened her legs for him, but he stopped his ministrations and met her eyes.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

Ced smiled. "We've never done this before."

She shook her head. "You were too careful. You didn't want to rush things. Being Cedric Diggory, you were always a gentleman," she replied and pinched his nose affectionately.

"And our first time won't be in a palace where other vampires could hear us," he replied sincerely.

She smiled and kissed his nose. "Wht about when we go to Forks? Don't you live with your family?"

"I'll build a cottage, far enough for them to hear us. I'll build _our_ dream house," he promised.

She gave him an appreciative look and she felt like crying. She remembered their conversation in fourth year. They both wanted a small cottage near Ottery St Catchpole, near his parents' house. Their house would have a big library, two to three bedrooms and outside would be a mini Quidditch pitch where he could teach their children. They would also have a garden for potions ingredients and the basement of the house will be their laboratory, since they both love potion making. They would have their own business.

"It was a wonderful dream," she whispered. "The one we talked about during our first Hogsmeade trip as a couple."

Ced planted a kiss on her forehead. "Can we go back to where we left off? Can we go on dates again? Except that this time, it would be useless to dine in fancy restaurants. But we could watch movies together and go to amusement parks. We could celebrate anniversaries. I could bug you while working. We could read books together..."

She loved his voice. She loved how he said it. She didn't have to use Legilimency to tell that he was really sincere and that he missed her so much. She placed a hand on his cheek. "Of course." And she closed the deal with a kiss.


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Harry Potter.

 **A/N:** Thanks for the wonderful reviews! And the number of views for this fanfic is bigger than the views for my Fremione fic. Wow! :)

 **CHAPTER 6**

Alice went for hunting. She reminded her to go straight home and not to do anything reckless or stupid. But she, Bella, wanted to see Jacob, so instead of driving home, she drove to La Push, hoping that Alice won't come and stop her.

Bella finally arrived at the Black residence and was relieved to see Jacob in the garage, fixing his bike. He was only wearing denim shorts. No shirt. Therefore, Bella was able to take a good look at his tanned muscular body; at his six-pack. She wondered if Edward had the same kind of broad chest. She never had a chance to see because he always had a shirt on. She tried, one time, when they were alone in his house, to unbutton his shirt and make him make love to her, but he didn't want to, because he respected her that much. At first, she thought that maybe, it was because he didn't want to hurt her. After all, he was strong and immortal and she wasn't.

 _But Hermione is strong and immortal. They're probably making love while you're moping._ She shook her head and pressed her lips together.

"What do you want?" came Jacob's cold voice.

Bella's eyes darted back to Jacob. He wasn't looking at her. In fact, his back was now on her. She didn't even notice him turn around. Her mind was too occupied with Edward and Hermione. "Hi, Jake," she greeted hesitantly.

"Does your vampire girl friend and boyfriend know you're here?" he asked with the same cold voice.

"It's just Alice and me," she choked.

Jacob turned around and finally met her eyes. "What happened after you saved him?" he demanded.

Bella looked away and bit her lip. "He wasn't in trouble. We thought he was because Alice couldn't see him clearly."

"So, he wasn't there."

"He was," she replied reluctantly. "But like I said, he wasn't in danger."

"Then why didn't he come home with you? Can't he face Charlie?" he pressed.

"Jake, let's not talk about it right now. I came to apologize," she started but stopped when he glared at her and placed his arms over his bare chest.

"Oh, no, Bella. _We_ will _talk_ about him. I know there's something wrong, otherwise you won't be running to me and seeking for my company. If you're back together, I doubt that he would allow you to come here and be friends with me again," he said bitterly.

Bella couldn't hold back her tears anymore, but she cried silently and hugged herself.

"Tell me," said Jacob sternly.

She shook her head. But she knew that she had to tell Jacob now, before Edward arrives with the new girl. "He... he's back to his first love."

Jacob raised his eyebrows. "So, you're not his first. Is she a vampire, too?"

She nodded without taking her eyes off the ground.

Silence.

She finally looked up and met his eyes. "Please, Jake. Can we go back to being best friends again? I just... want you back."

Jacob's face hardened. "Absolutely not. I can't be that person who would always pick someone up after a vampire left her."

Before Bella couldn't even protest, Jake transformed and ran away, leaving her standing alone, crying silently and hugging herself.

.

Hermione and Cedric decided to leave Volterra and travel to America. The three brothers bid them goodbye, but they could tell that they still weren't pleased with Ced. She assured them once again that she would be watching out for Isabella.

They traveled to Britain first to see her friends and his former family, the Diggorys. They stayed in a luxury hotel in London. Hermione wasn't fond of expensive things. Even hotel rooms. But Cedric Diggory was brought up like Edward Cullen: rich and generous. Trust him to get the best. She wondered if his money was one of the reasons why Isabella couldn't let him go.

"We're visiting my other parents today," came Ced's voice and he hugged her from behind while she was standing in front of the mirror. They met each other's eyes through the mirror.

"Do they know about your identity?" she asked, caressing his cheek with one hand.

"Yes. I showed up after you rejected me," he joked and she elbowed him. He chuckled and gave her a bone-crushing hug. She wasn't mad or offended. Hitting him playfully just brought back Hogwarts memories.

"Prat. I'm being serious here."

Ced chuckled and placed his hands on her shoulders to turn her around. "Yes, I showed up. I knew that they were depressed, especially my mum. I decided to show up and tell them about my borrowed life. They couldn't believe at first, just like you. I had to prove that I was telling the truth. Then, they asked me to stay with them, but I said I couldn't. They made me promise to come and visit them always."

"Did you?"

"Of course," he replied. "I would show up for a day or two. I would also send them presents during special occasions. We are in touch."

"When you were still... you know, mortal, as Cedric Diggory, did you know that your life was borrowed and that you're a vampire named Edward Cullen?" she asked carefully. She never had the chance to ask that question before, because when Ced showed up a month after the Third Task, she became focused on researching, to prove that it wasn't really a trick.

"No. I lived like a normal boy. But after Harry brought my body back to my parents, Demitri and Jane arrived to collect me and made me take another potion from Helga Hufflepuff to make me remember everything. The thing they buried under my name was made of wax, courtesy of the Volturi."

Hermione was about to ask something when Ced frowned and seemed to be trying to remember something. "You didn't tell me what happened to your parents."

She gave him a sad smile. "I wiped their memories," she said in her smallest voice. It was still hard for her, even after nine years, to think about her parents. When she met Ced's gaze, she could tell that he was waiting for more.

"I made them believe that they were Monica and Wendell Wilkins, a married, childless couple whose great ambition was to travel to Australia. I did that to keep them safe from the Death Eaters. I was planning to restore the memories once the war was over, but then, a vampire attacked me. It would break their hearts of they learned that I went on the run with two teenage boys and fought in a war and became a vampire. So, I let them live as Monica and Wendell Wilkins. I rented a flat near them and befriended them. They would never remember that they had a daughter. For them, I'm just a stranger. A kind neighbour." She wanted to cry, but she couldn't. She wanted to pour out her feelings. But her heart wasn't beating anymore. Her eyes would nver produce tears anymore. The only sign that she was hurt was the pained expression she was wearing.

Ced enveloped her to his arms. "I'm sorry, I wasn't there for you. I could've helped you protect them," he whispered against her curls.

"You don't have to apologize," she replied gently. "It was my choice. And it turned out to be the best decision I made for them. I spared them from a heartache. It would crush my parents' hearts if they saw me dead or like this."

Ced pulled away to cup her face. "You're such a brave and selfless woman," he whispered with love in his voice. "You'll never be alone again. I'm here for you."

She smiled and gave her an affectionate look. "Thank you so much. It means a lot to me." She hugged him and rested her head on his chest. Ced stroked her curls and back. They stayed like that for a few minutes, enjoying each other's presence.

"Ced?" she called when she remembered what she was about to ask before Ced asked about her parents.

"Hmn?"

"Your family. I mean, the Cullens. Did they know what happened after you took the first potion?"

"Yes. The Volturi informed Carlisle. They respected my decision and thanked the three brothers for the offer. Rosalie wanted to do it, too. She always wanted to be a mother," he replied.

She frowned. "Then, why didn't she do it?"

Edward gave her a sad smile. "Because of Emmett. There's no way to make sure that she would be with him in her mortal, borrowed life. If she's going to have a child, it would only be with Emmett."

She frowned. "If they're faithful to each other, and would do it together, they'd be able find each other again in the other life."

"But Rose won't take that," he replied. "She wants to make sure she'd find Emmett."

"Well, they can write a letter to themselves before taking the potion and let's deliver it to them after eleven years. If still, it wouldn't convince her, I'll give her my Time-Turner and let her travel in the future to show herself to her future self and drag the other Rosalie to marry someone who looks exactly like Emmett," she replied with a chuckle but Ced froze.

"Really?" he asked, clearly astounded. "Is it possible?"

She stopped laughing. _Shit. I forgot that he's no longer a wizard and Rosalie was a Muggle vampire._ "Of course. Though I really don't want to meddle with time, I have a my own invention of the Time-Turner, just in case there would be another bloody war."

"You invented a Time-Turner?" asked Ced, completely dumbfounded.

She gave him a sheepish smile. "Yes. When you don't have to sleep and eat anymore, what other things will you do?"

Ced chuckled, flashed his crooked smile and caressed her cheek. "What did Snape call you before? Insufferable know-it-all?"

She snorted. "Yeah, because you're 'famous, handsome prefect and Quidditch captain'."

Ced frowned. "No. I'm no one but _your_ loyal Hufflepuff."

Hermione felt the butterflies in her stomach and if she was still an ordinary witch, she would've blushed. Ced seemed to read her reaction, so he dipped his head and gave her a kiss. It was rather quick, but sweet. When his lips left hers, they didn't pull away from each other. Ced rested his forehead on hers and their breaths fanned each other. "Would you like me to try the Time-Turner for Rosalie?" she asked in a low voice.

"Will you really help them? Rosalie and Emmett?" he asked, sounding hopeful.

She leaned back to meet his eyes properly. "They are your family. Of course, I will," she replied sincerely. "Although, I haven't tried it yet. But _we_ have a friend who can help _us._ She's working as an Unspeakable in the British Ministry of Magic."

Ced looked puzzled. "Who?"

She smirked. "Remember Luna Lovegood?"


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Harry Potter and Twilight.

 **A/N:** Thank you for the reviews. I'm sorry, I couldn't reply anymore. Always busy with work.

 **CHAPTER 7**

"All packed?"

Hermione smirked, but didn't look up. She was packing and sorting her things in her magical beaded bag when he left earlier to buy presents for Mr. and Mrs. Diggory and a mobile phone to call his family. After ten good minutes, she was still sorting.

"Just organizing my potions kit," she replied without looking up. "If I was still a human, you'd give me a heart attack by turning up unexpectedly."

"Oh?" he replied and walked towards her on the bed. "Yeah, I think I remember one event, when I flew into your window at the Gryffindor Tower. You almost screamed," he chuckled.

She chuckled as well. "Good thing, Parvati and Lavender were busy partying in the common room."

He smiled affectionately. "That was the first time we _slept_ together."

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah. Just sleep. That was a risky decision, though. If someone discovered, we'd be expelled."

"If they caught you with that _illegal_ bag with Extension Charm, they could've sent you to Azkaban," he teased, pointing at her beaded bag. "You'll have to register that at the ministry."

She smirked. "Actually, my friend, an Auror named Nymphadora Lupin saw this while I was packing Harry's and Ron's things before our Horcrux hunt. She said it was illegal and should be confiscated and I replied, 'Oh, arrest me after we've defeated the Dark Lord, will you?' And she was laughing so hard. She even called me an insufferable swot. She made me her son's godmother. She liked me that much." But instead of laugh, she wore a pained expression. She wanted to cry.

Ced wrapped his arms around her to comfort her. "She didn't make it, Ced," she continued in a small voice. "She and her husband, our old Professor Lupin, died during the battle. I can't take care of her son, Teddy, because of what I've become."

"Now that you can control yourself in front of humans, you can see him regularly. I'll join you, help you fulfill your duties as godmother," he said with love.

Feeling relieved, she nodded. "Thank you." Then, she decided to ask about him and his family. "So, did you call your family?"

"Yeah. Told them that you and I will be going to Forks after we visit our friends and my parents. They're staying in Wales and they want to meet you. Esme said, we could travel with them to America."

She gave him a timid smile. "So, time to meet the family?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Are you nervous?"

"Worried, actually," she admitted. "Only because they might not like me, being a witch. After all, your favourite sister prefers Isabella. I could hear her thoughts that day."

Ced pulled her close to him. "They will _love_ you, because they want me to be happy. Alice doesn't like you maybe because she can't _see_ you. From the start, she already saw herself and Bella being good friends. That's why she convinced me to give Bella a chance. Furthermore, she couldn't see you and me being together again."

"'Cause she can't _see_ my kind," she stated.

"Yes," he nodded in agreement. "Now I know, she can't see witches and wizards. Except for me. When I was still a wizard, she could see me because I'm a family and one of them."

"How about Rosalie? Do you think she'll like me?" she asked.

She could feel and hear him smile. "That brat already likes you."

She frowned and pulled away to meet his eyes. "How?"

Ced shook his head. "When I returned to them after I left you, they noticed that I was... unhappy, so I told them everything. Rosalie said: _'I already like her because she knows her priorities.'_ So, when she met... Bella, and heard that she wanted me to change her, Rose was furious. She thought that Bella was crazy and stupid. Rose likes someone like you: fearless, independent, brave, smart."

"Well, in that case, please don't tell her just yet about my suggestion. I want her to like me as I am, not as someone who can help her with her dream," she replied gently.

Ced nodded and kissed her forehead. "Let's go and start the reunion at the wizarding world."

.

Hermione Apparated the two of them outside the village of Ottery St Catchpole from the luxury hotel they were staying in. When she pulled away to fix her witch's robes, Cedric didn't move to smooth his shirt. He scowled. She could tell that he wasn't pleased with the Side-Along Apparition.

"Oh, come on, love," she said sweetly, placing a hand on his cheek. "You've experienced it before."

"When I was still a wizard and Amos Diggory's son," he replied grimly. "I'll never be used to it. I told you, I can run and get here in five minutes."

"But with the Apparition, we can get to our destination in just a few seconds," she replied with a smile. "And, don't you want us pressed against each other?" she teased.

Cedric fought back a smile. "Stop teasing me, Miss Granger," he whispered. "I might _take you_ right here."

"But you wouldn't want our first time to be in a muddy lawn. You love me too much," she said and took his hand and started walking.

"Insufferable witch," he murmured but still followed her.

"Yeah. And if Professor Snape was alive, he would've taken points from your House for dating me." She gripped his hand tighter. "Come on, let's see your other family. I'm sure they'd be delighted to see you again."

"And they will be surprised to see you," he replied gently. They walked _normally_ to the Diggory residence, a kilometer away from the Burrow. They planned to stay for a few days at the Diggorys. Ced was always asked by his mother to stay for a few days. Sometimes he would, sometimes he wouldn't.

They finally reached the humble cottage of the Diggorys. It was nice and only fit for a family of three, with big backyard where Ced used to play Quidditch with his parents. His mother was a Chaser during her Hogwarts days, while his father was a Keeper.

Before they could even knock, Mrs. Diggory, a beautiful middle-aged woman with long, dark brown hair, green eyes and fair skin, opened the door for them, wearing a beautiful smile on her face.

"Oh, Ced!" She cried and immediately pulled Ced to a tight hug. Hermione saw Ced's smile, but he was too careful not to crush his mum.

"Hello, Mother," he greeted in his sweet voice and kissed the top of her head.

Mrs. Diggory finally pulled away to take a good look at him. "I could feel your presence through the wards. Are you staying longer than the last time?"

Ced chuckled and nodded. "Yes." Then, he turned to her. Mrs. Diggory followed his gaze and was shocked when she saw her.

"Mother, I hope you still remember-"

"Hermione?" she gasped.

She smiled politely. "Hello, Mrs. Diggory."

The older witch turned to Ced. "How? Is she really..."

Ced nodded. "Yes, Mother. She really is Hermione Granger, my best friend, my first love and now, my mate."

Mrs. Diggory wasted no time. She immediately pulled her to a hug. "Oh, dear," she said emotionally. Hermione returned the hug and could sense that she was crying. "Amos and I went to your funeral! It was the hardest funeral to attend to. I've missed you, dear."

She smiled affectionately, though the older witch couldn't see it. "I've missed you, too," she said truthfully. "I was so glad to know that you survived the war. I was keeping tabs on you, while on the run with Harry and Ron."

They pulled away from each other, then, their eyes met. "How?"

"We'll tell you inside, Mother," came Ced's voice. Hermione turned to him and saw that he was looking at them with love in his eyes. "I could hear Father's thoughts; he's arrived through the Floo."

"Oh, come on, dears. Feel at home!" said Mrs. Diggory rather excitedly and led them inside the house.

Hermione had been there during summer before her fourth year, when they invited her to watch the Quidditch World Cup. The Weasleys invited her as well, and she found it hard to decide. She wanted to be with Ced and his family. They were kind and sincere. On the other hand, she also wanted to be with Harry, Ron and Ginny. In the end, she decided to stay at Ced's because Ron had Harry, anyway. But she and Ced went to the Burrow to spend time with her friends. Ced also played Quidditch with the Weasley boys.

Mrs. Diggory liked her a lot. She was also good at cooking and household spells, like Mrs. Weasley, though it wasn't obvious because she maintained her beautiful and young appearance. With just one child who was kind, polite and well-mannered, Mrs. Diggory had nothing to worry about.

Baking was her hobby and she would send sweets to Ced during their Hogwarts days for the two of them. Hermione remembered helping Mrs. Diggory in the kitchen and she attempted to bake Ced's favourite: apple pie. It wasn't perfect as Mrs. Diggory's creation, but Ced loved it.

Once inside the house, they found Mr. Diggory sitting on the couch, taking off his shoes. He was a middle-aged plump man with eyeglasses, but he was good looking, too. He had dark hair and grey eyes. Cedric used to have dark hair and grey eyes when he was still a wizard, but now, his eye colour depends whether he was thirsty or not.

 _I wonder if magic chose the Diggorys to be his parents because of their resemblance to him. I will have to ask him later._

"Amos! Look who's arrived!" cried Mrs. Diggory happily.

Mr. Diggory looked up and his face brightened upon seeing Cedric. Hermione only peered behind her mate.

"Son!" he exclaimed and opened his arms, waiting for Ced to hug him. Ced approached his second - or probably third- father and gave him a hug. Hermione smiled at the scene. It felt like, Ced was a _normal boy_ again and they just got back from Hogwarts after ten months.

Every year, they would sit together on Hogwarts Express. Once they arrived at King's Cross, Ced would carry their trunks and they would approach his eagerly waiting parents. They would hug Ced first, then they would greet her. Mrs. Diggory would give her a motherly embrace, while Mr. Diggory would shake her hand and ask her about school.

Then, they would walk her to meet her parents outside the barrier. They would wave them, the Grangers, goodbye before leaving.

"And our little war hero!" came Mr. Diggory's happy voice. Hermione turned to the old wizard and gave him a polite smile. "The brain of the Golden Trio! Half of the wizarding population look up to you."

Hermione stepped forward to greet Mr. Diggory. They shared a brief fatherly hug. "It's nice to see you again, Mr. Diggory."

"Well, settle down! I'll make tea!" said Mrs. Diggory happily.

.

Hermione and Ced sat for two hours and told the Diggorys how she became a vampire and where she'd been for the past eight years. They asked her about her Horcrux with Harry and Ron. Apparently, the wizarding world knew about the escapades of the Golden Trio and how they defeated Voldemort, but Harry and Ron didn't mention anything about the Deathly Hallows. The Ministry of Magic studied the making of Horcruxes and the spell used to make one became a taboo, to make sure history wouldn't repeat itself.

They stayed until evening and decided to visit the Weasleys the following day.

"Mrs. Diggory? Do you have an owl?" she asked politely. "I want to send a word to the Weasleys before showing up."

"Sure dear," the older witch replied. "Outside the kitchen, our old Pebby. Feel free to use him."

Hermione left Ced with his parents and went to the kitchen to write a letter to Ron and Harry and Ginny.

 _Dear Ron,_

 _I'm back in Britain and currently staying at the Diggorys'- I will explain when we see each other. Can I visit you at the Burrow tomorrow? I will only be staying for a few days._

 _Hope to see you._

 _Love from_

 _Hermione_

She copied the letter for Harry and Ginny and rolled the letters. "Hey, Pebby. Do you remember me?" she asked the eagle owl affectionately.

The owl hooted in response. Hermione stroked it. "You used to deliver sweets for us. Can you send these letters to my friends? One is for Ronald Weasley. The other is for Harry and Ginny Potter. The owl hooted again. She tied the letters to Pebby's leg and watched him flew.

She returned to the sitting room and joined the Diggorys (including Ced). Her mate was just telling his magical parents how they found each other and also mentioned Isabella Swan. Mrs. Diggory felt sorry for the girl, but Mr. Diggory, whobhad the tendencyto gloat, snorted.

"That girl is no match to Hermione! She's our hero and she knows her priorities!"

"Dad," Ced called gently in an attempt to stop him, just like during the Triwizard Tournament years ago.

"But it's true! That girl has no familial love nor loyalty. Hermione would never choose her boyfriend over family, unless her parents were like Harry Potter's Muggle relatives."

.

"That was so stupid, Bella!" Alice said furiously once they were inside her room. "I told you, it won't do any good if you beg that dog to accept you again."

"I know what I'm doing, Alice," she replied indignantly. "Why do all of you think I'm stupid? Just because I'm not like Hermione _F***ing_ Granger means that I can't be wise!" she yelled. She was tired of hearing people say she was stupid. She was silly. She was crazy.

"Then prove it! Prove that you can act according to your age!" Alice countered. "Don't do stupid things. Just because you want to see the ghost of my brother again, you're going to risk your life once more. Haven't you been listening to him? He left you because of _how_ you love. Godd****, Bella!"

"Why are you still here, anyway? Why don't you just leave me?" she asked instead.

"Because I'm your friend! I'm here to knock some common sense in you. I'm here to help you think like and act like a matured person," she replied angrily. "And like what I said before, I will be your friend, but I won't mollycoddle you."

Bella shook her head and climbed in her bed. "I'm going to get some sleep."

Before she could even close her eyes, Alice left through the window.

.

Hermione and Ced bid the older couple good night. Mrs. Diggory made them promise that when she wakes up in the morning, her only son would be there.

Hermione assured the older witch. She could understand her loneliness and if she hadn't obliviated her parents' memories, they would probably miss her, too.

"Can you show me how you look like before Carlisle changed you?" she asked while they were snuggled in his old bedroom.

"Sure," he replied without hesitation.

They sat up on the bed, facing each other. Then, Hermione slowly pulled her wand from her forearm and pointed it to Ced.

" _Legilimens!_ "


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight.

 **A/N:** Thanks ever so much for your reviews and views.

 **CHAPTER 8**

 _A boy around fifteen was playing Chopin in front of many people in an auditorium. The moment was very solemn and Hermione could see the passion in the boy's eyes while he was playing the piano. He was enjoying every moment of it, she could tell. The look in his eyes was the same look she would wear whenever a potion or new spell was successfully completed. Music must have been this boy's first love; hers were potions and charms._

 _She observed the boy's face. He hadsquare-shaped face, bronze hair, green eyes - only darker than Harry's - and pale skin. His chest was not that broad, but his posture told her that he wasn't different from Cedric Diggory._

So this was Edward Cullen, before he was changed by Carlisle. Before he became Cedric Diggory, _she thought._ He was really handsome and perfect.

 _._

Hermione pulled away from Ced's mind and met his butterscotch eyes. "You almost look the same, except that you had different hair and eye colours," she said. "Did magic choose Mr. and Mrs. Diggory because of their resemblance to you?"

"I think so," Ced replied affectionately. "They have the same eyes and hair with my parents, the Masens."

Hermione smiled and she swore, if she was still a normal girl, she would've blushed right in front of him. "You were a handsome boy."

"Were?" he asked with a frown.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Well, you're not a boy anymore, aren't you? You're not even a human," she teased.

Ced quickly scooped her and placed her on his lap. She almost shrieked, then, she felt vulnerable when his breath fanned her neck. "I'm not human. But I am a _man,_ " he whispered and nipped her neck, down to her shoulders.

Hermione closed her eyes, arched her back and moaned. It was so wise of her earlier to put Silencing Charms in the room, to be sure that no one would hear them. She was now lying on Ced's old bed and he was hovering her, kissing her neck and he removed the clasp of her robes. He kissed every flesh he was revealing. With his talented tongue, he licked every exposed part of her. She placed her hands on his head and gripped his hair with her fingers while savoring every moment.

"Hermione," he whispered with love - not lust - in his voice. "You are so beautiful. So irresistible," he said against the top of her left breast.

"Ced," she moaned, wanting for more from him, but she could see the hesitation in his eyes. It was the same look he gave her years ago, during the first time they shared a bed, not as best friends but as boyfriend and girlfriend.

She smiled and cupped his cheeks. "I understand. You don't have to say it. _We both_ want _it_ to be in our dream house."

Ced looked relieved and kissed her lips chastely. "You're the most understanding woman I've ever met." Then, he lied down beside her and wrapped an arm around her stomach. He offered his other arm to be her pillow. She happily rested her head on his upper arm and snuggled.

"I wish we could sleep," he said.

"Why?"

He shifted to meet her eyes. "I miss thinking about you after a long day. I miss having dreams about Quidditch and other bits and bobs."

"Odds and sods," she chuckled.

He chuckled we well and pinched her nose slightly. "I miss dreaming about you. I used to wake up and you were the first person in my mind."

"Are you sure you aren't obsessed?" she joked.

"I'm not obsessed. Just a man madly in love." He caressed her cheek. "I missed you so much. Please don't ever break up with me, ever again."

She leaned forward to plant a chaste kiss on his lips. "I won't. Unless you want me to. And I'm sorry for declining your offer before."

He smiled. "You made the best decision. You fought and protected your loved ones. My other parents are now living in a peaceful world because of you and your friends. I was unhappy for a while, but not mad."

"Thank you. Now, I'm all yours," she promised.

"My mate," he whispered against her lips and kissed her passionately.

They were so focused on each other that they didn't notice the arrival of an owl on Ced's bedroom window. The bird only caught their attention after the loud hoots.

Hermione and Ced pulled away from each other and turned to the window. There, she saw a familiar, tiny, Scops Owl and it flew happily around her.

She chuckled and caught the bird. "Pigwidgeon! Always the hyperactive one, aren't you?" She noticed the letter tied to its leg. "Ron's reply was prompt," she said to Ced.

"Obviously, they're eager to see you," he said with a smirk.

She took the letter and unrolled it.

 _Dear Hermione,_

 _Welcome back! We can't sleep tonight because of the mere thought that you're back! We- Ron, Harry and Ginny- are in Grimmauld Place right now. Can you come? We know you could. We can't wait until tomorrow!_

 _Love,_

 _Ron, Harry and Ginny_

She looked up to Ced with a hopeful smile. He gave her a nod.

"Will you go with me?" she asked. "Maybe it's time to tell them the truth."

He nodded again and smiled. "Of course, I'll go with you."

Hermione stepped forward and pressed her body against Ced and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. Then, she Apparated the two of them outside Number Twelve Grimmauld Place. She saw that Ced was about to complain again, but she silenced him with a kiss on the lips.

"Save that for later, please? I'm really excited to see them," she told him gently.

Ced shook his head slightly and followed her to the doorstep. Hermione only knocked twice, then the door was opened by The Boy Who Lived himself.

"Hermione!"

"Harry!"

She practically threw herself to her best friend, crushing him unintentionally. "Ow!" growled Harry.

Hermione chuckled and pulled away. "Sorry, I forgot that I'm already stronger than you."

"It's fine, 'Mione," he said with assurance. "Well, come inside! Ginny's so eager to see you. We have some news!" he said with excitement.

"Hang on. I want you to meet someone..." she said slowly and turned to Ced who was behind her.

Ced moved forward and stood in front of Harry whose eyes widened and mouth slightly opened. "Hello, Harry. It's nice to see you again," he greeted politely.

Harry looked puzzled and turned his green eyes to her. "It's..."

"Cedric, Harry," she replied gently. "Cedric Diggory."

"B-but, you died," said Harry emotionally. Hermione could tell by the look on his face that he was recalling the events during the Third Task of the Triwizard Tournament. "I saw it..."

Hermione placed a comforting hand on her best friend's shoulder. "Harry, it's him. I'm so sorry if I haven't told you before, but can we talk about this inside?"

Harry, still speechless, nodded and led them inside the house after placing wards on the door. Hermione walked hand-in-hand with Ced in the narrow hallway to the drawing room where she found two redheads waiting.

"Hermione!" said Ron and Ginny together.

She was suddenly pulled to a bone-crushing hug by her best girl friend, but instead of her bones being crushed, Ginny muttered "Ow!"

She pulled away. "I'm sorry," she apologized and looked at her friend from head to toe. "Did I hurt you?"

Ginny placed her hands on her shoulders. "Merlin, 'Mione! You're so strong!"

"She is," quipped with a smirk Harry from the doorway. "Lesson number one: don't hug Hermione like before."

When Harry moved to sit beside Ginny, that was the time when the two redheads saw Ced. Their eyes widened, like Harry, their mouths dropped open, but before they could even say something, Hermione took Ced's hand. "I will explain everything! But first, maybe we could have tea for the three of you?"

There was a faint 'crack' and a tiny creature appeared; a very familiar house-elf. "Kreacher wishes Miss Granger and her mate a good evening," said the old elf and bowed until his nose was touching the carpet.

"Hello, Kreacher," she replied fondly. "How did you know about my mate?"

"Elf magic, Missy," the old elf replied. Then, he turned around to look at Harry and Ginny. "Can Kreacher prepare tea for Master Harry, Mistress Ginny and Mr. Weasley?"

"Yes, please, Kreacher. Thanks a lot!" replied Harry and the elf disapparated with another faint 'crack'. Hermione sat on the couch across from Harry and Ron and pulled Ced to sit beside her.

Soon, Harry, Ginny and Ron were having tea while Hermione was holding Ced's hand and told them the story of Edward Cullen. Her friends wore shocked, surprised and amused expressions all throughout her story-telling. Clearly, they never expected that someone - particularly and vampire - could be reborn and be human again with the help of Helga Hufflepuff's potion.

"I heard that Helga Hufflepuff was really genius in potions," said Ginny afterwards. "She used to heal people by letting them drink using her goblet, her most treasured possession."

"That's right," she agreed. "Too bad, Voldemort stole it from Madam Smith and turned it to a Horcrux. The goblet lost its magic."

Then, Hermione noticed Harry looking at Cedric anxiously. She knew that Harry wanted to talk to him alone and perhaps, apologize for what happened years ago. She stood up. "Gin, Ron, can you show me the library?" she asked.

The two redheads quickly leapt to their feet and led her out of the drawing room. She wasn't really interested in books, but she wanted to give Harry and Ced some privacy and at the same time, ask her favourite Weasleys about the rest of the family members.

When they reached the library, she sat on the couch. "I'm not interested in books. I'd like to hear from you," she told them and patted the space beside her on the couch while looking at Ginny. Her best girl friend happily sat beside her and Ron took the wing-back chair. They started filling her in - about Bill and Fleur, Charlie, Percy and Audrey, George and Angelina, and of course, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.

"You should really come to the Burrow tomorrow. It was renovated, you know. It's bigger and Mum and Dad were staying at the small hut in the backyard," said Ron happily. "Dad and Mum asked me and Lav to stay at the renovated house so they won't be lonely. But the downside is, they're pressuring us to give them grandchildren."

Hermione chuckled. "Then, why don't you and Lav grant their wish?"

Ron gave her a sad look. "'Mione, Lav isn't ready yet. You know what happened during the battle. Greyback bit her and though he wasn't in his wolf form when it happened, Lav is still worried. And she became even more worried after what happened to Teddy-"

"Ron!" called Ginny sharply.

She suddenly felt alarmed when she heard her godson's name. "What happened to Teddy?" she demanded to Ron.

Ginny placed a hand on her shoulder. "'Mione, Harry will tell you."

"No," she replied stubbornly. "You tell me now. What happened to my godson?"

Ron and Ginny paled and looked hesitant. "Well, Hermione, you see..." said Ron who was stammering.

She leapt to her feet and glared at Ron. "Ronald Weasley, I swear if you don't tell me now, I'll use my Legilimency skills on you!"

"Bitten by Greyback!" he cried suddenly.

And she froze. _Bitten. Greyback._ _F*ck!_ she cursed. _My godson's now a... werewolf._

She wanted to cry. She slumped back on the couch, with images of baby Teddy in her mind; images of Tonks and Remus... Images of Remus in a werewolf form and an image of Nymphadora, crying because she thought that her love was unrequited.

 _Will history repeat itself? My poor godson would have to live with Lycanthropy. Sure, I could brew the Wolfsbane Potion for him, but he would still feel different from the other children._

"Hermione? Love?"

She looked up and saw Cedric coming towards her. She stood up and met his eyes.

"What happened?" he asked with worry in his voice.

She sighed, even though she didn't need it. "I-It's my godson," she whispered pressed herself to him.

Ced enveloped him in his arms. He didn't say anything. He didn't ask anymore and Hermione knew why. He was listening to her friends' thoughts. After two good minutes, Ced kissed the top of her head. "We'll bring him to Washington with us," he said gently. "There's this place called La Push, near Forks, where a pack of wolves or shapeshifters live. Those boys don't have Lycanthropy, but they just transform at their own will and still go to school. Though they're a bit different, they could help Teddy. One of them was Jacob Black and though he hates me, their Alpha, Sam Uley, won't refuse to help your godson."

She pulled away to meet his eyes. "Will it be okay for Carlisle and the rest of your family if we bring Teddy?"

He looked at her lovingly and tucked her curls behind her ear. "We'll have our _own_ house, remember?"

Hermione felt relieved and leaned forward to kiss Ced's lips. "What did I ever do to deserve you?"

"A woman who doesn't ask for anything deserves everything," he whispered, borrowing her words to Isabella Swan.

Someone cleared their throat, causing her and Ced to pull away and face her friends. "Sorry," she said to the three.

"Do you think it's wise to bring Teddy there?" asked Harry seriously.

"Harry, we all know that Andormeda's getting old and Teddy needs to be with someone who could understand him. But werewolves in Britain are quite old for him and are on Greyback's side," said Ginny, trying to convince Harry.

"Yeah, mate. Besides, Hermione's Teddy's godmother," agreed Ron.

Harry sighed. "All right, let's sit down and tell us about these shapeshifters."

Once again, they sat and listened to Ced. "In La Push, Washington, the Quileute tribe live, and most of them descended from a line of shapeshifters in form of wolves. They're different from the ones here in Britain, because those _werewolves_ in my state are not really werewolves. You can compare them to animagi, for they can change at their own will, except that it's in their bloodline. They don't learn it. It would come out naturally, but may skip to several generations. Unlike the real werewolves, they could transform even if it's not full moon. They call themselves as the protectors, against vampires. You could say that we are their enemies, but my coven, my family and the pack signed a treaty because we're not like the other vampires. Our family only prefer animal blood, so there's no war with the tribe, as long as we stay in our respective territories."

"But you said that one of them doesn't like you," she said. "Jacob Black? Is it because of Isabella Swan?"

"Who's Jacob Black?"

"Who's Isabella Swan?"

Ron and Ginny asked together.

"Bella was my ex-girlfriend and Jacob's friend," Ced replied.

She turned to her friends. "Long story. But, bottom line is, it's possible that the pack _will_ help Teddy 'cause he's not a vampire and he's just a boy with Lycanthropy."

"Hermione's right. It's only Jacob Black who didn't like us. Particularly me. But their Alpha and the others were neutral and as long as its for the safety of everyone, they would be willing to help. Plus, I'm no longer with Bella," he explained.

"Another _Bella_ on your way, Hermione?" joked Ginny.

" _Isabella_ is not a threat. Though she did some crazy and silly things _in the name of love,_ she's not like the other Bella you're referring to," she replied casually and practically jumped out of her seat when Ced suddenly grabbed her forearm.

Surely, Harry or Ron were thinking of the torture she had suffered years ago. "Remove the glamour," he requested.

"Later," she replied but when she looked around, Harry gave her an apologetic look and he was leaving the library with Ron and Ginny.

"We'll be in the kitchen, Hermione," said Ginny.

Her eyes darted back to Ced. "Show me," he pleaded.

Hermione pressed her lips and slowly whispered the incantation. Then, her ugly scars were revealed on her forearm. They formed one word. One ugly word. As ugly as the scars.

 _Mudblood._


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Harry Potter and Twilight.

 **A/N:** Thanks for the wonderful reviews. They make me happy and my heart would always leap with joy whenever I see a new Review notification in my e-mail.

I want to finish this as much as possible, while I still have less students. On the second half of the month, many students would enroll again and my schedule would be full. I'm an online tutor, by the way.

.

 **CHAPTER 9**

Hermione snatched her hand back and Ced looked at her with confusion. "Sorry," she murmured. "It's ugly."

"My brother, Jasper, was a soldier before he became a vampire. He has a lot of scars, too, but..." he trailed off.

"Not as ugly as this one?" she asked in her small voice, her eyes fixed on the scar and she was touching it with her forefinger. "This is not an ordinary scar. The knife Crazy B*tch Bellatrix Lestrange used was cursed and who knows what kind of curse they used. They were Death Eaters, after all. They're creepier than _ordinary_ vampires."

Then, she looked up and crossed her arms above her chest. "Sanguini said that the Volturi is the most feared vampire coven in the world. Yeah, they might be scary, but I'm sure you'd agree that Voldemort was creepier. You didn't see how he looked like after he ordered Peter Pettigrew to kill you. He looked like a snake-man. No nose, almost no lips and his eyes were red as a vampire's. His mind was twisted. And his Death Eaters? They're the craziest people in the universe. They would torture anyone _happily._ They know and practice all kinds of violence. Any powerful witch or wizard can destroy the Volturi with just one spell. A dark spell. So, we're not afraid of them."

"I know how the Death Eaters worked," he replied quietly. "My mother used to tell me before and I remember a bit during the first Wizarding War. Mum had to hide me in a closet. Death Eaters came to our house and were looking for Frank and Alice Longbottom. They were best friends with Mum. The Death Eaters tortured her a bit and left when another Death Eater - Bellatrix Lestrange - arrived and said that she's found the two Aurors. Mum visits the Longbottoms every year, until now and I used to come with her as a little boy. I already had an idea how cruel Bellatrix Lestrange was. What happened to her?"

"Killed by Mrs. Weasley," she replied in a low voice. "What else did you hear from Harry's and Ron's thoughts?"

"Nothing I haven't read on the papers," he replied and moved closer to her. Hermione did the same, until they're snuggled against each other.

"I'm sorry, I haven't told you," she whispered against his chest. "I was planning to _show_ you everything once we're in Forks."

Ced's hold to her tightening and she felt his lips on her forehead. "It's me who should apologize because I've startled you. How are you going to _show_ me anyway?"

She smiled coyly. "Pensieve."

He raised his eyebrows. "You own one." It wasn't a question. He assumed.

"It helps to remember things I'm starting to forget since I was changed. I know it's normal and you don't remember many things about your childhood."

"It's been eighty-eight years since Carlisle changed me," he replied.

"Yeah. Well, I know that one day, I won't remember every detail of my mortal life anymore, but I want to remember my parents and my best friends. So, as much as possible, I keep the memories and view them from time to time," she explained.

Ced nodded. "I understand. I'd like to view some of the memories we've shared together, once we're settled in Forks."

She looked up to him and smiled. "Of course. Now that we're done about Bellatrix and the memories, can we join those three in the kitchen and talk about Teddy?" she asked gently.

Ced nodded and gave her an affectionate look. "Sure."

They walked down to the kitchen where they found Harry, Ginny and Ron drinking coffee, but she could tell by the looks on their eyes that they were sleepy.

"Oh, for Merlin's sake, get some sleep!" she said in her bossy tone. "Ron, you should go home. Don't keep Lav waiting. I'll be here for four more days!"

"But we're fine, 'Mione!" insisted Ginny.

She snorted. "Gin, your eyes tell me that you're tired. Get. Some. Sleep!" she demanded.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Yes, _Mother,_ " she replied and walked to her. "Promise me, I'll see you again tomorrow?"

Had it been another time - or a casual reunion, she would've laughed hard for Ginny was acting like a little girl who missed her mother. But the circumstances are different. They haven't seen each other for seven years and they couldn't spend time with each other anymore like _normal_ women do. She pulled Ginny to a brief hug. "I'll be here, Gin. Tomorrow, can you also invite Luna and Neville? I really want to see them."

"I'll take care of that, 'Mione," said Ron happily. "For sure, _Professor Longbottom_ would be delighted to see you again. And he'd be surprised to see you still seventeen."

"Eighteen. Almost nineteen," she corrected.

"You're a year older than me!" said Cedric in a faked surprised tone.

She hit him on the arm. "Technically speaking, you're _seventy-eight_ years older. You're older than my grandfather." Ced chuckled and pinched her nose.

"Hello? We're here!" complained Ginny.

"Oh, yeah," she said, turning back to Ginny. "And Gin, Harry? Could you also invite Teddy and Andromeda tomorrow?"

"Sure," said the Potters together.

"Thanks, Mrs. Potter," she beamed.

"You're welcome, _Miss Granger._ Oh, I can't wait to tease you with a new surname! Will you be Mrs. Diggory, or Mrs. Cullen?" teased Ginny.

Hermione's unbeating heart _leapt._ She and Cedric only spoke about their dream house, but he didn't say anything about getting married. Of course, when she was fourteen and Ced confessed his love for her, she dreamt of being Mrs. Diggory. But now, Ced _is_ Edward Cullen.

"We haven't talked about it yet," came Ced's voice. "We have all the time in the world, anyway."

"Well, hurry up, then! I want to be a maid of honour!" joked Ginny. Her female best friend leaned forward to kiss her on the cheek. "Stop over thinking, 'Mione. You'll get old."

"Prat," she glared at her.

Ginny laughed. "Good night, _Cullens._ " Then, she winked at her before leaving the kitchen.

"She's insufferable!" she complained to Harry.

"But you're her best girl friend," Harry said with a smirk. "Are you staying, or going back to the Diggorys?"

"We're going home," replied Ced. "My _British_ Mum wants to see me when she wakes up in the morning."

Soon, they bid Harry and Ron goodbye. Hermione Apparated the two of them back in Ced's old bedroom.

"Not thirsty yet? We could go hunting," he said after.

She smiled and thought for a moment. It'd be better if she was full when she faced her friends. "Okay, let's go hunting."

Ced smirked and jumped out of the window. "Race you to the forest," he said and ran.

"Cheater!" she called and jumped out of the window as well and started running. She was smiling while running. For the first time, she was looking forward to hunting and felt a different kind of happiness. It was similar to how she felt every time she and Ced would go to Hogsmeade together. She felt like a normal teenager again with butterflies in her stomach.

.

The reunion with the Weasleys was loud but fun. The Burrow looked so new, but it still had the same ambiance and the Weasley family were as enthusiastic as before.

Though Ginny and Ron warned Mrs. Weasley that they should not hug Hermione, the older witch still did, with tears in her eyes. No, her ribs weren't broken, but she missed her 'other daughter' so much.

Mr. Weasley gave her a fatherly pat on the shoulder and welcomed Cedric 'back to tbe wizarding world'.

"Do you think it's wise to tell everyone that Cedric is back?" she asked Mr. and Mrs. Weasley before the others arrived.

"I can guarantee that my children won't tell anyone, but I am not sure of my daughters-in-law, dear," admitted Molly.

She smiled and gave the older witch an appreciative look. "Thanks for being honest, Mrs. Weasley. Maybe it's better to introduce him as Edward Cullen, Cedric Diggory's look alike?"

"Yes, I think that's better," replied Molly. "Everyone knows that Cedric Diggory was killed using the Killing Curse. Harry was the only known survivor of the curse. There will be a lot of explaining to do if people would know that he's still... _alive._ Even if he's already a vampire."

"And let's not forget that witches and wizards who turned to vampires are always magical," added Mr. Weasley.

"Edward Cullen it is, then," she decided and turned to Ced who nodded in agreement. "Anyway, your hair and eyes are different. And your chest is broader."

"And Edward is taller than Cedric," he added with a smile.

Soon, the others arrived. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley announced that Hermione was back with her mate, Edward Cullen. Almost everyone noticed Edward's resemblance to Cedric Diggory, but of course, they denied it.

"Are you sure he's not Pretty-Boy Diggory?" bantered George.

"Don't be silly, George. Harry said that Cedric was killed using the Killing Curse," she told him matter-of-factly.

George smirked and leaned closer. "Yeah. He's not Cedric and I'm Fred. You could trust me, you know."

Hermione just smirked back and shook her head. "Just believe whichever you want."

Bill and Fleur were reluctant to approach her and _Edward_ at first, but after seeing how comfortable Harry, Ron and Ginny were, they welcomed her and her mate.

Charlie was not present because he was still working in Romania with the dragons. "Will he ever date or get married?" she, Hermione, asked Ginny.

"No," replied Ginny promptly. "Mum already lost hope. Charlie would probably grow old with the dragons," she joked.

Percy introduced Audrey to Hermione and Ced. The other witch looked too familiar to her and reminded her of Hufflepuff House. She turned to Ced and gave him a questioning look.

"Yes, she was in my House and in my year," he whispered to her silent question.

"Hermione," called Audrey in a friendly manner. "I saw you one time waiting for Cedric Diggory outside our House. I have let you in, do you remember?"

She smiled and remembered the memory. "Oh, yeah! I remember now!"

"Your mate looks a lot like him," observed Audrey.

She smiled. "Well, yeah. But that's not the reason why I fell for him," she lied.

Lavender was sincerely happy to see her again. She took Ron's advice not to hug her, and pretend that it was her first time meeting Edward Cullen. Hermione was all right with Ron telling Lavender about the truth. She knew that her best friend and his wife wouldn't betray her.

Soon, Neville and Luna, her two other trusted friends, arrived. They were surprised to see Ced and she promised about telling them the truth some other time.

"I'm happy for you, Hermione," said Neville sincerely. "You deserve happiness. I'm sorry about your parents."

She gave him an appreciative smile. "Thanks, Neville. So, what else makes you happy, apart from teaching Herbology?"

Neville flushed like a teenage boy. "Harry and Ron didn't tell you?"

She gave him a puzzled look and shook her head. "They haven't told me anything yet about you."

"Er... I've dated Hannah Abbott, but the relationship went pear-shaped. I thought she's the one, but she was a bit... shirty for a Hufflepuff."

"Oh, if you remember Zacharias Smith, he was shirty," she reminded him. Neville laughed. "Perhaps, a House doesn't really definitely a person. So, who are you dating right now?"

Neville blushed violently. "No one. But I realized that... I really like... no, I _love_ Luna."

Hermione's eyes widened and she smiled. "I knew it! You two are really good together! Took you eight years to realize, huh?"

Neville laughed rather nervously. "Well, she was in a relationship, too, with Scamander and they used to travel together. But like me, Luna decided to go after _her_ dream, not of her father's."

"That's why she gave up magizoology and became an Unspeakable instead."

Neville chuckled. "Yeah. She wants to make sure that there'll never be a third war."

Hermione laughed and pulled Neville to a brief hug. "Oh, I am so happy for you, Neville. You're my first friend in our year, you know."

"You're my first true friend, Hermione," he said rather emotionally.

"'Mione! 'Mione!" came a child's voice.

Hermione and Neville pulled away from each other and turned around. She saw a little boy running towards her. He had slightly brown hair, fair skin, heart-shaped face (even if he was ten feet away, she could see him _clearly_ ) and green eyes.

 _A beautiful combination of Tonks and Remus!_

She knelt on the ground and opened her arms. "Teddy!"

The boy finally reached her and gave her a hug. She was too careful not to hug the boy tightly. "How did you know it's me? The last time I've seen you, you're just a month old!"

The boy pulled away and Hermione saw his pretty face. Remus Lupin was a handsome man, but having Lycanthropy made him look old and haggard. He was jobless most of the time, that was why.

 _I won't let that happen to Teddy. I will help Andromeda raise him well._

"Photos! Harry, Ginny and Ron gave me photos of my godmother," the boy replied in excitement.

She smiled. "Really?"

"Yes! It would be rude if I didn't know the face of the one who's sending me _loads_ of presents every year!"

Hermione chuckled and picked the boy up and spun him around. "You're such a lovely boy, Teddy," she told him once he was on his feet again. "Your name is Edward, isn't it?"

The boy nodded. "Edward Remus Lupin!" he replied enthusiastically.

"Well, I know another handsome young man whose name's Edward, too. Would you like to meet him?" she asked fondly.

"Of course!"

"Well, take my hand and let's go to the paddock where the big boys are playing Quidditch. It's time for little Edward Lupin to meet Edward Cullen!"


	10. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Harry Potter and Twilight.

 **A/N:** Thanks ever so much for your reviews! Love them and please keep them coming!

Apologies for the late update. Been busy at work and I only had thirty minutes of lunch break.

 **CHAPTER 10**

"CEDRIC DIGGORY CATCHES THE SNITCH! HUFFLEPUFF WINS!"

Then, Hermione and Teddy heard a roar of laughter from Harry, Ron, Ced and Ginny at the sound of Lavender's voice.

"Hey, I'm not a Hufflepuff and will never be!" yelled George who was still on his broom.

The two Weasley boys, Harry and Ced were playing Quidditch in the paddock. Ron and Harry versus George and Cedric. It was safe now to call him 'Ced' because Bill and Percy left already with their own families.

"Hey, there's nothing wrong with my old House, you know!" said Ced with a chuckle.

"Yeah, right," replied George sarcastically. Then, he began to sing an unfamiliar song. _"*Brave Godric Gryffindor favoured the strong, those who had courage and knew right from wrong. And Rowena Ravenclaw taught only the best, so kind Helga Hufflepuff would teach all the rest.*"_

"My Mum was a Hufflepuff and you all said she was the coolest witch you ever met!" came Teddy's voice.

All men turned around and were surprised to see Teddy standing beside Hermione.

"And Harry told me, during the Battle of Hogwarts, _no one_ in Hufflepuff left. They all fought until the end!" he added indignantly.

"Oh, buddy, we didn't mean that," said George affectionately. "Sure, Hufflepuffs are loyal. It's just that... Grandma Molly wouldn't be pleased if I wasn't a Gryffindor."

Teddy rolled his now brown eyes. "Yeah, right," he replied sarcastically.

Hermione giggled with Ginny and Lav. "Teddy, mate, don't mind George. Hufflepuffs are cool!" said Ron with an exaggeration. "Tell you what? I wanted to be one."

Teddy sighed. "Really, Uncle Ron? I'm eight, not four."

And the witches giggled once more. Hermione knelt on the ground and gave Teddy a brief hug. "So smart, Teddy!" Then, she spotted Ced standing behind Harry, smiling at her and the little boy. "Tell you what? I can give you several reasons why you should befriend a Hufflepuff! But first... I'd like you to meet my mate, a former Hufflepuff. I believe he was a first year when your mum was in her seventh year."

She stood up and took Teddy's hand. Ced moved forward to stand in front of them. "Teddy, he's Edward Cullen. We also call him Cedric Diggory and I will tell you later why. But to be safe, call him 'Edward' for now, all right?"

Teddy nodded. "All right." Then, he looked up to Ced. "Hello. I'm Edward Lupin, but you can call me 'Teddy'." He extended his little hand.

Ced looked down at the boy with fondness and shook his hand. "Edward Cullen."

Teddy snatched back his hand. "Merlin, your hand's so cold!"

"Apologies," replied Ced.

"Is it because you're a vampire?" asked Teddy reluctantly. "Grandma Molly and my gran said that Hermione and her mate are vampires. Good vampires."

"Yes, Teddy. That's true," she replied. "How about, we go back to the house and we'll tell you and Mrs. Tonks something?"

"Sure. But, hey, I call all of them," he gestured to Harry and the Weasleys, including Lavender, "uncle and aunt. Can I call you Aunt Mione and Uncle Edward?"

Hermione and Ced exchanged smiles before looking down to the boy. "Sure," they said together.

"Well, come on, Aunt Mione and Uncle Edward." Teddy took each of their hands and walked back to the house.

.

It took a lot of convincing from Teddy to make Andromeda decide to go with them to America. Hermione and Cedric assured them that they would have their own house close to the Cullens. Harry also gave out his inheritance from Sirius because he thought that Teddy and Andromeda deserved the Black money more than he did.

Andromeda also remembered that Fenrir Greyback was the Alpha wolf in Britain and it wouldn't be good for Teddy to stay. In America, they could start over again. Hermione promised that she would always brew Wolfsbane potion for Teddy. She and Cedric also promised that they would stay by his side when he would be in his werewolf form.

Soon, Teddy and Andromeda were ready and saying goodbye to the Weasleys and other family friends. But Hermione had to do one more thing: meet the Cullens.

She was really nervous when the day they were scheduled to go to the Cullens' home in Wales. It would be just her and Ced. They would introduce Teddy and Andromeda - her new family - the following day.

 _You can do this, Hermione. You've faced the Volturi and Voldemort. They're just your mate's family,_ she told herself.

But the other part of her mind contradicted. _They're not just Ced's family. It'll be a problem if they wouldn't approve of you. Remember, he is the one you want to spend the rest of your life with. Do you think he'd be happy to leave his family for you?_

She sighed, though she didn't need it. A pair of familiar, strong arms wrapped around her tiny waist. She tilted her head and allowed Ced to kiss her neck. "Stop over thinking," he whispered. "They love you already."

"Except for Alice," she stated. "She prefers Isabella."

"No, she doesn't _prefer_ her as my mate. She only wants to stay friends with her," he replied in a comforting tone. "She would love to get to know you."

She smiled and nodded even though she wasn't really convinced. She could tell that she and Alice would never be friends. They were just too... different. While she could tolerate Luna's _uniqueness,_ she just couldn't do the same for someone who _sees_ the future through visions. She felt like, Alice was just another Trelawney.

Well, Ced could hear Alice's thoughts. Everything she was thinking, while Hermione could only hear parts of it, when she really wanted to listen. But still, she couldn't see it coming - her, being friends with Alice Cullen.

 _Too bad, she's Ced's favourite sister._

"Before we go, I'd like to give you something."

Before she could ask what it was, he held out a golden necklace that holds the charm of a...

"A badger?" she gasped upon seeing closely the form of the golden charm.

"A honey badger," he said with a nod.

She gave him an appreciative smile. "It's beautiful, Ced."

"Let me put it on you," he said and she nodded. Hermione held out her hair and let him place the necklace around her. She moved to the vanity mirror to check her reflection. The golden badger was now resting above her chest and it looked perfect there for she was wearing a v-neck top.

"It suits you," he said fondly and hugged her from behind.

"Thank you. Did I miss any occasion?" she asked.

He shook his head. "No, you didn't. I just want to give you something. Consider it as eight years worth Valentine present."

She turned around to face him and locked her eyes with his. "Then, I should give you something, too."

He smiled. "There's just one thing I want," he said. "And been planning to do since my sixth year at Hogwarts, but never had the chance after the Triwizard Tournament."

She frowned, looking puzzled. She couldn't remember anything he wanted years ago, so it must have been something he didn't tell her. "What is it?"

Ced reached to the inner pocket of his coat. She was half expecting a box, but there was no box. Just a ring. A Princess cut diamond engagement ring.

She slightly shook her head in disbelief and her eyes darted back to Ced's.

"Marry me," he whispered in his sweetest voice. It was the same tone he used to make her stay with him the night before the First Task. She stayed with him in his dormitory, not caring if there were five other boys in the room. She just couldn't say 'no' to him. To that tone. To that loving voice.

And now, he's asked her for a lifetime commitment. He was the only mate she wanted. Why would she say 'no'?

"Do you remember when my grandfather passed away before my third year?" she asked rather emotionally. Though looked puzzled, he still nodded. "Well, after his funeral, grandma gave me a piece of advice and I've decided to go for it."

"What did she say?" he asked rather nervously.

She smiled and leaned to him; her lips were only a few centimeters away from his. She cupped his handsome face. "Marry your best friend," she whispered and claimed his lips.

Ced quickly responded and deepened the kiss, until their tongues played against each other. Before their hands could travel anywhere, they pulled away and rested their foreheads against each other.

"We'll do things the right way," he promised. "Even if your parents aren't here anymore, I still want to keep my promise: to treat you right. Always."

She grinned and pulled her to an embrace. "Oh, I love you so much, Ced."

"And I love you most." He replied and kissed the tip of her nose.

.

 **A/N II:**

*The Sorting Hat by Riddle T.M.

I've heard this song in a Harry Potter themed café. Listen to it, too. It makes me wish Hogwarts is real.


	11. Chapter 11

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Harry Potter.

 **A/N:** Everyone needs a best friend, don't you agree?

 **CHAPTER 11**

Hermione Granger unconsciously fiddled her new ring - her _engagement ring_ \- as she was waiting for Cedric to arrive in Number Twelve Grimmauld Place. From the Diggory residence, she Floo'd to Harry's place because Cedric explained that he couldn't bring _his_ car in his British parents' home, so she had to be in London - particularly in Harry's house.

Mrs. Diggory was so thrilled when she and Ced went down for breakfast that morning and the older witch noticed her ring. She practically left her seat and pulled Hermione out of her chair for a hug. She congratulated the two of them rather emotionally and told Ced that she was so proud of him.

Mr. Diggory, though emotional, joked and made them promise that they should have the wedding in Devon and that they should be invited. With a chuckle, Ced assured his parents that he wouldn't let them miss the wedding.

After breakfast, Ced left and Hermione Floo'd to Harry's place. She met Kreacher and the elf told her that his master and mistress were still in bed, so she waited at the sitting room, thinking of how to greet her _future in-laws._

 _Facing Mr. and Mrs. Diggory was easier, considering I was a schoolgirl then._

 _Because you and Ced started as best friends and his mum liked you from the start,_ said the other part of her mind.

She sighed and rested her head on her hands.

"'Mione? came Ginny's voice. "What's the matter?"

Though she didn't look up, she knew that Ginny was standing in the doorway. "Just thinking. How do you greet your future in-laws?" she asked while her eyes were fixed on the carpet.

Then, Ginny shrieked and snatched her hand, causing her to meet her _crazy_ girl friend's chocolate brown eyes. "You're engaged!" she exclaimed and her eyes were filled with excitement. "When did he ask you?" Still, she hadn't let go of her ring finger. Ginny was admiring the beautiful band.

"What's the matter?" came Harry's anxious tone.

Ginny held out Hermione's left hand to show it to Harry. "Someone's engaged!"

Harry's eyes widened and he quickly leapt to his feet to pull her our of the couch and inspected her hand. "Merlin! Congratulations, 'Mione!" he said rather emotionally and pulled her to a brotherly embrace and Ginny giggled.

"You know, Harry looks up to you like you're an older sister," said her redhead friend.

She returned Harry's hug and when they pulled away, Harry's eyes were glassy. "I'm sorry, 'Mione. I'm just... happy for you," he said without looking up and wiped his tears with the sleeve of his shirt.

Hermione placed a hand on Harry's shoulder. "Don't apologize. I felt like crying, too, when you and Ron came to me in Australia and announced your upcoming weddings."

Harry met her eyes with a genuine smile. "I'm really glad that you've found each other again. We all know how much you loved each other. And I'm really sorry, 'Mione, for being one of the reasons why you had to let go of him..."

"Harry," she began to protest, but he shook his head.

"I know. You had to do it too for your parents. But just let me apologize. You've sacrificed a lot just to help me. You could've just gone with him to America with your parents. You didn't have to fight. But you chose to help me. Now, I'm just happy that you're back together. I feel so... relieved," he explained.

"Harry's been blaming himself for what happened to you," quipped Ginny in a small voice.

"Oh, Harry, please don't! You're my best friend and I would do anything to live in a peaceful, Voldemort-free world!" she replied and eyed her two best friends with a chuckle. "Enough of this drama. You two should promise to be there on my wedding day."

"Of course! The entire Weasley family will be there!" replied Ginny enthusiastically. Then, the other witch snatched Hermione's hand away from Harry and pulled her to the couch. "Now, why don't you tell Aunt Ginny the details?"

She laughed and it was Harry's cue to leave them for a _girl talk._ Knowing that Ginny wouldn't stop asking, she told her about how Ced proposed that morning before they came down for breakfast.

"So, how do you face your in-laws?" she asked afterwards.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "And here I thought you're the smartest witch of _your_ age. I don't have any."

"How did Fleur, Audrey and Angelina face you, then?" she asked in a serious tone.

"Don't you remember how _we_ treated Fleur?" asked Ginny. "At first, Mum and I didn't like her. You didn't like her, too. You tolerated me whenever I called her 'Phlegm'."

She snorted. "Don't remind me. How about Audrey?"

"Well, we didn't like her, too, at first because we always loved Penelope for Percy. Percy just came back to us after almost two years and he's already proposed to her," said Ginny with a grimace. "So far, Angelina was the only one we liked from the start."

"Urgh," she groaned. "You're not helping."

Ginny laughed. "Hermione, you're perfect. You're brilliant, a war hero, a loyal friend, feisty, fearless and at the same time compassionate."

"Oh, Gin, stop."

"No," she replied firmly. "Anyone who wouldn't like you, or love you is a complete fool. Even Mum wanted you to be part of the family through Ron. She was devastated when you were... gone. And these Cullens? They should know that Cedric - or Edward - won't choose some silly girl to be his mate."

She snorted. "But last year, he dated a silly girl named Isabella Swan and they all loved her. Well, not all. One of his sisters, Rosalie, didn't like Isabella."

"Well, he's a man. And you, too, considered going out with Cormac when my beloved brother was acting like an idiot. But, going back to you and Ced. You were best friends. You've known each other for three years before you dated and that's something. Three years was not a walk in the park. Honestly, Hermione!"

She took her friend's hand and met her eyes. "I'm so sorry for being silly, Gin. I'm just... nervous. You know, we're immortals now and if they wouldn't approve of me, I know Ced would still choose me but I'd hate it if he wouldn't be with his family because of me."

"Hermione, relax!"

She sighed again. "Okay."

"You're perfect, all right?"

Looking into her best girl friend's eyes, she nodded and finally smiled. "Thanks, Gin. You're the best girl friend in the world. You just know me too well."

"I was silly and crazy, too, at some point in my life and you were there for me," she replied happily.

Thirty minutes later, Hermione was composed and _normal_ again. Just in time, Ced arrived and greeted the Potters. Harry and Ginny happily congratulated him. Soon, it was time to leave and Hermione and Ced bid the Potters goodbye. Her fiancé led her outside where she found a black Volkswagen Phaeton parked in front of Number Twelve.

"Yours?" she asked.

He flashed his crooked smile in response. He opened the door to the passenger's seat for her before he made it to the driver's seat. "Still nervous?" he asked as he began driving. His left hand was on the steering wheel while his right took her left.

She closed her eyes and imagined Ginny, wearing a comforting look on her face. She opened her eyes again and glanced to him. "No. Thanks to Ginny."

"Sometimes we just need to hear our best friends preach, don't we?" he asked with a grin.

She chuckled. "Yeah. We do. So, who's your Ginny?"

"Emmett," he replied. "He's a prankster, like your favourite twins."

She faked a grimace. "Oh no. Not again."

Ced laughed and held her hand throughout their trip to Gwynedd, Wales and they played some music which, surprisingly, helped her relax even more.

After half an hour, Ced parked the car in front of a big white house with a verandah, a large garden and surrounded by beautiful flowers. She waited for Ced to open the door for her. He took his hand and squeezed it, just like the old times, when she was anxious about something at Hogwarts.

She gave him an appreciative smile. "Thanks."

"Ready?" he asked.

She nodded. "Yeah."

They walked to the doorstep but Ced didn't open the door. "Esme? Carlisle? Jasper? Emmett? Rosalie?" he whispered.

Suddenly, the door opened and revealed a tall young woman - a teenager - with pale blonde hair and gold eyes. She had the posture of a beauty queen and her face was really beautiful, more beautiful than Fleur Delacour. Unlike Fleur, the girl wasn't intimidating. She was smiling genuinely and her eyes darted to her.

"You must be Hermione Granger," she said with fondness and held out her pale hand. "Rosalie Hale. It's a pleasure to meet you!"

She smiled and took the offered hand. "It's nice to finally meet you, Rosalie."

"Rose," came Ced's gentle voice.

Rosalie's eyes widened. "Oh, how rude of me. Come in, please." She stepped aside to let them come inside the house.

There, in the sitting room, they found four other vampires, Ced's family. A kind looking young woman, probably in her thirties approached them. She turned to Ced first.

"Hello _again,_ son," she greeted.

"Esme," Ced replied in his unusual sweet voice and he placed a hand on Hermione's back, then, looked around his family. "I'd like you to meet my fianceé, Hermione Granger."

Two teenage boys and one young man stood up from the couch and happily clapped Ced's back.

"Yo! Finally! That's what you've been hiding from me earlier when you came to get your car!" said the biggest male vampire with dark curls in an accusing tone. He turned to her and extended his hand. "Emmett Cullen, Edward's favourite brother."

"Oh, shut it," groaned Cedric.

A blond haired teenager came to her next. She resembled Rosalie. "You must be Jasper," she said kindly.

The boy nodded. "Yes, ma'am. Pleasure to meet you." He took her hand and kissed the back of her palm. He had the body build of a soldier.

"And finally, Carlisle Cullen," came the oldest male's voice. He also had blonde hair. But it was not curly like Jasper's. He was also handsome like _her_ Cedric.

"Hello, Dr. Cullen," she said politely and was about to say something more, but he spoke again.

"It's an honour to meet the Brain of the Golden Trio and Great War Hero Hermione Granger," said the patriarch cheerfully.

Hermione swore that if she was still human, she would've blushed. "Thank you for the kind words, Dr. Cullen."

"Call me Carlisle. You're already a family."

She nodded politely. "Thank you, Carlisle."

To her surprise, Rosalie snatched her and pulled her to the couch. "I already like you even before I met you. The moment Edward told us about the choice you've made, I admired you."

"Thanks, Rosalie."

"Now, why don't we talk about the upcoming wedding?" asked Rosalie fondly.

"I think someone finally lost their virginity at eighty-five!" teased Emmett.

"Emmett!" scolded Rosalie. "You're embarrassing our new sister, too."

But instead of feeling embarrassed, Hermione and Ced turned to each other and laughed.

 _If only they knew._

Soon, Hermione was sandwiched between Rosalie and Esme talking about the wedding while the boys talked about their plan to move back to America with Teddy Lupin and Andromeda Tonks.


	12. Chapter 12

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Harry Potter and Twilight.

 **A/N:** Thanks ever so much for your reviews!

One of my workmates asked if 'thanks ever so much' is correct and I told her to watch 'Learn English With Papa Teach Me'.

So, folks, if you want to annoy Americans like my gorgeous British English teacher, watch his videos on you-know-where.

.

 **CHAPTER 12**

"Honestly, I just want a simple wedding, maybe at the Burrow? I'm sure the Weasleys won't mind," she told Rosalie and Esme, er Mrs. Cullen, who were already scribbling in their notes.

"What's _the Burrow?"_ asked Esme politely despite the puzzled look on her face.

"It's the Weasley family residence," she replied. "You see, Ced - I mean, Edward-"

"He's Cedric for you so it's fine," Rosalie cut her off with a smile.

"Right. Ced was a wizard for seventeen years and I am still a witch. It's a tradition in the wizarding community to hold the wedding at the bride's place, since we don't have churches," she explained gently. "If my parents were still around, I would've wanted the wedding to be in the London church where they got married. But now, the only place I really call home is the Burrow... It's a humble house in Devon, near the Diggorys."

"I think the Burrow is a perfect place," came Ced's voice. "Are you sure the Weasleys won't mind?"

She looked up to him and gave him a reassuring smile. "Mrs. Weasley treats me like her own daughter and they're all my family. They wouldn't mind."

"But _when_ will be the wedding?" asked Rosalie in her cheerful voice.

Hermione met Ced's eyes and her nodded. "I think I want an autumn wedding."

"September the nineteenth," said Cedric.

Rosalie frowned. "You _other_ birthday?"

"Our birthday," she quipped and the entire family turned to her.

"Carlisle changed Edward on the nineteenth of September, year nineteen eighteen," came Esme's amused voice.

"And he was born as Cedric Diggory on September 19, 1977. I was born two years later," she happily told them. "So, yes. That's the date."

Rosalie clapped her hands and scribbled in her journal. "Perfect!"

"Thanks, Rosalie. Can we discuss the other details of the wedding some other time? Perhaps when we're settled in Forks?" she asked her gently. Honestly, she just wanted to know the Cullens more.

"Sure thing, hun," replied Rose with a smile. Hermione patted Rose's knee. Rosalie was very much like Ginny. No, not with the physical appearance but with the attitude. She could also guess that Rosalie had a temper like Ginny Potter.

"Hey, sis! You mentioned the Weasleys, right?" asked Emmett who jumped on the wing back chair across from her, holding a very familiar book: _The Golden Trio and Dumbledore's Army by Padma Patil._

It was a book about the beginnings of D.A. and how they fought at the Department of Mysteries, their rebellion under Snape's regime while Hermione, Harry and Ron were on the run, until the Battle of Hogwarts.

Meanwhile, Rosalie left and returned to her side with another familiar book which made her cringe. Then, Rose flashed the book cover in front of Cedric.

 _Hermione Granger: The Brightest Witch of Her Age, An Unofficial Biography by Penelope Clearwater_

She placed a palm on her forehead. "Oh, please."

"Oh, hun. We just want to be more familiar with your world!" said Esme in a comforting tone. "Edward didn't tell us about it way back then because he was trying to move on. But now that you're here with us, we want to know you."

"I also want to meet Harry Potter and Ron Weasley," quipped Jasper. "I heard they're Aurors."

"Did you really start a rebellion in your fifth year? After Ced's... death?" asked Rosalie gently.

"And you're the only one who healed your two best friends while you were in the run with the use of healing spells and potions," said Carlisle, amazed. "I hope you can share your knowledge in healing with me."

"Yeah," she murmured and turned to Cedric for a silent plea. Now, she felt like Harry, minus the scar.

"Maybe you can get to know Hermione some other time," said Cedric to his family.

"I don't want to know _you,_ or those two best friend of yours," said Emmett with a smirk. "I want to know George Weasley, prankster extraordinaire. Is it true that they have Patented Daydream Charms? I wonder if it would work for me. Can you help me meet him?"

"Emmett's new ambition is to have a joke shop," explained Rosalie in a bored tone.

Hermione raised an eyebrow, but considered introducing Emmett to George. "I can take you to his joke shop. I'm sure he will be pleased to meet the favourite brother of Pretty Boy Diggory."

And the entire family, except for Cedric, roared with laughter at her revelation. Cedric was saved from further humiliation when Emmett insisted that they should go and meet Hermione's _family._

Hermione stood up from her seat when the laughter died away. "Excuse me, I have to send a message to George," she told the family and walked away to go to the yard, followed closely by Cedric.

The house was located near the woods and the last house they saw was a kilometer away, so she knew it was safe. But she was taking a leaf out of Alastor Moody's book. She looked around and when she knew it was safe, she pulled out her wand.

" _Expecto Patronum_!"

A silver badger - European badger to be specific, the animal that symbolizes her fiancé's old house - erupted from the tip of her wand. It leapt to its feat and faced her.

"I need you to send a message to George Weasley. Tell him that I'm bringing guests at the joke shop in Diagon Alley."

The silver animal nodded and leapt to its feet again, then disappeared.

Hermione lowered her wand and placed it back under her sleeve before turning to Ced.

He was standing; leaning on the post in the verandah, hands on his pockets and wearing his crooked smile. "You're full of surprises."

She slightly frowned. "What do you mean?" she asked innocently as she stepped towards him.

When she was a meter away from him, Ced reached out for her hands and pulled her closely. "A European badger, huh? I thought you're a lioness."

She squeezed his hands and met his butterscotch eyes. "When you summon your Patronus, you should think about a happy memory. Apparently, my happiest memory, enough for me to perform the charm, has something to do with you," she confessed.

Cedric wore a surprised expression. "I know how a Patronus Charm works, but I didn't expect that your Patronus would be a badger. Tell me about the memory."

She gave him an affectionate look. "I wish I could show you now, but we have some things to do... Before I was _made,_ my happiest memory was the first time you told me you love me," she confessed in her smallest voice.

He smiled affectionately. "And then?" he asked, waiting for her to say more.

She looked away, but didn't pull away from his hold. "When I became a... vampire, I couldn't perform the charm. This was the first time in eight years that I was able to summon it. I am actually surprised that it's still a badger and my new happy memory worked."

Ced reached for her faced with one hand and it made her meet his eyes again. "Tell me about the new memory," he said gently.

She smiled and met his eyes. "My happiest memory just happened today. It _is_ when you asked me to marry you."

Cedric gave her a look of admiration before he dipped his head to give her a chaste kiss. Hermione pressed her body to his evern more, not caring the whispers she could hear from inside the house. She wanted more. She deepened the kiss and raked her fingers to his hair, but suddenly -

"Hey, Hermione," came George Weasley's voice. She and Ced broke the kiss and looked around. By their feet was a silver weasel, _talking._ "You and your guests are welcome anytime. I'd be glad to meet _Pretty Boy Diggory's_ other family."

As soon as the weasel finished the sentence, the door banged open, revealing an enthusiastic Emmett Cullen. "Hey, lovebirds, let's go!"

He was closely followed by the rest of the family who all looked eager to go.

Ced gave out his crooked smile and shook his head. "All right."

"Wait," she said. "Wizards and witches in Diagon Alley would surely identify you easily. So, we need some wand-waving, if you don't mind."

"Go!" said Emmett with excitement.


	13. Chapter 13

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Harry Potter and Twilight.

 **A/N:** Reviews, please?

 **CHAPTER 13**

 _Bella Swan walked out of her English class, looking gloomy. It had been a week since Jacob_ disappeared _and now, she had no one to talk to, except Angela Weber, who happened to be be busy with her twin siblings._

 _She was on her way to the cafeteria when she saw two familiar faces. Hermione and Edward were holding hands, looking around. Obviously looking for her. Then, when they spotted her, she turned around and went to the opposite direction, but the two vampires were following her._

 _Her sighed heavily and decided to face them. She stopped walking and waited for Hermione and Edward to approach her._

 _"Hi, Bella," said Hermione timidly._

 _"I know that you want something from me, so, just say what you wanna say," she snapped._

 _The female vampire looked reluctant. "I..."_

 _"Cat got your tongue, Granger?" she asked sarcastically._

 _"I just want to say sorry," she finally said, but looked down on the ground, clearly avoiding her eyes. "I lied. We lied. Edward still loves you but we were too afraid of the Volturi, so..."_

 _She turned to Edward and he nodded and let go of Hermione's hand. "Bella."_

 _His voice was so sweet. The way he said her name was like music to her ears._ This _was her Edward. She cried silently, and Edward reached out to wipe the tears on her cheeks. "I'm so sorry, my love," he said sincerely and enveloped her to his arms._

 _Though crying, Bella smiled and relaxed. Edward still loves her and that was all that mattered. She was happy again._

 _After a few seconds, she pulled away and met his eyes. "I have to let Jacob know that we're back together," she said._

 _Edward nodded and smiled in approval._

 _"He's going to hate me," she told him._

 _"Don't worry. I'm here for you."_

Bella woke up, disappointed. It was just a dream. Then, she took notice of a heavy arm draped around her flat stomach. She looked down. Dark skin. Jacob. She sighed and cried silently.

Edward didn't return. He was still with the _stupid wandwaving bloodsucker._

"Bella?" called a sleepy voice beside her.

She shifted and faced Jacob who was sleeping beside her in her narrow bed. "You're crying," he said with a frown.

"Just a bad dream," she told him.

He tightened his hold to her and closed his eyes. "Sleep now. I'm here for you."

She said nothing and just stared at the ceiling, thinking about Edward and Hermione.

 _How I wish I could speak to her that way. I wish they just lied to save me from the Volturi. I wish they aren't really together. I wish I was in Edward's arms right now, instead of Jacob's,_ she thought.

When she came home the other day from school, Charlie was waiting for her in the sitting room, not looking happy.

 _"Your grades are failing, Bells. You've lost weight. I thought Alice would be able to help you cope. I don't know what to do anymore," he said desperately._

 _She remembered Hermione who cared for and chose her parents over Edward and protected them. They said she was brilliant and was on top of her class. Alice said that Rosalie once said, Hermione knew her priorities._

Damn her. I want to be like her, _she thought. She faced Charlie. "If only Jacob could cheer me up once again," she said in an equal desperate tone._

 _Charlie looked at her intently. He left after that conversation and returned in the evening with Jacob. Charlie left them in the living room to talk. Jacob decided to forgive her and be friends again._

 _Then, she asked him a huge favour. "Jacob, could you stay with me... every night?" she asked reluctantly._

 _Jacob studied her face for a moment. "Charlie's told me you're having bad dreams," he said with a hint of concern._

 _She nodded. "Just like a few months ago."_

 _Jacob sighed. "All right, Bells. I'll stay with you, but I'll come through your window."_

 _"Thanks," she muttered._

At first, Alice didn't like the idea, but she considered Bella's situation. She's been getting failing grades and she was skinnier than ever. She was also unhappy and would just go to school absent-mindedly. She couldn't erase the image of Edward and Hermione together in her mind. Therefore, Alice decided to return to the old Cullen house and watch her at a distance, just in case something would happen. Alice had a vision, she noticed one time, but didn't say anything. Bella had a bad feeling, especially that Alice said that she would be watching out for her.

 _._

Hermione Conjured a mirror and studied her image. Her beautiful brown curls were now dark as midnight and slightly wavy. Her brown eyes were now light blue, like Ron's and her nose was not anymore button-like but similar to Draco Malfoy's Patrician nose. Her skin was now tanned, not pale.

"Is that your usual look when shopping?" teased a teenager with fair skin, curly blonde hair and blue eyes. He was wearing the crooked smile she loved.

"Oh, shut up, _Blondie Diggory!"_ she said with a roll of her eyes. Then, she gave the mirror to Rosalie who now had ginger hair and brown eyes. She could pass as Ginny's sister. Esme, who used to have caramel coloured hair and eyes was now sporting dirty blonde hair, similar to Luna's and her eyes were green, like Harry's.

She turned to Carlisle, Jasper and Emmett. Hermione wanted to laugh because the three men looked like members of the Malfoy family: blonde hair, pale skin (an ordinary kind of pale colour for human) and grey eyes.

"Do you want to bring canes?" she joked.

Cedric, who followed her gaze also laughed. "Lucius Malfoy's sons," he said with a grin.

The next thing, Hermione transfigured their clothes to wizards' and witches' robes. "And now, we're ready to go."

"Take your cars!" called Cedric.

Hermione and Ced took the Volkswagen. Soon, they were closely followed by a black Hummer (Emmett and Rosalie), a blue Lamborghini (Carlisle and Esme) and a white Volvo (Jasper).

She shook her head. "Is it normal for your family to have flashy cars?"

"Yeah. Flashy cars, fancy clothes - all disposable - expensive gadgets and a few fully-furnished houses. But that's just because Carlisle could provide. I bet he's the richest man on Earth today," he replied casually.

After thirty minutes they reached Charing Cross Road in London. The Cullens parked the cars properly, then, Hermione and Ced led the way to _The Leaky Cauldron._ The Cullens acted normally and even pretended to _love_ the smell of food when they got inside the pub.

"Hello. May I help you?" asked the barman, Tom.

Hermione smiled and showed her wand. "Hello, Tom. We're related to the Diggorys and we'll just go shopping in Diagon Alley. Have a good day!"

Tom only nodded and waved his hand. Hermione and Ced made it to the back of the pub and tapped the brick wall with her wand and soon, it revealed a busy market packed with witches and wizards.

"Welcome, Cullens, to Diagon Alley," announced Cedric. The Cullens were all amazed with what they saw. They reminded Hermione of her eleven year old self with her parents.

"Let's find Number Ninety-Three. It's George's joke shop, then after, we can go to the other shops," she told them gently, careful not to sound bossy.

"Oh, Merlin, I miss those days we have to come here and buy our school supplies," said Cedric.

She squeezed his hand. "I miss those times, too. I'd spend a lot of time at Flourish and Blotts while you were at the Quidditch supplies store. Then, we would meet up at Florean Fortescue's for ice cream."

Cedric chuckled and placed an arm around her shoulders. "Too bad, we can't eat ice cream anymore. Do you remember the day you got Crookshanks? He nearly scalped me because I was helping Ron with his rat."

She laughed at the memory. "Took you and Crookshanks a while before you finally got along."

They continued walking in the busy street, until they found Ninety-Three Diagon Alley and saw the signage: _Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes._

The sign on the door said 'closed', but the door was opened by no other than George Weasley.

"Hello, Granger, Diggory and Cullens!" he greeted them all. "Welcome to my humble abode," he joked. He opened the door wider and all of them stepped inside. Soon, George were giving them a tour in the shop and Hermione helped in explaining the uses of each product.

"The Shield Hats saved a lot of young students during the Final Battle, I've read," said Rosalie as they watch Emmett try on one of the hats and Jasper hit him. Instead of hitting Emmett's head, Jasper's fist hit the air and he stumbled into the racks. Hermione and George quickly waved their wands to put everything back in order.

"These Extendable Ears are really fascinating," said Jasper while holding one. "But we, vampires, don't need them anymore. Do you think the Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder would really work on vampires despite our vision?"

"Trust me, Jasper. You'll see total darkness. Unless you use the Hand of Glory. Ron brought some in Australia when the prat wanted to test my vision. Had to summon my Patronus for some light. _Lumos_ just won't work," she told them. Again, careful not to sound bossy or a know-it-all.

"We'll buy a lot, then," said Jasper seriously and Hermione caught Cedric stare at his brother. Jasper's only response to her fiancé was a nod.

When she had the chance to bring Ced to the flat above the shop to owl Harry and Ron _,_ she finally asked. "What was that about? Why are we in need of the powder?"

Ced looked hesitant at first. "Alice had a vision and called Jasper. Apparently, we won't be able to relax once we're at Forks."

"But, is it still safe to bring Teddy there?" she asked. Teddy was her new priority and if Forks wouldn't be a safe place for her godson, they wouldn't go.

"It is," he replied with assurance. "I won't let anything or anyone harm you and Teddy. Besides, it's not something you can't handle, I'm sure."

Hermione began to relax and trusted her mate's words, then, they returned to the shop downstairs, only to see the Cullens joined by Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley who were still wearing their Auror Robes, happily chatting with Jasper about defences.

"This is gonna be an interesting but long day," she heard Cedric complained behind her and she replied with a smirk before joining her best friends.


	14. Chapter 14

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Harry Potter and Twilight.

 **A/N:** Thank you for your reviews! Please don't worry about Jacob. He's not that stupid. I hope this chapter will be sort of a redemption for chapter 13.

 **CHAPTER 14**

Jacob Black banged the door to Emily's house open and put on his usual cheerful face.

"Morning, guys! Did you leave some breakfast for me?" he asked the people sitting around the table: Emily, Leah and Seth, Embry and Quil. The last two were his favourite wolves and best mates.

"Yo!" Embry leapt to his feet to punch him playfully. "Where have you been last night?"

"Yeah. Where were you?" asked Quil who looked up from his plate. "Billy wouldn't say anything!"

"Can't tell you - "

"That's rubbish," complained Embry.

"We're your best mates!" quipped Quil.

"Oh, do shut up and let me eat first," he mock glared at the two. "I can't tell you _now._ I'll tell you later. Lemme eat first, yeah?"

Just as when Jacob made it to the table and Emily handed him a plate with a sisterly smile on her face, Leah stood up angrily, knocking the chair to the ground. All eyes were on her, Jacob noticed. The she-wolf glared at him.

"I'm going out. I don't want to be in the same room with some stupid _martyrs._ "

"Hey!" Embry called angrily. "You're accusing Jacob again, aren't you?"

Seth, the youngest in the pack and Leah's younger brother stood up as well and turned to Embry. "She's not!" But his voice was not that powerful.

"Can you please stop? I'm trying to eat here and honestly, I'm tired and starving!" he groaned.

It was a mistake. He made a mistake for saying that because Leah gave him a mocking sneer. "What? Didn't _darling_ _Bella_ prepare breakfast for you after staying with her the entire night? How rude if her. You held him to sleep while he was moping over that _bloodsucker_ and you were there to comfort her while she was dreaming of another man."

"What?!" exclaimed Quil and Embry furiously.

Quil's expression softened and looked at him questioningly. "Jake, what's going on? Why are you..."

"When will you ever learn, Jacob?" snapped Embry. "That bloodsucker-loving fool is clearly using you!"

"Boys, stop!" came Emily's commanding voice. They all turned to her. Her hands were on her hips and she was wearing an angry look. "I will not tolerate insolent boys and _girl_ arguing over breakfast in _my_ house. If you want to fight, get out!"

Jacob stood up to leave, but Emily placed a hand on his shoulder. "Stay. You _need_ to eat." Then, Emily turned to Embry, Leah, Quil and Seth. "All of you. Out!"

The four left hesitantly, leaving Jacob and Emily alone. He was finally at peace and started eating while Emily started washing the dishes on the sink. But after a while, she turned to face him. "Jake, can I ask you a favour?" she asked gently.

He looked up from his plate. "Yeah?"

"Can you just... be _more_ patient with Leah?" she asked reluctantly. "You know what happened. You know that she's still in pain, but Fate has been cruel to her."

His eyes widened in shock. "Em, how could you..."

She held up one hand to silently ask him to stop. "I'm not saying that Sam and I have been cruel to her or were intentionally hurting her. I only said that _fate_ or _life_ have been cruel. She could've had a different boy for a high school sweetheart. Not someone who was meant for her own cousin. She could've been a free and ordinary girl. She didn't really need to be a shapeshifter and follow Sam's orders. She didn't have to see us... so in love." Her voice faltered. "But she had to face it all. As much as I love Sam, sometimes, I feel guilty for kissing him right in front of her."

Jacob sighed, but before he could even open his mouth, Emily spoke again. "But you, Jake, have a choice. Bella didn't imprint on anyone else. You didn't have to be with her, too. She's not part of your pack nor your obligation."

Jacob ran his palm to his face. "Emily, you may not believe this but I won't let Bella hurt me again. I _am just_ being a friend to her. Charlie came to our house yesterday, looking desperate. He didn't know what to do with her and Bella believes that _I_ can help her _again_. But I know my limits, Em. I know that she is still in love with Cullen. She will never love me _like that._ I know that I will always be that friend. So, I'm guarding my feelings and I'm helping Charlie, not really Bella. I'm doing this for Charlie because Dad and I are tired of hearing him blame himself. Yes, he blames himself for being a bad father to Bella. But he isn't really. He may not be the best father, but he isn't bad. He doesn't deserve this kind of shite."

Emily raised her eyebrows. "I hope you're telling the truth, Jake. You're doing it for Charlie? Fine. For your father? All right. But I hope that you won't eat your words one day."

He shrugged. "She treated me like a shite when that she-bloodsucker told her that Edward Cullen was in danger. She even accused me when I was trying to protect her. When I tried to remind her of Charlie, she didn't even care. I've learned my lesson. For now, I will be that _helpful_ friend for Charlie Swan's sake."

"Just don't let hormones dominate you," she said casually. "You're not just _helping_ her. You're literally _sleeping_ with her."

"Just sleep," he replied with a nod. "How did Leah know?"

"Sam asked her, Paul and Jared to look for you because he wanted to hold a meeting. Only you weren't around, but he still decided to postpone it. Leah arrived from the Swans last night and told me and Sam of what she discovered," explained Emily.

"Do you know why he's holding a meeting?"

Emily shrugged. "You'll know later. Finish your food. Sam will arrive soon with some news."

.

Hermione happily watched Rosalie speaking animatedly to Ginny, Fleur and seven year-old Victoire under the oak tree while watching the flying boys above with their brooms. Seeing Emmett and Jasper play Quidditch with Ced, Harry, George and Ron was already unbelievable. But when she saw how comfortable Rosalie was around the Weasley female group, it really surprised her even more.

Based on Ced's stories, Rosalie was the most stubborn in the family. She refused to help the family save Isabella Swan from a tracker vampire named James. Rosalie was also vain. In fact, she and Emmett were married for several times already because she loved the attention.

Before meeting Rosalie, Hermione pictured her as the female counterpart of Draco Malfoy. But then, she found out that Rosalie was kind and nice like Fleur. They could be vain at times, but they have soft spots for kids. Hermione saw a different kind of happiness on Rosalie's face when she met Teddy Lupin and Victoire Weasley. Rosalie even offered to help her with Teddy, much to Ced's disappointment simply because he wanted to be Teddy's godfather.

"Team Cullen wins!" announced Ginny. Hermione looked around and saw the three male Cullens getting off their brooms.

"I still can't believe that vampires could play Quidditch," complained Ron but in a friendly manner. "That was unfair. We aren't as fast as they are!"

"Quidditch is the coolest game in the world. You're right, dear brother!" declared Emmett.

"As much as we want to stay and play again, we have to leave, and return to Forks," said Jasper.

"What?"

"Why?" asked Harry and Ron together.

"We have to prepare for the arrival of Hermione, Teddy and Andromeda," replied Jasper.

"And Edward wants to build his and Hermione's dream house," teased Emmett.

Hermione gave out a shocked expression and turned to Ced. "Talk. Two of us. Now!" she said firmly and walked briskly to the lake, five hundred meters away from the Burrow. She cast Silencing Charms and turned to Ced.

"Hermione - "

"Don't _Hermione_ me," she snapped. "Why are you leaving?"

"Emmett already told you. I want to build _our_ house," he said with a pained look. Clearly, he was upset that she didn't believe him.

"Is that all? What about Alice's vision?" she asked.

Ced's expression softened. "It was just one vampire, Victoria. I killed her mate, James, because he wanted to kill Bella. Victoria was back in Washington and seems like, she's letting us know that she's there and Bella isn't safe."

"She's after Bella because she thought she was your mate," she said matter-of-factly.

He nodded. "Yes. Alice _saw_ that she will show herself again two days from now. That's why we all decided to come back to capture her."

"Even if she learned that you have a new... partner, she would still hurt Isabella, won't she?"

Cedric nodded. "Yes. Because she was the reason why I killed James. And she would hurt you, too."

"Then, we'll wait until she attacks Isabella. We can't just kill her for simply being there. We have to have a reason to destroy her. Otherwise, we'd all be facing the Volturi. When they surrendered themselves to the Italian Ministry of Magic. As the vampire royalty, they signed a magical contract, with the magical ministers around the world, saying that the vampires who're taking _innocent_ lives shall be killed. Destroyed. They could only take the lives of those convicted but _given_ by the ministry."

"Are you saying that you're coming with me tonight?" he asked.

"Of course. I want to help. But I would walk around Forks with the glamour charm, so she won't think that I'm a vampire as well. We'll fool her. I'll pretend that I'm weak and an ordinary girl. Then, I'll wait for her to capture me and Isabella before destroying her," she offered. "Our house will be hidden from the Muggle's eyes. I can cast several charms, so she won't discover where Teddy and _I_ live. The last thing I would ever want is Teddy, facing that vampire."

"All right, I get it and your idea is really brilliant. Victoria would be furious if she found out you're not as weak as you seems to be," he said in surrender.

"I can't believe that you didn't consider taking me with you," she said, still disappointed.

"Because I don't want you ro see the house just yet," he confessed.

"Then I can stay in a hotel in Seattle and work on my potions articles. Harry and Ginny can take Andromeda and Teddy to America using a Portkey next week. If only Greyback isn't around, Teddy would never have to leave for Washington."

Ced looked at her with a calm expression and reached out to cup her face. "Please don't ever think that there are other reasons why I didn't ask you to come," he said with plea. "I would never lie to you, not because I know you can _look_ into my mind but because I love you."

She closed her eyes to enjoy his touch. Tough his hands weren't warm anymore like before, she still loved his touch. "I know. You never lied to me, anyway."

Ced pulled her close to him and enveloped her in his arms. "Thank you, 'Mione. We'll leave England tonight. You, me and _our_ family. I will build our dream house and stay with you in Seattle whenever I have time."

"And we'll wait for Harry and Ginny to bring Teddy and Andromeda," she replied against his chest. Then, she pulled away to meet his eyes. "Let's go and ask them."

Ced nodded and took her hands. They walked back to the Burrow hand-in-hand.


	15. Chapter 15

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Harry Potter and Twilight.

 **A/N:** Only three reviews for Chapter 14? I confess myself... disappointed. *Voldemort voice*

Reviews, pwetty pwease?

 **CHAPTER 15**

Hermione felt Ced squeeze her hand, followed by his breath fanning her neck. "Don't worry about Teddy. Harry and Ginny will take care of him."

She was sitting in on the window in Ced's old room at the Diggorys. They came to say goodbye and Ced collected some of his old things from Hogwarts. These two reasons caused Mrs. Diggory to cry. Hermione went upstairs, to his bedroom, while Ced calmed his other mother. Now, it seemed that everything was fine.

"How's your mum?" she asked.

"She's fine now. She asked me to visit her every month," he replied. "Esme and Carlisle are speaking to Mum and Dad right now. I think they're helping."

Ced introduced the Cullens to his magical parents yesterday. His two mothers were pleased and happy to see each other. Mrs. Diggory happily shared Ced's photos as a young kid. Mr. Diggory and Carlisle got along, too. Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie were on their best behaviour and spoke politely with the Diggorys.

"Can't blame her. You're her only son," she told him honestly. "I miss my parents, too. That's why I spent the first seven years with them."

"Do you want us to live in Australia someday? When they're really old, just to watch over them, you know," asked Ced and hugged her from behind.

"Yeah. Maybe when they're sixty. I can disguise as a caregiver or something, just to have the chance to take care of them," she replied as calm as possible. The thought of her parents who didn't even know they had a child was still painful. Even if it had been almost nine years since she altered their memories.

"Are you still worried for Teddy? Harry said that Greyback hasn't been spotted since he attacked Teddy."

"Yeah. Slightly. I am a bit reluctant to go without him. But I can't last a day without you by my side," she admitted.

Ced chuckled. "Now, who's obsessed?"

She raised an eyebrow and hit him playfully on the chest. "Who came to Volterra in a hurry, without even telling his brother why?" she teased.

He scowled. "That was because Greyback was around, according to Jane and Demitri. He shouldn't know that Cedric Diggory and HermioneGranger _are alive_ and about to see each other again."

"Someone should've finished him during the Battle of Hogwarts," she said with a sneer.

"Stop sneering like Malfoy. Doesn't suit you," he whispered on her left ear, tickling her. She also realized that his hands were now under her shirt, on top of her bare stomach.

She tilted her head and allowed Ced to kiss the side of her neck. But before he could even move down, she gently pulled away. "Not here," she whispered.

Ced nodded and smiled. "I guess, it's time to go," he said.

He helped her get off the window box and they left his room together. When they made it downstairs, Hermione was surprised to see another person in the living room - tall, dark, bald and kind-looking.

"Hello, Hermione." His voice was deep, but comforting.

"Hello, Minister!" she greeted Kingsley happily.

"Oh, please. Anyone who fought Voldemort and rode on as thestral with me can call me 'Kingsley'."

She approached him with a wide grin and gave him a brief hug. Kingsley was one of the people who helped her when she was changed. He also helped her to find his parents in Australia. During her first year in Australia, Kingsley provided her a house. But when she was already earning as a freelance writer, she provided for herself and thanked the minister for all his help.

"I am actually hurt that you didn't come to visit me," he teased.

"I'm so sorry! I've been..."

"Very busy," he replied kindly and turned to Cedric. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Diggory. Or should I call you, Edward Cullen?"

Ced came forward to greet the kind minister. "Cedric Diggory or Edward Cullen. Whichever you prefer. Thank you for helping Hermione with her parents."

"It's a pleasure. The wizarding world owes her so much," replied Kingsley. Then, he turned to Hermione. "Harry told me that he would be needing a Portkey to Olympic National Forest in Washington, next week. And then he told me about the plan. I also heard that you're traveling to America tonight, the Muggle way. I came to offer you and the Cullen family a Portkey."

Hermione's eyes widened. "Oh, Kingsley! Are you sure? Well, thank you but Ced's coven, er, family are non-magical vampires."

"I know, but we've invented a Portkey for non-magical people, just in case they need to be rescued. You know, we've learned a lot already from the two wizarding wars," he explained.

Hermione gave the minister an appreciative look. "Kingsley, this means a lot to me, really."

"Don't mention it. We live in a Voldemort-free world partly because of you. Now, tell me when you're ready and we'll activate the Portkey," he told them kindly.

Before leaving, Ced and Hermione bid Mr. and Mrs. Diggory goodbye. The older couple thanked the Cullens for looking after their only son, as if he was never Edward Cullen. After thirty good minutes, Kingsley activated the Portkey, an old hairbrush, and they all placed a finger on it.

Hermione felt like she was being squeezed in a tube and she could feel the pressure in her navel. After Merlin-knows-how-long, she landed gracefully on the ground with Ced and the Cullens.

She looked around and saw that they were in an unfamiliar forest (yes, when you're a vampire and at the same time, an animagus, you would be _familiar_ with forests and mountains).

"Welcome to Olympic National Park," said Cedric with a grin. "Come on, let's go home first. I will start with the house tonight, so I will drive and help you find a hotel in Seattle later."

She took his offered hand and walked in the woods. Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper went ahead, leaving just the two of them.

After ten minutes, they reached a big, beautiful house with three storeys. It was as beautiful as the house in Wales, but bigger. Alice was waiting for them in the verandah, drumming her fingers on the railing.

When Hermione and Ced were finally a few steps away, Alice smiled nervously. "Hello, Edward, Hermione."

"Oh, stop fretting, Alice. You're still my favourite sister!" said Cedric with a smile.

Alice looked like she was about to cry and pulled Ced to a hug. "I'm so sorry. It's all my fault. I wanted to be friends with Bella, that's why I encouraged you..."

"Alice, you encouraged me, but in the end, it was still my decision. I led her onto something even though I wasn't ready for it," said Cedric calmly, still holding his favourite sister.

Alice pulled away and kissed Ced's cheek. "Thanks so much, Edward." Then, she turned to her. "Hello, Hermione," she said in her smallest voice.

She smiled kindly and nodded. Alice spoke again, not breaking their eye contact. "I want to apologize for the way I treated you back in Italy. I know who you are, even before we met and to be honest, I was furious that you didn't choose Edward. He was really unhappy when he came back to us, you know. When I _saw_ Bella and myself becoming good friends, I hoped that she will be one of us. I always loved Bella for Edward. But I know that he's always loved you. I know also that we will never be close friends. I can't really tell, because I can't see you, but I will do my best to support you and my brother. You're part of the family now, so... welcome."

She smiled sincerely. "Thank you for being honest, Alice. I will also do my best to support you, especially now that we're family. And I hope, we'll eventually become friends, even though you and I have a lot of differences."

"Thank you, Hermione," she replied dismissively. "You should go inside and check your new room. I hope I made it right based on Edward's description. Jasper and I need to catch up."

She nodded. "Thank you."

Alice gave her and Cedric one last smile before she ran away with Jasper who jumped from the third floor window.

She turned to Ced. "Why do _we_ have a bedroom here?" she asked.

He wrapped and arm around her shoulders and led her to the house. "Carlisle and Esme wanted to give you your own room here simply because you're now a family, but I told them that we can share a room, where you can work while we're here with them."

She stopped walking, faced him and smirked. "You don't want me staying in Seattle, do you?"

Ced flashed his crooked smile. " _Our_ house will be half a kilometer away. Far enough that they wouldn't hear us. Far enough for you to see."

She clapped her hands. "I knew it! You were planning something before we left Devon."

Ced smirked. "We can finish the house in three days, but I want to fill it with... a lot of things. Plus, Carlisle and Alice advised that I should re-enroll, make appearances here and there, just to let Victoria know we're back and at the same time, watch out for Bella while at school . Most of all, I want to spend time with you. So, I am afraid, it would take a week before we could move out. We also want to build a small cottage for Teddy and Andromeda not far from our house."

She chuckled and shook her head. "Seems you have everything planned. Well, I'm in no hurry to move to a new house, so take your time. I won't stay in a hotel anymore, so I will stay here until you're sick with me."

Ced smirked and scooped her to his arms. He carried her like a groom would carry his bride and he pressed his lips to her left ear. "I will never be sick of your presence. I will have you for as long as I live."

She giggled and he brought her to the third floor with just one room. "The entire floor is ours," he whispered seductively and she moaned when his breath tickled her ear.

"Keep doing that and something unplanned might happen right here," she warned.

Ced chuckled in amusement and settled her on her feet. She looked around. Near the stairs was a white, pristine grand piano, facing the glass wall, overlooking the backyard. On the opposite wall was a big shelf with a few books and a lot of CDs. On the wall, beside the shelf, were a few Muggle portraits of her and Ced hanging and she looked at them in awe.

The biggest portrait was taken during the Yule Ball. She was wearing her pink gown made from fluffy material and he cleavage was showing slightly. Beside her was Ced, an arm wrapped around her waist. He was wearing his black and yellow dress robes. In the photo, she was resting her head against his chest.

There were three more photos. One was taken during her second year and his fourth year. She was wearing her school uniform and Ced was sporting his Quidditch uniform and holding a broomstick.

The other two photos were with their parents. Hermione and her parents; Cedric and Mrs. and Mrs. Diggory.

"This space is mine," Ced declared, causing her to take her eyes off the pictures and gently pushed her towards the brown wooden door with a painting of two animals: a lioness and a badger. "Now, check your _side._ Tickle the lioness and it will accommodate you. I will tickle the badger and it will let me in," he whispered from behind.

She turned around and gave him an appreciative smile. She leaned forward and kissed his cheek. "This is amazing. Thank you."

"You haven't seen what's inside yet. Open it," he encouraged.

She faced the painting once more and tickled the lioness. It giggled, and the door slowly opened, revealing a...

"A library!" she gasped in awe. She felt Cedric's hands on her shoulders and he gently pushed her forward.

She looked around. The shelves were high to the point that it reached the ceiling and full of books! Some were familiar by the cover, some weren't. In the middle of the room were two matching couches and a coffee table. Then, she noticed that there's another door in the far end of the room. She walked towards it and when she opened the door, it revealed a dark room with a marble working table and a long couch pushed against the wall.

"A potions lab, for you," came Ced's voice beside her.

She looked up to him. "Isn't this too much?" she asked sheepishly.

"Nonsense," he said dismissively. "You're a family. You should have your own _space_ in this house, even if we're going to have our own."

"And Alice took care of everything?" she asked.

He nodded with a smile. "She wanted to make it up to the two of us, you know. So, do you like the room?"

She quirked her eyebrows. "Like?" Then, she chuckled. "I love it! Merlin, Ced, I can stay here all day and just go out when I need to hunt!" she replied enthusiastically.

"But you can't," he said, pulling her close to him and soon, she was enveloped in his arms. "Because you promised that we would continue dating," he whispered and kissed her temple.

She giggled. "Oh, yeah. Of course," she said and nipped his neck. The next thing she knew, his bulging erection was poking her cloth-covered navel. She shuddered and gently pulled away, but Ced held her firmly.

"Once the two cottages are done, we can go hunting in Canada, watch movies in Seattle and buy _more_ books. There's a wizarding shop in Port Angeles. I can take you there and we can start planting for potion ingredients," he suggested.

She toyed with the collar of his shirt. "And while you're still busy pretending to be a _regular_ student and building the houses, can I drive you to school and fetch you in the afternoon?"

Ced flashed his crooked smile and dipped his head to kiss her chastely. "Of course. Afraid that I might have a _fan club_ in Forks High School?"

She smirked. "No," she said truthfully. "I just want to continue where we left off eleven years ago."

Ced kissed her again. "I love the idea."

"No, you don't love the idea. You love _me._ "

.

"Jacob!" yelled Bella, chasing after him in the rain. Holy crow, she was shivering and Jacob didn't even care!

"Go away, Bella!" he yelled back and turned around. He gave her an angry look.

 _What did I do this time?_ she asked herself.

"You don't need me anymore! Go back to your bloodsucking friends!" he said angrily and ran away, shifting to his wolf form.

Bella stood frozen and realized something. _The Cullens. Edward. They're back!_


	16. Chapter 16

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Harry Potter and Twilight.

 **A/N:** Thank you, thank you, thank you for the love!

More reviews, please?

 **CHAPTER 16**

"Ced? Where are the others?" Her head was on his lap and he was toying with her hair. They were on the couch in the dark potions lab.

"Out. Giving us privacy and at the same time, hunting," he replied.

"So, what do we do now?" she asked with a smirk on her face.

"Don't tease me, or else, our first time won't be in our dream house," he said.

"I'm just eighteen and I don't want to have sex while I'm still a teenager. My parents would kill me," she replied with a faked fear in his tone.

Ced laughed and tickled her all over her body. She was screaming and laughing so hard. "Stop, Ced!" she pleaded.

"Say the magic word," he replied.

"Please, Ced," she said. And he did. He stopped but pinned her to the marble floor and kissed her. Hard.

She moaned and and ran her hands inside his shirt. She allowed her hands to explore his body until they reached his bulging crotch. That was their cue to stop. But Ced didn't get off her. Instead, he kissed the tip of her nose. "Show me what I've missed for the past eleven years?"

She smiled fondly and nodded. "I'll prepare the Pensieve."

Ced got off her and helped her stand up. She _Accio'd_ her magical beaded bag and searched for the Pensieve. She placed it on the marble working desk along with several phials of her memories, each bottle was labeled. Cedric was ready to dive into the Pensieve when they heard a faint sound of an engine. A truck engine.

Ced met her eyes calmly. "She is here and I wonder, why can I hear her thoughts now?"

She shrugged. "Maybe she's more expressive of her feelings now? I'm sorry, I don't have a book to answer your question," she joked. "Do you want to go out and talk to her?"

He shook his head. "I'm not going to postpone this viewing just because she's here. Besides, it would be better if she'd _see_ that I'm busy and didn't bother to meet her downstairs. I'm sure you can handle her."

She smiled and nodded. "Of course. Do I have to remove the ring, or should I let her see it and ask?"

"Let her see it. Alice _silently_ said that it's not good to mollycoddle her and I could hear her now. She's half-expecting me to treat her like the same, when we were still together. She has to learn to let go," he replied but not unkindly.

"All right. Enjoy the memories." She kissed his cheek.

"Thank you," he replied, appreciative. Then, he bent down and ducked his head to the Pensieve.

.

Bella pulled in front of the Cullens' house. She couldn't see their cars anywhere and the house was so silent, but the main door was slightly open. Her heart was now beating faster. She walked briskly and made it inside the house. Lights were on, the furniture were exposed and cleaned. The house smelt good.

 _I wonder where Alice is and if she already saw me coming,_ she thought.

She walked around and checked all of the rooms on the ground floor, but she found no one. She went upstairs, to the second floor and did the same. No one. Finally, she went up to the third floor where Edward's room was located. She felt nervous, not knowing what - or whom - to expect. She stopped at the top of the stairs and looked around. Everything was different. She found a new, white grand piano by the glass wall, a big and tall shelf with some of his CDs and when she looked up to the wall, she wanted to cry. Portraits. There were portraits of Edward and a young girl with bushy brown hair, fair skin, honey eyes and button-like nose. In the biggest picture, the girl was wearing a pink formal dress, her head was resting on Edward's chest. In return, Edward's cheek was slightly resting on the girl's head.

The girl was clearly Hermione Granger. Though Edward slightly looked different, Bella knew it was him.

She looked at the other portraits. There were two family pictures. One was Edward's with a middle-aged couple. The man looked handsome and the woman was beautiful. The other family picture was of Hermione and a middle-aged couple, both with brown hair. She could see the girl's resemblance to her mother. She felt a deep pang of jealousy in her chest, especially when she saw the other portrait. It looked weird because Edward was holding a broomstick and Hermione was wearing something similar to a toga. But they looked so young and happy.

 _Best friends for three years,_ she reminded herself. She silently cried and wanted to lie on the floor, but she wanted to explore what was behind the door with the painting of a lioness and a badger. It was slightly open, too, as if it was inviting her. It was Edward's room.

She entered the room and gasped when she saw that it turned to a mini library.

"Hello, Isabella."

She spun around and saw Hermione sitting on the couch with a book on her lap, like she was in her throne. She was as beautiful as the last time she saw her.

 _Dammit! Why is life so unfair?_

"Is there anything you need?" asked Hermione in a gentle voice.

She rolled her eyes. "No reason to be nice. I know that you hate me," she snapped, remembering how she talked to her in her dream. "Where are the Cullens?"

"I don't hate you. I just don't like your attitude. Alice and Jasper were off for some catching up. Emmett, Rosalie, Carlisle and Esme went hunting, according to Cedric. I mean, Edward," she replied calmly.

"And where is _Edward?"_

Hermione jerked her head to the door beside one of the shelves. "He's doing something and doesn't wish to be disturbed."

"Can you tell him that I'm here?" she asked.

Hermione met her eyes. "He knows you're here. He heard you and your truck. Do you wish to wait for him? I can prepare something for you," she offered.

She didn't say anything because she was trying to imagine having tea or coffee with the female vampire who stole the one she loves.

Hermione stood up and placed the book on the coffee table and that's when she spotted it: a thin band with sparkling diamond in her ring finger.

"Is that an engagement ring?"

"Yes," said Hermione.

She didn't realize that she asked the question aloud. She felt a different kind of pain in her chest and it was like she found it hard to breathe. Bella clutched her chest and sank on the floor, but Hermione's cold, but gentle hands held her up. She guided her to the couch where she slumped. Hermione drew something from under her sleeve. A thin, bendy stick and she waved it on the coffee table. Suddenly, a tray appeared with a cup of tea.

"Drink. It will help you calm down," she told her, sounding like a mother, and sat accross from her.

Bella sighed and took the cup of tea. She hated herself for taking Hermione Granger's offer. "When did you get engaged?" she asked bitterly.

"A few days ago," she replied casually and picked her book again.

"How did he ask you?" she asked again, biting her lips to stop herself from crying.

She looked up from her book to meet her eyes. "Are you sure you want to know?" asked Hermione. "Don't torture yourself, Miss Swan. There's life after a failed relationship. More people will come into your life and you can move on," she said in a professor-like tone.

"It's so easy for you to say because you have everything!" she snapped angrily. Her hands were shaking, causing her to drop the cup on the floor.

"I don't have my parents," Hermione replied firmly.


	17. Chapter 17

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Harry Potter and Twilight.

 **WARNING: BELLA BASHING.** So if you love Bella, please leave this page now.

 **HAPPY MOTHER'S DAY!**

 **CHAPTER 17**

Bella frowned and gave Hermione a calculating look. "So, they died? Your protection wasn't enough? I left my father for his safety. Even without powers, or magic, I kept my mum safe. How could someone like you, with magic, failed to save her parents?" she asked with sarcasm, feeling a bit proud that she made Hermione Granger speechless.

She studied her features. Hermione bit her lip and was wearing a pained expression. "All right. Let's talk about being good daughters, shall we? But before we start, I'd like to warn you. You _won't_ be able to speak about my life to _anyone._ You will remember who I am and everything I said, but you can't speak about it. How's that sound?"

She snorted. "Fine."

"My parents aren't dead. After my sixth year, knowing that the most evil wizard and his minions are after me, I altered my parents' memories, making them believe that they were a childless couple whose ultimate dream was to travel in Australia. I sent them away and made sure they don't remember anything about me, so even if those dark wizards found them, they wouldn't get any information. I went on the run with my two best friends for ten months, lived in a tent, ate mostly nothing but mushrooms. Sometimes I would almost lose hope, but when I thought of my parents, I was motivated. I was planning to restore their memories once the war was over, but I was attacked by a vampire. So, after a year, I searched for them, pretended to be a nice stranger, living in the neighbourhood. I watched them and became friends with them for seven years, until I was ready to come back to England."

Bella felt a bit sad for Hermione Granger, but she would never admit it. For her, Hermione was still the person who stole the man she loves. She was convinced that Hermione's love for Edward was not that strong. She loved her parents more. But she, Bella, loves Edward more than anyone else in the world and she was proud of it.

"Well, I'm sorry that I can't be _like_ you, a loving daughter who was willing to _hurt_ her parents for their safety. My parents aren't perfect. My mother was childish, acted more of like a teenager whenever Phil was around. _I_ make decisions for myself. My father has his own world. Sure, he cares for me, but all he wanted was to go fishing with his friends and when something happens, he would accuse Edward and lock me up," she snapped.

Hermione snorted. "Parents aren't perfect. There's no school or course for _perfect parenting._ Everything was a trial and error. But, did they hurt you physically? Did they starve you, or locked you in the cupboard under the stairs? Did they give you hand-me-down clothes or treated you like a maid?" she challenged. "One of my best friends experienced all of those things under his aunt's roof. He was happier at school than at home for many reasons. So unless your parents are cruel like them, they deserve a chance. They aren't perfect, all right. But no one is. Did you _try_ to tell them what you want? Or is it just Edward whom you want?"

"Edward is everything to me!" she snapped. "I love him more than I love my parents because he cared for me more than my own parents did."

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "Really? You could say that when you only had less than a year with him? Your parents were there for what? Eighteen years. Your mother loved you already even before she saw you. Do you think _Edward's_ love for you is stronger than your parents' love?"

"Yes!"

"Then why was he suffocated with _your_ love? Because it wasn't love. It was an obsession."

"No. It's love," she said stubbornly. "You may not have your parents, but still you have Edward. He's perfect and he can give you everything. But you want your parents, don't you? You were willing to give up your relationship with Edward for them, so why don't you just go back to Australia to be with them? Edward is all that I have. He makes me happy. I need him in my life and I know he needs me, too."

Hermione shrugged. "I would, if he asked me to go. If he told me he didn't love me. But I've been hearing different things, such as he loves me, he doesn't want me to go and..." Hermione smirked. "He wants to marry me."

Bella stood up and pointed a finger on Hermione. "You, b*tch!"

Then, the main door of the room banged open. Rosalie and Alice entered the room. Rosalie was wearing an angry face and went to Hermione's side. Alice looked worried and went to her side.

"Bella, calm down, please," Alice told her calmly and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Why don't we go out for a walk?"

She didn't move. She looked at the other pair. Rosalie was glaring at her and was holding Hermione's arm like they were best of friends.

"I think you should go. You are invading Hermione's privacy. You see, this is her and Edward's room," said Rosalie sternly.

The next thing Bella knew, Alice was guiding her towards the door.

.

"I can't believe Rosalie is taking her side!" she said angrily, crying to Alice once they were at the porch.

"Bella," Alice ran a comforting hand on her back. "I'm sorry, but I think it would be better if you wouldn't visit for a while," she said carefully. "You will just hurt yourself, Bella. She is part of the family now. Please don't misunderstand. We still love you. Esme and Carlisle, Jasper and I and Emmett. But, given the situation..."

"You mean, the engagement?" she asked weakly.

Alice nodded. "Yes. You have to face it, Bella. Edward told you the reason why he was breaking up with you before we left, didn't he?" she asked gently.

She nodded. Edward told her that he head to leave for her own good. He couldn't allow her to be a vampire and have her life wasted. He didn't want to damage her soul and put her life in danger once more. She was already in danger twice because of him. First, James. Second, Jasper, his own brother. Edward broke up with her because his brother almost killed her. He chose his brother.

"Is family everything?" she asked weakly.

Alice looked at her sadly. "Family is everything," she said with a nod.

"I want to hear it from Edward. I want to hear him tell me that it's over, that he doesn't really want me anymore," she said firmly.

Alice looked reluctant, but nodded after a few seconds. "I'll tell him to talk to you on Monday. He will be at school. He just re-enrolled."

"Good," she said and felt a little hope in her heart.


	18. Chapter 18

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Harry Potter and Twilight.

 **A/N:** Am I overdoing Bella and Hermione? I hope the answer is 'no'. I love Emma Watson. She's the real-life Hermione. K-Stew is just... I don't know. I don't like her 'slutty' movies.

 **CHAPTER 18**

Bella sat on the ground, beside Edward. Well, they were a few inches away from each other. They decided to meet in the woods behind the school after their last class. No one spoke. She just stared on the soil and grabbed a handful of grass.

"Why her?" she asked.

"Bella, I've already told you and it's the same reason," said Edward gently, but there was no love in his voice. It wasn't like how Jasper would speak to Alice, or Emmett to Rosalie. It wasn't like how he spoke to Hermione Granger in front of her and the Volturi.

"I'm so sorry for leading you on," he continued and damn, he sounded sincere. "I was so intrigued by you and Alice _saw_ you becoming friends with her, so I took her advice to give it a chance with you. I truly fell for you, Bella. I cared for you and until now I still do, but that's the reason why I didn't want to damage your soul."

"I don't care about my soul. It's yours! Take it!" she snapped and turned to him angrily.

"Bella... I'm terribly sorry for hurting your feelings, for leading you to a relationship even if I wasn't sure of it."

She couldn't stop her tears from falling. But she didn't dare wipe them. She didn't take her eyes off Edward. "Without you, I feel incomplete. You're the only one who makes me happy, who makes me whole. Without you, I would die."

Edward gave her a sad look. "Did you really do those things? Cliff diving? Motorcycle riding? Stopped talking to your friends and the people around you? You went to the clearing alone and met Laurent?"

She slightly shook her head, not because she was denying it but because she got confused. _How on earth did he know?_ "Did Jacob tell you something? Don't believe him," she said, feeling a bit guilty.

Edward slowly shook his head. "No. I haven't seen him yet. But I just knew because I can hear you now," he confessed.

She frowned. _He could hear me now? Like the others? Is that what Hermione meant the other day?_

"Then, you should know that my feelings for you are true. And what about Granger? Can you hear her?"

Edward shook his head with a smile. "She wouldn't allow me."

"What do you mean?" she demanded.

"Occlumency, an art she mastered while she was still at school," he explained.

"She doesn't love you, you know. You alone aren't enough for her. She needs her parents. With me, you're enough."

"The fact that she loves me but she could go on with her life without me makes me love her even more," he replied gently. "She doesn't need me protecting her. She doesn't need someone to protect her at all. She only needs help and friendship, not protection. She has other best friends who used to steal her away from me when we were younger, and that taught me something: she needs other people, not just me. Her parents are the most important people in the world for her and I admire her for that."

"You are my world," she pressed.

"I'm not," he replied casually.

"Convince me why her love is better than mine."

Edward shook his head. "Move on, Bella. If you keep on doing this, I might just stop caring and being nice to you."

"Convince me and I'll stop if it's enough," she said stubbornly. "I just want to find a perfect reason why it's always been her and not me!

He sighed. "Fine." Then, he stood up. He didn't even bother to help her up. "Let's go at my parents' house. I'll _show_ you something."

They went to the car park where there were only two left: her truck and a new red Volkswagen. She smirked inwardly, seeing that Edward's Volvo wasn't there. It could only mean that he would drive for her.

The door of the Volkswagen opened and it revealed her most hated person in the world to date. The b*tch was wearing a long-sleeved shirt and fitted jeans. Her skin was a bit... tanned. She didn't look like a vampire at all!

Edward approached Hermione and planted a chaste kiss on the b*tch's lips. Bella looked away.

"Is it okay if I show Bella some of the memories?" she heard him ask gently and Bella wanted to kick Granger. Edward's voice was full of love.

"I don't mind," replied Granger.

Edward turned to her. "See you at home," he said dismissively and opened the passenger's seat for Granger before settling himself to the driver's side.

Bella was crying while driving. She wanted to hit the trees by the road just with the thought of Edward and Granger together in a new car - probably _his_ car.

 _He's supposed to be with me and not with that arrogant wandwaver!_

.

Hermione waited for Cedric to open the car for her and when he did, she thanked him affectionately. They walked together to the house and was met by a worried Alice.

"Edward, Hermione! It's happening tonight! Victoria is coming and show herself to us," she replied urgently.

"How did she know that you're back?" she asked.

"Carlisle. He's working in Seattle Medical Center, sorry, didn't tell you. Jobs and school don't matter anymore. You have to get used to it," Alice told her before turning to Edward. "Victoria is hiding in Seattle. You should go there, Edward, with Hermione. But no one can know that she's a vampire or a witch."

Hermione nodded. "I can always keep my glamour charms. I only have to work on my skin, hair and eyes to look normal," she told Alice. Then, she turned to Cedric. "Guess we'll have our first date in Seattle today."

Ced smiled and wrapped an arm around her before turning to Alice and Rosalie who stood by the doorway. "Bella is close. Once she dived in the Pensieve to see Hermione's memories, I need you to watch for her, Rosalie. We cannot leave her alone. Alice will be with us in the forest, waiting for Victoria."

"Fine," said Rosalie nonchalantly.

"What time do you think Victoria would come?" she asked Alice.

"Evening, soon after the sun set," replied Alice. "Emmett, Jasper, Esme and Carlisle will be with us, too. But our problem would be the treaty. I could see Victoria crossing the border."

"I'll take care of it. I'll be in my other form," she told Alice who gave her a puzzled look. "I'm an animagus. I can transform to a honey badger at my own will, similar to those shapeshifters," she explained quickly.

"Oh," Alice said, surprised. "That's great, then."

"Thanks. Isabella is coming now. Excuse me, I need to prepare something before I go on a date," she said lightly and Rosalie gave her a fond look. She turned to Cedric. "What do you want me to show her?"

Ced grimaced. "Anything that would tell her that she should move on, there's a life after every failed relationships and family is more important. Anything to stop her from doing dangerous things just to hear my voice."

Alice pressed her lips together, looking unhappy but Hermione and Rosalie laughed together. The two of them hooked their arms together like they were best of friends, then went to the third floor. "You've seen my memories," she said to Rosalie. "Any suggestions which to show Isabella?"

Rosalie smirked. "Show her how you almost kicked Ron's butt and threatened to hex him when he returned after leaving you and Harry for months. Show her the memory of Harry telling you how proud he is of Ginny because when he left her for her own good, she fought for her family and friends and started a rebellion. Show her that as soon as Edward appeared in your house, you were ready to hex him, thinking he was an impostor because you're way brilliant than that obsessed, silly girl who was ready to throw herself into Edward's arms when she saw him again."

Hermione laughed hard. "Merlin, Rosalie Hale, you're turning me into a bad girl."

The laughter of the two female vampires echoed on the third floor.


	19. Chapter 19

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Harry Potter and Twilight.

 **A/N:** Thanks for your reviews for Chapter 17! The next chapters will be short 'cause I want to update everyday.

 **CHAPTER 19**

Hermione waited inside the car which was parked near the main road, far from the house. As much as possible, she didn't want to hear Isabella _begging_ Cedric because it made her somewhat disgusted. She never met a girl as obsessed as Isabella Swan before. Lavender was head over heels with Ron but they were sixteen. During Lavender's seventh year, she managed to act normal around Ron and even congratulated them after their brief kiss during the battle. Lavender used to be giggly, girly and silly, but she changed and did her best to act according to her age when everybody else were forced to _grow up_ because of a certain Dark Lord. Now, Hermione could say, she loved the woman that was Lavender Weasley for she was patient and selfless enough to let her first love grieve over Hermione. Two years after the battle, Lavender returned to Britain from her healer training abroad and paid Ron a visit. Ron finally accepted Hermione's fate and moved on with Lavender.

 _That's the kind of woman I like,_ she thought. _Obsessed and crazy girls make me sick!_

She shook her head and was drifted away from her musings when she heard Ced's faint voice. "Hi, love. You okay?"

She smiled and listen attentively. He must be a hundred kilometers away. "Yes," she whispered back. After ten seconds, Cedric appeared in front of the car, wearing the crooked smile she loved.

He made it inside the car and leaned forward to kiss her. "Sorry for making you wait," he said sincerely.

She smiled and squeezed his hand to assure him. "I can wait forever," she replied with a chuckle.

Ced kissed the back of her hand before holding the steering wheel. "We have two hours in Seattle. What do you want to do?" he asked.

"Shopping for Teddy. Is that okay?" she asked, a bit unsure. " _My_ bookshelves are already full of my favourite books, thanks to you and Alice and given our situation, dining in fancy restaurants would be useless. Alice also filled my wardrobe, so, I can't think of any other thing to do in Seattle," she explained.

Ced chuckled as he started driving. "Love, you didn't have to explain _why_ you wanted to go shopping for _our_ godson."

She smiled and relaxed. Ced always understood her, even when they were still at Hogwarts. She didn't have to ask if it was okay to visit bookstores during their Hogsmeade visits because he would always lead her there. In return, she would encourage him to go to Quidditch supplies store or joke shops.

"So, did you give her clear instructions?" she asked, changing the subject.

"Yes," he replied. "At first, she was a bit... scared of the Pensieve. But I assured her that she won't fall, so she willingly dived."

She laughed hard. "She wasn't afraid of cliff diving, but a marble basin scared her? Are you kidding me, Edward Cullen?"

Ced chuckled. "I'm not, and it's rude to laugh about people," he replied in a faked mocking tone.

"Yes, _father,_ " she replied with a roll of her eyes.

.

Bella was expecting to fall in the marble basin Edward showed her, but she didn't. She landed on the ground smoothly. She looked around her surroundings. She was inside a moving train packed with students who were wearing black robes with an unfamiliar crest. The crest had a snake, a lion, an eagle and a badger, surrounding the big letter 'H'. She started walking, carefully, but to her surprise, she didn't trip when the train was moving a bit fast. Then, she remembered Edward's words. This was just a memory - his and Hermione Granger's memories.

She saw the nearest compartment's door opened and a tall, handsome boy exited. Bella's heart leapt with joy. It was Edward! He looked younger, maybe around fifteen. Maybe she could prevent him from falling for Granger, so she reached out for his hand. "Edward!"

But the boy didn't turn around and she couldn't touch her. Her heart sank. "Just a memory," she said sadly.

She followed Edward. He walked towards the last compartment and entered and closed the door immediately. Surprisingly, Bella could enter, too, even without opening the door. She saw a young girl with bushy brown hair, wearing the same robes with rhe crest. She was reading a book.

"Hello," said Edward.

The girl looked up and to Bella's surprise, it was Hermione Granger. She looked very young, probably around eleven. And when she opened her mouth to speak, Bella noticed her large front teeth. _She's ugly,_ she thought. _Why did Edward even fell for her?_

"Hello," Hermione replied sheepishly.

Edward sat on the opposite chair. "I just want to make sure you're okay," he said in a British accent.

 _His accent is so... beautiful,_ she thought.

Hermione shrugged. "I'm fine. I'm used to it."

Edward raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean you're 'used to it'? Those bunch of arrogant boys were bullying you." He sounds worried and Bella felt a pang of jealousy.

Hermione looked up and met Edward's eyes. Bella stepped closer, knowing that they couldn't see her. Hermione's eyes were honey brown, similar to her eyes now. Edward's were grey.

"Kids in my former school didn't like me. I don't have friends," she said casually. "I'm not expecting to have friends here, too, because of my blood status. I'm a Muggle-born. Those boys are pure-blood wizards and I don't expect pure-blood wizards to be friends with me."

"But I'm a pure-blood and I don't see any problem being friends with half-bloods and Muggle-borns," replied Edward.

Hermione's eyes widened like saucers and her mouth formed a small 'o'. "Y-you just defended a Muggle-born like me to pure-bloods like you..."

Edward smiled and nodded. "I did. We're called blood traitors because my parents are Muggle-born friendly, but doesn't matter. So, Hermione Granger, please don't ever think that you won't have any friends in Hogwarts because you will break my heart," he joked and Hermione blushed.

"Er, thanks," she replied sheepishly. "I wish I would be in Hufflepuff, too. According to the book _Hogwarts: A History,_ Hufflepuffs are loyal, patient and fair."

"Yes, that's true, but that doesn't mean that there aren't arrogant people in our house," he chuckled. "And hey, you're too bright to be in Hufflepuff. I bet you'd be in Ravenclaw."

Hermione blushed again. "Thanks," she mumbled.

"Don't worry. Even if you'd be sorted to a different house, I'd still be your friend."

Hermione gave Edward a relaxed smile, and the memory faded. Bella could feel the tears falling in her cheeks, but decided that it wasn't the time to cry. She had more memories to watch.

Bella found herself in a big hall with hundreds of candles floating near the ceiling. No light bulbs nor florescent; just candles, and the room was so beautiful. It looked magical, but then, she reminded herself that it was the school of magic, based on the banners and the school uniforms. There were four tables and she found herself standing by the table where Edward was. She saw his eyes fixed at something and she followed his gaze. No, it was fixed at _someone:_ Hermione Granger. She was standing in front of all the students with the other students her age. In front of them was a stool and sitting on it was a battered pointed hat and... _Holy Crow! It's talking!_

Then, she remembered Hermione's words. _I live in a world where the impossible could be possible._ Of course. Magic.

A stern-looking old woman was standing near the stool. "Granger, Hermione," she called loudly.

Bella turned to Edward. He was wearing an anxious look and his eyes never left Hermione. Bella was getting more and more jealous. She wiped her tears and turned to Granger. The little girl was not sitting on the stool with the hat on her head.

Silence.

After a few seconds, the hat finally opened its mouth and shouted: "GRYFFINDOR!"

Bella saw the disappointment in Edward's face. Hermione ran to the next table happily and once she was settled, she looked at the opposite table. She finally saw Edward and offered him a small smile. Edward smiled back and mouthed 'congratulations'.


	20. Chapter 20

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Harry Potter and Twilight.

 **A/N:** Thanks for the wonderful reviews!

Writing is just my hobby and really makes me happy. But I have a full-time job and I work six days a week so please forgive me if my 'sectioning' sucks. This story is not yet finished. I think of what to write everyday. Thanks again.

 **CHAPTER 20**

Bella was in the hall once again but there were no more banners on the wall and it was daytime. She was surprised to see the ceiling - or was it the sky? Again, she was amazed. Bella looked around, searching for Edward or Hermione. She found the girl eating her breakfast alone, but she was exchanging smiles with Edward who was at the next table. It looked like he was done eating. When Hermione stood up and grabbed her bag, Edward followed her outside the hall.

"Hermione!" he called.

Hermione turned around and smiled when she saw Edward. She stopped walking and waited for him. "Cedric," she greeted.

Edward finally made it to her side. "Hi. How's your classes?" he asked timidly.

"Er, fine," she replied sheepishly. "And yours?"

"Fine," he replied. "Er, listen. I heard that you're having your first flying lesson tomorrow. Maybe, you want to watch our team practice this afternoon? I can teach you some flying techniques."

Hermione gave Edward and appreciative look, but she looked hesitant. "Er... I'm not sure."

Edward frowned and soon, it was replaced by a sad look. "All right. Just in case you want, you can come at the Quidditch pitch after classes."

Hermione nodded and smiled timidly. The scene changed again. She was in the same hall. Hermione Granger sat at the far-end of the table with her fellow students who were wearing the same school necktie: red and gold. Cedric was at the other table, wearing black and yellow tie.

Several owls flew, causing Bella to jump from where she was standing. She had never seen owls as many as these in her entire life, and to think it was daytime. Most owls were carrying packages and all of then landed on the table, in front of many students.

She was standing close to Hermione. She saw her open a parcel and a greeting card. She smiled to herself. Edward also received parcels and turned to Hermione. He smiled and jerked his head to the door. Hermione nodded.

Bella followed the two outside the hall, until they've reached an alcove. Edward stepped in first, with his bag and packages, then Hermione followed.

"Hello," greeted Edward.

"Hi," Hermione greeted back and her eyes roamed to the packages he was holding. "Is it your birthday, too?"

Edward looked surprised. "Yes, September the nineteenth. Is it _your_ birthday?"

Hermione smiled. "Yes. It's my twelfth birthday. Mum and Dad sent me presents."

Edward smirked. "It's my fourteenth," he replied.

"Fourteenth?" Hermione teased.

"I just look tall for my age, but I swear, I'm only fourteen and in my third year," he replied.

Hermione smiled and nodded. "Happy birthday, then."

Edward flashed his crooked smile. "Happy birthday, Hermione."

 _Damnit. They even have the same birthday!_

The scene changed again. She found herself in a female restroom. Bella could hear sniffing, but she didn't move away from the doorway. She waited for Edward to arrive.

True enough, Edward arrived and looked around the corridor. He stepped forward near the doorway. "Hermione? It's me, Cedric. Are you all right?"

The sniffing stopped. "Hermione, I know you're there," he said gently. "Please, I want to know if you're okay."

Bella's heart sank. He already cared for her. She could tell that the memory was from the same year - his third year and her fourth year - because Edward's physical appearance didn't change.

"I'm okay," came Hermione's voice.

"Can you please come here?" Edward pleaded softly.

Hermione did. She came out of the cubicle with puffy eyes. Her hair was tied to a loose bun and still looked messy. She went to the doorway and met Edward.

Edward reached out and pulled her to a hug, to both Bella and Hermione's surprise. "I heard about what happened. Those first years in my house told me; you have Charms with them."

Hermione cried silently against Edward's chest. Bella wanted to look away. _Why are they showing these to me?_ she thought irritatingly. But then, she reminded herself that she had asked Edward to give her a reason why Hermione's love is better than hers.

 _He didn't give me one. He showed me many! Damn you, Granger._

"Don't mind Weasley. He's just probably jealous that you can do the spell brilliantly and he could not," Edward consoled.

Hermione pulled away and found her shoes interesting. "Thanks," she said as she wiped her tears. "I was thinking of writing to my parents and tell them that I want to quit. Maybe I can go back to London and just study in the prestigious Muggle school they dreamed for me. I got an acceptance letter, anyway. I guess, no one would bully me there because all students are above average. You will only get bullied if you're a dunderhead," she said quietly.

Edward sighed and placed his two hands on her shoulders. "Is that really what you want?" he asked.

"Yes," she mumbled without looking up.

"Hermione, look at me, please," said Edward gently.

Hermione did. She met his eyes with a forced smile. "Tell me that you're not happy here. Tell me that you don't like magic. Tell me that you don't enjoy brewing potions, transfiguring things and casting charms."

Hermione's eyes brimmed with tears. "They don't want me here."

" _I_ want you here. Our professors, except for Professor Snape, like you and I heard Professor Sprout once saying that you should be in Ravenclaw, much to Professor McGonagall's dismay."

Hermione chuckled and relaxed. "Are you telling the truth, or are you just trying to make me laugh?"

Edward gave out his crooked smiled. "Made you laugh, didn't I? But I'm telling the truth. I'd be willing to take Veritaserum just to prove that - "

"Silly!" Hermione giggled. "Truth potions are forbidden. But I believe you now. I know that you never lied to me."

Edward smiled with satisfaction. "Good. Let's go to the feast, then?"

"You go ahead. I'll just... do something. Girl thing," she replied sheepishly.

Edward nodded. "See you at the Halloween feast."

She was back in the hall and it seemed it was time for breakfast again. Edward was sitting in his house table, looking anxious. He quickly leapt to his feet when Hermione entered the hall and was met by Edward near the big double doors.

"Hermione!"

Hermione's eyes twinkled and she looked so happy. "Cedric!"

"What happened after the incident last night? Did you get detention or something? I wished Professor Sprout didn't pull me away."

Hermione giggled. "Relax, Ced. Yes, I've got detention but just to help Madam Pince at the library. Don't worry, I love books and I can take care of magical ones."

"Hermione, are you sure you're okay? You were almost killed by a mountain troll last night. If Potter, Weasley and I didn't come..."

"I would be dead by now," she finished.

 _Oh. I wish she just died,_ Bella thought, though she felt a bit guilty for thinking something like that.

"Thanks for saving me, Harry and Ron, Cedric. It was really because of you. Ron's levitating charm wasn't enough to kill the troll," said Hermione, sounding grateful.

Edward nodded. "Why were they there, anyway?" he asked.

Hermione smiled sheepishly. "Well, same reason as yours. Harry heard from our housemates that I was crying, so he blamed Ron. Then, when they heard that there's a mountain troll in the dungeon, Harry thought of me and told Ron that they have to warn me."

Edward nodded. "What happened after?"

"After you left with Professor Sprout, of course we lost points for Gryffindor, but when we returned to the Gryffindor Tower, Harry, Ron and I just... felt comfortable around each other. Ron mumbled his apologies and Harry said that he wants me to be his friend. Ron, too," said Hermione happily.

Edward placed a hand on her shoulder. "I'm glad that you've found new friends."

Hermione looked at Edward anxiously. "But... we're still friends, right?"

Edward flashed his crooked smile. "Of course, Hermione."

Hermione smiled happily. "Thanks, Cedric."

 _He never told her that they shouldn't be friends_ , Bella thought sadly. Gloomy, she still continued watching more memories.

Bella found herself next on a corridor, following Hermione and two boys around her age: one black haired and the other was a redhead. They were running and a boy who turned from the corner stopped them.

"Hermione? Harry, Ron!"

Bella stepped closer and saw that it was Edward. "What are you doing here? It's after curfew!" he asked the three first years.

"I should ask you the same," blurted Hermione. She looked more confident around Edward. Bella thought that maybe, several months have passed since the last memory but still it was the same year.

"He's got detention," came a new voice from behind Edward.

"With us," said another voice.

Two boys, probably around Edward's age approached the group. They were twins with redhead like one of Hermione's companions. They stood on Edward's both sides.

"Fred, George!" came the voice of the younger redhead.

"Why did you get detention?" asked Hermione in a worried tone.

"Nothing," replied Edward promptly.

"Oh, shut it, Diggory. Hermione won't believe you," said one of the twins.

"She's not a dunderhead, mate," said the other. "Only Hermione Granger could tell us apart outside the family."

"And I still wonder how."

"I will tell you if you tell me why Diggory's got detention," said Hermione in a bossy tone and Bella had to roll her eyes.

"Well, Diggory here hexed one Slytherin boy for insulting our resident bookworm," said one of the twins.

"It happened in the courtyard and we saw that bloke, Flint. Of course, we hexed him, too."

Hermione frowned. "Why?"

Edward glared. "What do you mean 'why'? Of course you're my friend! I won't let anyone insult you. You've done nothing wrong."

"Hufflepuffs," mumbled Hermione with a shake of her head.

"Oi, we're not Hufflepuffs!" said one of the twins.

"Honestly, Slytherins call me 'filthy' all the time because of my blood status. Pansy Parkinson calls me 'beaver' all the time. Those things don't bother me. I've told you already, I'm used to it and if I would react negatively, I would just give them the satisfaction of - "

"But it bothers me because you're neither filthy nor a beaver!" said Edward indignantly, causing Bella to bite her lower lip to prevent herself from crying. Again.

"Yeah, Granger. No need to be shirty with Diggory," joked one of the twins.

Hermione glared. "And how about you, two?"

"We did it because you're like our little sister and Gryffindor House couldn't afford to lose its resident bookworm who works so hard to make up for the lost points because of her two dunderhead friends."

"Oi, Fred, I'm your brother!" protested the younger redhead to the twin on Edward's left.

"And what did you do during detention?" asked Hermione.

"Just bits and bobs," replied the twin on Edward's right.

"Odds and sods," said Fred.

"Hermione, there's no more time! Come on, hurry up!" insisted the boy with black hair and round glasses. They started moving, but the older trio blocked their way.

Hermione quirked eyebrows. "Sorry, gentlemen but we're a bit in a hurry to do something really important."

"And what could that be?" asked Edward. "It's late and you should be getting back to your house."

"Don't ask us questions and we won't tell you lies," said Hermione and drew her wand from her sleeve. "I just threw Petrificus Totalus to Neville because he was trying to stop us. I'd hate to do the same to you."

The three boys shook their heads and stepped aside. The younger trio smiled and waved. "Thanks!" said the dark haired boy.

Bella didn't know which group she should follow. Before she could decide, she heard Fred say something. "You know, Diggory, if you don't marry that girl someday, I will."

Edward blushed and shook his head. "You two return to your dorm. I'll follow those three. I can't let anything happen to Hermione."

"Then we won't let anything happen to Ickle Ronnikins as well!"

And the three boys followed the younger trio.

The scene changed. Bella saw Hermione and her two friends, Harry and Ron, face a three-headed dog, made it under the trapdoor and freeze some weird moving plant which tried to bind them and crush them. She wasn't sure. But she saw Hermione relaxed and told the two to do the same. Ron panicked but eventually listened to Hermione.

Bella saw Hermione instruct Harry to find the right key among the many flying keys. She saw the trio play chess on the giant board and holy crow, the pieces were moving!

Bella's heart was beating fast as she watched Hermione and Harry follow Ron's instructions and later on, the best player fell. Hermione was nearly smashed by the other knight. Then, she saw Hermione solve the riddle in front of bottled drinks with different colours. She sent Harry to the door in front of them and Hermione decided to go back for Ron. Bella followed Hermione and when they arrived at the chess room, they found the older trio: Edward and the twins.

The twins carried their little brother and Edward ran towards Hermione and enveloped her in his arms. When Hermione passed out, Edward carefully carried her until they reached the hospital wing. Bella sighed and wiped the tears on her cheeks.


	21. Chapter 21

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Harry Potter and Twilight.

 **A/N:** Thanks for the wonderful reviews. Love them all!

 **CHAPTER 21**

Bella was standing outside the castle. It was her first time to see it from outside and it was so beautiful. For a moment, she wished that she also went to a school as magical as Hogwarts.

"See these brooms, Potter?"

Bella turned around and saw a group of people behind her. Actually, there were to groups, glaring against each other. The group to her left were wearing green and silver jerseys and holding new broomsticks. The other group, to her right were wearing red and gold and their broomsticks look old - save for Harry whose broomstick was similar to the ones the other group were holding.

Gryffindor. Bella reminded herself of the name of their house. They were joined by two more people: Hermione and Ron.

 _Of course, Granger would be here._

"They were donated by my father because I made it to the Quidditch team. Unlike some pure-blood families who tuned out to be blood traitors, we, the Malfoys act according to our blood status and only aim for the best, even in small things," said a young boy with pale skin, Patrician nose and platinum blonde hair (slicked back and Bella wanted to cry " _News flash: hair gel scarcity in Britain")._

The boy's voice was unmistakably the first voice she'd heard earlier. He sounded arrogant and he was sneering to the other group like he smelled something disgusting.

Hermione Granger snorted. "Really, Malfoy? The last time I noticed, I, a Muggle-born, was able to beat you in all subjects last year and your cronies, Crabbe and Goyle who are pure-blood wizards like you were... what was Professor Snape's term again? Oh yeah, dunderhead. They couldn't even tell the difference between an eagle and eagle owl. And at least, Gryffindors are honest about their skills. No one on the team had to buy their way in," said Hermione sharply, causing the Gryffindors to cheer and roar with laughter.

The green and silver group gripped their broomsticks tightly and looked at Hermione angrily. Except for the boy called Malfoy. He stepped forward and looked at Hermione coolly, but Bella noticed he was trying to hide his anger. "Why would I listen to you, filthy Mudblood?"

The three girls on the Gryffindor team screamed and covered their ears. The redhead twins moved forward angrily, ready to punch Malfoy, but the biggest boy on the other group shielded the blonde boy with himself.

Ron, who was standing beside Hermione, drew his battered and heavily taped wand and pointed it at Malfoy. "You'll pay for that, Malfoy! Eat slugs!"

A faint spark came out of the tip of the wand, but instead of hitting Malfoy, it backfired on Ron. He fell on the ground and when he opened his mouth, there were slimy insects. Bella had to turn around to look away. Gladly, the scene changed.

Bella was now standing outside an alcove with Hermione Granger but the witch was pacing back and forth. Three figures came into view and Hermione practically ran towards the three boys.

"Ced, Fred, George!" she called them.

"'Mione? What are you doing here?" came Edward's voice and Bella noticed that just like the others, he's grown a bit, so he must be in fourth year and Hermione is in second year.

"Why did you get another detention?" Hermione asked the boys.

"We'll tell you later in the common room, Hermione. We're going to the kitchen," said one of the twins.

"Merlin, I'm starving. Cleaning cauldrons without magic was exhausting," complained the other twin.

"Yeah. Remind me to always help Mum with chores when we're at home."

Bella saw Hermione's expression softened at the last words of the twins.

"See you, Hermione," the twins said together.

"See you, Fred and George," she replied.

Edward held Hermione by the wrist and led her inside the nearest alcove. He opened his mouth to speak but Hermione spoke first. "Cedric Diggory, what did you do this time?" demanded Hermione.

Edward let go of her wrist and ran his fingers on his hair. "Just er, placed a charmed plant inside Malfoy's bag from Professor Sprout's greenhouses, while Fred and George charmed the fireworks to form Malfoy's scared face," he admitted.

Hermione sighed. "Ced, you can't keep on doing this."

"What? Getting back on someone who insults you?" he asked incredulously.

Hermione maintained a calm expression, to Bella's confusion.

 _He's defending her. Why is she complaining?_

"That. And getting detentions. When we were in Diagon Alley in summer, while you and your father were in the Quidditch store, your mum told me that she wanted you to be a prefect when you're in your fifth year and later on become head boy. But she also said that your father wants you to be a Quidditch team captain," said Hermione affectionately. "I won't be able to face your parents again if you wouldn't achieve what they wanted for you because of me."

Edward scowled. "Who says I can't be a prefect or Quidditch captain? I've only got two detentions since first year and have you heard of Harry's father? Dad said that James Potter and his friends were the best pranksters Hogwarts has ever seen, and yet he became head boy."

Hermione smiled faintly. "But still..."

Edward placed a hand on her shoulder. "You're my friend, Hermione. Well, best friend, actually. We maybe in different years and I'm two years older than you but you're like my twin. Well, not like Fred and George but we understand each other. I can talk to you about anything."

"Save for Quidditch," she replied with a chuckle.

Edward nodded. "Except Quidditch. You're the only person I can study with at the library quietly and comfortably."

"You defend me even if I don't really need defending," said Hermione with a smile. "And you're the only one who can stand my bossing around."

"That and many more reasons make you my best friend," said Edward fondly. They exchanged smiles and Edward pulled something out of his satchel. He handed Hermione a small gift. "Happy birthday," he said gently. He handed her another box of what looked like sweets. "And Sugar Quills for you. Hope your parents won't be mad at me for tolerating your sweet tooth."

Hermione grinned and accepted the gift and sweets. "Thanks. And don't worry, I brush my teeth everyday. Happy birthday to us! Your present's in my dorm."

"I'll walk you to your tower, then you can give me my present," he offered.

Hermione nodded and they walked together, side by side.

Bella found herself in front of a portrait of a fat lady, who was wearing a pink dress and drinking a glass of champagne. Edward was waiting outside the portrait hole and it swung open, revealing Hermione's two best friends.

"Where's Hermione?" snapped Edward, causing the two boys to jump.

"Merlin, Diggory!" exclaimed Harry. "Don't do that!"

"Where is she? I haven't seen her for wo days now. Some people said she was Petrified. Is this true, Potter?" he asked angrily.

"There's no need to be shirty, Diggory," said Ron calmly. "We'll take you to Hermione and no, she wasn't Petrified. She's very much conscious and been reading a lot."

"But you need to know something first," said Harry. "Just in case you aren't ready to see her," he added.

Edward frowned. "What happened to her?"

"Er, well, you see, she was worried about me, because of the rumours that I'm the... You know, heir of Slytherin," Harry began but in a very low voice.

Edward nodded and made a hand gesture, telling Harry to continue. "We wanted to prove that it was Malfoy, so she brewed Polyjuice Potion."

Edward narrowed his eyes and shook his head. "No. That's in sixth year curriculum. Tell me she made it perfectly!" he panicked.

"Relax, mate," said Harry. "She made it perfectly. Actually, Ron and I disguised as Crabbe and Goyle, Malfoy's cronies, but we didn't get much information."

"And what about Hermione?" asked Edward anxiously.

"Well, she's supposed to go as Blustrode, a Slytherin, too. But... she wrongly picked the hair. It was a cat's hair she got on the sleeve of Blustrode's uniform," said Harry carefully.

Edward closed his eyes, looking dismayed. "She turned to a human cat, didn't she?" he asked seriously.

"Yes," said the boys together.

"I want to see her," Edward said firmly.

"Are you sure?" asked Ron. "Look, she's our best friend, but when I saw her the first time, I couldn't look at her... Honestly."

"I don't care how she looks like. She's still my best friend. If you are allowed to see her, I have the equal right to see her, too. Not to brag, but I'm her first friend," said Edward defensively.

Harry sighed. "All right. I wonder why you're having such temper when it comes to Hermione's well-being. People say you're a nice boy," he teased.

When the scene changed, Bella was expecting the human-cat Hermione, but it seemed that she was taken to another day. Hermione Granger was frozen as a mannequin, lying on the hospital bed, wearing her school uniform and her brown curls were fanning out across the pillow. Her mouth was slightly open, one hand was in the air, like she was holding something before becoming frozen. Edward was on the side of the bed, looking down on her with deep sadness in his eyes.

A woman who looked like a nurse came to the other side of Hermione's bed and held a phial of green liquid and gently poured it on the girl's mouth. After a few seconds, Hermione stirred, her hands moved to her chest, sat up and she was coughing violently. Edward quickly reached for her and ran a hand on her back smoothly.

"You'll be fine, child. You'll be fine," said the nurse in a motherly tone and handed her another phial. "Here, for your joints. Don't move too much. I believe, Mr. Diggory can take care of you while I attend to the others who were Petrified as well."

Edward nodded. "I'll take care of her, Madam Pomfrey." He took the phial from the nurse and helped Hermione drink the potion. At first, Hermione seemed to find it hard to breathe, but Edward continued running a hand on her back. Then, her breathing became normal. She looked up to Edward with a small smile.

"What happened?" she asked.

"You were found outside the library, Petrified," he replied gently.

"It was a basilisk - the monster in the Chamber of Secrets," she said in a low voice.

"Yes. Harry and Ron came back from the Chamber and saved Ginny Weasley. Harry killed the basilisk with the sword of Gryffindor," he told her.

Hermione's eyes widened. "They did?"

Edward smiled and nodded. "All thanks to you. We noticed the piece of paper you were clutching, the torn page from a book. You've figured it out, Hermione. You really are brilliant," he said sincerely as he tucked a curl of hair behind her ear.

Hermione smiled and blushed. "Thanks," she replied. Then, she looked around. "How long have you been here?"

It was Edward's turn to blush. "I come here everyday, before and after classes."

She raised an eyebrow and faked a a mocking look on her face. "And what would darling Patricia say about you, spending time with your Petrified best friend?"

Edward scowled. "She's not my girlfriend! We just went on a date in Hogsmeade once. It's because of peer pressure, honestly."

"Peer pressure? How come?"

"Well, Ian and Terrence noticed that... er, I fancied her, because of her physical appearance," he replied sheepishly. "Then, they made me ask her to Hogsmeade during our Herbology in the greenhouse. But her beauty was purely physical. She's whiny and weepy. Honestly, she didn't have your maturity."

Hermione smiled. "I see. I'm glad to know that you don't go after a person's physical appearance."

Edward smiled. "Anyway, I've decided to focus on my studies and training for Quidditch. Our Seeker will be graduating this year, so, next year, there'll be tryouts. No time for dating."

Hermione beamed. "Good. There's a possibility that you'd be playing against Harry. That'll be interesting."

"If that happens, would I have your full support?" he asked with his crooked smile.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Sorry, I'm not a Hufflepuff."

"But we're best friends," he reasoned.

"Again. I'm not a Hufflepuff. I'm not loyal."

Edward snorted. "Liar."

Hermione laughed and reached out for the sweets on the bedside table. "All from you?" she asked.

Edward shook his head. "From me, Harry and the Weasleys. 'Cause I'm not the only person in Hogwarts who loves you."

Hermione blushed and looked down and opened the box of Sugar Quills.


	22. Chapter 22

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Harry Potter.

 **A/N:** Thanks ever so much for the wonderful reviews!

 **CHAPTER 22**

Bella was in a market full of people who called themselves witches and wizards, all wearing weird, long clothes and some with pointed hats. They all walked fashionably and acted like everything was normal. She found herself outside an ice cream parlour. Hermione and Edward came out with large cones of ice cream and it looked like they were eating happily. Both of them have grown a few inches. Hermione's hair was also more tamed and Bella could see the curves were starting to show.

"Thanks for the treat, 'Mione," Ced said to Hermione fondly.

"Don't get used to it, Cedric. It's only because you were made a prefect," replied Hermione who sneered but Bella could tell that she was only teasing Edward.

"What if I made it to the Quidditch team?" he asked.

"Then you'd get another cone of ice cream," Hermione replied nonchalantly.

"I don't want another ice cream."

"Then, what is it that you want?"

"Three cans of butterbeer from _Three Broomsticks."_

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "But that's in Hogsmead."

Edward wrapped an arm around Hermione's shoulders and pulled her close to him. "That's why you have to come to Hogsmeade with me."

Hermione blushed and pressed her lips together to hide her smile.

"Let's buy you an owl," said Edward.

"Hermione! Cedric!" called two male voices.

"Harry! Ron!" Hermione cried happily and ran towards her friends and gave each of them a brief hug.

"Good, you're here, Harry, Ron," came Edward's voice. "How's your summer?"

"Egypt's amazing!" said Ron enthusiastically.

"And Harry's blown up his aunt," said Hermione sharply.

"'Mione, relax. You've just seen each other after two months. Give Harry a break," said Edward gently whose arm was still wrapped around Hermione's shoulders. "She's getting an owl," he announced.

Harry beamed. "Great! We'll come with you at the menagerie."

"Yeah. I have to buy something for Scabbers, anyway," said Ron who patted and right pocket of his robes.

Harry held Hermione's hand. "I want to ask you something."

Edward released Hermione and walked with Ron. The two boys started talking about Quidditch.

"What's going on between you and Cedric?" whispered Harry with a grin.

Hermione frowned. "Nothing. We're best friends."

"I think he likes you more than that," replied Harry in a whisper.

"Harry, I don't know that you're worse than Parvati and Lavender. They haven't noticed anything," replied Hermione with a giggle.

Harry laughed. "Wrong. They've noticed something but didn't dare to ask you 'cause you aren't really friends with them."

"And you have the guts to ask me because we're close?"

"Yeah. But I know. I just know it. Cedric fancies you."

Hermione shook her head and gave Harry a serious look. "I don't want to hope because it might just break my heart."

The scene changed quickly. Hermione and Cedric were now back in Hogwarts because she could see the beautiful castle. Hermione was sitting in one if the stands, reading a book with a ginger ugly creature sitting on her lap. It looked like a little tiger, only that it has purely ginger fur, no other colours, and its head was squashed. No matter how ugly the monster was, Hermione seemed to love it because she was petting it while reading a book. Bella leaned to see the title. _Hogwarts: A History._

Bella looked around for Edward. She nearly jumped in the stands when she saw several people riding their brooms and flying around the pitch and passing weird looking balls. She remembered Edward's photo with Hermione in which he was holding a broom.

 _Maybe he's one of them,_ she thought.

Then, one of the flying figures flew towards Hermione's direction, and came up behind her causing the girl to be startled.

"Cedric Diggory, I swear if you do that again, I'll hex you to oblivion!" Hermione exclaimed.

Edward laughed while still riding his broom and leaned forward to kiss Hermione's forehead, causing Hermione to blush violently. "No, you won't. I made it!" he said cheerfully.

Hermione grinned. "I knew it!" she replied with equal cheerfulness. "I knew that you'll make it! Congratulations!" She stood up and faced Edward.

Edward got off his broom. "There's more to that," he said, making Hermione confused.

Hermione frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Well, almost everyone on the team graduated last year, leaving only two fourth years, so they had to choose a new captain. Say hello to the Hufflepuff Quidditch captain!" he announced happily.

Hermione's eyes widened and she had a very happy look on her face. She surprised Edward by throwing her arms around his neck and gave him a hug.

"Congratulations! Your parents will be proud!" she cried.

Edward returned the hug and it was too much for Bella. She never experienced something special like this with Edward and she just wanted to melt down.

"Thanks for supporting me, Hermione," said Edward against Hermione's bushy mane. They haven't released each other yet.

Hermione smiled and gently pulled away. She did something which made Edward blush. She kissed him on the cheek. "You will have your three cans of butterbeer for being a Seeker. Now, what reward do you want for being a captain?" she asked affectionately.

Edward gave a surprised look, but grinned. His one hand was still resting on Hermione's waist. "Just..."

"What is it?" pushed Hermione.

"It's not something like butterbeers or ice cream," he admitted shyly.

"What is it, then?"

"Uh, I want us, just the two of us, to go to Hogsmeade every Hogsmeade weekend, for the rest of the year."

Hermione was shocked at first, then, she grinned. "Deal."

The scene changed again and Bella saw the familiar corridors of Hogwarts. She saw Hermione walking with Harry and Ron and they were chatting animatedly. They were nearing the fat lady's portrait when two older girls who were wearing Gryffindor colours came after Hermione.

"Hermione!"

Hermione, Harry and Ron spun around. "Alicia, Angelina," she said to the older girls with a nod. "What's up?"

"You won't believe what just happened in Potions!" said the dark girl.

"Yeah, Hermione! It was really priceless! If only we have a Pensieve, I'll show it to you!" the other said happily and both girls giggled.

"What's a Pensieve?" asked Harry to Ron.

When Ron shrugged, Hermione turned to Harry. "It's a marble basin where you can view someone's memories," she explained quickly before turning back her attention to the two giggling girls. "What happened?"

"Well, you know, fifth year Gryffindors have Potions with Hufflepuffs," started the other girl with fair skin.

"I know, Alicia. Cedric told me," said Hermione.

"Uh, right. Er, well, Snape asked us - "

"Professor Snape," said Hermione.

The older girl rolled her eyes. "Okay, _Professor_ Snape challenged us by telling us to brew complicated potions. Well, Fred and George decided to brew Amorentia."

"I trust you know what Amorentia is?" asked the dark girl.

"It's a love potion," said Hermione, but she didn't stop there. "It reveals whom you are attracted to. It would smell exactly like the person you fancy."

"Yes! And then, Diggory was late due to some prefect duties and decided to sit with Fred and George. The moment he made it in front of the bubbling cauldron, he wrinkled his nose and yelled: _Who in Merlin's name is wearing Hermione Granger's perfume?"_

The two girls giggled and Hermione froze. It looked like she had the biggest shock of her life. Then, after a few moments, she laughed. "Are you kidding me? Maybe, Fred and George was not able to make a perfect potion."

Then, the two girls stopped giggling. They turned to Hermione very seriously. "No. Snape begrudgingly told them to bottle the potion and give it to him."

"Yeah. And he gave Fred and George an outstanding score, for the very first time in history."

Hermione inhaled deeply. "Well, maybe someone else is using the same perfume as - "

The two girls shook their heads. "No, Hermione. Don't say that. Because Diggory also smelled your cat... and old books."

Hermione shook her head again. "But, it's impossible. The Pretty Boy Cedric Diggory and me? No way!"

"Well, why don't you ask him? Maybe you're not as brilliant as we think you are," said the dark girl coolly. "You never noticed, or maybe you _didn't_ want to notice. Since you arrived in our third year, Diggory has always been talking about you. His fellow Hufflepuffs already told him, if he won't ask you out, he better shut up, but he denied for the past two years that he has something for you."

"And earlier, he reluctantly admitted after Potions," quipped the other girl.

"But I'm just a bossy, know-it-all bookworm," she blurted.

"Hermione!" both Harry and Ron exclaimed.

"Not true!" protested Harry. "You're a good friend and as loyal as a Hufflepuff."

"What Harry said is true, Hermione," said Ron quietly. "Er, we've hurt your feelings just because of a stupid new broomstick and useless old rat, but still, you forgave us. Especially me. I was so adamant that Crookshanks ate Scabbers. But then, you apologized even if you weren't sure..."

"Hermione, being attracted to someone is not all about physical beauty," said the other girl. "Maybe, Diggory admired you for your best qualities: loyal, kindhearted, brilliant and brave."

Hermione blushed and nodded sheepishly. Clearly, she wasn't used to that kind of attention.


	23. Chapter 23

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Harry Potter and Twilight.

 **A/N:** Thank you for still appreciating Hermione's third year, though it was short. In this story, I want Ron to be a good friend. Really.

 **CHAPTER 23**

Bella was in an unfamiliar place. She saw a modest looking house, standing on a very secluded area, much like the place where the Cullens' house was located. She heard voices inside the house and followed it.

She found Hermione in the kitchen with a middle-aged but beautiful woman. She had long, dark brown hair and green eyes.

 _She's too beautiful to be Granger's mother._

Hermione was doing all the work, preparing the ingredients, while the old woman was giving her instructions.

"I think, _me and kitchen_ just don't go together," said Hermione with a laugh.

The woman chuckled. "Cooking is just like brewing potions. Ced told me that potions is your favourite subject."

 _So, she's Edward's mother,_ Bella thought sadly.

Hermione smiled and her eyes twinkled. "Yes. Mrs. Diggory. I want to be a potions mistress, someday. Professor Snape is definitely not the nicest teacher, but I'm learning a lot from him."

Mrs. Diggory placed a gentle hand on Hermione's shoulder. "I am quite sure that whatever field you choose, you will become successful."

Hermione replied with an appreciative smile. "Thank you, Mrs. Diggory." She returned her attention to the work at hand. "I'm not really sure if Ced would eat this apple pie."

"Oh, dear. Ced will surely appreciate anything you'd make for him."

Bella thought of Esme. When she was still in a relationship with Edward, she didn't have the chance to spend time with Esme. Esme was a very nice and kind woman.

 _But what does she like doing? Should I have spent time with her in the kitchen? No. How about redecorating the house? It's her hobby. Yeah. I should have done that..._

The scene changed. Bella was now standing in a field full of tents, packed with campers. She found Edward and Hermione in front of the nearest tent, setting fire, the _normal_ way. Normal for Bella.

"Will you be fine with Ginny tonight in your tent?" asked Edward.

Hermione chuckled. "It's the fifth time you asked. Yes. I'll be fine with Ginny and Mrs. Diggory. And you? Will you be all right with your dad? Are you sure you don't want to be with Harry and the Weasleys?"

Edward snorted. "And leave Dad alone?" he joked. "Nah, I'm fine. Besides, I don't want to invade their family reunion. You know, Bill and Charlie just arrived. And Harry's practically a Weasley now in all but blood."

She giggled. Edward flashed his crooked smile as she watched Hermione playing with the matchbox. Then, his expression became serious. "Hermione, I - "

"Hermione!" squealed a younger girl with flaming red hair and chocolate brown eyes.

Hermione stood up and opened her arms for the younger girl. "Ginny!"

The two girls shared a brief hug. "When did you arrive?"

"Just now. Side-Along Appartion with Bill and Charlie. Mum didn't want me to go with the boys, knowing that you wouldn't be with them as soon as they arrive here."

 _Is she those redheads' sister, then?_

Edward moved to Ginny's side and picked her bag. "Let's get you settled, Ginny. Hermione and I will show you your tent," said Edward in a gentlemanly manner.

"Thanks, Cedric. Hermione is very lucky to have you," shw blurted, earning a slap on the arm from Hermione. "Hey! No hitting. I'm your new and _only_ female friend, remember?" she joked.

The scene changed again. She was in the same campsite, but it was nighttime and everyone was leaving their tents. Bella was standing behind Hermione and Edward who were holding hands, but their bodies weren't really touching. They were following a group of redhead teenagers and Harry. Suddenly, Edward stopped walking and tightened his grip to Hermione's hand. She stopped walking as well and turned to Edward with a frown.

"What is it?" she asked in a worried voice.

Edward smiled and shook his head. He was still holding Hermione's hand. "I... just want to say something. It's been in my mind for a while now," he replied quietly.

Hermione paled and pressed her lips together. It was evident that she was nervous. "Go on," she said gently.

"I... I love you. I have, for a while now. I don't know when it started, but I just realized it last year. I care for you so much, but I can't bear the thought of you being with another bloke. I'm not saying that I can't live without you. But believe me when I say that I don't want to grow old without you."

Hermione's eyes were filled with tears, but she was smiling. She extended her free hand to touch Edward's other hand. "I... I feel the same way for you, but I never expected that the feeling would be mutual 'cause I'm _just Hermione._ Plain Gryffindor bookworm and bossy know-it-all. Even my two best friends sometimes get tired of being with me. But _you_ were always there for me. You appreciated my maturity, even if Harry, Ron, Fred and George wouldn't. I thought maybe it's only because you're a Hufflepuff."

Edward reached out to wipe the tears from her eyes. "I did those things for you partly because I'm a Hufflepuff, but the main reason is... I love you. I'm not asking you to be in a relationship with me _now._ I want to give you time to think about it, because I know that you're a well-organized person. You have wonderful goals, for yourself, and for your parents. Also, I'm not sure if your father would allow you to date at fourteen, or fifteen. But remember, I am a Hufflepuff and we're also known for our patience."

Hermione smiled and stood on her tip toes to plant a kiss on Edward's cheek. "Thank you. I'll give you my answer when I'm ready," she whispered.

Their faces were still inches away, so Edward pulled her closer and kissed her forehead.

 _It took them three years. For us, it was only two weeks._ Bella wiped her own tears and begrudgingly followed the happy pair.

She found herself in the top box with Edward, Hermione, Harry and the redheads. They were watching a game played on brooms.

 _Quidditch,_ Bella reminded herself. There were thousands of people and she picked up some people's words. It was the World Cup, Ireland versus Bulgaria. The redhead twins were cheering for Ireland. Hermione, Edward, Harry and Ron were cheering for Bulgaria.

Bella noticed thar Hermione and Edward were not standing beside each other. Hermione was squashed between Harry and Ron, while Edward was between one of the twins and a middle-aged man with grey eyes. They had similarities, so it must be Mr. Diggory.

Hermione wasn't clearly a fan of this game because she wasn't as enthusiastic as everyone else, but she would cheer for the Bulgarian team. From time to time, she would glance at Edward and looked mesmerized. She would smile while seeing him laugh and when their eyes would meet, they would exchange smiles. Hermione was smiling to herself all the time. Bella could tell that she wasn't thinking about the game. She was thinking of Edward. Of what he told her earlier.

"Viktor Krum caught the snitch!" yelled Ginny and Harry and they were all jumping with joy.

"Cedric, Fred and George won the bet!" exclaimed Ron.

"Yeah! They said Ireland would win but Krum would catch the snitch," said Hermione cheerfully.

"But, why did Krum catch the snitch even if they wouldn't beat Ireland?" complained Ron.

"Hermione! We won the bet!" came Edward's happy voice and he was approaching her. He was closely followed by the twins.

Hermione beamed. "Ced! Yes!" she yelled. Many people around them were still cheering, clapping and shouting.

Edward froze, but smiled, though he looked puzzled. "Yes to what?" he yealled back.

The redheads and Harry stopped chatting and turned their attention to Edward and Hermione who were standing on their opposite sides.

"Yes to being your girlfriend!" she yelled rather nervously.

Edward flashed his crooked smile and ran towards Hermione. He picked her up and spun her around. When she was on her feet again, he didn't care if the redheads and Harry and Mr. and Mrs. Diggory were watching with shocked looks on their faces. Edward didn't care of there were about a hundred people on the top box looking down at them. Edward kissed Hermione.

She didn't pull away. In fact, she placed her hands on his shoulders and started kissing him back. Edward's parents and their friends were cheering again, but they weren't facing the stadium. Their eyes were fixed on Edward and Hermione.

Edward didn't know that Bella, his future girlfriend (or ex-girlfriend) was crying openly and wished that she could just leave and go home.


	24. Chapter 24

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Harry Potter and Twilight.

 **CHAPTER 24**

Hermione and Edward were at an unfamiliar tower, but Bella was sure that it was still at Hogwarts because they were wearing their uniforms. Hermione was crying and Edward was just standing beside her. His hands were on the railings. For a moment, Bella wondered if they two were breaking up.

Edward moved his hands to envelope Hermione in his arms. "Everything will be fine," he whispered, obviously trying to comfort her.

Hermione shook her head. "But it's dangerous! People died! What if the Goblet chose you?" Hermione managed to say between her sobs.

"You've heard Bagman and Crouch. They are ensuring safety measures and besides, as long as Dumbledore is the headmaster, we're all safe."

Hermione pulled away gently and scowled. "That's not true."

Edward frowned. "What do you mean?"

Hermione's expression hardened. "He's a great wizard, but sometimes I don't know what he's thinking - or doing. In our first year, he kept the Sorcerer's Stone at Hogwarts and hired someone who was possessed by You-Know-Who as our Defence teacher. If he didn't do that, then, Harry, Ron and I would never have to go down to make sure it was still safely hidden.

"In my second year, the Chamber of Secrets have been opened for the second time. The first time was Hagrid's time and he was wrongly accused. Professor Dumbledore didn't do anything to prove that it was Tom Riddle who opened the chamber because he was the heir of Slytherin. And then, it happened again. A twelve year-old boy had to kill the basilisk! And last year! What did he do? He sent me and Harry to rescue a hippogriff, who was about to be killed, and an escaped prisoner! Yes, they were both innocent, but the dementors nearly sucked our souls!"

Edward shook his head in disbelief. "You never told me about last year!" He didn't sound angry, but shocked.

"Because we weren't supposed to tell anyone. But Ced, Sirius is innocent. I'll tell you another time," she replied, wiping her tears, but Edward reached for a handkerchief inside his pocket and wiped her tears. His other hand smoothed her unruly hair.

"I believe you. You can tell me another time. But, quick question: how did you manage to save them?"

Hermione gave a faint smile. "Quick answer: time-turner."

Edward shook his head. "But you were only supposed to use it for your studies."

Hermione shrugged. "Dumbledore's order." Then, she sighed. "When am I ever going to have a normal year in Hogwarts?"

Edward chuckled. "Well, this is supposed to be your normal year, but since you love me so much..." Then, he chuckled.

Hermione smiled but playfully hit him on the arm.

Bella was back in the hall which was decorated with different banners. The Hogwarts students were joined by two other schools, too. She was standing by the Gryffindor table and watched a very anxious Hermione.

The headmaster, who was a very old man with long, silver beard was announcing the 'champions'.

Viktor Krum was Durmstrang champion. Many students, even from Hogwarts, cheered for him and Bella thought that maybe he was famous.

The Beauxbatons champion was Fleur Delacour. Bella stared at the very beautiful girl which reminded her of Rosalie. When Fleur happily went to the front once her name was called, the girls from her school were crying.

"And finally..." announced the headmaster and the hall fell into a deafening silence. "The Hogwarts champion would be... CEDRIC DIGGORY!"

Edward's table roared and cheered for him. Other Hogwarts students clapped as well. Bella turned to Hermione and she forced a smile, but still, she looked unhappy with the result.

Edward stood up and walked to the front, but stopped to where Hermione was sitting. He bent down and hugged her from behind. He whispered something and Hermione nodded with a faint smile. Then, he kissed her temple before leaving to greet the headmaster.

Then, the headmaster was saying something when the thing they called Goblet of Fire flamed again and released a single piece of parchment. The headmaster caught it and he looked anxious.

"Harry Potter."

"No!" shrieked Hermione.

"Harry Potter," the headmaster called again.

Harry, who was sitting beside Hermione paled and froze. Hermione tapped his shoulder. "Go, Harry," she urged kindly and tried to hide her disappointment.

Everything faded. The next thing Bella knew, she was outside rhe castle, standing in front of the bench where Harry and Hermione were sitting.

"Thanks for these, Hermione," said Harry, sounding grateful for the stack of toast Hermione handed to him. He started eating. "Where's Ron?"

Hermione wore a sad look. "Well, he's at breakfast, but he isn't taking things well."

Harry looked down to his toast. "I know. He wasn't happy with me last night. He doesn't believe me, does he?"

Hermione sighed. "Harry, you should understand why Ron is jealous," she said calmly. "You're famous for being The Boy Who Lived and well, people referred to him as your sidekick, but it's not your fault. It's just that, you also have to understand Ron."

"Why would I have to tolerate his jealousy?" asked Harry with a hint of annoyance.

"Because he's got five brothers to compete with at home and a sister whom her mother loves dearly," explained Hermione desperately.

Harry was taken aback and pressed his lips together.

"Look. Ron will come around. Give him time to think. We both know how thick he could be sometimes," said Hermione calmly.

Bella looked at Hermione intently. _I don't think her parents are like mine. So, where does this maturity come from?_

"Why aren't you disappointed that I would be competing against your boyfriend?" asked Harry bitterly.

"Because I know that you didn't do it. You didn't enter your name because you're not yet of age. And besides, there's something weird about this tournament."

Harry looked sideways to Hermione and his eyes widened. "What is it?"

Hermione shook her head. "Harry, I think someone did it to put you in danger. Remember, this is _Triwizard_ Tournament _._ There should only be three champions, one from each school. I've read about it with Cedric. When he said that he's interested to join, I practically dragged him to the library to make him change his mind. But no, that boyfriend of mine just got more and more interested each day. He wanted _glory_ for Hufflepuff and his family. Maybe... Maybe someone put your name under a different school. There's no _other_ way the Goblet can be fooled..."

Harry looked at Hermione with a shocked face. "Hermione..." he said slowly. "You're... you're brilliant!"

Hermione waved a hand. "I just read a lot."

Bella frowned at Hermione's modesty. _I read a lot, too. I love reading and I'd rather read than play sports or go shopping with some girls. And yet, I'm not the best in my year. Damnit! Why is life so unfair?_

Bella eyed the book Hermione was holding. _Hogwarts: A History._ She remembered that she was holding that book when she was in third year and at that time, it already looked old. _Perhaps, that's her favourite book._

 _And what are your favourite book, Bella?_ she scolded herself. _'Wuthering Heights'. Definitely, a good story, but won't help you become the best in your year._

"I can see that you've influenced Ginny," said Harry in response to her. Then, he jerked his head to the side of the lake where a female redhead was sitting under a tree and reading a book.

Hermione laughed. "Don't worry. She's not reading _Hogwarts: A History._ It's _Quidditch Through the Ages._

Harry noddee. "But we don't have Quidditch games this year."

Hermione shrugged. "Yeah. But that doesn't stop her from preparing to achieve her dream... Which is to be a professional Quidditch player."

Harry's eyes widened. "She wants to be a professional player?"

Hermione nodded. "Yes. It's not really a secret, but she's not telling her brothers because they might tease her. But she wants to be part of Holyhead Harpies. Anyway, going back to you... You know what you have to do once _you_ get back to the castle, don't you?"

Harry scowled. "I'm not apologizing to Ron."

"No. But you have to write to Sirius," she replied firmly. "He's your godfather and he wants to know what's happening here with you."

Harry nodded. "Aren't you coming with me?"

Hermione shook her head but smiled. "Ced's here." She jerked her head and Harry looked to his side. Edward was standing and leaning his back on a tree close to Ginny's tree.

Harry looked at Hermione sheepishly. "I'm sorry Hermione... I won't be mad if you take Cedric's side. I know how much you love each other..."

"Harry, what are you talking about? I won't ditch you for my boyfriend. You're my best friend, too... and the brother I will never have. Besides, you're the one in trouble. You need more help because you didn't really put your name in the Goblet. Sure, I will support him. But I can support the two of you. After all, you're both Hogwarts champions."

Bella found herself again thinking over Hermione's words. She wouldn't ditch her best friend for his boyfriend. She would support them both.

 _But Jacob and Edward don't like each other. They won't get along,_ she stubbornly reminded herself.


	25. Chapter 25

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Harry Potter and Twilight.

 **CHAPTER 25**

Harry left Hermione on the bench and when he walked past Edward, the two boys gave a curt nod to each other. Edward approached Hermione, sat beside her and pecked her cheeks.

"Good morning," he greeted.

Hermione smiled back. "Good morning. Did your fellow badgers throw a party last night?" she asked gently.

Edward flashed his crooked smile. "They did, but I was too tired to cooperate. How about you, lions?"

She snorted. "We're living with Fred and George, all right? But I think Harry didn't like it 'cause they said he was rushing to his dormitory. He didn't put his name, you know," she said carefully.

Edward gave a reassuring smile and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Yes, he told me last night. I was doubtful until this morning, you know. But I believe you."

Hermione's eyes widened and she shi6to face Edward properly. "Really?"

Edward was also shocked and nodded. "Of course. I trust you and if you trust Harry, then, I believe him."

Hermione wore and emotional look, but didn't cry. She pushed her body to Edward to hug him. "Thanks, Ced. Ron doesn't even believe Harry... He's being a jealous git."

Edward nodded sadly. "He'll come around."

"Yeah. That's what I told Harry. So, when's your First Task?" she asked as she pulled away to meet his eyes.

"November the twenty-fourth," he replied.

"And do you have any idea what it is?"

Edward shook his head. "But we're only allowed a wand."

"Let's go to an empty classroom, then, and perform different kinds of spells, shall we?"

Edward cocked an eyebrow. "You're going to help me?"

"Of course!" she exclaimed. "I know you're two years ahead, but two heads are better than one."

"What about Harry?" he asked reluctantly.

Hermione stood up and rolled her eyes. "Are you going to make me choose?"

"No!" he replied quickly.

"Good. Like what I told Harry, I'm not going to ditch him for you, or the other way around. You're both important to me. Harry's like my brother and you're my _partner._ My best friend, my love... my partner in everything." Hermione blushed violently as she spoke the last sentence.

Edward was looking up to her with a smile. He pulled her to his lap and kissed the crown of her head. "You're amazing and selfless. Have I told you that I love you?"

Hermione smiled in a flirty manner. "You always tell me everyday."

"But I have not told you yet, today," he whispered. "I love you."

Hermione smiled affectionately and kissed his cheek. "I love you, too."

Hermione got off his lap. Edward stood as well and the pair walked to the castle hand-in-hand.

The scene changed. Bella found herself in an unused classroom. She thought 'unused' because the chairs and students' desks were all pushed against the wall. Hermione and Edward were there with two more boys, wearing yellow and black neckties and about Edward's age.

Hermione and Edward were standing a few feet away from each other. Their wands were pointed against each other.

 _"Petrificus Totalus!"_

 _"Expelliarmus!"_

Hermione and Edward chanted together. Hermione's wand flew from her grasp and Edward caught it. Then, he quickly moved to grab her from behind. Hermione fought against his hold, but Edward was too strong.

"No wand. What will you do now, Granger?" he mocked.

Hermione smirked, tilted her head and claimed Edward's mouth to which he responded eagerly. Hermione quickly grabbed the wands he was holding and kicked him to the ground. "You're at my mercy, Diggory," she mocked.

Edward laughed and stood up. "If I was a Death Eater, would you really seduce me?"

"Only if the Death Eater was _you._ But that's impossible. You're too kind to be a murderer," she replied sweetly. Then, Hermione turned to the two boys who were playing cards in one corner.

Edward follwed her gaze. "Oi, you two! Stop fannying around. Terrence, let's duel."

One of the boys stood on his feet and pulled out his wand. The other boy turned to Hermione. "Come here, Granger. Let's play!"

"I'm not here to play, Ian. I'm here to help Cedric," she countered and sat beside Edward's housemate, Ian, but not to play, indeed. She pulled out a book from her satchel and started reading.

Ian continued to lay the cards on the desk. "What do you think the first task is?" he asked without looking up.

"Probably to get past a maze," replied Hermione. "At least, that's what Muggle reality T.V. shows have. But since we're in a magical world, there might be magical creatures from Hagrid's class."

"Hermione! You're brilliant!" came Terrence's voice who stopped dueling with Edward.

"Course she is," said Edward proudly. "I might as well practice advanced transfiguration, just in case there's a blast-ended skrewt in the maze... or a niffler."

Hermione smiled at Edward thoughtfully. "Great idea!"

Then, there was a knock on the door. Hermione stood up and opened it. She opened the door wider and Harry came in with a hesitant look. "What is it, Harry?" asked Hermione.

Harry met Edward's gaze. "How much do you trust them?" He jerked his head towards Ian and Terrence.

"They're my Hermione and Ron," replied Edward.

Harry cringed at the mention of Ron's name. "Dragons. That's the first task."

Hermione's eyes widened. "Merlin!"

"How did you know?" asked Edward.

Harry shook his head. "Can't tell you, but I'm not lying. Hermione knows _how_ I learned about it, but she can't tell you."

Edward nodded and seemed to accept this. "Bloody hell! How will you _duel_ a dragon?" asked Ian.

"Don't be silly, Ian. It would take ten full-fledged wizards to take down a dragon. Even a skilled duelist like Professor Flitwick won't be able to beat it," said Hermione but not unkindly.

"Maybe... you just have to get past it," said Terrence slowly.

Edward turned to Harry. "What else did you find out about these dragons?"

"They're all females," replied Harry.

"Hatching eggs?" pressed Edward.

Harry frowned and looked like he was trying to remember something. "Oh, yeah."

Edward grinned. "Got it. Thanks!"

Bella found herself outside the castle once more. In the area where she once saw Edward flew with his broom, practicing Quidditch. The stands were redecorated and hundreds of people were watching something. Bella gasped when she saw a dragon, looking down to Edward. She saw Hermione's anxious face on the stands. She was standing between Ron and Ginny. Near them were the Weasley Twins who were also looking worried. Bella saw Edward turned a big rock into a labrador. The dragon was distracted, then Edward collected the egg the dragon was protecting, but not without earning burns.

Bella watched Hermione approach the Champions' tent after Edward's task.

"Ced!" Hermione instantly pulled him to a tight hug and Bella could tell that she was scared for him.

Ian and Terrence also appeared to Hermione's side and congratulated Edward. Then, they left quickly to give Hermione and Edward some privacy.

"Well, won't I get a kiss for being successful?" he asked with a smirk.

Hermione inhaled and yanked Edward to kiss him deeply. It wasn't a chaste kiss, but it was like, she was expressing her relief and worry at the same time with that kiss.

Edward dropped the egg on the bed nearby and held Hermione firmly by the waist. Hermione, in return, placed her hands on his chest.

"Ow!" Edward winced and pulled away.

Hermione's eyes widened and she panicked. "Oh, Merlin, what did I do? Ced, you're bleeding!"

The now familiar school nurse quickly approached them and instructed Edward to lay down to tens to his wounds.

"Love, go back to the stands. Watch Harry and tell me about his performance after," encouraged Edward. He looked so weak as his wounds were being healed by the nurse and Hermione looked reluctant to leave him.

But Edward forced a smile. "I'm fine," he said with assurance.

But both Bella and Hermione could tell he wasn't fine. Hermione reluctantly left the tent after planting a gentle kiss on Edward's forehead.

Bella's eyes brimmed with tears. Edward was lying, silently enduring the pain. She had never seen him so weak, so the scene was really new to her.

"Hermione," he whispered while silently crying.

Bella cried even more. Edward was never sick. She never had to worry about him like Hermione did earlier. She, Bella, always thought of Edward as a strong and brave man and nothing could hurt him. She had always viewed him as a perfect guy. Not someone who would cry silently in pain and would call his girlfriend's name.

For a moment, she wished that Edward was mortal and she could comfort him, too; so that like Hermione, she could worry about him, too.


	26. Chapter 26

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Harry Potter and Twilight.

 **A/N:** Apologies for the late update. Been very busy after watching THE LION KING musical the other night and then I had to go to work five hours after. It was nice! As usual, thanks for the wonderful reviews.

 **CHAPTER 26**

Bella found herself in a common room, packed with students weating red and gold neckties. Hermione was sitting in a fluffy couch with Ginny and was knitting something. They were chatting animatedly. Harry and Ron were on the couch on the other side of the room, both looking gloomy.

"Do you think Diggory's already asked Hermione to the ball?" she heard Ron ask.

Harry frowned. "You're not thinking of asking her, right?"

"Er..." Ron's ears turned pink.

"Ron, of course she wouldn't go to the ball with someone else. Cedric's her boyfriend and I don't think he's stupid to ask someone else out just because he's famous now and gained a fan club of giggling girls," snapped Harry.

Ron's face fell. "You know... I just thought."

"Look. I know that you have a thing for Hermione since third year but you've got to accept that she's our best friend and she has a boyfriend."

Ron nodded reluctantly. The redhead twins approached them. "So, you guys asked someone to the ball yet?" asked one of the twins.

Both younger boys shook their heads. "Who are you going with?" asked Ron.

"Angelina," said the other confidently.

"Really, Fred? She said 'yes'?" asked Ron.

Fred snatched Ron's crumpled paper and threw it near Hermione's direction, to a dark girl, about the twins' age. "Oi, Angelina!"

"What?" the dark girl snapped.

"Wanna go to the ball with me?" asked Fred confidently and he reminded Bella of his classmate, Mike Newton. Whenever he would ask her out (once, to the prom), he was always confident.

 _But the twins are cooler than Mike. They aren't arrogant like him. Sure, they tease people a lot and are sarcastic sometimes but I like them_ , she noted.

Angelina smiled and whispered to the giggling girls around her before turning back to Fred. "Okay."

"See? Straight to the point. No cliché," said Fred to Harry and Ron.

Then, there was a sudden flash. Bella turned around and saw a younger boy, holding a camera and took a photo of Harry and Ron. "Hey, Harry!"

"Collin," Harry began, obviously trying to compose himself.

"Can I be your official photographer from now on?" asked the boy hopefully.

The twins and Ron snickered while Harry paled and shook his head. "Definitely not."

"But Collin, your brother can be an official delivery boy," teased Fred, looking down to a smaller boy with a bouquet of pink roses in his hand.

"Oh, these flowers are for Hermione Granger, your best friend," said the smaller boy. "Can you tell me where to find her?"

"Dennis!" called Ginny from the other side of the room. "Hermione's here!" She sounded so excited.

Dennis walked to where Hermione and Ginny were sitting. "Someone asked me to give me these to you."

Hermione accepted the flowers with a shocked expression and turned to Ginny questioningly.

"Read the card!" urged the female redhead.

Bella stepped forward to peer over Hermione's shoulder.

 _My dearest Hermione,_

 _While every boy in my house is fretting about the Yule Ball, I came up with the most appropriate way of asking you to the ball (according to my mother)._

 _There's no one else whom I want to spend my time with. So, please do the honour of going to the ball with me. By doing so, you'll make me the happiest wizard in Hogwarts._

 _Your extremely handsome and understanding (and now famous) boyfriend,_

 _Cedric Diggory_

Hermione started laughing after reading the letter, but there were tears in her eyes. Clueless, Ginny grabbed the card and read it. A few seconds later, she was beaming from ear to ear. "Aren't you a lucky witch, Miss Granger? I envy you, you know!"

"Oh, Gin. But you're beautiful," said Hermione with a comforting hand on Ginny's shoulder.

Ginny raised an eyebrow. "You're beautiful too, Hermione."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "You're only saying that because you're my friend."

"No. I would never lie to you!"

Hermione giggled. "Fine. You're _more beautiful,_ Gin. You're such a head-turner. Even the Slytherin boys can't insult you."

"Oh yeah. They can 'cause I'm a blood traitor. But, going back to you..." Ginny's face became serious. "You're really lucky to have Cedric in your life. A complete package: your best friend, and the love of your life." As she said the last words, she turned to glance at Harry.

The scene changed again. Edward and Hermione were walking in the hallway, hand-in-hand. Behind them were Edward's friends, Ian and Terrence.

"I'm famished," groaned Ian.

Hermione turned around. "Sorry, you missed dinner," she said sincerely.

Ian smiled. "I'll be fine, Hermione. I actually enjoyed dueling with you. Don't worry, I'm going to the kitchens and the house-elves will give me everything I want!"

Hermione stopped walking and stood on Ian's way. "Oh! You know how to go to the kitchens?"

Ian frowned. "Well, of course. I'm a Hufflepuff, aren't I?"

"And what do you mean by that?" asked Hermione in confusion.

Ian rolled his eyes. "Well, our _house_ is near the kitchens and we pass by the entrance of the kitchens every bloody time," he said matter-of-factly.

Hermione turned angrily to Edward. "You knew! You knew and you never told me! Here I am, chasing Fred and George just to make them tell me how to go to the kitchens and you... You know how I feel about this slavery and you never cared!"

"Hermione, I care, of course! My father _is_ the head of Department of Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures," replied Edward indignantly, causing Bella to smirk.

"But they aren't doing enough!" Hermione almost yelled. "Honestly? Those Hogwarts elves are working seven days a week and Merlin knows how many hourse per day. I bet every professor in Hogwarts have their personal elves and they can call them whenever they want to. It's slavery! If only I can ask my parents to send me food everyday, I will! But since I live in Hogwarts for ten months, that would be a bad idea. The Society for the Promotion of Elfish Welfare is the only solution I have in my mind right now and if you don't want to help me, FINE! Just focus on the Tournament and your fan club of _giggling girls!"_

Hermione stomped away, leaving Edward frozen in the hallway.

Bella grimaced. _She's crazy. She's starting a fight just because of elves? And slavery?_

The scene changed. Hermione was sitting in between Harry and Ron during breakfast. She was poking her eggs with the fork. Bella saw Edward at the other table, looking unhappy.

"Hermione, the Hogwarts elves won't be happy if they saw you playing with your food," said Harry.

"Yeah, 'Mione," seconded Ron. "If you really want this spew to - "

Hermione slammed her fist on the table. "It's not _spew,_ Ronald! It's S-P-E-W! Society for the Promotion of Elfish Welfare!"

Ron grimaced. "Fine. Sorry. But Hermione, when are you ever going to stop?"

"Until all of the Hogwarts elves are free and getting proper salary and leave credits like Dobby! I wish all elves were like him," she replied with a hint of sadness.

Harry ran a hand on her back. "Don't cry, 'Mione..."

"I'm not crying!" she snapped.

"No need to be shirty, Hermione," said Ron. "Harry and I will help you."

She snorted. "Yeah. 'Cause the only reason you want to go back to the kitchens is for you to have more eclairs," she replied sarcastically.

"No, Hermione," said Ron gently. "Really, Harry and I will help you. I can ask Mum to send some knitting magazines for you, so that you can knit more hats for the elves."

Hermione looked at Ron sideways and smiled. "Thanks, Ron. I'd love that."

The scene faded again. Bella found herself on the same spot in the hall. Hermione was reading while eating her sandwich when Harry and Ron came. "Hermione! You won't believe what just happened!" exclaimed Harry happily.

"You've finally figured out your egg?" she asked in her monotonous voice.

"Look at the Hufflepuffs, Hermione," urged Ron.

Hermione shot him a dark look before turning around to see the Hufflepuffs behind her. Her eyes widened like saucers when she saw many of them were wearing S.P.E.W. badges. Hermione's jaw dropped. She looked up to Harry and Ron. "How?"

"Cedric asked his housemates, of course," said Harry, grinning from ear to ear.


	27. Chapter 27

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Harry Potter and Twilight.

 **A/N:** Thanks so much for appreciating this story! All of you makes me happy.

Apologies for not updating within 24 hours since the last chapter was posted. I'm currently a bit under the weather right now.

 **CHAPTER 27**

Hermione Granger was gracefully walking down the stairs, wearing a long, A-cut, periwinkle blue gown that exposed the cleavage of her growing breasts. Her hair was neatly pulled to a French braid and when she smiled, Bella noticed that her two front teeth were smaller.

Bella barely recognized her. If she wasn't in a Pensieve, in Hermione's memory, she wouldn't be able to tell that it was her. She watched as Hermione made it at the foot of the stairs and took Edward's offered hand. Edward was, of course, dashing in his black and yellow dress robes. She watched them locked their eyes to each other. Bella saw them dance together, looking so in love and she felt a pang of jealousy. Edward never looked at her _that_ way. He was looking at Hermione as if she was the only girl in the room. When they kissed, the scene faded.

Bella found herself in an empty corridor and she didn't have to wait longer. Hermione and Edward appeared from the stairs and they were walking hand-in-hand and laughing.

"So naughty, Ced! You should not have done that to Viktor Krum. He's more famous than you, you know!" said Hermione with a laugh and she leaned on the wall. She looked a little... tipsy.

Edward stood in front of her, laughing as well. "Did you see the look on his face? That git. Wants to call you 'Mione' as well just because he couldn't pronounce your name? _May I haff this dance with you, Hermi-o-ninny?_ As if I don't know that he was planning to ask you to the ball." He imitated someone when he said the last words. The laughter died away.

"How did you know about that anyway?" she asked in a serious tone.

"Cho Chang and her friends came while Ian, Terrence and I were in the courtyard. Her two friends asked Terence and Ian to the ball. Of course I didn't say anything 'cause I was planning how to ask you. And Cho said to me: _'You know, Viktor Krum's going to ask Granger to the ball. You and I can go together.'_ "

Hermione's eyes widened. "Oh, boy. Harry won't be pleased to hear that. He fancies Cho since last year when they played against each other."

Edward scowled. "Just tell Potter to pay more attention to Ginny Weasley. Chang is a weepy girl. She cries a lot. She easily gets jealous and despite of being a Ravenclaw, she doesn't use her mind. She always _follows her heart._ Like all the time."

Hermione giggled. "I don't like her, too. Aside from the fact that she's one of your most _loyal_ fans."

Edward suddenly placed his hands on the wall, on both sides of Hermione's head. "I don't care about them. I only care about you," he whispered rather flirty. Then, he dipped his head and claimed Hermione's mouth. Hermione moaned and clasped her hands behind Edward's neck. Edward's hand moved to her waist and pulled her closer to his body. Their kiss deepened and Bella just wanted to cry. She looked away. But that wasn't enough for she could hear their moans of pleasure.

 _Goddamnit! Stop kissing in front of me!_

And the noise stopped. She looked at them again. They were resting their foreheads against each other. "You said, you want to help me with the egg."

Hermione nodded. "Yes."

"Then, let's do it now."

"Where?"

"Prefect's bathroom."

The scene faded and was replaced by a big, luxurious bathroom. The tub looked like a mini pool. Hermione was in the tub, sitting in one corner, wearing her underwear. Bella could see the straps of her bra. She also found their discarded Yule ball clothes on the floor. Then, Edward appeared from under the water and sat on Hermione's opposite side. He was shirtless and Bella licked her lips at the sight of his broad and muscular chest.

"They will take something I will solely miss; something important to me," said Edward, thinking hard.

"Well, it could be your most prized possession," quipped Hermione. "You have an hour to retrieve it, so it must be very difficult to find."

Edward looked up to Hermione. "Now, my only problem would be finding a way how to breath underwater for an hour," he said with a calm expression and opened his arms. "Come here, love."

Hermione smiled rather nervously and moved to Edward's side, but he gently guided her to sit between his legs. He allowed her back to rest on his chest and hugged her from behind. Hermione titled her head to give him access to the side of her neck as Edward started to kiss and lick her exposed flesh, making Hermione moan with pleasure and say his name. His hand traveled to her chest, to the side of her breasts and the other was underwater, between Hermione's legs. Bella closed her eyes and wished that the scene would change.

Bella found herself in a pub. The people there were not all Hogwarts students, so she assumed that they were outside the school. Then, she saw a sign outside the pub she was in: _Hogsmeade._

Bella found Hermione with Edward, occupying a table near the door. They were drinking something that resembled to a beer. They were sitting next to each other and Edward's arm was on Hermione's shoulders.

Harry and Ron were with the redhead twins on another table, chatting animatedly. Then, the peaceful atmosphere was ruined when a woman in _horrible_ magenta dress entered the pub. She spotted Harry who went to the bar to order another drink with Hermione.

"Hello, Harry," said the woman in magenta dress. "Can I have a word?"

Harry's facial expression hardened. "Yeah. Three words: Leave me alone."

"Now, Harry... What did I do to make you upset?" she asked in a fake sad tone.

Hermione stepped forward. "You, vile woman! What did Hagrid ever do to you? Just because he couldn't give you _hot and spicy_ information about Harry, you're ruining his career!" spat Hermione.

But the woman's evil smile grew wider. "Ah. Young love! Came to rescue Harry Potter and his good friend, Rubeus Hagrid. But, aren't you dating the other champion? Who was it? Viktor Krum!"

Hermione's face turned red in anger. "You, vile woman! I am not dating Viktor Krum!"

The woman turned to leave and gave them an evil smile. "Ah. Now, you're denying it. I'll make sure the wizarding community hears about this." She winked at them before leaving the pub.

"Hermione, you'll be next!" exclaimed Ron with worry. "You should've stopped yourself from talking to Rita Skeeter! She will write horrible things about you!"

"My parents don't read _The Prophet!"_ she replied stubbornly. "And it's not fair that she was writing horrible things about good people - Harry and Hagrid included."

"Don't worry, love. My parents don't believe her," came Edward's voice. Dad was furious that she didn't even mention my name in any of her articles about the Triwizard Tournament."

"And now she thought that I am dating Krum," she said with a sneer. "Time to stop her from telling lies. She should be a novelist, not a journalist."

Bella stood in front of Hermione in the library. She was sitting with Harry and Ron and all of them have their noses buried in books.

Ron, the ginger head, snapped his book shut. "Why can't you just tell Harry what Cedric is planning to be able to breath underwater for an hour?" he hissed.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "I asked him not to tell me. He's already helped Harry with the egg, so they're quits. Besides, they didn't reveal to each other what they were planning for the First Task, so it'll be the same for the Second Task," replied Hermione in a low voice.

"Ron, Hermione is right. I have to find a way without asking him, or anyone else," replied Harry patiently.

"Harry, this is hopeless!" groaned Hermione. "You barely have twelve hours before the Second Task!"

Then, the redhead twins appeared on Hermione's side. "McGonagall wants you, Hermione and Ron."

"What?"

"Why?"

Ron and Hermione asked together. Fred and George shrugged. "Dunno," said one of them.

Hermione and Ron gave Harry apologetic looks. Harry nodded and waved at them.

"Don't worry, Harry. If you couldn't retrieve what was stolen from you, Cedric would surely get it," said Hermione lightly.

The scene faded. Bella found herself in one of the stands by the lake outside Hogwarts. The stands were packed of people, just like during the First Task.

 _So, this must be the second task_ , she thought.

From the water, Edward and Hermione emerged and the crowd cheered for them. Terrence and Ian quickly approached the two and handed them towels. "Are you all right?" Edward asked Hermione who was chilling and desperately wrapping the towel around her.

"Cold..." she said, shivering.

Edward flicked and swished her wand and muttered as spell. Then, Hermione stopped shivering and Edward pulled her against him. "I can't believe you were taken as the hostage for me! What was Dumbledore thinking?"

"He assured our safety. Don't be mad. It's part of the task," she replied gently and kissed his cheek.

"Still. I'm sorry, I didn't know that it would be you! I mean, yes, you're the one I will solely miss, but..."

Hermione silenced him with a kiss. "I'm fine. We're fine and you won first place... I guess. So stop fretting. Where's Harry? Did he manage to breath underwater?"

Edward nodded. "If I'm not mistaken, he used a Gillyweed."

Hermione's eyes widened. "Brilliant! I knew he can make it!" she said with excitement. "But where is he?" She looked at the lake, waiting for a sign of Harry.

But before Harry could emerge from the water, the scene faded.


	28. Chapter 28

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Harry Potter and Twilight.

 **CHAPTER 28**

Bella watched Hermione, with a confused look on her face, open the letters delivered by different owls during breakfast. Harry and Ron helped her open them and each letter contained words of hate and displeasure towards Hermione.

"This is because of the article that horrible Skeeter woman wrote!" said Ron angrily. "I told you, Hermione! She will make your life miserable."

Hermione ignored Ron and opened another letter, until she opened with something green and slimy.

"Ew! Bubotuber pus!" shrieked Ginny who looked at Hermione's hands who was now forming yellow boils.

Edward, who was watching from the other table, quickly approached her. He cleaned her hands with the flick of his hand and carried Hermione's bag. "Let's go to the hospital wing, love," he told her and Hermione obliged. Edward turned to Harry and Ron. "Please throw those letters and tell Hagrid that Hermione won't be in class today."

Harry and Ron nodded. "Thanks for doing this to 'Mione, Cedric," muttered Ron.

Edward gave him an appraising look.

Bella followed Hermione and Edward. His one arm was wrapped around her waist in a protective manner. When they reached the hospital wing, the nurse immediately noticed them and inspected Hermione's hands.

"Oh, dear child! Herbology accident?"

Hermione shook her head. "No, madam."

"Hate mails," said Cedric with a grimace. "She received hate mails with Bubotuber pus."

The nurse started working in Hermione's hands, but didn't hide her shockee expression. "Why would you be receiving hate mails, dear?"

"Rita Skeeter's article," muttered Hermione.

"Oh, that horrible woman! What would your parents say?" asked the nurse in a motherly tone.

"My parents don't read _The Prophet._ She can write everything she wants about me. Dumbledore and my professors know who I really am. You all know what kind of relationship I have with Harry," she replied flatly.

The nurse looked at Hermione intently after putting bandages on her hands. "Now, I can see why the Hat put you in Gryffindor even if you're as brilliant as Rowena Ravenclaw."

Hermione blushed. "Thank you, Madam Pomfrey. I'm also upset. Who would want to receive hate mails and be called a scarlet woman? A cheater? But if I would pay attention to their hateful words, how can I help Harry? And my boyfriend?"

Edward smiled and kissed her forehead. "Let me defend you against them. Let me protect you. You don't deserve this kind of treatment. You're the most selfless person I've ever met," he said affectionately.

The nurse looked at the couple fondly and left silently. Edward sat beside Hermione on the edge of the hospital bed and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. Hermione leaned her head on his shoulder.

The hospital walls faded, as well as the beds and they were replaced by a corridor. Hermione was walking briskly when she bumped into Harry.

"Hermione! You're really brilliant!" he exclaimed as soon as their eyes met and Harry held her hands.

Hermione frowned slightly. "What made you say that, this time?"

"A maze! Third Task! Ian and Terrence kept on teasing Cedric that you're a Seer," he said with a grin.

Hermione chuckled. "And what did you tell them?"

"I told them, " _Well, if there's one thing I've learned after three years at Hogwarts, it's the fact that Hermione Granger is always right."_ "

Hermione blushed. "Oh, Harry!" Harry shrugged. "Oh, I have a favour to ask from you," she said.

"Anything," he replied.

Hermione looked around and even of no one was around, he came closer to Harry and whispered something to his ear. Harry blushed slightly, but nodded.

He reached for something in his pockets, a piece of old parchment. He tapped it with his wand. "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

A map appeared on the parchment. Hermione and Harry buried their noses and looked for something. "Gotcha! Let's go, Hermione," said Harry enthusiastically.

Hermione walked hand-in-hand with Harry but they didn't have the chemistry that was present when she was with Edward. They were more like brother and sister.

When they reached the entrance, they bumped into Edward, Ian and Terrence, but they ignored their questions. The three Hufflepuffs followed them until they reached the tree near the lake. Hermione and Harry stopped there and faced each other.

"Harry," said Hermione rather nervously. "Please, kiss me!"

"What?" came Edward's angry voice. He looked betrayed.

Hermione turned to Edward angrily. "You shut up and watch!"

"What the hell?" exclaimed Ian.

"What's going on with her?" asked Terrence.

"Harry, please! Kiss me!"

Harry leaned forward and Hermione reached for her wand under her sleeve and pointed it at the tree behind Harry. When Harry was about to kiss her, Hermione chanted, " _Petrificus Totalus_!" Then, she moved to the tree and reached for a jar inside her satchel. She picked a frozen beetle.

The scene faded. The room turned to a tower; the highest tower in the castle. Edward sat on the floor with his back leaning on a column. Hermione was seated between his legs and he was hugging her from behind.

"I'm nervous for tomorrow," muttered Hermione.

Edward dipped his head to kiss on the side of her neck and Hermione tilted her head to give him more access. "Everything will be fine. I'll look after Harry. I promise."

Hermione shifted to meet his lips and gave him a chaste kiss. "And look after yourself as well. I want you and Harry to get out of the maze happy and in one piece," she pleaded.

Edward smiled gently and pulled Hermione to his lap. "I will come back to you. No matter what happens tomorrow, I will return to you."

Hermione wore a worried and pained look. "I just feel bad about this tournament. I've felt something like this before... And Harry always ended up in the hospital wing."

"Are you a Seer now?" Edward teased.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "I will _never_ be like Trelawney!" she exclaimed with a frown.

Edward laughed and pulled her closer to him and then peppered kisses on her face and neck. "You're _way_ smarter than Trelawney. And I understand about your feeling. It's something similar to my mother's intuition."

"Uhuh," she murmured because Edward was licking her neck.

"Stay with me tonight," he said against her flesh.

"Uh? Where?" she asked, her eyes closed and fingers were toying Edward's locks.

Edward stopped kissing her only to meet her eyes and give her a pleading look. "My dorm. I've asked permission from Professor Sprout. Told her I'm too nervous for tomorrow. Even though I'm not."

Hermione smiled affectionately and kissed the tip of his nose. "Of course."

Edward smiled from ear to ear and kissed her again. His mouth descended on the exposed part of her chest. Edward pulled off her school robes, removed her necktie and undid the two top buttons of her school shirt. Once Hermione's bra-covered breasts were exposed, Edward nipped her soft mounds. Hermione arched her back, straddled Edward's legs and cupped the back of his head.

"You're so irresistible, love. I can't wait for the right time to come..." he whispered against her breasts and then, his mouth made it back to her neck. "I love you so much and I wish I could marry you right now and claim you."

Hermione grinned and bent down to meet Edward's gaze. "You sound like a love sick puppy, don't you know?" she teased.

Edward smirked. "Only with you. I am madly in love with you and that big head of yours. Most especially, with your big and selfless heart."

Hermione laughed hard. "All right. And next, you'd tell me that you're in love with my esophagus, liver and veins. Are you sure you're not a werewolf?"

Edward smirked. "I may not be a werewolf, but I can be protective and _possessive_ of my mate."

Hermione laughed and kissed his forehead. "All right, _mate._ How about, we go to bed and you can do whatever you want with me?"

Edward gave a triumphant smirk. "Too bad, I can't do what I want most for two reasons. One, we're not yet married. Two, we're at Hogwarts. The Four Founders placed anti-sex charms everywhere, except for the teachers' quarters."

Hermione playfully smacked Edward. "Must you really talk about... _sex?"_

Edward laughed and helped her stand up. They left the tower. They left Bella happily.

The scened changed. Bella was now standing in a room in Hogwarts. It was more like a sitting room. The four champions were there with their families. Bella gave Harry and odd look when she saw him with a plump, redhead woman and a young man with long, ginger hair and fangs for earrings.

Bella remembered Hermione and Edward's conversation. _Harry's now a Weasley in all but blood._

Bella looked around for Edward. She found him with his parents, the couple she saw during the Quidditch World Cup. They were both obviously very proud of him, by the looks in their faces. Hermione also joined them in the room and Edward's mother pulled her to a hug.

"Oh, darling. Amos and I are really mad with that _Skeeter_ woman!"

Hermione smiled. "I'm fine, Mrs. Diggory. Thankfully, my parents don't read _The Prophet._ "

"But still. You're like a daughter to us and I was worried."

"Thanks, Mrs. Diggory. Please don't worry about her anymore. She won't be bothering us for a while," she said with a smirk.

Mrs. Diggory frowned. "Why? What happened, dear?"

"Can you keep a secret?" asked Hermione politely, in a low voice.

The woman nodded. Hermione retrieved something in her bag: a sealed jar with a beetle inside. "Rita Skeeter's an unregistered animagus," she told Mrs. Diggory and her husband who was now listening to them with Edward.

"My brilliant girlfriend was wondering how Rita Skeeter could enter Hogwarts even though she was already banned," explained Edward. "Then, Hermione and her friends saw some Slytherins talking with their hands on their mouths. Hermione went to the library to do some research and with the help of Harry, she captured Skeeter."

"She won't be writing for a while. I told her that I will release her once we arrive at King's Cross in London. She will obey me, or else I'll bring him straight to the Ministry." Then, Hermione smiled at the beetle. "Is that correct, Rita?"

The beetle made a move that told them it wanted to leave the jar. Mr. and Mrs. Diggory chuckled and the old man gave Hermione a pat on her back.

 **A/N:** I don't want to write Ced's death. :(


	29. Chapter 29

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Harry Potter.

 **CHAPTER 29**

Bella stood on the stands near the maze. Hermione was allowed to meet Edward and Harry below, before entering the maze. She saw her pulled the boys to a hug.

"Please, take care of each other," said Hermione emotionally.

"Love, don't be sad," comforted Edward.

Hermione's eyes were filled with worry. She turned to Harry with a pleading look. "Can you uh, give us a moment?"

Harry smiled and nodded. Hermione pulled Edward to one corner, partly hidden from the crowd and stood on her tip toes to give him a kiss. It wasn't a chaste kiss but similar to the one she gave her inside the tent during the First Task. She was expressing her worry, anxiety and fear through a kiss.

Edward rested his hands on her waist and responded to the kiss eagerly. It seemed that none of them wanted to pull away. But they were cut off by the Hogwarts headmaster's voice, calling the champions.

"Please, please be careful," she said in a pained voice.

Edward kissed her brow. "I will be careful and I'll watch out for Harry. I have to go. I love you so much, my Hermione."

"I love you too, my Ced."

Bella watched Hermione silently wiped her tears as Edward stepped away to join the other champions. Hermione went to the stands and sat beside Ginny and Mrs. Diggory. The woman squeezed her hand in a motherly way. They tried to cheer as Edward's name was called and he waved to the crowd before he entered the maze.

The scene faded but Bella found herself on the same spot. Harry and Edward appeared into the thin air. Edward landed on his back and Harry landed in top of him, holding the cup and crying. "HE'S BACK! HE KILLED HIM!" cried Harry.

Bella already knew that this was the moment Edward died as Cedric Diggory, but she couldn't help herself from crying as well. She saw Hermione and Mrs. Diggory looked at Edward's figure with widened eyes. They rushed and made it down the stands, near the maze where Edward landed. Bella decided not to follow them. She just didn't want to see a dead person. Besides, she knew that Edward was alive.

"No, no, no... Love, please wake up!" she heard Hermione said anxiously. "Harry, this is not funny! Why isn't he waking up?"

"Hermione," said Harry weakly. "Voldemort is back. Peter Pettigrew killed him with the Killing Curse. He... Cedric tried to protect me. He shielded me with his body."

Hermione shook her head violently. "No!"

Mrs. Diggory was crying as well and was being held by her husband. The couple were crying over their only son's dead body. Ginny came beside Hermione to hold her, but Hermione cried so hard and she just fainted.

Bella silently wiped her tears. She felt sorry for Hermione, but she would never tell her that. The grounds and stands were replaced by hospital walls and beds. Harry and Hermione were lying on the beds next to each other. A group of redheads were surrounding them, and a black, shabby dog.

Hermione stirred and Ginny instantly came to her side. "Mione?" she called gently.

"Cedric," she mumbled while looking to Ginny's eyes. Chocolate brown eyes met honey ones.

Ginny bit her lower lip and shook her head. Hermione cried again. Silently, this time. Her eyes darted to the black dog. "Snuffles," she called affectionately.

The dog leapt to its feet and went to Hermione's side. Hermione patted the dog's head. "Gin, leave us, please," she asked politely.

Ginny nodded and squeezed Hermione's hand before pulling down the curtains around her bed.

The black dog turned to a good looking man with long, curly hair and wearing black robes. Hermione sat on her bed and leaned her back on the headboard. The man sat on the edge of the bed, looking at Hermione like a loving father.

Hermione reached for her wand on the bedside table and placed Silencing Charms around her bed. "Sirius," she called gently after putting her wand back on the table.

"Hermione." Sirius reached for her hand and squeezed it. "I'm so sorry for what happened."

"How's Harry?" she asked weakly.

"Not good. I was actually angry at Dumbledore for asking Harry to tell what happened in the maze instead of bringing him straight here to rest. He was just brought here less than an hour ago. Turns out, the Cup was a Portkey. Harry and Cedric decided to take the Cup together, for Hogwarts' glory. But they were transported to a graveyard where Voldemort and Wormtail were waiting. Cedric spotted them and stepped in, hiding Harry behind him. But Voldemort, who looked like a baby, ordered Wormtail to 'kill the spare'. With a ritual, he gained a new body, according to Harry. And he has the same power."

Hermione stared on the curtain and tears were falling from her eyes. "Cedric. He died with the Killing Curse. Do you think he suffered?"

Sirius smoothed Hermione's hair like a loving father. For a moment, Bella tried to recall when Charlie ever did that gesture to her.

 _I don't think I ever allowed him,_ she reminded herself.

"It was quick," replied Sirius. "It was like being stunned and being put to sleep at the same time. Peter quickly follows orders. He doesn't play, unlike Bella. She's insane. She's a monster. Had she been the one assisting Voldemort, she would surely _play_ with your boyfriend before taking her master's order to kill him."

Bella froze. _Bella Who? Is this the reason why Granger would always call me 'Isabella' or 'Miss Swan'? Because there's a woman out there whose nickname is Bella and she's insane._

"Bella?" asked Hermione with a frown.

"You've heard about her. My cousin, Bellatrix Lestrange, wife of Rodulphus Lestrange in papers only, but she is madly, crazy in love with Voldemort. I believe, she was his mistress," replied Sirius. "She was named as the Dark Lord most loyal servant. She would do anything for him. She's obsessed."

Hermione frowned. "But why? Was Voldemort ever good looking?"

Sirius nodded. "He was very handsome before his downfall, very intelligent. Everyone expected him to work at the ministry after graduation, but little did they know that he had other plans. He became very powerful and Bella thought he's perfect. She met him when she was fourteen, during one of the tea parties my mother hosted. At that time, he was silently recruiting. Well, my parents weren't Death Eaters, but they completely agreed with his plans."

"But why did Bellatrix marry another person if she was in love with Voldemort?"

"Voldemort believed that he would never need a heir, so he wasn't in need of a Dark Lady. Bella followed her parents' orders. She married Lestrange, but every night, she would appear to Voldemort's side. Harry saw Dumbledore's memories of her trial. She sat on her chair during her trial like it was her throne. She never denied her loyalty and yelled at everyone in the courtroom that her Lord will come back and she will be rewarded. I knew it, she was really insane."

At first, Hermione didn't say anything. She hugged her knees and stared at the curtain. "So, Ced didn't feel any pain," she said after a few moments, her tears falling down her cheeks.

Sirius sat beside her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. Hermione rested her head on his shoulder. "Harry's father was your best friend, right? You were like brothers. Madam Rosmerta said once that you were inseparable."

"Uhm," replied Sirius.

"How did you feel when James Potter died? How does it feel to lose your best friend?"

"Incomplete. It felt like, my heart will never be whole again. There will always be one piece that's missing."

"How did you accept that he's gone?"

"Harry. I kept on thinking that he died protecting his son and wife. He didn't die like a coward. He fought for his family until the very end. I don't know what exactly happened, but that's how I picture James' death. He stood against Voldemort and shielded his family. It was hard accepting that he's gone, while I was in Azkaban, and I thought I'd lose my sanity. But James is the kind of person who would sacrifice himself for his loved one. I always knew that he would die for his family."

"He's not just my boyfriend, you know? Cedric. He was my best friend. My first friend ever. And Voldemort got rid of him like he was some dirt on his shoes," she said angrily, ignoring the tears on her eyes and cheeks. "I'm going to fight with Harry. We're going to fight him! I will do everything I can to get rid of him. No one would die of illegal curses, ever again. One day, you, Harry and I will live in a Voldemort-free world. I swear, Sirius!" she said indignantly, her face turned red.

Sirius' hold tightened and he kissed her forehead. "That's my girl!"

Hermione buried her head to Sirius' chest and allowed silence to envelope them. Hermione sighed and closed her eyes until the nurse called outside the curtain. Sirius turned back to a black dog and Hermione waved her wand to open the curtains. Hermione allowed the nurse to work and check her. Ginny and this time, Ron and Harry, came to her side. When the nurse left, Hermione drew back the curtains and the dog transformed again and Sirius sat beside her. He chatted with Ginny, Harry and Ron about the recent events.

"Snuffles?" Hermione called when the trio left them.

"Yes, kitten?" he asked in a fatherly manner.

"How come you smell like soap?"

Sirius chuckled. "I took a bath in the headmaster's quarters, knowing that I would have to comfort my pup and kitten in the hospital wing."

Hermione forced a smile and allowed Sirius to hold her to sleep.


	30. Chapter 30

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Harry Potter and Twilight.

 **A/N:** Thanks so much for the wonderful reviews. I'm glad nobody reacted negatively towards Sirius and Hermione's conversation. I just wanted to give Sirius a chance to be a father figure and show Bella that Hermione values the people around her. Even if she fainted and ended up in the hospital wing, she wouldn't push people away.

 **CHAPTER 30**

Bella found herself in a girl's bedroom with large book shelves filled with many books. She saw Hermione sitting behind her study table by the window, writing a letter.

 _Dear Snuffles,_

 _Thanks for the letter you sent through Ron's owl. I am doing fine, so please don't worry about me..._

 _I admit, it hurts a lot. All I can see is him, everywhere. Him and the crooked smile I love. After four years in Hogwarts, I don't know how I'm going to face a new year without him. I know that I have Harry, Ron and Ginny, but with Ced, it's different. I always felt complete and safe with him and at the same time, carefree. While he cared so much for me, he allowed me to be my own person. He always respected my decisions and choices. I always thought that he's the one - the one whom I'm going to end up with. My heart is breaking to a million pieces and I'm hoping that one day, it will be whole again, even if Cedric is gone. He will be forever in my heart._

 _Thanks for your time. I'm so sorry if ever this is making you uncomfortable._

 _Love from,_

 _Hermione_

Everything faded, but Bella found herself in the same room and Hermione was sitting in the same chair, but now wearing different clothes. She was holding something in her hands: a letter.

 _Dear Hermione,_

 _I assure you, you're not making me feel uncomfortable. I am happy to know that you trust me and somehow, I am helping you. It gives me a different kind of fulfillment - something I've never felt for twelve years while in Azkaban._

 _Think about Remus, Kitten. During our early years in Hogwarts, he thought that he would never have true friends because of his lycantrophy. Imagine his joy when James and I finally became animagi and was able to join him during his transformations. He said, it was the happiest year in his life because he was never alone during full moons._

 _Even after Hogwarts, we used to be there for him. After his transformation, we would take him to Lily and she would check on him. Have I told you that Lily was an assistant healer at St. Mungo's before Harry was born?_

 _Anyway, on October 31, 1981, we all know what happened to the Potters. Imagine Remus. He went to bed peacefully, knowing that he has three best friends and gained one more: Lily. Then, he woke up in the morning only to find out that James and Lily were murdered by Voldemort. His other 'best friend' was killed by another. He lost his best friends overnight. He told me, he didn't know how long he mourned for his friends. But time heals all wounds, Kitten. Believe me. Give yourself time to mourn, and then time for acceptance and eventually, you'll move on. Five years from now, you might still cry whenever you're reminded of him, but it would not be as painful as it is now._

 _On the brighter side, Dumbledore and Arthur Weasley are planning on asking your parents' permission to join us here. See you._

 _Love,_

 _Snuffles_

Bella saw Hermione wiped her tears and put down the letter on the desk. She heard a knock on the door downstairs. Hermione leapt to her feet and went downstairs. The knock was not coming from the front door, but from the kitchen. When Hermione opened the kitchen door, she stood in awe and froze.

Bella saw Edward. Not Cedric Diggory, the wizard, but Edward Cullen, a vampire. He was standing there, wearing a leather jacket, despite the weather; his hands were on his jacket pockets.

"Hermione," he greeted, unsure of himself.

Hermione reached for her wand on her back pocket. "Who are you?"

"Cedric Diggory," he replied and held up his hands to show that he surrenders. "Please let me in. I will explain everything, Mione."

Hermione's faced turned red as a tomato and tears fell down from her cheeks, but she didn't lower her wand. "I don't know who you are, but I would appreciate it if you just leave and stop fooling me. Or, I might hex you to oblivion, sod the underage magic and expulsion!" she said firmly.

Bella shook her head and rolled her eyes at Hermione's actions.

"Hermione, please. It's me, Cedric. I can tell you a few things to prove that it's me," Edward pleaded.

Hermione tightened her hold to her wand and pointed it at Edward's chest. "Stop calling me as if we're friends," she said with a hint of warning. "Cedric Diggory died a month ago. He was killed with a Killing Curse, so there's no other way he could be alive. Leave. Now."

Edward stepped back with a pained look. "Apologies for the intrusion, Miss Granger."

Hermione slammed the door shut and locked it.

Bella watched Hermione cry after she slammed the door. She sat on the floor and hugged her knees. Bella wanted to yell at her for not believing Edward, for thinking that he was an impostor.

 _I would never, ever doubt Edward like that! You're too brainy. You're not using your heart because you don't really love him!_

Hermione stopped crying and looked like she realized something. Then, she went upstairs and Bella followed her. Hermione sat behind her desk again and started a letter.

 _Dear Snuffles,_

 _I think I'm going crazy. Was it just my imagination? Or was it a dream? I was just finished reading your letter when I heard a knock downstairs. From the kitchen door. Then, I saw_ him. _I swear, Snuffles! He looked exactly like him, except for the skin, hair and eyes. He introduced himself as Cedric Diggory and the way he said my name was very much like Cedric's. I panicked. I was shocked. I pointed my want at him and told him to leave. He pleaded. But I threatened him. He left, looking defeated._

 _Do you think it was a Death Eater in disguise? But, if he was a Death Eater, he would never leave me alive, would he?_

 _Sirius, I think I'm going crazy. Please tell Dumbledore and Mr. Weasley to hurry up and get me out of here! As much as I love my parents, and I love the way they comfort me, I need to be away from here. From my little haven full of memories of him. I wouldn't be able to help Harry with his fight if I ended up at St. Mungo's Janus Thickey Ward or any Muggle mental asylum._

 _Thank you._

 _-Hermione_

The scene changed again and Bella found herself in the kitchen where Hermione was eating lunch with her parents. The bell for the mailbox rang. Hermione obediently stood up and went to collect the letter.

Hermione checked everything. Bills, postcards and wedding invitation for her parents and... a small piece of rolled parchment. Hermione frowned and unrolled the paper.

 _"Helga Hufflepuff, A Potions Mistress, pp. 409-430; Hogwarts: A History by Bathilda Bagshot (first edition)."_

Nothing more. Hermione shook her head slowly and pocketed the parchment before returning to her parents. She finished her breakfast and told them that she'd be in her room, reading. Once in her room and found an owl, she wrote to Snuffles again.

 _Snuffles,_

 _I need your help. Do you think Dumbledore can lend me a book from his personal library? I am looking for the first edition of Hogwarts: A History. Please, I need to read it as soon as possible. Can you also ask around for some books about Helga Hufflepuff?_

 _Thanks a lot._

 _Love from,_

 _Hermione_

The scene faded even before Hermione could tie the letter to the waiting owl's leg. Bella was now standing in the garden outside Hermione's house. She was sitting on the bench, enveloped in Edward's arms. She was crying silently and Edward looked so emotional while holding her and pressing light kisses on her brow.

"I'm so glad that you're here, Ced," she said against his chest. "I'm so sorry for not believing you. I hope you understand that - "

"I completely understand, Hermione," he replied gently. "I wasn't really expecting you to welcome me in open arms, especially now that Voldemort is back."

She sighed. "I feel so sorry for Harry and the wizarding community. It'll never be the same again. We'll all be in danger."

Edward's hold to her tightened. "Come with me to America or Australia... to another continent. Let's convince your parents to come, too. I and my family will protect you. Voldemort will never hear of you. You'll be safe."

 _She's also human. Immortal. But he's asking her to come with him and leave Britain. He is willing to protect her and her parents. But with me, he left me! He left me for my own good, because he didn't want me to be like him, a vampire. Damn it!_

Hermione pulled away and gave Edward a confused look. It was like, she was seeing him for the first time. "Come with you?"

Edward nodded. Hermione shook her head. "I can't... I have to help Harry defeat Voldemort... I have to fight with him. Even if we escaped and hide, if Harry wouldn't defeat him, he would take over the world!" she replied in a hurt tone.

"Hermione, you cannot fight him now. We can hide first and train and then fight him after," he urged.

Hermione shook her head. "I can't leave Harry. And I'm not saying that I'm going to fight him now. I know, Dumbledore has plans for Harry, especially now that Voldemort's ultimate goal aside from conquering the world is to kill Harry. Harry had to defeat him, so that we can all leave in peace."

Edward looked like his heart was crushed into pieces. "Don't you love me?"

"Of course, I do!" she replied indignantly. "I love you with all my heart and I was so... broken, when you... died," she said slowly. "But, I can't just leave my loved ones. Even if my parents would be with us, I have _another family._ Harry's like my brother. The Weasleys are my second family. And how about your parents? Did you ask them to come with you?"

Edward looked down on the ground and shook his head. "They didn't want to. They want to stay and fight."

"Then, I'll fight with them," she said firmly. "We only have this one chance, while Dumbledore can still stop Voldemort." Hermione cupped Edward's face and their eyes met. "I'm so sorry, but I'm staying here. We're in different worlds now, Ced. But it doesn't mean I can't still love you. I will always love you."

Edward inhaled deeply and dipped his head to kiss Hermione hungrily and he picked her and placed her on his lap. Hermione straddled him and returned his kisses eagerly. It seemed that they were trying to make up for their one month separation. Or more than that. Hermione and Edward were both moaning exploring each other's bodies, but when his hands reached under her shirt, he stopped. They rested their foreheads against each other. "I will always love you, Hermione. Once Voldemort is defeated, I will come back and see if you still want me."

Hermione offered him a small smile. "All right. But please, don't close your heart. You never know, you might find your true mate before Voldemort's downfall."

Edward nodded but he could say that it was forced. "You're such a selfless, carefree and independent witch. As much as I want you, I cannot force you into something. Please, try to live your life happily, even if Voldemort's still there. Be a normal teenager. Fall in love again. You're such a wonderful witch and you're not difficult to love."

Hermione started crying and Edward wiped her tears before they shared one more kiss.


	31. Chapter 31

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Harry Potter and Twilight.

 **A/N:** Thanks so much for the wonderful reviews. Apologies, I haven't got time to reply. Always too busy with work and my Cedric is starting school in June. Yes, _my Cedric._ Harry Potter fan here. :)

 **CHAPTER 31**

Bella watched Hermione and Sirius sat side by side on the couch, barely touching each other. They were inside a family library and across from them was a man with sandy hair, green eyes and scarred face, wearing tattered robes. He was kind looking, like Sirius and despite how he dressed, Hermione was looking at him with respect.

 _Urgh. Now I think I know why Edward chose her._

"Kitten, what's this thing you want to tell us. And if I may add, why tell us instead of Harry and Ron?" asked Sirius gently.

"You're the only people I know who can keep this secret and understand me. Let's admit it, Harry and Ron were immature most of the time and I can't deal with the temper of a ten year-old. Besides, you're the one who helped me figure it out, Sirius," she replied carefully. "And as for Professor Lupin -

"I am no longer your professor, Hermione," said the sandy haired man kindly, merely reminding her. "I see you as my friend, so it's 'Remus' now."

Hermione smiled with an appreciative look towards the man named Remus. "Thank you, _Remus._ I just need someone to... to share this with, so that after a year, when I look back, someone would tell me it wasn't a dream and he was real."

The two men nodded and made gestures to tell her to go on. "Well, what do you know about the potion called _Mortalis Vitae?_ " she asked them.

Sirius shook his head and chuckled. "I was pants at potions, kitten. Remus, too. That's Snape's and Lily's expertise. But I know a bit of Latin. So, is it a potion to have a mortal life? Doesn't make sense."

"It does," said Remus quietly and seriously. "Helga Hufflepuff made it for vampires."

"Of course you'd know, Moony! You've dated two Hufflepuffs before and now, my cousin fancies you," teased Sirius.

Remus ignored the other man and turned to Hermione. "Who took it, Hermione?"

Hermione swallowed. "Cedric."

"Bloody hell!" cursed Sirius whose eyes widened like saucers. "You weren't hallucinating when you wrote to me?"

"Hermione, are you serious?" asked Remus.

"She's not serious. I am!"

"And your mother's biggest mistake was naming you," spat Remus. "Hermione, tell me about it. How did you know?"

"He visited me two weeks ago. He looked the same, except for the eyes, hair and skin colours. His eyes weren't grey anymore but butterscotch. His skin was so pale, ice cold and like marble. I didn't believe him at first, of course. Then, he slipped a piece of paper in our mailbox, just the chapter, pages and book name about Helga Hufflepuff being a potions mistress. I asked Sirius' help to have the books. That's how I learned about the _Mortalis Vitae_ potion."

Remus nodded. "There's really no proof that the potion exists. Helga never revealed the ingredients of the potions she invented. She just kept on brewing and healing people by letting them drink from her cup."

"Cedric said that the vampire royalty, the Volturi, gave him the potion because he wanted to end his existence. He's been living as a vampire since Nineteen-Eighteen. His real name was Edward Anthony Masen, then he was adopted by the doctor who _saved_ him. His new name's Edward Cullen. Until he begged the Volturi to destroy him... Then, he became Cedric Edward Diggory, a pure-blood wizard," she explained.

"Merlin, kitten, of all people whom you fell in love with..." mumbled Sirius. "So, where is he now?"

"He returned to his coven. To his family. He asked me to come with him. With my parents, of course. He wanted to take ne away from Britain. Away from Voldemort. But I can't leave Harry. I want to fight Voldemort, too," she replied slowly.

"That's so selfless of you, Hermione," said Remus and Sirius nodded in agreement.

"Don't worry, kitten. We're in this together. And once the war is over, you wouldn't have to choose over your family and the person who holds your heart," assured Sirius.

 _Why does everyone love her so much?_

 _Because she's compassionate and selfless and you're just silly young Bella,_ said the other part of her mind.

The scene faded and Bella was back at Hogwarts; in the Gryffindor common room, to be specific. Hermione, Harry and Ron were sitting by the fireplace. Hermione was holding Harry's hand and dipped it in a small basin with yellow liquid.

Harry leaned his back on the couch and closed his eyes. "I really thank Merlin for having you as one of my best friends, Hermione. I don't know what to do without you."

"We'll probably die without her, Harry," said Ron, giving Hermione an appreciative look.

"Harry, tell me you're planning to report Umbridge to Professor Dumbledore - "

"Who's successfully avoiding me," Harry cut Hermione off. His facial expression hardened.

Ron and Hermione exchanged worried looks.

"To Professor McGonagall, then," Hermione tried again.

"And give Umbridge the satisfaction, knowing she's breaking me?" snapped Harry. "You don't understand, Hermione 'cause you're not the ministry's target. You're not the one they call _The Boy Who Lies."_

"Stop it, Harry!" came Ginny's angry voice who obviously heard them from the other couch. "Stop talking to Hermione like that when she's _healing_ your hand, you, twit! If I know, you and Ron both treat Hermione like an unwanted mother! You should know better. She's saved your life many times and - "

"Ginny, stop," Hermione said firmly, but not angry. "This is not the time to talk about saving a friend's life."

She sighed and let go of Harry's hand and the basin. "Harry, you know that we're on your side. You're not the only one who's affected with with Voldemort's return. Yeah, you were there. But you're not the only one who's hurting. And stop acting like we _can't_ understand you." Then, she stood up and left. Ginny followed her when she made it to the stairs.

 _How did she survive with these two boys for four years?_ Bella wondered.

The scene faded but she found herself on the same spot in the common room. Hermione, Harry and Ron were sitting by the fire again.

"Hermione, what do you mean, we need a proper defense teacher?" asked Harry.

"Mate, she means, we need someone to teach us how to do it. How to defend ourselves," said Ron matter-of-factly. "'Cause obviously, we're not learning anything from Umbridge."

"And that teacher is you, Harry," said Hermione firmly. " _You're_ the one who's faced him. _You're_ the one who fought him thrice."

Harry shook his head. "I can't. _You_ do it, Hermione. You're the brightest in our year."

"And yet, I'm not the best in D.A.D.A. You're the one who can cast a corporeal Patronus. You saved me and Sirius from those soul-sucking creatures."

"Can't believe you're badmouthing the other creatures," joked Ron. "I thought there'll be another _spew_ for the goblins and the dementors."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "First of all, Ronald, it's S.P.E.W., not _spew._ And second, I don't have any plans on defending soul-sucking creatures such as dementors, or greedy and stubborn little ones like the goblins," she snapped and returned her attention to Harry.

"Harry?"

Harry grimaced. "How many am I going to teach? Just the two of you, right?"

"And Ginny, Fred and George," said Ron.

"And Neville," added Hermione. "Harry, it'll just be a little club."

Harry inhaled. "Fine. But you have to tell me more what to do."

Hermione and Ron beamed. "Brilliant," said Hermione happily.

The scene faded. Bella found herself in a dingy bar packed of teenagers. _Hogwarts students,_ she noted upon seeing the trio in front.

"Why does it have to be Harry? He's not the brightest in _your_ year," said a dark girl wearing a blue scarf with an eagle on it.

"Because he's the one who's seen and dueled Voldemort last year. He's seen him many times already, from first year, except third year, in different forms. He fought him thrice now," explained Hermione patiently while the crowd flinched at the mention of Voldemort's name.

"He said You-Know-Who is back," said an arrogant looking boy, wearing the same scarf Edward used to wear. "But there are no other witnesses. Why should we believe him? Maybe it was just his imagination. He was crying and screaming like a lunatic when he appeared with Diggory's body last year."

"Then the first war didn't happen. Harry's mother didn't sacrifice for him and the minister had no brains 'cause I didn't see them," snapped Hermione. No one spoke. Some looked on the floor.

"It's not nice to talk like that, you know. The war really happened," said a dark haired girl.

"It's not nice to say that he cried and screamed like a lunatic when he came back with Cedric's body," said Hermione. Her voice was cracked. Clearly, she was fighting back her tears. "It's not nice to accuse a boy who witnessed death and was tortured. It's not nice to call him a liar just because no one else was there. You believe your parents' stories about the first war even though you didn't remember them because you trust your parents. How about this? I believe Harry because I trust him. And because when Madam Pomfrey checked Cedric's body, she found out that he died of Killing Curse. So who cast it without the trace from the ministry? If you believe that Harry can teach us how to fight him and his minions, stay. If you don't, then forget about this meeting and leave."

No one left. Hermione placed a piece of blank parchment on the desk and urged Harry to write his name. Ron did after Harry and Hermione's name was third on the list. Ginny, Fred and George came and the rest followed.

"And the rebellion begins," said Hermione with a smirk.


	32. Chapter 32

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Harry Potter and Twilight.

 **A/N:** Thanks for the reviews. Love them all!

It's the last week of the month, so my teaching schedule is fully booked. Busy, busy.

 **CHAPTER 32**

They were in a room as big as the hall where Hogwarts students eat their meals. But there weren't house tables. Instead, there were large bookshelves filled with books and couches on the side. At the center were cushions and dummies. Harry was standing in front of about twenty students, lecturing. To his left was Ron and to his right, Hermione. Bella noticed that both Hermione and Ron were wearing badges similar to Edward's.

 _So, they were made prefects._

Soon, Harry asked them to pair up. Hermione and Ron had a nonverbal agreement and paired up. They stood ten meters away from each other and raised their wands. Before Ron could even open his mouth, Hermione swish and flicked her wand and chanted " _Expelliarmus!_ "

Ron's wand flew in the air and Hermione caught it with a triumphant smirk.

"Well done, everyone. Well done," said Harry with an ear to ear smile. The students gathered again at the center of the room. "Now, for our next meeting, we'll tackle hexes. Hermione will inform you when and what time."

"Harry, we haven't come up yet with a group name," said a dark-haired girl wearing blue and silver necktie.

Bella saw Harry blush. "Oh. Right. Thanks for reminding us, Cho," he said to the girl with a smile before turning to the crowd. "So, any suggestions?"

Bella frowned. _Cho? Edward mentioned her name. Yeah. She was the one who asked him to the ball. Well, she's pretty with that Asian look and Hermione is_ nothing _compared to Cho. Edward should have just paid attention to her instead of Granger._

 _But Edward said that she was weepy and whiny,_ reminded the other part of her mind. _No wonder you like her. Birds of the same feathers flock together._

 _Shut up! Holy crow! Why am I scolding myself?_

"We can name it D.A., short for Defence Arts," suggested Cho and gave Harry a hopeful look.

"Well," interrupted Ginny with pure confidence in her voice which made Hermione look at her proudly, "since the ministry is accusing Dumbledore of creating his own army, and we're moving against them, why don't we call ourselves Dumbledore's Army? Still D.A."

"I think Dumbledore's Army is a perfect name," said Hermione brightly and Ron seconded.

Harry gave Ginny a smile but turned back to Cho. "Brilliant."

Hermione sighed. "Now, for our next meeting. I'll inform you using these coins." She held a purse and gave each person in the room a coin. "I've put Protean Charm on the coins. They're fake galleons and instead of the Goblin name, you'll see the day. Instead of the date the galleon was made, you'll see the time. Once I sent the message, your coins will warm up, so I suggest, always keep it in your pockets."

"A Protean Charm?" asked a good looking boy, wearing blue and silver tie. "That's so advanced! It's only for N.E.W.T. students!" He sounded so amazed, causing Hermione to blush.

"Merlin, Granger! We haven't taken our O.W.L.s yet and you're already studying N.E.W.T. level. You should be in Ravenclaw!" said another good looking boy.

"Well, the Hat offered to put me in Ravenclaw, but I chose Gryffindor," she replied. "Anyway, please don't forget to put your coins in your pockets and don't worry, you wouldn't mistaken it for a real galleon."

Harry said few more words before the people left. Hermione walked towards the fireplace and stared at the photo on the mantle. It was a moving photo of Edward, wearing the same jersey he used during the Third Task. Edward-picture smiled and winked at Hermione. Hermione smiled affectionately but tears fell down from her cheeks.

Harry came behid her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "We will fight for him, Hermione. For Neville's parents, for my parents and for the other innocent lives he took," Harry said with a promise.

Hermione looked over her shoulder and gave her friend a small smile.

The scene faded and Bella found herself in a pub again. Hermione was sitting, drinking a mug of something similar to beer, with a girl with dirty blonde hair and dreamy voice and...

 _Holy crow! That's Skeeter!_

Harry entered the pub and Hermione instantly spotted him. "Harry, here!"

Harry looked around and when he saw Hermione and her companions, he was shocked.

"Harry, where's Cho?" asked Hermione when Harry sat with them.

"Cho? As in Cho Chang? The Ravenclaw girl who went to the ball with Viktor Krum?" asked Skeeter.

"Oh, now you remember! I thought you didn't know because you never mentioned Cho and Cedric in your articles last year. And you wrote that Hermione dated Krum," said the gilr with dirty blonde hair and a dreamy voice.

Skeeter scowled. Hermione gave the old woman a sharp look. "Harry's dating life isn't any of your business."

"But, Little Miss Prefect is asking me to write an article about Harry Potter," said Skeeter in a faked gentle voice.

"Hey! What?" exclaimed Harry in shock.

"Yes, _Little Miss Prefect_ is indeed asking you to interview Harry Potter and write his version of last year's events, which doesn't really include his dating life!" Hermione fumed.

"But _The Prophet_ won't accept it, if ever," said Skeeter with a smirk.

"Oh. Who said you're going to write for _The Prophet?_ Luna's father owns _The Quibbler. YOU_ will write for her father's paper," said Hermione firmly and she had that look that made Bella feel scared.

Skeeter laughed humourlessly. "Why am I going to write for such paper? They don't pay their writers. I'm Rita Skeeter, remember? I'm famous and - "

"And an unregistered aninagus," Hermione finished for her. "I can report you to the ministry _anytime._ "

"This is blackmail! You already trapped me in a jar last year for two bloody weeks!" said Skeeter angrily but she kept her voice down.

Hermione laughed. "Blackmail? Is it always your doing? Not mine. I'm just a silly and insufferable know-it-all. And may I remind you? You were the reason why I received hate mails last year. And I had to deal with undiluted bubotuber pus!" said Hermione coolly. "Would you like to receive hate mails as well? I can call my contact at the ministry _anytime."_

Rita Skeeter's face and neck turned red. Clearly, she was pissed off. "When do we start? Let's just get this over with!"

Bella froze. _How on earth Hermione could do that? She is so... brave._

Bella found herself in the common room. Hermione, Harry and Ron were sitting near the fireplace and were holding newspapers.

"Umbridge is going crazy," said Hermione with a satisfied smile while her eyes were still on the paper. "She's banned _The Quibbler_ but that made the students become more interested."

"The professors were pleased as well," said Ron. "Save for Umbridge and Snape, of course. They complimented Harry and Merlin, even awarded him extra points!"

"But I told them, it was because of you, 'Mione," said Harry, sounding grateful. "Now, everyone knows what really happened that night during the Third Task. It's up to them if they'd believe that Voldemort is back."

"Seamus finally came around. His family already believes you, Harry, especially now that they know how the ministry is treating you and Dumbledore," said Hermione.

"Yeah. Dad said that the ministry's being questioned by the community and Fudge is alarmed," said Ron.

 _Rebellion. They're rebelling against the ministry? Goodness, Granger. I could never do that._

"By the way, what happened with you and Cho that day?" Hermione asked Harry.

Harry grimaced. "We went to _Madam Puddifoot's._ He talked about Krum, and how they dated last year. Then, I told her that I have to meet you at twelve. She didn't take it positively and accused me of dating another girl on Valentine's Day."

 _What? He left his date for his best friend?_

Hermione pressed her lips together. "I'm sorry to hear that, Harry. You should've told her that you don't have any interest on me and she's the only girl you'd want to date. Furthermore, you wouldn't date someone like me: an ugly bookworm."

"Hey!" said Ron in protest.

"You're a bookworm, but you're not ugly. You're beautiful inside and out, Hermione," said Harry in a brotherly way. "I'm not in love with you, but I love you, so I can ditch Cho anytime. For you."

The scene faded. Bella found herself again in the same room, with the same people. Harry was lecturing again. Seeing these people waving their wands and doing magic, she felt a pang of jealousy. For the nth time, she wished she could be one of them.

 _I wonder what it feels like to create your own magic. To cast your own spell._

"Focus on a happy memory," said Harry. "The happiness when you think about it should really be strong. Enough to fight hundreds of dementors."

Bella saw everyone in the room focused; some closed their eyes. Then, they swished flicked their wands. Several silvery smoke erupted from the tip of their wands, but only one got bigger and bigger until it formed a shape of a four-legged animal: a badger, just like what Bella saw on the door of Edward's room.

"Fantastic, Hermione!" exclaimed Harry with pride in his voice.

The badger ran around Hermione's legs. Hermione turned to Harry with a sad smile. "I was expecting a lion," she admitted.

"I think, in your heart, you're a Hufflepuff," Harry replied with a smile.

"Cedric," she muttered.

Harry nodded. "Our patroni reflect who we really are. My dad's patronus was a stag; my mum's a doe, said Snuffles. Because of her love for him. I guess, in your case, your patronus speaks your love for Cedric."

Hermione smiled and Harry reached for her cheek to wipe her tears. "I'm so sorry, Harry. I'm not really weepy, but when I think of him, I easily get carried away."

"It's okay, Hermione. I know that you're a strong witch. You lost someone significant in your life. It's normal to be emotional when you remember them. You're not like other girls who cry for shallow reasons. And you're not like the others who get desperate or depressed after they lost someone," said Harry patiently.

Hermione pulled him to a hug. "Thank you, Harry."

"No, Hermione. _Thank you_ for not giving up on me."

 _Holy shite. I just want to leave this stupid basin and go back to Jacob and be a good friend._


	33. Chapter 33

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Harry Potter and Twilight.

 **A/N:** Sorry for keeping you wait. Please bear with me. :)

 **CHAPTER 33**

Bella was in the common room once again; by the fireplace. However, this time, she didn't see Harry. Hermione and Ron were joined on the couch and floor by Ginny, the twins and the other members of D.A. They all looked haggard.

"We'll all get detention," muttered Ron desperately. "With that woman! She makes me _like_ Snape. I'd rather scrub cauldrons the Muggle way than write lines using a blood quill."

"I'm sure Dumbledore would never let that happen to us," said Ginny. "He's probably telling Fudge right now that it was his plan, not ours."

"Why would you think that?" asked Ron, confused.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Because, my dear brother, we're called _Dumbledore's Army;_ not Harry Potter's Army." Then, she turned to the twins. "Please tell me that you're already plotting how to prank Edgecomb."

"Don't worry, Gin. I've taken care of it," quipped Hermione with a calm look on her face. "No one sells Harry or any of us to Umbridge without paying the price."

"How? We went straight here after Umbridge found out, and to remind you, we're running for our lives," Ron said.

Hermione smirked in a way that made Bella feel nervous. "I've put a charm on the list after everyone signed their names. Anyone who would talk about D.A. outside the group would be wearing a thick balacava for two years just to hide her pimples. The pimples formed one word: _sneak._ "

"And those pimples won't be healed by a bubotuber pus or any potion?" asked Ginny eagerly, clearly pleased with Hermione's work.

"No. Only I can heal it. But of course, I wouldn't tell them. Let the Ravenclaws research for the counter-spell. After all, they're the brightest in Hogwarts," replied Hermione coolly.

Ginny grinned. "I can't wait to see Chang's angry face once she sees you. She would probably cry to Harry and beg him so that you'd heal her sneak of a best friend."

The twins chuckled. "That was a terrible punishment. Who would know that you had it in you, Granger?" said one of them.

"Yeah. Brilliant, prefect and brainy Granger deserves a cell in Azkaban," joked the other.

Hermione looked up to the twins and raised an eyebrow. "What are you talking about? I'm not a murderer."

"Oh, bu you're more cunning than the Slyhterins," said Ginny with a smirk. "Actually, I remember a few reasons why Hermione Granger should be in Azkaban. One was blackmailing and kidnapping Rita Skeeter."

Hermione snorted. "Serves her right."

Bella was a bit shocked seeing this side of Hermione. _She was no Many Sue. She wasn't pretty but she can be as wild as her hair when it comes to protecting her friends. Damn. I don't have a wand. How can I do the same to Jacob?_

The scene faded. Harry, Hermione and Ron were in an empty classroom, yelling at each other.

"Harry, mate, calm down!" Ron practically yelled. "Listen to Hermione."

"But we haven't got time! They have Sirius and he could die anytime!" shouted Harry.

"Harry, that's unlikely to happen," said Hermione firmly. "For Melin's sake, it's four o'clock in the afternoon! The Ministry workers are still there. How can Voldemort capture Sirius and bring him there?"

"But I've seen it, like when I had a dream about Mr. Weasley in winter! Sirius was in a dark room with crystal balls, like the ones we use in Divination, and he was tied!" said Harry angrily.

"So, you haven't practicing Occlumency!" fumed Hermione. "Harry, what if Voldemort tried to plant that fake memory into your mind? What if it was just a normal dream - "

"It's not a fake memory nor it was a normal dream!" he yelled but Hermione didn't look taken aback.

"Fine. Let's use the Floo in Umbridge's office and check if Sirius is in Grimmauld Place," she decided.

"But Hermione - "

"Let's check, Harry! Get your cloak. If this wasn't a trap; if Sirius wasn't home, we'll go to the ministry and rescue him. Now, listen to me. Go, get your cloak."

Just then, Ginny and Luna appeared and asked about their argument. Ron explained because he was clamer and the two girls offered to help. Bella listened to their plan and felt a pang of jealousy. Harry Potter was loved. He had friends - true and protective friends. Hermione was not some silly girl who would please people. She would still probably protect her loved ones even if she had to yell and boss around.

Ron was loyal. He was the mediator the entire time. Ginny was taking a leaf out of Hermione's book. She was fierce and though Bella knew that she was head over heels with Harry, she just raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms below her chest when he snapped at him.

 _She loves him, but she wouldn't please him. She is in love with him, but she's taking Hermione's side because she thought she was right._

Bella thought of her past relationship with Edward. When James went after her, she agreed to everything he said. Mostly. She just said yes all the time. When she decided to leave and go after James to _save_ her mother, she thought she would die a martyr. Or a hero. She thought she was saving Edward by giving herself to James.

 _That was the worst decision, ever._

Bella followed Hermione and Harry sneak into an office. Hermione guarded the door while Harry knelt on the fireplace and made a Floo call. Then, after a few minutes, the door banged open, revealing a toad-faced woman in a horrible pink dress. She was followed by some students wearing Slytherin colours and they've caught Ron, Luna, Ginny and one more boy in Hermione's year. The woman had a triumphant look on her face.

The scene faded. Bella found herself in the woods near the castle. Hermione and Harry were walking from the forest, their foreheads were sweaty and the clothes were dirty. On her other side, the four teenagers - Ginny, Ron, Luna and the other boy in Hermione's year - ran from the castle towards the duo.

Ginny pulled Hermione to a hug. "I'm glad you're okay. What happened?"

"We led Umbridge to Hagrid's giant brother - "

"And Hermione told her that he was one of Dumbledore's weapons - "

"Then she got mad and when Umbridge pointed her wand at me, Grawp got her and she shrieked, until the centaurs came," explained Hermione.

"Thank Merlin, Grawp was fond of Hermione because Hagrid's asked her to teach him English," quipped Harry. "And what happened to you?"

Ron and Ginny wore identical smirks. "We hexed those Snakes, of course!" said Ginny proudly.

"You should've seen Neville! He disarmed Malfoy and knocked him on the wall with Umbridge's framed cats!" said Luna.

The other boy's face turned pink. "Well, Harry's a good teacher."

Harry gave Neville a nod. "Thank you. Now, all of you, get back to the castle and - "

"Oh no, Potter. You're not going alone," said Hermione firmly.

"Yeah, mate. _We're_ all going to the ministry and fight!" said Ron.

"Right! Dumbledore's Army!" chanted Neville.

Harry looked defeated. "How do we go there, then?"

"We'll fly, of course," said Luna.


	34. Chapter 34

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Harry Potter and Twilight.

 **CHAPTER 34**

The room was dark and there were shelves all around them - shelves full of crystal balls, like the ones Bella saw the fortune tellers use in movies. Hermione, Harry, Ron, Ginny, Luna and Neville were cautiously walking with their wands glowing - they were using them like torches.

"Harry?" called Ron and Hermione at the same time. Bella noticed that they were both staring in one of the crystal balls, but it was glowing, unlike the others.

Harry moved towards them and saw the ball. He frowned and reached for it. "It's my name," he said. "And Voldemort's. But who's S.P.T. and A.P.W.B.D.?" he asked the group.

"Merlin, Harry! It's a prophecy about you!" exclaimed Neville, but with a hint of... nervousness, not excitement.

 _So, having a prophecy is a bad thing?_ Bella thought.

"What are the initials again, Harry?" asked Hermione who was obviously thinking again.

"S.P.T. and A.P.W.B.D.," replied Harry and looked at Hermione intently.

Hermione made a sound of impatience. "Think, Hermione. Think..." she said to herself. "A.P.W.B.D. Who on earth would have three middle names? Oh shoot! Of course! Dumbledore!" she exclaimed.

"Dumbledore?" asked the group.

Hermione shook her head. "Am I the only one who reads _Hogwarts: A History?_ "

Ron shrugged. "Maybe. Why?"

"Because... that book includes a bit of information about the Hogwarts headmasters! And if I'm not mistaken, our Headmaster Dumbledore's full name is _Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore -_ A.P.W.B.D.!"

"So, Dumbledore knows about this?" asked Harry slowly.

"Well, of course, Potter. Dumbledore always knew," came a silky voice out of nowhere. Six heads turned around and found a hooded figure wearing a silver mask. The mask looked similar to a skull as its teeth were fully exposed. Bella knew that it was just a memory and nothing could hurt her - physically - but seeing these hooded figures with creepy masks, she wanted to run and hide. Or just go home.

 _But Hermione faced then and she was younger than you are now. She was just fifteen or sixteen. And you're what? Eighteen._

The one leading the group removed his mask magically and it revealed a blonde man with Patrician nose and arrogant face. "Malfoy," spat Harry. "Where's Sirius?"

"You better learn the difference between dreams and a real vision, Potter. You aren't a Seer, are you?" replied Malfoy smoothly, as if talking to a child.

"Draco told me that your Mudblood friend and the blood traitors tried to stop you. I am so glad - and the Dark Lord as well - that you didn't listen to your friends," continued Malfoy. "But you know, we can let you go back to Hogwarts unharmed. Just hand me the prophecy."

"Harry, no!" hissed Ron.

"Like I will," said Harry indignantly.

Someone chuckled maniacally. A woman with wild, curly black hair stepped into the light, beside Malfoy. "Oh, ickle Potter wants to play!" she mocked.

Bella saw Neville's face hardened and he stepped beside Harry, shoving Ron unintentionally.

"Bellatrix Lestrange," he spat.

Bella flinched. _So this was Bella, the insane cousin of Sirius!_

The woman faked a surprised look. "Oh, look who's here! Neville Longbottom, is it? You look so much like your father. You're his spitting image. But your father used to hold his wand firmly and confidently," mocked Bellatrix. "Like he was always ready to fight. I'm sorry that he wasn't around to teach you properly. To be like him." And Bellatrix made a crying sound. "But he's not yet dead. He and your mother are still alive! You're not an orphan, unlike poor, baby, scarhead Potter." Then, she laughed like a crazy woman that sent shivers down Bella's spine.

"Don't. Talk. About. My parents," said Neville who gritted his teeth and raised his wand, pointing it on Bellatrix.

"Now, now, Bella," came Malfoy's calm voice. "We're not here to play with the children. We only want the prophecy."

But Harry wasn't listening. He was giving instructions to the group quietly. Then, he faced Malfoy again. "Now!"

And the six teenagers blasted the crystal balls and shelves and ran for their lives. Hexes here and there, but the hooded figures would disappear into the thin air and appear again wherever they were.

The scene suddenly shifted and Bella saw Hermione in another room with Neville and Harry. A man wearing the same cloak threw spells on them, but Hermione hit him with a loud _'Silencio!'_

The man suddenly couldn't speak. Harry threw another spell, but before it could hit the enemy, Hermione was shot by a purple light, causing her to fall on the floor.

Neville and Harry were both shocked, but Neville recovered first. He threw another spell to the enemy to knock him stiffly on the floor. Bella looked at the man. He couldn't move anymore.

The two teenagers ran towards Hermione. "Hermione, please, wake up!" Harry pled, cradling her head to his lap. "Please, don't be dead. Shit, Hermione, I should've listened to you! This is all my fault!"

"Harry, she's still breathing. We have to move her," said Neville. "I'll carry her."

Neville carried Hermione carefully while Harry gripped his and her wands and threw spells to their enemies on the way. Suddenly, a group appeared from the thin air. Bella recognized two male figures who ran towards Hermione, Neville and Harry.

"Remus! Sirius!" exclaimed Harry.

"Fuck! What happened to Hermione?" asked Sirius.

"Dolohov hit her with a nonverbal curse," replied Harry promptly.

"Did you see the colour?" asked Remus.

"Purple," supplied Neville rather weakly.

"Fuck! We have to move her. Somewhere safe!" said Sirius.

"Hogwarts. You can't fight with her in your arms, Neville," Remus told him. He grabbed a piece of metal from the shattered shelf. " _Portus._ " Then, he gave it to Neville. "Take her to Pomfrey! Go!"

Neville took the metal and disappeared with Hermione.

The dark room with shattered glasses and shelves was replaced by a hospital room. There, in Hogwarts hospital wing, were six teenagers, all tucked in their respective beds. It was dark at when Bella looked up the clock, she saw that it was midnight. Hermione stirred and the figure sitting on a chair beside her bed moved to her side. "Hermione?"

"Pro- Remus?" she asked with uncertainty.

"Yes, cub," he replied with a sigh of relief. "Merlin, Circe and Agrippa. You and Tonks were badly injured."

"Where's she?"

"St. Mungo's. Dumbledore decided to have all six of you healed here, to avoid the media. That was wise of you to silence Dolohov because if he had cursed you verbally, the injury would be worse," he said sadly.

"How are the others?"

"Ron's been attacked by the brains in the brain room. He was disoriented, but is recovering now. Luna and Ginny had concussions; Neville only suffered from body pain. He was the one who brought you here so he didn't fight that much. And Harry, well... He's physically all right," he explained slowly.

"And the Order?"

"We're all fine, except for Tonks and... Sirius."

"What happened to Sirius?" she asked urgently.

"He... fell into the Veil. He's gone, Hermione."

"The Veil?"

"In the Death Chamber," he whispered. Bella could sense the pain in his voice.

 _Of course. He was his best friend._

"The Veil separates the land of the living and the land of the dead," she said, monotonous, as if reciting it from a book. Then, her eyes brimmed with tears.

Remus reached for her hand. Hermione moved and patted the space beside him. Remus kicked off his shoes and sat on the bed beside Hermione. Bella could see the fatherly love on the man's face while looking at Hermione.

"He was your best friend," she said with silent tears.

Remus wrapped an arm around her. "Since I was eleven. With James," he said quietly. "They learned to be animagi for me. Sirius was a stubborn, rich, pure-blood kid whose daily goal was to defy his parents. But he cared about me and James a lot. When I became a prefect, I couldn't stop them from pulling pranks and causing trouble because... because I owe them, especially every full moon. They were like my Ron and Harry. Lily was my Ginny. After Hogwarts, I thought I'd be alone. But no. Sirius wouldn't want to leave me, so we shared a flat together. Technically, it was his flat. I had no money. But he provided for me, said that I was his brother. We only got separated when Dumbledore sent me for a mission, to my kind. I woke up one morning with all my friends gone. I didn't know how to move on. In your third year, when I saw him again and found out that he was innocent, it was the happiest day of my life, after Nineteen Eighty-One. I got my brother back. Now, I feel... incomplete again."

Hermione squeezed Remus's hand and rested her head on his shoulder. "He loved you like a daughter, Hermione," he added.

Hermione closed her eyes. "I know. He showed me the love of a father. I miss him already, Remus. No one would call me 'kitten' anymore. He called Harry 'pup' and Ginny and Tonks 'love', but I was always 'kitten'."

"And for me, you are my cub."

"I know. Thank you."

"Can I ask you a favour, Hermione?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you keep a secret and promise you won't be angry? I know it's wrong to feel this way, but I know this will subside. I just feel this now because the full moon is close and you know how wolves could be possessive."

Bella's eyes widened. _Was he going to tell her that he wants to... fuck her? Oh my gosh!_

"What is it, Remus?"

"I couldn't help myself from blaming Harry." And he cried openly. "I know it's wrong, but... If only he listened to you..."

 _Oh. Not that. But how can you be_ that _close to someone you're not related to without being attracted?_

"Shh... Remus, it's okay." Hermione ran her hand on his back, comforting him like a child.

Then, Bella saw the way Hermione looked at the man in tattered robes once again.

 _Respect. They respect each other._

 _Family. They treat each other like family. That's why they don't get horny despite the physical contact._

 _Hermione is not like you. She doesn't stare at her friend's broad and muscular chest. She doesn't think that every guy who cares for her is attracted to her. But you... Even if Sam Uley's already taken, you enjoyed the view of his bare chest. You flirted with Jacob even if you're not over Edward yet. Hermione doesn't flirt with her friends._


	35. Chapter 35

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Harry Potter and Twilight.

 **A/N:** Thanks for the wonderful reviews! I really want to update everyday, but the weather in my country is crazy and makes everyone sick. Be assured that I work on this fic every single day. It's just that sometimes, I'm too slow. Please don't stop reviewing.

 **CHAPTER 35**

Bella found herself on the train once again, packed of Hogwarts students. She was behind Hermione and Ron, who just got off the Head's compartment with the other prefects. Bella noticed than Ron was a foot taller now, and his chest was broader.

 _Maybe he had been training over the summer,_ Bella thought.

Ron's red hair was also tamed, not gelled like Malfoy's, but silky and smooth. His robes looked new. He was a bit far from the boy he was the past years. But Bella also noticed Ron's uneasiness, then, he held Hermione's hand.

"'Mione, uh, there's something I'd like to tell you..." he said when Hermione gave him an inquisitive look. Ron's face was as red as his hair.

"What's the matter, Ron?" asked Hermione gently, but looking a bit worried.

"Uh, I don't know if this is a good timing, but I've been wanting to ask you since summer hols. The thing is, Harry was always around."

Hermione gave him an encouraging look.

"Look. I know tha no one can ever replace _him_ in your heart, but I just want you to know that..." Ron's face got redder and redder. "I really like you, Hermione," he said in a whisper but Hermione obviously heard him.

Hermione inhaled deeply and offered him a small smile. Ron seemed more encouraged to go on. "Er, if you're ready to... you know, open your heart again, just uh, let me know. I'm willing to wait."

Hermione smiled and leaned forward to give him a kiss on the cheek. Then, she squeezed her hand. "Thank you so much, Ron. I promise, I'll let you know when I'm ready. I really like you, too. But it's just that... I need _more_ time to be sure about my feelings."

Ron's face brightened. "I understand, Hermione. Well, er, let's not keep Harry waiting."

The two of them walked side by side, merely touching each other. Bella followed then as they entered the compartment occupied by Neville alone. "Hello, Neville!" they greeted and sat opposite the other boy. Ron and Hermione sat beside each other, closer than the usual.

 _I wonder where he is now. Maybe I can convince Edward that they're good for each other._

She couldn't help thinking about him. Sure, she wanted to start being a good friend to Jacob, but that was partly because she wanted to show Edward that she's capable of loving someone wholeheartedly. She's capable of being a good friend.

 _Maybe if I act like Hermione, he would come back to me._

"Where's Harry?" asked Ron.

Neville shrugged. "We were called by Professor Slughorn in his compartment, but I didn't see Harry following me here."

Hermione pressed her lips together. Ron and Neville noticed her reaction. "Any idea where he is?" asked Neville.

"Slytherin compartment, spying on Malfoy!" she replied, a bit annoyed. She opened her satchel and pulled out a book.

Ron wrapped an arm around her and she didn't protest. "He'll be fine, Hermione. He's Harry Potter! He's faced You-Know-Who several times already. He can handle a bunch of Slytherins."

Hermione crossed her arms over her chest and grimaced. "He's obsessed with the idea that Malfoy's a Death Eater."

Neville's eyes widened like saucers. "Impossible! He's just sixteen! You-Know-Who would never allow a boy in his circle!"

"Exactly my thoughts," replied Hermione who was still too close to Ron. "But Harry would never listen to me."

"'Mione, you have to understand. It's Malfoy. He's a son of a Death Eater and he kind of made our lives difficult last year," Ron said again.

Neville looked surprised by Ron's words and his closeness to Hermione, but didn't say anything.

The train moved slowly, then stopped. Hermione turned to Ron. "But where's Harry?"

Ron shrugged. "I'll get his things."

Hermione, Ron and Neville got off the train, carrying their things without any sign of Harry and Bella could tell that she was so worried.

The scene faded again. The train station was replaced by the common room. Hermione, Harry and Ron were on their usual spot: by the fireplace. Hermione was reading a book, Ron was writing an essay and Harry was reading a map.

"He's disappeared again!" exclaimed Harry, startling his two friends.

"Who?" asked Ron.

"Malfoy, of course," sighed Hermione. "Harry, stop obsessing over Malfoy. He's just sixteen, for Merlin's sake!"

"No!" replied Harry firmly. "I know that he's a Death Eater. Voldemort marked him already and we saw it. _You_ saw it, Hermione, in Knockturn Alley! He showed Mr. Borgin his forearm - "

"But we aren't sure that it was the Dark Mark he showed!"

"And bought a necklace," continued Harry, as if he hadn't heard Hermione. "Why would a necklace like that be sold in _that_ store? It's too expensive, too beautiful. Unless it's cursed."

"But the Malfoys collect dark artifacts. Just because he bought one meant he's already a Death Eater," replied Hermione heatedly.

Harry stood up angrily. "Why are you defending him? Do you have some kind of secret relationship with Malfoy?"

Hermione's eyes widened. To say that she was shocked was an understatement. Before Hermione could speak, Ron stood up between his two friends.

"Mate, you're going too far," warned Ron. "This is Hermione. When did she keep secrets about important things? Especially about Malfoy?"

Harry looked surprised with his words, too and then, his expression fell. "I'm... I'm sorry, Hermione. I was just so angry. I didn't mean to accuse you."

Hermione looked at him sternly. "Of course, you didn't. But Harry, you have to start thinking before doing or saying something. I hope you learned from last year. Which reminds me of another thing." Hermione jerked her head to the old book Harry was holding. "That _Half-Blood Prince_ maybe brilliant and _is_ helping you _beat_ me at Potions. But you have to stop using her spells. You don't know what exactly those spells do. You might end up feeling remorseful again." Then, she left and climbed on the stairs to her dormitory.

Bella saw Harry wiped his tears silently and Ron gave him an apologetic look.

At that moment, Bella couldn't decide if she would agree with Hermione, or would feel sorry for Harry.

The scene faded. Bella saw Hermione and Ginny sitting on a four-poster bed. They were alone in the dormitory.

"So, what's the score?" asked Ginny as she manicured.

Hermione was knitting once again. But this time, it was a sweater designed with a dog chasing its tail. "Huh?" she asked.

"You and Ron," replied Ginny matter-of-factly.

Hermione blushed. "I like him," she confessed.

Ginny frowned slightly. "Elaborate."

Hermione folded the jumper and met Ginny's eyes. "Two months ago, he confessed about his feelings and he's willing to wait until I'm ready. During our first Potions class, Professor Slughorn asked me to identify certain potions and one of them was Amorentia. I smelt... new parchment, freshly mown grass and peppermint toothpaste."

"Ron. You smelt Ron," stated Ginny.

Hermione nodded with a smile. Ginny pulled her to a hug. "I can't wait for you to be my _official_ sister!"

Hermione chuckled. "Oh, Gin. You'll always be _my_ sister. No matter what happens."

They broke the hug. "On Saturday, after the Quidditch match, I'm going to give this to Ron and tell him that I'm ready to open my heart to him."

Ginny beamed. "Is that why you've been avoiding him? To keep your surprise?" she teased.

"I have to stop myself from being so close to him - physically. Otherwise, I might just confess, or worse, pull him to a senseless snog!" Then, she giggled.

"Oh. My dear brother would be so pleased. I can imagine. I wish, Fred and George were here!"

Bella was back in the common room. Everyone was celebrating and beers were passed, the Gryffindor banner hung on the wall and. Bella searched for Hermione, but she found Ron. He was engaged to a senseless snog, but his partner wasn't Hermione. She was sure, because of the hair. While Hermione's hair was brown and slightly bushy, Ron's snogging partner had slightly curly but silky blonde hair.

The entire crowd were cheering and cat-calling. Except for Harry and Ginny who were both glaring at the pair. Harry caught sight of something and silently handed his can of 'butterbeer' to Ginny. Harry and Bella followed a certain bushy-haired girl outside the portrait hole.

Harry and Bella found Hermione in an empty classroom, waving her wand, letting charmed birds fly into the air. Bella noticed Harry. He was looking at Hermione with respect and admiration.

"Harry?" Hermione sniffed and wiped her tears silently. "I was just... practicing."

Harry forced a smile and sat beside Hermione. Once he was fully settled beside her, he wrapped an arm around Hermione protectively. Hermione allowed herself to cry openly. Harry didn't say a word, but ran his hand on Hermione's hair while the other remained around her.

After a few minutes, Hermione spoke. "Harry, how do you feel when you see Ginny with Dean?" she asked.

Harry didn't answer. Hermione met Harry's eyes and forced a smile. "In Potions... when you were in front of the Amorentia, you smelt something flowery, didn't you? You smelt Ginny's shampoo.

Harry sighed and nodded. "It feels like hell, 'Mione. Whenever I'd see them kissing, it's like there's a monster inside my chest, and that monster was jealous and possessive. The monster wanted to hurt Dean when he made Ginny cry."

"They broke up last week, you know. You might want to do something and let her know that the feeling is mutual. Don't let me find you crying on the next Quidditch match. On the next match, I want to see you and her kissing. Instead of Ron and Lavender."

Harry chuckled and wiped Hermione's tears before kissing her brow. "I promise, I'll get back to Ron for you. I'll let him know how idiot he is for doing this to you."

The door banged open. Ron and his blonde haired girl entered, giggling. Ron's eyes widened when he saw Hermione and Harry. But his gaze was on Hermione again. He gave her an apologetic look.

Hermione stood up and glared. She pointed her wand to him. _"Avis!"_

The charmed birds chased Ron and the girl.

Bella's jaw dropped. _Holy crow! She's scary! First, Edward. When he came back to her, she pointed her wand to him and asked him to leave. Now, Ron._

 _She's not the type of girl who would go running to a boy who upset her with open arms,_ said the other part of her mind.


	36. Chapter 36

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Harry Potter and Twilight.

 **CHAPTER 36**

Bella watched Hermione and Harry, drinking in the now familiar pub, packed of teenagers like them. Hermione was having what the barmaid called _Gillywater,_ while Harry had Butterbeer.

"You shouldn't be here with me, Harry. You should be with Ron," said Hermione casually as she started writing something on her notes. When Bella peeked over Hermione's shoulder to read it, she read words like _horcruxes, Gaunt shack, the cave, Wool's Orphanage, Slyhterin Locket, Hufflepuff's Cup_ and _Ravenclaw's Diadem_.

"Or pursuing Ginny," she added.

Harry shrugged and eyed her notes. "You should be careful not to open _that_ here," he said with a scowl.

"Don't worry, Harry. Only you and I can read this," she replied and closed the journal. "You didn't answer me."

"You didn't ask," he replied with a shrug.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Fine. Why aren't you with Ron or Ginny?"

Harry's emerald eyes met Hermione's brown ones. "I don't feel like tagging with _Won-won_ and _Lav-lav._ And Ginny's snogging Dean again."

"She gave him another chance. Told you to hurry up, didn't I?"

Harry grimaced. "I don't know how to tell her about my feelings. Ron might kill me. I don't want to start a fight him. I still want him to be my best mate, even after that night, when I kicked off his arse - "

"Harry, language!"

"And knocked some common sense into him," he continued. Hermione dropped her gaze on the journal. Harry was staring at her. "He really didn't like Lavender, you know. He thought you didn't like him _that way_ anymore 'cause you've been avoiding him. Then, Lavender instantly pulled him to a snog that day. After the game. Then, she was so vocal about the way she sees Ron. Er, Ron said that no one ever appreciated him that way, so, now, he didn't know how to break it up to her."

Hermione's faced hardened. "I don't care." Then, she stood up and went to the bar to order a bottle of 'firewhisky'. When she came back to Harry, he gave her a stern look.

"Aren't we still young to be drinking that?"

Hermione glared. " _You're still_ young. I turned seventeenin September, so I'm allowed to drink." Then, she drank from the bottle. Bella could see on Hermione's face that she didn't like the taste and it burnt her throat, but she didn't stop.

"Hermione, you shouldn't be drinking just because you're sad," said Harry gently.

"Who says I'm drinking because I'm sad? I'm celebrating! Celebrating that I was able to get perfect scores, except for potions 'cause you're a cheater, Harry," she told him.

Harry didn't look offended, but worried. He looked like an older brother, worrying for his younger sister. Bella had seen that look before from Angela Weber when she was with her younger siblings. That was also the look on Emily's face whenever Sam's pack would argue.

"Hermione, you've got to stop drinking. You know that a bottle of firewhisky can make you drunk. It's not like any of the alcoholic beverages on your father's bar!"

Hermione dropped her head on the table and closed her eyes. "Put a Silencing Charm, Harry."

Harry reached for his wand and did as told. "Done."

Hermione rested her cheek on the table and smiled. "Thanks, Harry. You're the best..."

Harry watched his best friend with a sad look. "I love him, Harry. I thought he's my second chance... After what happened to _my_ Cedric. I thought... I thought he would wait for me. Until I'm ready. Guess nobody will see me... Will love me the way Cedric did. Oh, gods. I miss him. Cedric, I mean. If he were still here, he would never let me go to the ministry without him. He would've joined D.A. But I miss Ron, too. Our best friend. You said he's fancied me since fourth year, even when my boyfriend was still around. But now he's with another girl. He's such an idiot, right, Harry? Tell me he's an idiot for hurting me."

Harry looked like he wanted to cry. "Yes, he's an idiot for hurting your feelings. You're a wonderful witch. You're beautiful and selfless... If only I _can_ teachmy heart and pick my girl, I'd choose you."

Hermione laughed. "You can't, Harry. We're brother and sister!"

Harry chuckled. "Yeah, we are. In all but blood."

Hermione lifted her head to meet Harry's eyes. "Say, Harry. If one day you'd marry... Would you choose me to be your child's godmother? Will you let me be your children's _dear Aunt Mione_ who'd

take them to West End, national libraries and museums, or even to the amusement park? The aunt who can spoil them rotten? Will you?"

Harry laughed. "Of course! And if I'd get married, I'd ask you to stand beside me on my wedding day."

Hermione smiled. "I love you, Harry."

Harry blushed and looked hesitant. "You're the first person to show and tell me that. The Dursleys were horrible. But you... You taught me how to love. I love you, too, Mione."

Hermione smiled and dropped her head again on the table.

 _Are they still friends, even after Hermione's change? Did they also meet Edward?_

 _They didn't go straight to Forks after Italy. Maybe they visited Britain._

The pub faded and Bella was once again in the hospital wing. She rolled her eyes.

 _What's with them? Why are they always sick or injured?_

She found Ron lying on the hospital bed, unconscious, surrounded by Harry, Ginny and Hermione. Nearby were two Hogwarts professors and the headmaster.

"Horace, they were in your office. What happened?" asked the headmaster.

The walrus-faced old professor looked hesitant. "Mr. Potter came to my office with Mr. Weasley. Harry said that his friend ate chocolates laced with love potion and was looking for Miss Romilda Vane like a love sick puppy. Harry asked me for an antidote. After giving him the antidote, I learned that today is his coming of age day, so I offered them the best mead I found on my shelf, which I was intending to give you for Christmas, Headmaster. Since he was the birthday celebrant, I urged him to open it. But as soon as Mr. Weasley drank, he fell on the floor and started shaking. Mr. Potter was so quick to collect a bezoard from my personal store," explained the professor in question.

 _So, he was poisoned,_ she thought. She watched the professors spoke to the nurse and three students. Harry, Hermione and Ginny all stayed and sat by Ron's bed, then, the blonde haired girl who was Ron's snogging partner, arrived and rushed to Ron's side. But before she could hold her _boyfriend's_ hand, Ron's eyes opened and when he saw Hermione, he smiled.

"'My-knee," he croaked and tried to move his hand.

"Won-won?" asked the blonde haired girl. "Is it your knee?"

Ron didn't take his eyes away from Hermione. "Her... My-knee... I love you."

Bella heard everyone in the room gasped and Ron's girlfriend cried openly and ran away. Harry and Ginny smiled to Hermione and turned to leave. Hermione blushed and sat on the edge of Ron's bed, then, took his hand.

The scene faded and was replaced by the common room. Harry looked like he screwed up. His necktie was loosened, the top buttons of his school shirt was undone and his hair was messier than ever. Ron was looking at him sympathetically. Ginny looked hesitant and Hermione was furious.

"So, what did you get from Snape?" asked Ron quietly.

"Banned from Quidditch and detention for the rest of the year," replied Harry, not meeting his friends' eyes.

"So, you're not expelled," said Ron, looking relieved.

"Thank Merlin, no," snapped Hermione who continuously glared at Harry. "But I reckon, that was the headmaster's decision. If it were Professor Snape, you'd be expelled for using an unknown spell - wait, no, not spell. A curse! You used an unknown curse to your fellow student! You could've killed him!"

"You're out of the line, Hermione!" snapped Ginny furiously and stood between Hermione and Harry. "It was harmless, that's why Dumbledore decided not to expel Harry! And besides, that was Malfoy! He's a Death Eater!"

"No proof. How do you know he's one of them?" replied Hermione firmly and a little louder, causing the other Gryffindors in the room to stare at the two girls who were known to be friends.

Hermione turned to look at Harry. "Harry, when Professor Snape was healing Malfoy, was his left forearm exposed?" Harry nodded. "Was there a Dark Mark?" Harry shook his head. Hermione turned back to Ginny. "See? And for your information, when Harry hit Malfoy with that spell, he looked like he was hit with a shrapnel. There were several cuts all over his body and he was bleeding! Now, tell me that it was harmless!"

Ginny stared at Hermione, looking speechless. "But... Why did Dumbledore - "

"Because he knows I've got nowhere to go," said Harry to answer Ginny's question. "If he would expel me, I wouldn't be able to continue learning how to fight him. I won't be safe outside Hogwarts." Then, he stood up and met his friends' eyes. "You're right, Hermione. I should've returned the book to the classroom cupboard. I'm sorry for not listening to you. Again."

 _Fuck. Why is she always right? And wait. Was Ginny taking Harry's side this time? Not Hermione's? Well, that means, she's also silly when it comes to love._

Bella smirked. _This is something I could tell to her face when I saw her._


	37. Chapter 37

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Harry Potter and Twilight.

 **A/N:** Honestly, I was a bit pressured after reading the reviews, so instead of updating, I had to rest for a while. This is the first fic I've tried to update everyday. This makes me happy and makes me relaxed after a stressful day at work. So, I apologize if my overdoing it frustrates you. I will continue to enjoy writing no matter what you say. This is fanfiction, anyway. :)

 **CHAPTER 37**

 _Seattle, Washington_

Hermione Granger was aware that she was smiling and looking at Cedric like she had a dose of a love potion. She was grinning from ear to ear, like a love sick teenager. In return, Cedric couldn't seem to take his eyes off her.

It felt like Hogwarts all over again. She was with the man she loves. Her first love. _The one that got away._ That was what she called him years ago. But now, Cedric is 'just' _the one_ and she feels complete again. The hole in her heart that was formed when she made her choice and he left, was filled with his love and presence.

They walked from the car park to the shopping mall. Her hand was wrapped around his waist while his arm was around her shoulders. They met each other's eyes and smiled. "Aren't we silly?" she giggled.

"We're _far_ from silly teenagers. We're a _matured_ couple in love, separated from each other for eleven years," he told her affectionately.

They entered the department store and started shopping for little Teddy. Hermione wanted the best and to spoil her godson while Cedric wanted all things _flashy._

"These clothes are _too_ expensive, you know. Carlisle might need another job because of you," she teased, while scanning the clothes he put in the shopping basket.

Cedric raised an eyebrow. "And who told you, Miss Granger, that I don't have my own source of income? I only play the role of a spoiled, useless youngest child, but I'm far from that."

Hermione gave him an amused look. "Oh, is that so? I wasn't informed that I'm marrying a secret millionaire," she giggled.

Thirty minutes later, they were finished shopping and ended up carrying ten bags to the car.

"We still have more than an hour. Let's go somewhere more public and expose ourselves to _Vicky._ Alice suggested something because she _saw_ it coming. I hope you don't mind if we give it a try," asked Cedric, to which Hermione agreed. "Give me your ring, please."

Hermione removed her engagement ring without hesitation and gave it to Cedric. They walked to Seattle City Hall Plaza and sat on the bench, arms wrapped around each other while watching people - children playing, snogging teenagers, chatting adults.

"Which memories did you choose for her?" she asked while resting her head on his shoulder.

"The significant events of your seven years with Harry and Ron," he replied casually.

She pulled away just a little to meet his eyes. "That long?" she asked with widened eyes.

Ced smiled and nodded. "Well, if I only showed her _a bit,_ she wouldn't learn. Her questions won't be answered. Bella is very stubborn and... well, selfish. And possessive. But she has to realize the importance of family and friendship. The friendships you formed with Harry, Ron and Ginny weren't perfect. You argued, cried and hurt each other unintentionally, but you were all sincere. The Weasley family and Harry will always welcome you with open arms because you're their family. _Your_ world didn't stop when I... left."

"'Cause I don't love you that much," she teased and he had to pinch her lightly.

She giggled and met his eyes. "Okay, that was a lie. You know that I love you so much, right?" He nodded with a genuine smile. "It was hard for me to choose. Believe me, I really wanted to be with you, but I couldn't let the dark side win without even fighting. I imagined a world without Voldemort and Death Eaters. Peaceful. Everyone's free. We could do anything we want, just like now."

Cedric smiled and kissed her forehead. "I know, love. I never doubted your love for me. I honestly admire the way you love me. Selfless. Matured. I love you so much and please promise that you won't leave me."

Hermione leaned to give him a chaste kiss on the lips. "I won't. I will stay as long as you'll have me," she solemnly replied.

Cedric pulled her to a hug. "Can I make a little show? I'll be hitting two birds with one stone. We will expose ourselves to Victoria and lastly, I will be able to tell the world how much I love you," he whispered.

Hermione chuckled and nodded. "While I don't like getting everyone's attention, today, given the circumstances, I don't object."

Cedric gently pulled away and knelt on one knee in front of her. "I already told you everything I wanted to say during that day at my parents' house in Devon," he said in a low voice, but they were able to catch everyone's attention. From the corner of her eyes - thank Merlin for the gift of vampire's sense of sight - she could see the excited looks on the strangers' faces.

Cedric went on. "I only want one person to spend my life with, and that's you. Hermione, marry me and together, let's build a family."

Even though they were only doing it to lure Victoria, Hermione could hear the tenderness and sincerity in his voice. And even if she already said 'yes' a week ago, she still felt the urge of shouting her answer. Looking down to the man she loves with a smile, she yelled, "YES!"

Cedric placed the ring on her finger - again - and urged her to stand up with him. There was a loud cheering from the people around them.

 _There are a lot,_ Hermione noted. Then, she looked at the love of her life again and entwined her hands behind his neck and they shared a chaste but sweet kiss in front of the people in Seattle plaza. When they share a hug, Hermione caught sight of a grumpy looking young man with ruffled black hair like Harry's and black eyes. His skin was as pale as Cedric's and marble-like.

"Mission accomplished," he whispered. "Let's go home and tell everyone."

Hermione knew what he meant by 'mission accomplished'. He couldn't rell her directly if he saw Victoria because of the vampire's sense of hearing. She only smiled and also to the strangers who congratulated them, and they went back to the car.

.

 _Into the Pensieve_

Bella watched Ginny apologized to Hermione, sheepishly admitting that she just wanted to make Harry feel better after nearly killing Malfoy. Hermione quickly forgave her 'best girl friend'.

Bella also witnessed the second Quidditch victory party of the Gryffindors in the common room. Hermione and Ron sat beside each other, smiling and enjoying gentle and innocent touches, but they never kissed.

Harry was nowhere to be seen. Bella remembered him saying that he was banned from playing Quidditch. Instead, she saw Ginny in Gryffindor jersey and was holding the cup. The portrait hole opened, revealing a shocked Harry. Ron quickly stood up and showed him the cup. "We won! Ginny caught the snitch!" he announced happily.

Harry's face brightened and his eyes were fixed on Ginny. Ginny's brown eyes also found Harry's emerald ones. They exchanged looks of happiness and all of a sudden, they were running towards each other, and kissed right in front of their housemates who cheered and cat-called. Hermione and Ron were grinning from ear to ear.

"Finally," they said together.

The scene faded. Bella was still in the common room, but it was quiet. Only few students were there, mostly sitting with their partners and studying. She found Hermione and Ron on their favourite spot: by the fireplace. They were sitting across from each other. Between them was Hermione's open journal.

"How many Horcruxes do you think You-Know-Who has?" asked Ron.

"Well, let's see... The diary Harry destroyed in second year, the ring Professor Dumbledore found in Merope Gaunt's old house, the snake and some things which bonged to the three founders."

"The Slytherin locket," muttered Ron. "The Hufflepuff Cup and the Ravenclaw Diadem. Six."

Hermione nodded. "Six. He believes that seven is a very powerful number, that's why he created six Horcurxes. Aside from his original soul, he had six more _in_ different things."

"Now, Dumbledore and Harry's problem is where to find them."

Hermione nodded again. "And how to get them without Voldemort's knowledge because after all of the Horcruxes were destroyed, Voldemort is mortal again. He could be killed with a single Killing Curse."

The portrait hole swung open and Harry rushed to approach the two near the fire.

"Hermione, Ron," he whispered. "Dumbledore is taking me with him - we will get the locket."

"Oh, Harry, be careful," said Hermione.

"No. You should be careful," he told them firmly. "I heard voices in the Room of Requirement. Death Eaters."

Hermione and Ron exchanged looks. "Mate, are you sure?" asked Ron.

Hermione pointed out that Harry wasn't sure, but Harry still gave them the map and a phial of what he called _Felix Felicis._

Bella watched Harry leave and soon, there was a loud bang and commotion. The next thing Bella saw was Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Luna and Neville, fighting the cloaked and hooded figures again, until they made it to the hospital wing where a redhead young man was lying and his face was scarred. She remembered the young man as one of the Weasleys. Everyone were talking about the Death Eater attack.

"Let's wait for Dumbledore's decision," said one of the adults in the room. "Where is he anyway?"

"Dead," croaked Harry. "Dumbledore is dead."

Bella felt shivers down her spine. Before she could decide whether to cry or not cry, the scene faded and she found herself outside a tent that Hermione and Harry were guarding.

.

 _Forks, Washington_

Hermione and Cedric were aware of a ginger haired vampire following them while they were on the way back to the Cullen home, but none of them dared to speak. All they talked about was their relationship. A slightly faked talk: that they would have the wedding soon, after Edward's graduation and it would be in London, in the church where her parents got married; that she would attend the University of Cambridge in fall and Edward will be with her and her family.

When they reached the Cullen House, Hermione wandlessly and non-verbally put up wards and protective spells, so that no vampire could hear them. They already knew that no vampire would dare to peek at another vampire's house, unless he was looking for trouble.

Hermione and Cedric sat on the sitting room with the entire family.

"Edward, can you still hear her?" asked Esme.

"No. She left as soon as we reached the house because she only wanted to know where Hermione lives," he replied.

"Are you sure, she was thinking that Hermione is a normal girl?" asked Rosalie. "We can't afford our plan to go wrong."

Cedric gave Rosalie and appreciative look. "Yes. She thinks that Hermione is just like Bella. Ordinary and mortal. Hermione also didn't remove her glamour charms. As you can see, her skin is still darker than ours."

Rosalie gave hin a satisfied look. "So, what's the plan?"

.

Jacob Black slumped on the couch in Emily's living room, recalling the event that transpired earlier.

"That ginger haired blood sucker was damn fast!" he heard Quil complained. "She likes playing! Heard from Bella Swan that her former mate was a tracker. Do you think she's exposing herself to the Cullens to sacre them?"

"Why would she scare them?" asked Seth, the youngest in the group.

"I don't know. Maybe, to let them know that Bella's life is in danger?"

"And why is Bella's life in danger? Not that I care," spat Leah.

"Do you remember the vampire we've destroyed a months ago?" asked Jared. "He wanted Bella for snack and said that _Victoria will be disappointed._ Cullen killed Ginger's mate because of Bella. Now, Ginger wants to kill Bella because she thought he was still Cullen's mate."

"But he's got a new girl, that Cullen," quipped Emily. "He actually made a little show in Seattle today."

Jacob turned to Emily. "What show?"

"Cullen proposed to this new girl in the middle of Seattle City Hall Plaza and it was captured by the local news," explained Emily.

Jacob shook his head. "That will crush Bella's heart."

"No. It will _kill_ her," said Embry in a serious tone.

"Hey, did you notice something different earlier, while we were tracking Ginger?" asked Seth.

"What?" asked Jared.

"There was a honey badger and _she's_ different. I mean - "

"Yeah, I get your point. I saw her, too," replied Jacob. "She's no ordinary badger."

.

"Why couldn't we just kill Victoria?" groaned Emmett who slumped on the chair. "She was there! She wanted us to chase her! She was exposing herself!"

"Because, _dahling,"_ quipped Rosalie in her British accent, "according to the new _law_ signed by the Volturi, we can only destroy vampires who _actually_ harmed others. She hasn't done anything wrong _yet._ Even when she saw Hermione and Edward. She only glared at them ran in the forest and _showed_ herself to us. Let's wait for the attack."

Emmett groaned again. "But those dogs are allowed to capture and destroy her."

"It's part of _their_ duty. They think that they exist because of our kind," stated Rosalie.

"It's not fair," whined Emmett.

Rosalie smirked. " _Dahling,_ hasn't anybody told you that life isn't fair?"


	38. Chapter 38

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Harry Potter and Twilight.

 **A/N:** Thanks for your continuous support! :)

 **CHAPTER 38**

 _La Push, Washington_

"What do you mean, a honey badger? This is America, not Africa," said Emily with a frown.

Embry snorted. " _Mother,_ you're dealing with shapeshifters every single day. Expect unexpected things to happen and the impossible to be possible."

"That's no ordinary badger," Jacob said seriously. "I could hear _something_ from her earlier. Her thoughts, but I couldn't understand. It was like listening to a muffled sound."

"Shite! I heard that, too!" exclaimed Seth, earning a smack from Leah.

"Watch your words, young man!" she glared.

Seth turned to his sister. "You're not mom!" Leah sent piercing looks to Seth again before turning back her attention to the group.

"Well, there's only one way to find out..." quipped Quil. "Let's find her and _talk_ to her!"

"There's one thing I've noticed. She remained on the Cullen territory. She didn't dare cross the treaty line!" said Seth. "Do you think she's with the Cullens?" Several pairs of eyes turned to Seth. Leah snorted.

"Why would those bloodsuckers keep a honey badger for a pet?" asked Embry.

"Obviously, they're replacing Isabella Swan as their pet," quipped Leah coolly.

"Leah, that's not very nice," scolded Emily and she also earned a warning look from Jacob.

"Oh yeah. They have that new girl Edward Cullen's proposed to," said Leah sarcastically.

Embry grimaced. "Oh, shut it, Leah. Just because you haven't imprinted on to someone yet..."

" _Anyway,_ " said Jared with a glare to Embry and Leah, "about the honey badger... Maybe she's _special_ like us. A shapeshifter."

Jacob sighed. "Well, I agree with Quil. Let's go and talk to her."

"Now?" asked Quil with excitement.

Jacob gave his friend a questioning look. "It's just a badger. A honey badger, mind you - the most fearless animal in the world," he said matter-of-factly.

" _She's_ a honey badger; probably the only one in America and _she's special!_ " exclaimed Quil.

"You know what, Jacob? Stop acting like curiosity is a weird thing. _We all_ want to know who she is, sho sut it and come on! Let's find her and maybe she'd fancy a chat with a pack of good looking werewolves!" chuckled Jared.

Suddenly, Jared, Embry, Quil and Seth leapt on their feet and ran outside before Jacob could even say anything.

 _._

 _Into the Pensieve_

Hermione was reading a book, which Bella recognized as _Hogwarts, A History_ while Harry was reading a newspaper and before Bella could even lean over his shoulder to read, Harry folded the paper.

"Thanks for the paper, 'Mione. It's really dangerous, what you did, I mean," said Harry in a serious tone. "Will you ever tell me how you're able to sneak into wizards' houses?"

"Occlumency and transfiguration," she replied.

Harry grimaced. "Will you tell me more?"

"No. Your thoughts aren't safe," she replied matter-of-factly without looking up from the book. "I can't show you because You-Know-Who might look into your mind and I'll be damned. So, what does the paper say?"

"There was a three-page article about our little trip. They've figured it out - that we've used Polyjuice potion and entered the Ministry as Reginald Cattermole, Albert Runcorn and Mafalda Hopkirk. They have a few theories why we were there, but didn't guess it right," he explained.

She finally looked up with a smirk plastered on her face. "Good. If anyone knew that we were there for the locket, You-Know-Who would figure out what we're doing. Thank Merlin, Ron heard that V's name is now a taboo. We must refrain from calling him that."

Harry shook his head. "Honestly, I'm glad that you two insisted to come with me. Dumbledore died, leaving me a task of hunting Tommy's pieces of soul. I didn't know where and how to start. Thank Merlin for you and Ron. Ron knows a lot about the Ministry's passages and employees and other wizarding world stuff. And you... You're just brilliant, Hermione! You could heal and protect us. Now, I feel useless," he joked at the last part.

Hermione slapped him playfully. "You are Harry Potter. You're destined to defeat him. We're only here to help."

"You and Ron are here to keep me sane and alive," he chuckled. Then, he turned to the closed tent. "When do you think he'll be able to Apparate again?" asked Harry.

Hermione shrugged. "Two to three days, I think."

"Thanks to your healing and potion skills, 'Mione."

"Yeah, but let's be more careful. I can't brew complicated potions here. We couldn't even have proper meals 'cause I can't sneak to the market all the time."

"What are you two talking about?" snapped Ron who peered from inside the tent. Bella was surprised to see his grumpy face.

Hermione smiled affectionately and approached Ron. "Oh, you're awake! How are you feeling?"

Ron didn't look happy even when Hermione held his sling-free arm. "Fine."

"That's good! Would you like something to eat aside from the bread I left near your bed?"

Ron glared at her. "As if you're good at cooking. No, thanks. I can _live_ with the _loaf of bread._ "

Hermione was taken aback and pulled away from Ron. Bella wanted to snort. _Is this what you want to show me, Edward? Hermione is NOT better than me. She's head over heels with Ron. He's not even like you, Edward._

"Give me the locket, Ron!" said Hermione firmly and extended her hand.

Ron frowned but obeyed. He reached inside his jumper. He removed the locket he was wearing and handed it to Hermione. The moment Ron's skin lost contact with the locket, his facial expression softened.

"Feeling better?" asked Hermione.

"Merlin, yeah. I'm sorry, Hermione," said Ron, looking regretful.

Hermione nodded. "This is a Horcrux. It has You-Know-Who's piece of soul in it and it is trying to possess us. No wonder, we aren't ourselves when we wear this."

"Still, that wasn't an excuse. I'm really sorry, Hermione. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings."

Hermione approached Ron and gave him a brief kiss on the cheek. "I'm fine. Go and rest. You need to regain your strength."

Ron nodded and gave Hermione an affectionate look. Then, he turned to Harry. "Mate, I'm sorry."

Harry gave him a small smile and nodded. "No big deal. Go back inside and rest."

 _Fuck. I was wrong again. I hate this life._

 _._

 _Forks, Washington_

Rosalie smirked. " _Dahling,_ hasn't anybody told you that life isn't fair?"

Hermione and Cedric, who were snuggled on the loveseat, exchanged amused looks and both chuckled.

"Something funny?" asked Emmett who raised an eyebrow.

Hermione shook her head. "Rosalie spoke like our former Hogwarts potions professor. He had this silky voice and he didn't raise his voice. He was always hissing or whispering, but he had the power to make us all shut up."

"He's gone?" asked Rosalie.

"He was killed during the final battle," she replied sadly. "And he once told Harry that life isn't fair with that tone you used on Emmett."

She noticed Ced looking at his favourite brother and Emmett didn't look happy. Then, Alice gave her a piercing look. "Edward, don't!" Alice warned, even though she was looking at Hermione.

Hermione frowned and turned to Cedric. "Why not? Hermione wants to help," replied Cedric to Alice, sounding annoyed.

Hermione looked at Rosalie who was obviously clueless. Then, she turned to Emmett. He was looking down on the floor. "Are you talking about me?" he asked without looking up.

Alice stood up and Jasper, who was with Esme Carlisle in the porch, suddenly joined them in the sitting room. He wrapped an arm around Alice's tiny waist, trying to calm his wife.

"Emmett, Hermione wants to help because she found a solution to your dilemma," explained Cedric in his gentle tone.

"But why is Alice against it?" asked Emmett who finally looked up.

"Because... Because _I don't_ see it!" snapped Alice. "And I _don't_ know what she's going to offer! I only have an idea but I don't see it happening successfully!" She pointed her finger to Hermione.

Hermione suddenly felt hurt. _Turns out, Alice couldn't accept me in this family,_ she thought sadly. _Maybe, I can just convince Ced to stay in Australia..._

"Because you _can't_ see werewolves, witches and wizards," said Ced quietly.

"You don't know yet and you're so against it?" snapped Rosalie. "Hasn't Hermione proven herself yet? She's brilliant and selfless, unlike your human pet who's currently in the kitchen, watching some memories that would teach her a lesson."

Alice was taken aback and pressed her lips together.

Hermione gently pulled away from Ced's hold and stood up. "Why don't we ask Rosalie and Emmett? They're not little children nor silly teenagers. I'm sure they are smart enough to weigh things before making their decision together."

"She's right," said Emmett.

Hermione turned to her fiancé. "Well, _darling,_ " she said in her Cantabrigian tongue, "why don't you and Emmett talk _privately_? Rose and I will do the same."

Ced nodded and tapped Emmett's shoulder. The two male vampires left the house. She turned to Rose. "Where would you like to talk?"

"Your room?" she suggested.

Hermione nodded. Rosalie offered her hand and she took it. Once again, they walked upstairs, holding hands like best friends. Both of them were aware of Alice's unhappy face.

"Don't worry. She'll come around," whispered Rosalie.

She nodded and they continued to the third floor.


	39. Chapter 39

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Harry Potter and Twilight.

 **A/N:** Thanks for the lovely reviews! As for the request if I could bring back Cedric's magic back 'cause I can't think _how_ to do it. If you have any suggestions, I'd gladly consider and acknowledge you. :)

I know I haven't been updating everyday, but please know that I work on this during my breaks. I've got two new superiors, that's why.

BTW, our American Accent Trainer said that there's an article wherein, J.K. Rowling admitted that SHE DIDN'T WRITE EVERYTHING; that she paid a group of college writers to work on some parts of H.P. Can you believe this? He promised to look for the article, though. But I can't believe such thing.

 **CHAPTER 39**

 _Into the Pensieve_

Bella found Harry and Hermione outside the tent and followed them inside. She rolled her eyes when the pair didn't bend to get in. They walked as if the tent was a house and when they opened the flap, her jaw dropped. The inside looked like a small apartment!

 _Where did they get this thing?_

 _Magic,_ said the other part of her mind coolly.

The pair went to the kitchen table after they checked on Ron who was sleeping in a cot. Hermione opened a small, old book entitled _Tales of Beedle the Bard._

Bella snorted. _And now, she's reading something similar to fairytale. I couldn't imagine myself reading "Cinderella" or "Snow White" if there was war between the vampires and the wolves, or something similar._

On the other hand, Harry opened Hermione's journal where the _Horcruxes_ information were written.

After a moment, Hermione shook her head and put down her book. "Harry, I still cannot understand why Dumbledore left me _this_ book. According to Ron, these are bedtime stories!" She pointed to the open book with frustration.

"And he left me the first Snitch I caught in first year. What a _lovely_ weapon to defeat Tommy, huh?" he said sarcastically.

Hermione sighed heavily. "At least, Ron's got the Deluminator, which is very useful since we're on the run. As much as I respect our former headmaster, I can't help myself from feeling this way towards him. I feel so disappointed. How could he give you this task? Why didn't he let the Order members to do this with you? Remus and Tonks, for example. This is frustrating!"

Harry gave Hermione a sad and guilty look. "Hermione, you don't have to do this. You don't have to stay here and run with me... You can go back to your parents in Australia. You can run... with them. This is _my_ battle - "

Hermione stood up angrily and knocked off the chair. "Damnit, Harry! You're not the only one who can fight Tom Riddle!" she yelled. "You think you're the only one he wanted to get rid of? What about Ron and his family? They're Muggle-loving blood traitors! And me?" She pointed a finger to herself. "Remember? Mudblood? Even if you lot think that I'm the brightest witch of my age, for Umbitch and You-Know-Who and his minions, I stole my magic and wand! Or have you forgotten what we saw in the Ministry months ago? They were questioning Muggle-borns like me! Why do you think Dean Thomas is also on the run? So, don't you dare tell me that this battle is only yours!"

Ron suddenly appeared to her side and wrapped an arm around her waist. "Hermione, take off the locket," he whispered gently and Bella wanted to feel jealous.

 _Why does everyone love her?_

Harry muttered his apology and Hermione placed the locket on the table. Ron led her to his cot and enveloped her in his arms.

.

 _Forks, Washington_

Rosalie and Hermione entered _her_ and Cedric's room and sat on the couch, beside each other.

"So, will you explain to me why Alice was fuming downstairs?" asked Rosalie.

Hermione felt like she has another Ginny in Rosalie. She's so comfortable with Cedric's least favourite sister and she respects her for her boldness, fierce and honesty.

"Rose, do you really like me?" she asked hesitantly.

Rosalie's eyebrow rose and then, she chuckled. "As a person and Edward's mate? Hell, yes!"

Hermione held her breath. "Why?"

Rosalie's eyebrows rose again. "Because you value your friends and family. You're a selfless person and you don't let your foolish heart dictate you. You used your heart when you chose your family and friends over Edward and his offer... I always admire people who value what they have, than people who asks for more when they already have a good life. The main reason why I don't like Bella is because she was so adamant to be like us, when she has a good life. She has a lot of choices. She can be carefree. She can spread her wings and explore what else life has to offer. But all she wanted was Edward and become a vampire. She wants to be frozen. She wants a boring existence - something I didn't really want for myself."

"If given the chance to be a mortal witch for eighteen years, would you accept?" she asked carefully.

Rosalie froze. "Are you talking about the potion Edward took?" Hermione nodded with a smile. "I've considered it before, but there's no guarantee that I would be with Emmett in that life. I want to be with Emmett. There's no other man for me."

"Yes, Ced told me about that. That's why I'm here. I can help you. I can make sure that you and Emmett will find one another in _that_ life," she replied gently.

Rosalie frowned. "How?"

"I promise to find you and help you remember your love for Emmett. I could show you the memory of this conversation."

Rosalie studied her carefully. "But there's more to that plan to convince me, right?"

She grinned. "Of course. Well, to convince you..." she reached for the Time-Turner inside her beaded bag and showed it to Rosalie. "This is a Time-Turner. I used a device like this in my third year to attend to all of my classes because I took all the electives in Hogwarts. So, I ended up having twelve classes. I needed _more time._ I went back in time, maximum of five hours."

"So, you can go back in time using that?" Rosalie asked with a surprised look in her face.

Hermione nodded. "And to the future. I've invented this one, to make sure that there'll be no more dark wizard who would try to rule the world in the future. That was my main purpose. I haven't tested this yet, but I have a friend who works in the Time Department. You should not tell anyone about her. We can ask her to test this and take a peek to the future, to find you and Emmett; see if you were a witch and a wizard. If you and Emmett were successful in taking the potion, we'll deliver _your_ letters to your future selves. Makes sense?"

"You will use that to make sure I will still be with Emmett in my _mortal_ life?" asked Rosalie, still looking shocked.

Hermione nodded. "Of course. I want you to be happy with Emmett and have children together and - "

But Hermione didn't finish her sentence because Rosalie pulled her to a hug. "Oh, Hermione! You don't know how much this means to me! It's my dream! To be mortal again, even for a short period of time and carry Emmett's children!"

"But since your mortal life ended at eighteen years old, you'll only have eighteen years to live as a witch," she reminded her.

"That's all right. I don't mind getting pregnant at sixteen just to have two to three children with Emmett!" she said, laughing and hugged her tightly.

She smiled and patted Rosalie's back. "And you'll have it. That life, I mean."

Rosalie pulled away. "Oh, Hermione! I don't know what I did to deserve a friend and sister like you!"

"You're Ced's family," she replied. "I love him, so I love his family as well."

Rosalie pulled her again to a hug. "Thanks so much. This means a lot to me!"

The two female vampires smiled and hugged each other happily before going downstairs to meet their mates.


	40. Chapter 40

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Harry Potter and Twilight.

 **A/N:** I'm still waiting for suggestions, guys, re: Edward's magic. Thanks!

 **CHAPTER 40**

 _Into the Pensieve_

Hermione and Harry were sitting at the kitchen table while Ron was on duty, guarding outside.

Harry was holding Hermione's journal again, his eyes never left the page of _Horcruxes_ while Hermione was reading _Tales of Beedle the Bard_ once more.

"Diary, destroyed in second year..." Harry muttered to himself. "The ring?" Then, his eyes widened and looked up to Hermione. "That's it! Hermione, I've figured it out!" he yelled.

Hermione looked up, wearing a hopeful face. "What is it, Harry?" she asked importantly.

Bella noticed Ron entered inside the tent and looked at the pair angrily. He looked more angry when none of his friends noticed his presence.

"The Sword of Gryffindor! Dumbledore destroyed the ring with it! That's why he left it to me."

Hermione frowned slightly and continued to stare at Harry.

"And the diary! I destroyed the diary with a basilisk's fang! Then, I killed the basilisk with the sword..."

"So, the reason why the sword could destroy a Horcrux was because of the venom," Hermione realized.

"YES!" yelled Harry excitedly.

"A basilisk's fang or venom and the sword can destroy the Horcruxes!"

"But how can we go to Hogwarts to get a fang? Or the sword? I doubt there are basilisks in this area... and honestly even with magic, we can't just kill a snake to get its venom," said Hermione with apprehension.

"Well, I - " Harry trailed off when the lights went off. Then, it went back, but the lights came from Ron's device. That was the time Hermione and Harry noticed their other friend.

"Ron!" squealed Hermione.

"Yes, I'm _still_ here," he said and his hands balled up into fists. "I'm still existing and I can help. But you don't want my help, do you?" he replied with a tone of annoyance.

Harry looked at his friend angrily. "Well, obviously, all you wanted was to listen to the _fucking_ radio, that's why I didn't bother to tell you."

Ron grabbed the radio on his bed and threw it to Harry. "That goddamn radio could tell me if my family are still alive! Especially Ginny. Do you even wonder what she's up to while in Hogwarts? Oh, yeah. You don't care anymore. You broke up," said Ron sarcastically.

Harry inhaled deeply. "I care for everyone, especially for your family."

"That's why we're still on the run after two months and couldn't find a way to destroy the locket, huh? We. Are not. Moving. Forward!"

Bella saw Hermione crying silently now and stepped in front of Ron. "Ron, please... Remove the locket."

Ron looked at her angrily and removed the locket hanging on his neck and threw it to Harry.

"You know what? You aren't really helping, so why don't you just leave me here?" snapped Harry.

Hermione turned to Harry. "Harry! You're being irrational!"

"Fine. I'll leave. I'm not needed here anyway," said Ron while his facial expression hardened.

"Ron, please!" Hermione cried, trying to hold his arm, but he stepped back.

"No. I'm not needed nor wanted here," he replied stubbornly and packed his things using his wand. "Are you coming or not?"

Bella saw that Hermione continued crying; pain was on her face. She was hurting that her two best friends were fighting and she was about to lose one of them.

She shook her head. "I promised Harry," she whispered, looking down on the ground.

Ron looked hurt, but quickly replaced it with a stoic face. "Fine. I get it. You choose Harry." And he left.

Hermione looked up, shocked, and ran after him. "Ron! Come back, please! Ron!" she yelled, but Ron didn't look back, until he disappeared into the darkness. Hermione fell on her knees and Harry came behind her to hold her. "Ron, I love you," she whispered against Harry's chest.

Bella felt sorry for Hermione. _Maybe she thought she'd have another chance with him; another chance to love. But maybe, she was really meant for Edward,_ she thought sadly.

.

 _La Push, Washington_

Four big wolves stood stiffly before the Treaty line, as if waiting for someone - either an attacker or a prey. One of them, the smallest with sandy fur and oversized paws howled, much to his pack mates' annoyance.

The biggest of four with russet brown fur, dark eyes and about ten-feet in length glared at the sandy one.

 _"Are you trying to call _her _?"_ he mentally asked.

 _"Yes! I want to see her again!"_ replied the young wolf.

 _"She isn't beautiful,"_ said the grey wolf with black spots. His fur was sleeker than the others.

 _"Yes, but she is special,"_ replied Seth Clearwater. _"Do you think we can imprint on someone like her?"_

Jacob Black, Quil Ateara V and Embry Call glared at the youngest wolf.

 _"Hey, calm down! I don't mean her. But her kind!"_ he said in defense.

 _"If she's indeed a shapeshifter like us, it's a possibility. But she's with the Cullens."_ Jacob stared at the Treaty line longingly.

 _"What if, she's already imprinted on one of them?"_ asked Embry.

 _"But, who? Edward Cullen's just proposed to that girl... I saw them!"_ replied Seth.

Embry stared at Seth. _"What if she was that girl? Why would Cullen marry an ordinary girl? He would only dump any mortal girl like what he did to Bella."_

 _"Besides,"_ quipped Quil, _"I saw her in the woods with Cullen earlier. When I saw the honey badger, the mortal girl isn't with him anymore!"_

 _"But Bella said that Cullen's foubd his first love again... and she's one of them,"_ replied Jacob with a puzzled look.

 ** _"_** _What if he didn't tell her the truth? How could a vampire be a shapeshifter?"_ said Seth.

The pack waited for another hour for the honey badger, but she didn't show up.

.

 _Into the Pensieve_

Bella saw Hermione and Harry outside the tent sitting next to each other on a big rock. It was nighttime and when she looked back inside the tent, Ron wasn't there. He's nowhere to be found. She looked around once more. They were in a different location but still in the woods. The magical Hogwarts map was lying on the ground, in front of Harry. Bella peeked and saw the name _Ginevra Weasley._

"Can't sleep?" asked Harry.

Hermione smiled sheepishly. "Just thinking about them," she replied, staring at the map. "Ginny, Neville and Luna."

Harry sighed. "I can't believe Ginny did that. She knew perfectly well the reason why I broke up with her," said Harry with a hint of guilt and sadness in his tone. "I want to keep her safe. If You-Know-Who and his minions would learn that I was dating her - that she's that important to me... only Merlin knows what they'd do to her. She's already in danger by being friends with us. With me..."

"Ginny wanted to join us, you know," said Hermione quietly.

"I know."

"But she isn't of age yet."

"Thank Merlin, she isn't. Because if she was, nobody could ever stop her from joining us. Not even Ron," said Harry with relief.

"Well, she's Ginny Weasley - brave, bold, loyal. She could kick anyone's arse without hesitation," said Hermione, sounding amused. "No wonder, she tried to steal the Sword of Gryffindor in Snape's office, because she knows you need it. Ginny isn't the type of girl who'd mope when the love of her life left her for her own good."

"Just like you," said Harry carefully. "When he left, you stayed here with me... Still helping me figure out the puzzle Dumbledore left me."

Bella's froze and her heartbeat went fast. _Damn you for saying that, Granger. How is it that you know how to make me feel bad? Shite! I can't help to get out of here and show all of them that I can be_ that _friend to Jacob._

Hermione gave Harry a small smile. "Of course. You're my brother and I want to live in a peaceful world. Ginny knows that _this is_ her battle, too," continued Hermione. "I reckon, she, Neville and Luna are re-establishing D.A."

Harry smiled. But his smile was different. He looked proud. "That's my girl."

Hermione smiled as well. "When things go back to normal... After his downfall, you can be with her again - go on normal dating, be a _normal_ teenage couple."

"Same with you and Ron," he teased. Hermione blushed. "I don't think this is the right time to be happy and think of silly things, but, seeing myself with Ginny and you with Ron... it just inspires me, you know."

Hermione reached out and squeezed his hand. "I know. I feel the same. You know that I still love Ced, but we're in different worlds now. I will always love him, but I can see a glimmer of hope with Ron. Even though he's left... He wasn't himself; he was wearing the locket for a long time before he left, because he didn't want me to wear it. Ron would never leave us if it weren't for the Horcurx."

Harry wrapped an arm around her and pulled her closer. "I know, Hermione. I'm not really angry; he's helped us a lot... We'll continue fighting, Hermione. We'll continue hunting until we destroy You-Know-Who. No one will be possessed by his soul again," he promised.


	41. Chapter 41

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Harry Potter and Twilight.

 **A/N:** Thanks for the wonderful reviews even if it had been two days since I uploaded Chapter 40.

By the way, I would also like to know your names, even if you're a **GUEST. :)** And no, that photo of mine wasn't taken at my house but at a Harry Potter-inspired café in my city. We had "Harry-sized" and "Hagrid-sized" butterbeers and a lot more.

 **CHAPTER 41**

 _Into the Pensieve_

Bella saw Hermione sitting in one corner, hands on her forehead; elbows resting on her knees. Her hair was pulled up to a messy ponytail and she was skinnier than ever. She was wearing a blue checkered long-sleeved shirt, denim jeans and brown boots.

 _She doesn't look prim and proper. She looks like a cowgirl. Not a sexy cowgirl, but a smart-looking one._

Bella suddenly felt jealous. She would dress up like Hermione. _This Hermione._ Not the vampire. But Bella Swan admitted to herself that she looked fragile; she easily tripped. Furthermore, she wasn't that smart because a lot of times, she would act first before thinking.

Hermione Granger was everything Bella wasn't and she hated to admit it. She was smart, brave, loyal and compassionate. She even have a heart for other creatures - house-elves in particular. She was friends with a werewolf. She was best friends with an orphan who was abused by his relatives and a poor boy who hated being poor.

 _Who are my friends?_ She asked herself. She tagged along with the famous kids in her school in Forks. Back in Phoenix, she didn't have friends because her schoolmates weren't interested on her. She only got famous in Forks because it was a small town where her father was serving as a cop.

Hermione was hated by several Slytherins because of her blood status and she became famous for her intelligence, plus being friends with Harry and their escapades. But both of them didn't like fame. Bella realized that both Harry and Hermione wanted was a normal life.

Bella shook her head as she looked at Hermione. She was crying silently. _She's probably thinking of Ron._ She wanted to feel sorry for her, but every time she would remember Hermione's relationship with Edward, she would loathe her.

 _We can't be friends. For me, she would always be the person who stole the perfect man for me; the bitch who stole the love of my life._

Bella saw Harry approached Hermione and an instrumental music began to play. Harry stood before Hermione and reached for her hands and helped her stand up. Harry locked his eyes to hers with a playful smirk on his face. He stepped back, taking Hermione with her near the kitchen of the tent, and started to sway. Hermione frowned, but when she seemed to realize what Harry was doing, she started to smile and laugh. Harry laughed as well and pulled Hermione to a hug. Hermione rested her head on Harry's chest and they swayed, embracing one another.

Again, Bella felt a pang of jealousy because of how Harry treated Hermione. It was a very emotional moment, but clearly, their relationship was purely platonic.

 _Do their hormones ever worked?_ she wondered.

Bella found herself next in an empty graveyard. She saw two middle-aged couple standind in front of the grave of _James and Lily Potter._

 _Are these Harry and Hermione?_ she wondered. Her question was answered when the woman Conjured a wreath on the tombstone.

The man sniffed. "Thanks, 'Mione. Happy Christmas," he whispered but Bella could hear him properly.

The woman hooked her arm around the man and brought her free hand to hold his upper arm. She rested her head on his shoulder. "You're welcome, Harry. Happy Christmas," she whispered back.

Then, a very old woman passed by, looking at the pair at the cemetery suspiciously. The pair probably felt that someone was staring at them, so they turned around.

"Harry, that's Bathilda Bagshot," whispered Hermione.

"She wants us to follow her," replied Harry. "Maybe we could have a word with her..."

Hermione looked hesitant at first, but nodded. The pair followed the old woman to a dingy, small house. Bella observed the two as their appearances changed when they made it inside the house. Hermione was trying to start a polite conversation with the old woman, but she paid no attention to her. The old woman turned to Harry and gestured for him to go upstairs with her. When Hermione turned to follow, the old woman shook her head, so, Hermione stepped back and sat on the battered sofa.

Then, a book sitting on top of the mantle captured her attention. _Life and Lies of Albus Dumbledore,_ written by Rita Skeeter. Hermione took hold of the book and scanned it.

 _Skeeter? Is she the woman whom Hermione hated so much?_

Then, they heard a crashing noise upstairs, followed by Harry's scream. The next thing Bella saw was a giant snake, trying to get on to Harry and Hermione and she saw a pool of blood and a broken wand. Hermione picked the broken wand and threw curses on the snake using her own wand and grabbed Harry and they were gone.

Bella found herself and the pair inside the tent. Harry was bleeding and convulsing, being helped by Hermione to the cot. Hermione looked worried, but Bella could see that she was composing herself while muttering healing charms on Harry. Hermione also reached for her beaded bag and _Accio'd_ some potions she made Harry drink.

After a few moments, Harry stopped convulsing and was clean. Hermione changed his clothes with a wave of her wand, without seeing him naked, and soon, he was sleeping soundly. Hermione cleaned up the mess and herself using her wand before sitting on the chair beside Harry's bed.

 _._

 _Forks, Washington_

Hermione and Rosalie met their family in the sitting room. Cedric and Emmett were sitting in separate plush chairs. Rosalie quickly sat on her husband's lap with a hint of happiness all over her face. Hermione sat on the arm of Ced's chair, but he pulled her to sit on his lap as well. This made her a bit uncomfortable because they were surrounded by Alice, Jasper, Esme and Carlisle. She wouldn't mind Rose and Emmett for they were demonstrating public display of affection _like all the time._

But when Hermione didn't see any negative or teasing looks from her new family, she relaxed in Ced's arms.

"You want to go for it?" whispered Emmett to Rosalie.

Rosalie buried her face on the crook of Emmett's neck. "Uhuh," she muttered.

Emmett smiled and cupped Rosalie's face and give her an open-mouther kiss and Hermione had to look away. Cedric cupped her face as well and gave her a chaste kiss.

"We'll do it, then," she heard Emmett told Rosalie. Hermione looked at the pair again like everyone else in the room.

Rosalie looked at Emmett affectionately. "Oh, babe! You don't know how much it means to me! We're going to have children! I don't mind getting pregnant at fourteen."

"Hey, you said sixteen," she protested.

Rosalie gave her a cheerful look. "Oh, Hermione, love. The more, the merrier! I can only have children until eighteen, so why not start early?"

"But you don't know who your parents are going to be," she explained.

"But you will know. You'll help me sneak out, right?" smirked Rosalie.

Hermione shook her head. "But getting pregnant at fourteen and having three to four children at eighteen? Oh, I don't know!" she said, dismayed.

Someone cleared their throat. "What now, Alice?" snapped Rosalie.

Alice's face remained stoic. Jasper held her affectionately. "Are you sure? Why can't I see anything happening out of it?"

"Alice," called Carlisle gently. "When Edward decided to take the potion, you didn't see anything," he reminded her kindly.

"Perhaps because it was a spur of the moment decision," suggested Alice.

Rosalie sighed. "Alice, I love you and you're still my sister, but please, accept that you _won't_ be _seeing_ anything because you don't see the other magical beings, like the witches and wizards and as well as the shapeshifters," she said calmly which clearly surprised the others, except Hermione.

"Rose is calm?" asked Cedric and he turned to her with a shocked face. "Blimey! What did you do to her, Hermione?"

Hermione slapped her fiancé playfully. "Prat," she said and then, she turned to Rosalie and the others. "Rose is a good person. Though I'm not a Seer, I can say that we'll be best friends because we just understand and respect each other."

Alice grimaced at her statement. She didn't hide her annoyance and pulled away from Jasper's hold. She stood up and glared at her family. "I'm... I'll be..."

"Leaving?" asked Cedric. "Why? Because you're jealous of my fiancée? Because you used to help us before she came? Because you and I were usually partners when it comes to protecting our family from the strangers? Because you are no longer the apple if the eye of this family?"

Hermione placed a hand on his shoulder to calm him.

Alice gave Cedric a piercing look. She looked betrayed and hurt and honestly, Hermione didn't know whether she should just leave, or stay.

"All she did was to make me look like a fool," she yelled to Cedric but her finger was pointed at Hermione. "A useless sister - for bringing Bella into our lives... for running after you in Italy but you weren't in danger... She might not say it to my face, or to anyone, but every time I look at her, I hear you complimenting her, I feel betrayed."

"Oh, shut it, Alice!" snapped Emmett.

"Dear, no one's betraying you," said Esme calmly, in a motherly tone.

"It's just your conscience!" snapped Rosalie.

Alice turned to the blonde vampire with a shocked face.

Rosalie huffed. "You brought that silly girl named Isabella Swan into our lives. You've put her life and ours in danger by _urging_ Edward to take his chance on her, even if you knew he still loves someone else. You _used_ your _favourite sister_ rants to make Edward do it. You made him save her when you saw the truck incident. Now, that Swan girl's life is miserable because she couldn't move on. You called yourself _her_ friend, but have you ever given her any advice about love? About life? Or did you just dress her up like a doll and assured her that Edward would never let her go and that someday she'd be one of us? This is all your fault, Alice!"

"Rosalie, that's enough!" warned Carlisle.

"It was my fault," said Cedric beside her; they were not on their feet, standing shoulder to shoulder.

"Rose, Alice, please. You're sisters," she said with plea.

Alice turned to her and shook her head stubbornly.

"And may I remind you, Alice, that you swore to the Volturi that you will change Bella and that she's your responsibility?" Rosalie reminded her. "If you're leaving, take that pet of yours with you."

Alice inhaled deeply and raised her hands, as if to surrender. "Fine! I'm not leaving you! But I'm leaving this house! Do whatever the fuck you want!" she yelled, making the others frozen in shock at her words. Then, she stormed out of the house, followed by Jasper.


	42. Chapter 42

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Harry Potter and Twilight.

 **A/N:** Thanks for the continuous support! I know someone who's like Bella - obsessed, jealous and it took her years to move on and finally accept that she isn't the one for the guy. Plus, I'm not really a fan of Bella and Alice, so I'm having fun turning them into mean girls. Haha.

 **Warning:** Sexual situations and violence.

 **CHAPTER 42**

 _Into the Pensieve_

Hermione stirred in her bed and opened her eyes as soon as she (and Bella) heard Harry's voice from outside the tent.

"HERMIONE! HERMIONE!"

Hermione quickly sat uo and looked around, searching for something. "Oh, good Gordric, I don't have my wand!"

 _Is that the worst she can say when swearing?_ thought Bella as she followed Hermione went to the flap of the tent and nearly bumped into Harry.

"Harry, what is it?" Hermione asked, worry was evident in her voice. "What's wrong?"

Harry smiled. "Nothing! Actually... I've good news..."

Hermione froze. "What - "

The flap opened and Ron entered. He looked so haggard, but still smiling. "Hey, 'Mione!" he said, grinning from ear to ear and raised his hands - his left was holding a burnt locket and the other was holding a sword with rubies.

Hermione didn't smile back. Instead, she kicked and punched Ron with all her might. "How - dare - you - come - back - and greet me - like everything's okay?!" she said between Ron's screams of 'ouch'.

Harry gently pulled her away from Ron, careful not to hurt her. "Mione, stop!"

Hermione was successfully pulled away by Harry from Ron, but once again, she threw all her might to untangle herself from her best friend. "He left us, Harry!"

"I know, Mione," replied Harry gently. "But he's made it up to us. Look!"

She turned to Ron and saw the locket and sword. "And how did you get the Sword of Gryffindor?" she asked with annoyance.

"Mione, calm down and we'll explain everything. But let me tell you something first. He saved my life. That's enough for me to forgive him," explained Harry.

Hermione continued to glare at Ron, arms still crossed below her breasts. "You destroyed the Horcrux and saved Harry... and had the nerve to _come_ back. This doesn't change anything, Ronald," she replied firmly and left the two boys.

 _What?_ Bella shrieked inwardly. _She'd been crying and obviously in pain when he left but when he came back, she kicked and punched him? Holy crow!_

 _Well,_ said the _more_ logical part of her mind, _she's not the type of girl who'd go running to the man she loves with open arms._

Bella scowled as the scene faded.

 _._

 _Forks, Washington_

Hermione and the rest of the Cullens - Cedric, Rose and Emmett and Esme and Carlisle - remained in the sitting room, hearing nothing from Alice and Jasper.

"Why can't Jasper help with Alice's mood?" she whispered carefully.

Ced looked at her with hesitation and turned to Carlisle who gave a curt nod. "He didn't want Alice to feel embarrassed by telling her in front of us to stop. He was planning to tell her when they're alone," he explained.

Hermione shrugged. "Makes sense. I could tell he loves her very much. More than anything."

Cedric nodded. "Alice is the reason why he hasn't gone to the Volturi or let another vampire end his existence. Alice is stubborn, like Rose, but her love for Jasper is sincere."

Hermione sighed and saw Rose and Emmett whispering something to each other and kissing passionately on the loveseat. To distract herself, she turned to Cedric again. Her fiancé quickly understood the look in her face and held out his hand. She took it and they headed out. When they reached the woods, Hermione noticed that Carlisle and Esme left as well. Cedric grinned when she looked at him and squeezed her hand.

"We need to go somewhere, don't we?" she asked with a smile.

Cedric nodded and pulled her close to him. "Yeah," he whispered in her ear, tickling her with his breath. "They'll be shagging like rabbits and we _must_ give them privacy."

Hermione giggled and hit Ced playfully on the chest. "Must you really say what's already obvious?"

Ced pulled her closer and pressed her back against a tree. Hermione gasped when she felt something poke her belly.

Cedric dipped his head, but not to snog her. Instead, he pressed his cold lips on the crook of her neck and nipped her exposed flesh. Hermione closed her eyes at the sensation. He was giving her skin open-mouthed kisses, followed by his tongue. Ced expertly ran his tongue from her shoulder to her ear and his hands were doing nice things to her waist and bum. She wanted to melt right then and there, especially when his left hand found its way inside her knee-length dress and kneaded her bra-covered breast. His other hand found her cloth-covered bum, pressing her lower body to his growing erection.

 _Good Godric... It feels good! Shite, shite, shite._

Cedric chuckled and whispered to her. "Who would think that Prim and Proper Hermione Granger could swear?" She shifted her head to meet his eyes with a puzzled look. Ced kissed her lips. "You said it aloud, love."

Hermione gave her fiancé a sheepish look. If she were still human, she would've blushed violently.

"You don't have to feel embarrassed, love," he whispered again when he rested his forehead on hers. "I'm kinda... happy to know that I _can_ make you feel this way," he said, as he placed a hand on her crotch, to which she yelped. She closed her eyes and swallowed at the feeling of his hand on her wet center.

"Oh, gods, Ced," she moaned. "Stop torturing me," she whispered, but sounded pleading.

Ced chuckled and kneaded her two sensitive parts: her breast and wet center. "I'm not torturing you, love. It's the other way around. I've never felt something like this with another girl. It feels like I'm a normal teenager once again. Kinda reminds me of Hogwarts days... When I would pull you inside the cupboard to tease you and snog you senseless... When we would take a bath _together_ in the prefect's bathroom... Or when we would lay down beside each other at the Astronomy Tower... Having you here right now, I almost want to break my promise to your parents and take you to _our_ room, Hermione."

"Merlin, I want you, too," she moaned. Then, she opened her eyes to meet his gaze. "But you are an _honorable_ man. You wouldn't want our first time in your parents' house and before we get married," she replied affectionately.

Ced smiled back and released her sensitive spots. He ran his hands to her shoulder and hair. "Yes. Because I love you, _My-oh-knee._ "

They shared a chaste kiss and loving embrace, until they heard Rosalie's moans from the house. Soon, she was screaming her husband's name and begging him for more.

Cedric chuckled and shook his head. "Bella won't hear them, right?" he asked her.

"She won't, while she's inside the Pensieve," she replied.

 _"Oh, Rose... My flower... You're so... wet... So ready for me, aren't you?"_ They heard Emmett say. _"Make love to me, babe. Show me how much you want me..."_

"I reckon _that's_ our cue to race to Mt. Olympus," she told her fiancé.

"I agree!" was Ced's reply before running after her.

She ran and shifted in her animagus form, feeling playful and carefree, as always.

.

 _Into the Pensieve_

For Bella, it felt like she's been in the Pensieve for seven years and it was like two days ago when she listened to Luna's _eccentric_ father tell Harry, Ron and Hermione about the Deathly Hallows. He also sold the trio to the _Death Munchers,_ as Ron called You-Know-Who's minions, and Hermione engineered their escape, exposing Harry a little to the hooded figures.

They went back to the tent. Hermione still didn't speak directly to Ron. Bella could tell she hasn't forgave him yet, but Ron was patient. He also took Hermione's side most of the time, but Harry didn't mind. Obviously, he also wanted Hermione to forgive Ron.

Now, the trio were arguing about the Deathly Hallows - Harry's Invisibility Cloak, the missing Resurrection Stone and the Elder Wand.

"That's the most powerful wand in the word, that's why Vol-"

"Harry, stop!" yelled Ron.

"-Demort is looking for it!"

And suddenly, they heard loud _pops -_ sounds of Apparition.

"How dare you speak the Dark Lord's name?" came a dangerous male voice from outside the tent. That voice made Hermione, Ron and Harry shiver.

"Greyback," mouthed Harry.

"Come out now, Potter. I know you're in there," said the same voice. "You cannot Apparate, so if you want to play, then we'll play. And if I win, I would feast over your Mudblood bitch. I could smell her, you know." Then, he laughed maniacally and apparently, he wasn't alone for there were roaring laughter.

The trio remained inside and Hermione pointed his wand at Harry and Ron, changing their appearances, before she disappeared and a honey badger appeared from her spot. The next thing Bella saw, the tent was on fire and the were surrounded by a nasty werewolf and Death _Munchers._

The scene faded and Bella found herself in the drawing room of what the Death Eaters called _Malfoy Manor._ Hermione was lying on the floor and a woman with black, curly hair, wearing black dress, was kneeling to her left, carving something on Hermione's forearm using a dagger. Bella wanted to leave and run, but she knew she couldn't. Hermione's screams were deafening and she could also hear Ron's voice from the cellar.

"HERMIONE! NOOO... DON'T HURT HER! TAKE ME INSTEAD!"

"Shut up! Weasel!" The woman yelled back and Bella recognized the person who was torturing Hermione: Bellatrix Lestrange.

 _Holy fucking crow! This must be the reason why she hates my nickname! And Sirius was damn right! She's a crazy bitch! Urgh! I don't think I would ever want to be called_ Bella _again!_

The man who looked like a werewolf laughed while watching Hermione and Bellatrix on the floor. "Oh, I love your screams, sweet girl. Later, when Bella's finished with you, I'll make you scream in pleasure," he said with lust in his voice, making the teenager Malfoy cringe, Bella noticed.

"I will take you from behind," continued the wolf-man, "and by full moon, we can shag in the forest while you're in your honey badger forn and I'll be your big bad wolf."

The men surrounding them laughed and looked at Hermione's now exposed cleavage with lust.

"Hurry up, Bella," said another man. "Let your husband play with the bitch before we hand her to Greyback. Our big bad wolf could smell that this bitch is still a virgin. Potter and his sidekick don't find her attractive, I reckon. But her screams are making me hard."

Bella silently wiped the tears in her cheeks. _Oh, shite. What can I do to help Hermione? Did this really happen to her? Did they... rape her? Oh, my goodness. I can't take this anymore!_

She knelt beside Hermione even though she knew that she wouldn't hear her. "Oh, Hermione... If only I can do something... I'm so sorry! You don't deserve this!" She was crying hard now, remembering how fierce and brave Hermione was, but right now, she was so helpless. "I'm so sorry for judging you. Oh, I feel so terrible..."

She only stopped crying when they heard a sound from the ceiling. Bella saw a tiny creature, breaking the chandeliers and Hermione was being pulled away by Ron and Harry.

 _Oh, thank goodness, someone rescued them!_

"How dare you attack your masters, you, filthy elf!" shrieked Bellatrix.

"Dobby is a free elf!" squeaked the tiny creature. "Dobby has no master. And Dobby came to rescue Harry Potter and his friends!" The elf snapped his fingers, but not before Bellatrix could throw a silver dagger towards them. The same dagger she used to carve Hermione's arm.


	43. Chapter 43

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Harry Potter and Twilight.

 **A/N:** Thanks for the reviews and for supporting Hermione. I really love her! Apologies for keeping you wait. I had a problem with my internet; I couldn't upload this chapter as soon as I finished.

 **CHAPTER 43**

 _Into the Pensieve_

They were in a cottage. Bella first saw Hermione's figure, tucked in the bed. A redhead - definitely a Weasley - and a beautiful blonde she'd seen in Hermione's fourth year, were standing on bith sides of the bed, casting healing spells to Hermione's injuries.

"Hermione," said the redhead gently. "It's Bill. Do you recognize me?"

Hermione's eyes were half-open and she was making sounds of pain, which made Bella troubled. Clearly, they just arrived in a safe place from the manor. When Hermione opened her eyes properly, she looked afraid, but Bill and the woman gently touched her arms.

"You're at the Shell Cottage, my and Fleur's house. You're safe now, with Harry, Ron and the others," he explained.

Hermione frowned at the mention of 'the others', but relaxed in the bed.

"Your scars are healed, except for the one on your forearm," Bill continued in a gentle voice. "My theory is that, the knife used was cursed. But don't worry, as a Curse Breaker, I can find other ways for your case."

Hermione forced a smile. "Thank you..."

Bill smiled as well in a brotherly manner. "You're welcome. You should rest and don't move too much. Fleur and I will be back later to check on you and give healing potions. Ron's outside the room, waiting to hear something about you. Shall I send him in?"

Hermione nodded. Bill and Fleur opened the door of the room and Bella caught a sight of Ron, sitting on the floor, against the wall, looking tired. He was already dressed in comfortable and clean clothes, but his eyes looked tired. When he saw Bill and Fleur, he quickly stood up. "Bloody hell! I've been waiting for _five_ hours!" he told them in a low but angry voice.

Bill gave his brother an apologetic look. "I understand that you're worried for her. If it were Fleur, I would've probably gone mad," he replied kindly. "She's recovering and needs to rest. You may see her now, but try not to crush her."

Ron's face reddened. "We're not physically involved..." he whispered.

Bill nodded and smiled. Ron entered the room and slowly sat on the chair beside Hermione's bed. Hermione opened her eyes and forced a smile. "Hey."

Ron forced a smile as well. "Hey. I was worried, you know." He looked like he was about to cry, but bit his lower lip.

"I heard you screaming," she whispered. "You don't have to volunteer to save me."

"I will do everything I can to save you. I would even let them kill me, just to save you," he replied emotionally.

Hermione frowned. "Do you think I'd be happy if you're gone?"

"No, but you'd still have Harry."

"Harry has Ginny. I have you," she croaked and started to cry silently.

Ron panicked. "Oh, Merlin, I'm so sorry, Hermione... I didn't mean to... I can't..." he trailed off, not knowing what to say and do. Then, he moved to Hermione's side and enveloped her in his arms. Hermione cried silently and buried her head on his chest, until she was practically sitting in his lap. "Please, love, stop crying. It breaks my heart to see you like this."

And Bella felt like the same. She wasn't used to a weak Hermione. She was used to an annoying but brave Hermione.

"You're safe now. We're all safe," he assured her and ran his hand on her hair and the other on her back.

Hermione relaxed for a bit and silently wiped her tears. "Why?" she asked suddenly.

Ron froze. "I beg your pardon?" he asked gently.

Hermione toyed with the collar of his pyjama shirt. "You said, it breaks your heart to see me like this. Why?" she asked quietly.

Ron resumed his ministrations. "Because I love you, whether you believe it or not. I love you even though I'm a prat," he replied seriously.

"I love you, too." Ron blushed at her confession. "You're my best friend, you know."

Ron chuckled rather nervously. "What I feel for you is... more than that," he confessed.

Hermione smiled and snuggled to Ron even more. "That's good to know. We're on the same boat, then."

Ron chuckled again. "So, no more best friend crap?" he joked.

Hermione sighed and closed her eyes. "After this _bloody_ war."

Ron smiled. "'Mione?"

"Hmn?"

"After this, er, _bloody_ war; when Harry defeated Tommy... Would you go on a date with me?"

She smiled and nodded. "I'd like that, Ron."

Ron looked satisfied with her response. He held Hermione tighter and when she shifted to lay down on the bed again, he helped her and laid beside Hermione.

.

 _Seattle, Washington_

Hermione (with her glamour charm on) and Cedric decided to stay in Seattle that night. They booked a hotel room after buying several latest books about the Magical Congress of the United States of America (MACUSA) and Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. They found the small wizarding village in Port Angeles which Hermione heard of many years ago. Unsurprisingly, Ced also heard of it from other people's minds.

"You didn't tell me where Charlie Swan is tonight," Ced suddenly said behind his book.

Hermione didn't look up. "Investigating a missing child's case," she replied. "He won't be home before twelve midnight. I made sure of it."

Ced smiled. "Brilliant."

"Do you know where Alice and Jasper are?" she asked.

"No, but I'm sure they're just somewhere here in Washington. With Victoria around, I know Alice won't leave. She will still do her best to keep us safe," explained Ced.

"Aren't you worried about her?" she asked hesitantly.

"No," he replied promptly. "She'll come around, I assure you. It's in her personality. She easily gets angry, but quick to forgive, especially when Jasper is around."

Hermione made an approving sound and turned back to reading, but perhaps, Ced sensed her discomfort. He snapped the book shut and from the couch, he walked to her side on the bed.

"Is there something wrong?" he asked as he wrapped and arm around her shoulders.

Hermione adjusted to position herself between his legs and she leaned her back on him. "I'm thinking of going back to Australia. With you, of course. I promised not to leave you."

Ced caressed her arms. "Is this because of Alice?"

She nodded. "I don't want another incident like earlier. She doesn't like me because I'm an insufferable know-it-all and she has the _need_ to be _needed._ That's what makes her happy - when she knows that people need and rely on her and I wouldn't be happy if she stayed away from her own family because of me. You know how I value family. I can't bear the thought of her, leaving you."

Ced sighed. "You know what, I have this feeling that if we were _normal_ and mortal teenagers, you would break up with me just because one of my sisters don't like you."

"Family is everything. In my opinion, we should choose our family over a boyfriend or girlfriend," she explained.

"Mione, we're not leaving. Alice is not a teenager. She's no longer a child who needs mollycoddling. She needs to understand that the world won't stop, or adjust for her. If she loves us, her family, she would understand. Remember old Fleur Delacour?"

She looked up to him and frowned. Ced chuckled. "Oh, come on! She thought that she was the most beautiful girl in the world because of her Veela blood. Do you remember how she acted during the Triwizard Tournament? She was insufferable!"

Hermione chuckled and nodded. "But when she met Bill, she softened and became nicer," she quipped.

"Exactly. You know her. She could have any rich wizard she wanted, but she settled for the one that really captured her heart. Someone who wouldn't make her a trophy wife."

"Ginny and Molly disliked her at first, but she proved her love for Bill until Molly and Ginny finally accepted her in the family."

"Yes. It's a similar case for us, but you're not like Fleur. You don't have to prove anything. Alice, however, is like Molly and Ginny. She's got to accept the woman I'm about to marry."

Hermione sighed and relaxed in his arms. "Things were much simpler before, when we were still _normal_ teenagers. Amos and Cecile easily welcomed me, even if I was a Muggleborn."

"Well, I think, _simple_ things and situations aren't for you," he said with a chuckle.

"Yeah. I'm not normal," she said with a pout, to Cedric's amusement. Hermione picked her book again and _Accio'd_ Ced's book, lying on top of the coffee table and they went back to reading.

After half an hour, they heard _someone_ familiar. They turned to look at each other. "Alice?" she mouthed and Ced nodded.

"She _saw_ something," he whispered and gently got off the bed, then waited at the door. A few seconds later, there was a gentle knock. Ced quickly opened the door, revealing Alice and Jasper.

"I'm here to warn you about Victoria," she began.

 _._

 _Cullen Residence_

 _Forks, Washington_

Bella Swan was, little by little, being moved away by an unknown force from the Pensieve with Voldemort's dead body in her mind. She felt a mixture of relief and longing. Relief, because the memory viewing is over and she could finally go back. Longing, because she wanted to know more. She wanted to process everything - Hermione's torture, her impersonation of Bellatrix Lestrange to get inside her vault, the Battle of Hogwarts...

 _Holy crow! It was like being in the middle of a battle, too! I might need a Psychiatrist or Guidance Counselor after this._

She slumped on the kitchen chair and closed her eyes, still remembering everything. It felt like she spent seven years watching a movie. She opened her eyes and looked around.

 _What's next? Shall I go home and sleep and continue my routine? Like none of these happened? Or shall I speak to her? Tell her what I think of her... Or should I speak to Edward? But what will I tell him? "Oh, hey, Edward. Hermione is a lot better than me, so yeah, choose her. Don't worry about me."_

She snorted. Then, she thought of Jacob. _Shall I go and apologize? I can try mending our friendship... Maybe it would help me move on. And Charlie and Mom? Oh. Shall I ask Hermione how to be a good daughter?_ She shook her head.

"I'm going crazy," she muttered.

"You're not," came a familiar male voice. Bella looked up and saw Emmett's gentle look. "You just need to rest. Alice came to tell me that Charlie will be home in two hours. Let me drive you?" he offered.

Bella sighed. "Yeah. It's probably the best."

Emmett smiled and helped her stand up, then patted her back. "Don't worry. When you wake up tomorrow, you'll be fine. You can come here and talk to Hermione, just to help you process everything."

Bella nodded in agreement. She would still hate to admit it in front of her, though, but she was looking forward to see her again. _And maybe, we'll be friends. Not best friends, but it won't hurt to have a_ good _friend._


	44. Chapter 44

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Harry Potter and Twilight.

 **A/N:** Hello! Apologies for keeping you wait. Rest assured that I work on this little by little, everyday.

 **CHAPTER 44**

"I'm here to warn you about Victoria," Alice began in a whisper.

Cedric opened the door wider to let Alice and Jasper in and Hermione got off from the bed to stand by her fiancé's side.

"What's the matter?" she asked when Cedric closed the door.

Worry was all over Alice's face, but Hermione could feel Jasper's _intervention_. "I _saw_ Victoria, going to London, three days from now. She's planning to gather information about you, Hermione. She believes that you're a normal teenager like Bella, and she wants to find your family and use them as bait to get you. She wants to kill you and Bella."

Cedric's face hardened and his grip on her tightened. It wasn't painful but rather in a protective manner. "Because Bella is the reason why I killed James. And now, I'm marrying someone else."

Hermione ran her thumb and index fingers under her chin, thinking. "Where does she think I'm staying?"

"Here. In this hotel in Seattle," Alice replied quickly. "She saw you and Edward earlier, out there. Your public displays worked. She thought that she could get you by getting her hands to your family first."

"But I don't want her to leave for England. She might find out who Hermione Granger _was,_ " she said firmly. Then, she came to a decision. "Ced, I need to go to Port Angeles, to get a Portkey. She wants my family? Then I'll call Harry and Ginny."

Cedric gave her an amused and proud look before turning to Alice and Jasper. "Can you see her coming anytime soon?"

Alice shook her head. "No. She won't come near Hermione because she knows you're here."

Cedric nodded. "Good. We'll meet you at home tomorrow? For your updates."

Alice nodded and offered a timid smile. "See you tomorrow. At home."

Hermione stepped forward to speak to the other pair. "Alice, Jasper, thank you," she said sincerely.

Alice looked a bit uncomfortable, but gave her a small smile. Hermione went back to Cedric's side and they Apparated to the small wizarding village in Port Angeles.

An hour later, Hermione and Cedric were knocking on the front door of Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place, welcomed by Harry and Ginny. Hermione explained her sudden appearance and about the reason why Victoria wanted her and the other _girl,_ Isabella Swan.

"You don't have to worry, Hermione. Of course, I'll help you. I can be with you and make appearances without compromising my work. I have a plan," was Harry's reply. "Kreacher!"

.

When Bella arrived home that night, Charlie wasn't there yet and she was thankful. She went to bed, but found it hard to sleep. Images from the pensieve continued to play in her mind - Hermione's friendship with Harry and Ron; her relationship with Edward, or Cedric; her role in the war; her love for her family and friends.

 _Now, where will I start? Can I stand to see her with Edward? Can I truly accept their relationship? Or was I just carried away when she was tortured? How will I face Jacob and explain that I want to be a true friend? And Charlie? How can I stop myself from hurting his feelings unintentionally?_

She sighed. She couldn't answer her own questions. _Perhaps I will know when tomorrow comes._

Morning came, but Bella didn't feel like going to school. She wanted to see Hermione and Jacob. She was intrigued by the witch and she wanted to know what she would feel with her around after seeing her memories. She wanted to see Jacob to make things right.

She prepared for the day and found a note from Charlie on the kitchen table, saying that he might come home late, again.

"Good. I can skip school and go to La Push without him knowing," she muttered to herself and ate breakfast.

An hour later, she arrived at the Black residence, but Jacob wasn't home, Billy told her coldly. Sensing Billy's displeasure upon seeing her, she immediately left and went to Emily's instead, only to be cornered by an angry Leah Clearwater.

"Want to torture Jacob some more? Too bad, he isn't here, so you're free to leave!" she snapped at her angrily outside the house.

"Leah!" came Emily's stern voice. "You've got no right to treat her like that."

Leah turned to Emily angrily. "Oh, please! She's here for Jacob. I can _smell_ her longing for him, but I reckon it's because of Cullen, telling the whole Washington that he's marrying that curly girl."

Bella frowned. "What do you mean?" she asked, confused.

Leah smirked. "Oh, you didn't know! Where were you yesterday? Busy waiting at the Cullen's house?" she mocked. "Well, you see, we were watching TV yesterday and saw on the local news how your _dear Edward_ proposed to his new girlfriend in front of many people in Seattle City Hall Plaza. And right after that, the ginger headed bloodsucker showed up, threatening our kind again!"

She paled. "Victoria?"

"Leah, we aren't sure what she wants!" snapped Emily.

Leah turned to Emily again. "Why would a bloodsucker come to our territory? Just to have a little chat with us? Use your brain, dear cousin. Just because you're in love doesn't mean you won't let your mind work anymore."

Emily angrily walked towards Leah and slapped her cousin's cheek. Bella gasped in shock. Before Leah could recover, Emily grabbed a handful of Leah's hair. "I've been tolerating your childish tantrums for a while now, dear cousin. You don't know how much it pains me every time you'd give me that accusing look, as if I stole from you. It's not my fault that Sam imprinted on me. You don't know how much I wish that my soulmate is not the same man who used to be your high school sweetheart."

"Let me go, you, bitch!" And Emily did. "You have no right to hurt me!"

"And you have no right to hurt me emotionally!" yelled Emily. "Get out of my sight! Both of you!"

Bella jumped from her spot and quickly returned to her truck and drove away. She didn't stop driving until she reached the Cullen residence, still shocked of what she witnessed between Emily and Leah. But she wanted to know what happened yesterday and why Victoria came.

Bella parked her truck in the driveway and wondered why nobody came out to greet her. She cringed at the thought that maybe, they didn't care about her anymore. She walked to the porch and saw the main door open. She could hear unfamiliar voices from the house. Curious, she went near the door. There, in the living room, she saw Hermione, Rosalie and Emmett with four new people she'd never seen before.

"I can't believe you didn't think about me, Hermione," said a ginger haired young man. He looked a little younger than Carlisle.

"I thought of you," Hermione replied with a chuckle. "But it would be rude to just drag you here when in fact you're now married."

"But Harry's married as well," said the ginger haired man. Bella realized that it was Ron.

"Harry's married to me, prat!" came another ginger haired.

 _Ginny,_ she thought.

"And I'm her best girl friend," added Ginny.

"Hermione, you shouldn't hesitate to come to Ron just because of me, you know," said a blonde haired woman.

"I know, Lavender. It's just that, Harry and Ginny came into my mind first," explained Hermione gently.

"It's fine," said Ron. "Great timing, it's our off from work."

"So, where do we stay for the meantime?" asked a black haired man with round spectacles.

 _Harry._

"Let's book hotel rooms in Seattle," Hermione said.

Rosalie raised her hand in protest. "No. Definitely not. You lot stay here as our guests!"

"But Rose - "

"No buts, Hermione. They're your family. And it's not like we're sleeping as well. Besides, the house is big enough for all of us." She turned to Hermione's friends. "You stay here. I am sure that's what Carlisle wants. Now, why don't we expose ourselves in Seattle like a happy family while Hermione deal with Bella?" she said in a sweet tone.

All heads turned to Bella's direction. "Well, hello there, Miss Swan," greeted Hermione in a professor-like tone.

.

"Introductions are in order, I guess," said Hermione and she offered Bella a small smile. "Come on in, Isabella."

Bella looked like a lamb and went inside the sitting room. Hermione snorted inwardly, thinking that Isabella was probably nervous because Alice was nowhere to be seen. "Hello. I just came to ask you something," she said sheepishly.

Hermione nodded. "I think I have an idea. But first, I would like you to meet my _family._ My best friends, Harry and Ginny Potter, Ron Weasley and his wife, Lavender. Everyone, meet Isabella Swan."

Her friends smiled and nodded to Isabella and the young girl forced a smile.

"Come on, you, lot! Let's explore Seattle and after, we can play Quidditch," announced Emmett cheerfully.

"See you later, 'Mione!" her friends chorused.

When everybody left, Hermione sat again and gestured for Isabella to do the same. "How are you, Isabella?" she asked sincerely.

"I'm fine," she replied quietly. "Listen, I went to La Push this morning and one of the werewolves told ne something about Victoria."

She nodded. "She showed up, perhaps to let the Cullens know that you're no longer safe; that she's after you and me. You see, Alice had a vision about Victoria. She saw it coming and adviced Ced and I to create a little scene in Seattle where she was staying. She followed us. Of course, she thought I am just like you, a mortal and normal teenager. That's what I want her to think. She started this game. I intend to finish it."

"But Edward and I are no longer together," she whispered.

"You've the reason why he killed James. And now, I'm here. She saw me with him. She wants the two of us dead. Don't worry. Alice promised to look after you. She and Jasper are there, following you around, day and night, making sure you are safe."

"What do we do?" asked Bella.

She eyed her intently. "Nothing, for now, because Alice's last vision was about me. Victoria wanted to search for my family and use then as bait. Don't worry about your father as well. Jasper is looking after him, too. And your mother and step-father are safe. I have someone looking after them." She thought of dear Winky, the house-elf, who begged Harry for job. Harry couldn't bear the thought of having two house-elves, so after accepting Winky, he sent her back to Hogwarts.

She saw Isabella's shocked face. "Y-you did?"

She nodded matter-of-factly. "Of course. We don't want Victoria to have your mum this time, do we?"

"Th-thank you," Isabella muttered sheepishly. Hermione nodded. "I'll... I'll go now. Thanks again, for keeping me and my family safe."

She watched her go, hoping that Isabella would really give importance to her family and most of all, to her life.

.

Bella went home and distracted herself by reading her favourite book. She tried to not worry because like what Hermione said, she was safe. Her family was safe.

Charlie went home late that night, when she was already in bed. And in the morning when she woke up, he was gone again. She deiced that she would go to school and start working on her grades. It would be nice to get an acceptance letter from the universities she would be applying for.

However, when she was cleaning up, she found something in the living room coffee table: an opened letter addressed to Charles Swan, and a photo was peeking from inside the envelope. Curious, Bella picked the photo. She saw a group; a band with seven members, performing in a place which resembled to an abandoned building. The lead singer was at the center. He was a blonde, curly haired man, wearing something from the 80's. His mouth was on the mic and his hands were on the guitar.

To the right were two men, playing the trombone and the trumpet. Behind them was another man, playing the saxophone. Behind the vocalist was the drummer of the band whose face was partly hidden. On the left side of the photo were two keyboardists. One had blonde hair (which looked like a wig) and wide forehead.

The other keyboardist really captured Bella's attention. He had dark brown hair which was a bit longer but didn't reach his shoulders yet. He had moustache and scarred face. He looked haggard, but happy while his fingers were on the keys.

Bella inhaled deeply. There was no mistake. It was Charlie, her own father.

 _But, I didn't know that he was into music; that he was in a band. Renée never mentioned,_ she thought.

Looking for more answers, for the first time, Bella went to Charlie's room. It lacked furniture, but there was an old, dusty piano near the bed and beside it was a box full of VCDs. Bella took one and saw that it was labelled as _Chianti 1985, Seattle._

 _Chianti. Was it the name of their band?_

Bella's urge to play the VCD was growing, but the problem was, they didn't have a VCD player. Then, she suddenly thought of...

"Jacob!" she exclaimed.

.

 _La Push, Washington_

Jacob was ready to leave to Emily's house, but stopped when he heard a familiar truck. Billy, his father, gave him a questioning look, to which he shrugged and decided to open the door for Bella and he saw her running towards the house, holding something in her left hand.

"Hey, Jake!" she cried. "Is Billy there?"

He frowned. "Yes," he replied nonchalantly and folded his arms across his chest. "Why?"

Bella seemed undisturbed by his cold tone and waved something. "I've found this!" When she reached him, she handed him a VCD. "I didn't know, until today, that Charlie was once a musician!"

Jacob frowned and turned to his father, as if asking 'how did she know?' It was Billy's turn to shrug and Bella noticed her behind Jacob.

"Hey, Billy, can I disturb you for a few hours? I just really want to watch this _Chianti_ performance, but the thing is..."

"You don't have a VCD player anymore," said Billy kindly and nodded.

She nodded as well. "Yeah."

He moved with his wheelchair and gestured for her to come in. Jacob moved out of the way and went to the VCD.

"Jacob, hang on a moment," said his father gently before he could press the _play_ button. He turned to him but Billy's attention was on Bella.

"Bella, are you sure that your mother didn't tell you anything about Charlie's band, or talent in music?" asked Billy to Bella.

Bella nodded. "I'm sure. She never mentioned a single _thing_ to me, that's why I'm really surprised today."

Billy sighed. "Perhaps you should talk to your father about this when you come home later."

"But why didn't he tell me instead? About his youth... About him?" she wondered.

Billy looked at Bella with raised eyebrows. "Have you ever asked him what his work was before being a cop? Did you know that he started working as a police officer when you were two years old? But before that, what was he doing?"

Bella wore a guilty look. It was the same look she gave him when she fell off the motorcycle without his knowledge; the look she gave him when he confronted her after her reckless cliff diving.

"He's never told you because you never asked," said Billy quietly. "And maybe, he thought that just like your mother, you also didn't want to hear anything about his passion for music."

Bella bit her lip and sighed. Billy turned to leave. "You can stay for as long as you want. I've seen him perform several times already and he was a great musician. People in Forks admire him and his little band before. It's time his daughter learn about it, too." With that, Jacob and Billy left Bella in their living room and went to the kitchen.

Jacob could still remember watching _Uncle Charlie_ and his band's VCD. At eight years old, he would sibg with them, but only when Charlie isn't around because according to his father, it hurts Charlie to remember the reason why his ex-wife left him.

Bella didn't know anything, of course. But Jacob did. He knew that for five years, Chianti was one of the successful local bands in their area. They were great musicians and when they performed in a pub, it was like there was a big concert in Forks. But in 1989, Charlie left and the rest of the band members decided to go on their own. Three if them were in California with their new, respective bands. The othe three were still around Washington, either teaching music or performing in local pubs.

Charlie was the only one who became a cop. He was the only one who turned away from music and it's all because of Bella's mother, Renée. She didn't like staying at home alone. She couldn't go with Charlie in pubs because of her pregnancy and later on, because of Baby Bella.

From what Jake heard from his father and Harry Clearwater, Renée complained because Charlie was rarely at home. When not performing in pubs, he was rehearsing with his band mates. Money was never an issue because Charlie was earning well. But he couldn't spend quality time with his wife.

Years later, when they learned that Renée got remarried to a baseball player who travels a lot, Charlie got drunk at the Black residence. Jacob heard him saying that "It wasn't fair" because Charlie just preferred to stay around Washington when he was still with Chianti and Renée and Bella didn't have to find a new house. But this Phil travels a lot, from one state to another. Yet, Renée followed him. She would sometimes leave Bella home alone, just to be with her new husband.

Jacob could say that Charlie was happier when Bella decided to stay with him in Forks. But Bella continued to crush her father's heart.

He sighed and shook his head. He felt so sad for Charlie. He was such a good person and Jacob felt like he gained another father with Charlie, especially when they lost his mom. Charlie, in the absence of Bella, spoiled him as a child. Jacob felt his longing for his own child.

 _Maybe it's time for her to know the truth. If Charlie won't tell her, I will._

.

Bella sniffed after watching the DVD of Charlie's band's performance in Seattle. She'd never seen him that happy. She'd never seen him with that kind of smile: sincere, warm. Sure, he would smile when she's around, but it wasn't that big.

 _I have to make it up to him,_ she decided. _Hermione and Edward didn't show me the memories just to make me realize why he loves her, but to realize the importance of love and family as well. Harry Potter lost his parents at a very young age because of an evil wizard. He never knew what love is until he met Hermione and the Weasleys. Hermione had great parents and she willingly sacrificed their memories to keep them safe. The Weasleys. They were poor but happy. They were raised by loving parents. The twins teased Ron a lot, but they loved him._

 _Oh. And here I am. I have parents who really care for me. But all I wanted was a vampire who didn't love me anymore. I ignored Charlie, my own father. The man who truly cares for me._

She cried even more at the thought of Charlie. Knowing, realizing that he's been alone for years and doing something he didn't really like brought more tears to her eyes.

Bella felt someone sat beside her and she didn't have to look up to see that it was Jacob. The moment she felt his arms around her, from behind, she knew. She sank into his embrace and buried her face on his chest.

"I feel horrible, Jake," she whispered.

"Don't say that, Bella. It's not your fault," he said gently.

"But I hurt his feelings twice already."

Jacob buried his fingers in her hair. "You can always make it up to him."

Bella sniffed and nodded. "Yes. I want to make it up to him..."

They stayed like that for a few more minutes before Jacob gently pulled away. For the first time, their eyes locked on each other. "Are you ready to go home?" he asked inbhis gentle tone.

Bella nodded. "But, Jake, I want to tell you something..."

Jacob frowned, gave her a hesitating look, but nodded.

"The other day, I... confronted _him._ I wanted to know why he chose her... Hermione. And, I learned something about her life. Now, I know why he could never let her go again, and why it's always been her who holds his heart."

Jacob opened his mouth with a look of protest, but Bella raised her hand to stop him. "Please, let me finish. I... I realized so many things. First of all, I realized the importance of love... Not the romantic one, but love for family and friends. I admit, I want to be like her, because I'm jealous. She has loyal friends who would be ready to kill anyone just to save her... But I also want to make things right... To live my life. And I want to start by being a good friend to you."

Jacob was speechless for a moment. He just sat there, saying nothing.

Bella gathered her courage. "Please, say something. Anything."

Jacob gave her a gentle look. "But Bella, you know that I want more than your friendship," he said quietly.

Bella smiled. "I... want to give _us_ a chance, but first, I need more time to move on from _him._ "

Jacob smiled and pulled her close to him. "Of course. Just let me love you. Give me this chance."

Bella nodded even if her head was under his chin. "Yes, Jake."

After one last squeeze, Jacob pulled away. "Home?" he asked affectionately.

She nodded. "I want to make it up to Charlie. Will you stay with me?"

Jacob grinned. "Of course."

The two of them left the house hand in hand. Jake opened the passenger's seat of her truck for her and he drove. Bella felt something strange, but good. Being with Jacob again felt right. And for the first time since she met Edward Cullen, she didn't feel the _need_ to see him.

 _This is a good start,_ she thought with a smile and turned to Jacob who glanced and smiled back.


	45. Chapter 45

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Harry Potter and Twilight.

 **A/N:** Thanks for your wonderful reviews. Please keep them coming!

 **CHAPTER 45**

 ** _"And from what you said  
I know you've gotten over me  
It'll never be the way it used to be  
So if it's gotta be this way  
Don't worry baby, I can take the news, okay_**

 ** _But if you see me walkin' by  
And the tears are in my eyes  
Look away, baby, look away_**

 ** _If we meet on the streets someday  
And I don't know what to say  
Look away, baby, look away  
Don't look at me  
I don't want you to see me this way."_**

 ** _-"Look Away", popularized by CHICAGO_**

"Rosalie! I love this!" squealed Ginny, standing in front of the mirror, holding the satin nightie Rose handed her.

Rosalie smiled affectionately at the auburn-haired woman with emerald green eyes and fair skin. Ginny, of course. Though at the moment, she looked like Harry's late mother, Lily Potter. They decided to change their physical appearances yesterday before going to Seattle, so that they won't be easily recognized by MACUSA employees.

Ginny is currently using the name Ginny Granger, wife of Harry Granger and sister-in-law of Hermione. Harry changed his appearance as well. Instead of having jet-black hair, he was now sporting brown hair, like Hermione's and caramel-coloured eyes. Ron and Lavender were known in public as Mr. and Mrs. Prewett. Ron is still, of course, the older brother of Ginny.

"Harry will never be able to resist you," giggled Lavender beside them. Her hair was no longer blonde like Rosalie's but dusty lavender. She, like Ginny, had fair skin. Her eyes were now blue, like Ron's.

The four of them decided to _expose_ themselves again in Seattle by shopping. Rosalie was clearly enjoying having them around and spending girl time with them, much to Esme's delight, because according to them, Rosalie wasn't a people-person. It was the first time she went out with other people.

Yesterday, the first time they went to Seattle as a group, while Rosalie was picking out a dress with Ginny and Lav, and Hermione was with Harry and Ron (having cups of _Seattle's Best Coffee),_ she heard Victoria and her _new mate,_ Riley. They were watching out for Edward's new girl and planning to _get_ and kill her. However, they only observed for a few minutes because Rosalie came (with Ginny and Lavender) to where the trio was. And then, after shopping, while walking around the city, they found posters of missing persons and one of them was a teenager university student, Riley Biers. Hermione knew that she couldn't talk to her friends and Rosalie while in public, so she pretended that she wanted to go home because she was "itching to see Edward."

Once home and safe from the other vampire ears, she told the Cullens and her friends what she discovered about Riley. She saw him with Victoria in Seattle City Hall Plaza when Ced _proposed_ to her in public. Ced also noticed him, but had no idea that time who he was. They planned again. They decided to expose themselves more and act like normal, mortal and innocent people.

"That's the purpose," Ginny replied to Lavender with a wink. "I'm trying to get pregnant, you know. That's why it's really helpful that we're here in America. All thanks to my _baby_ sister, Hermione."

"You're not the only one. I'm trying to get pregnant as well," replied Lavender with a playful smirk. "Ron's always busy and it took me a while to convince him to come here with you, guys." Hermione wanted to burst out laughing. It was a lie, of course. Her friends were such good actors.

"How about you, Hermione?" asked Rosalie. "Don't you like that lingerie over there?"

She rolled her eyes like a rebellious kid. "What for? _Edward_ would never touch me until we're married."

"You might change his mind," giggled Ginny.

"And have big brother Harry kill him?" she asked.

"I will keep Harry busy, I promise," Ginny said solemnly.

"I will also keep Ron away," offered Lavender. "He's loyal to Harry, you know and he thinks you're his little sister, too. He might also kill Edward." She laughed.

"Emmett and I will help, if you want Edward to take your virginity anytime," said Rosalie with a wink, but Hermione could tell that she was serious.

She non-verbally sent a spell to make her cheeks blush. "Rosalie!" she shrieked. "I promised Harry."

Lavender giggled. "Your brother is such a... Hmph! Whatever. While Ron and I were snogging and doing nice things to each other in the corridors of our old boarding school, Harry and Ginny were just practicing Quidditch to spend quality time together."

"'Cause he's so conservative and reserved. That's why when sweet, innocent Hermione was already in high school, she was always in the library because boys were afraid of her police officer big brother," teased Ginny.

"Not Edward," she replied.

"Yeah. Definitely _not Edward,_ " agreed Ginny.

 **"Look how lucky we are! We didn't have to leave Washington to get her family. They are here. And wait, there's more! She's still a virgin,"** she heard Riley whisper, sounding cheerful. **"Will you let me play with her before you kill her? Her blood smells so good."**

No response from Victoria because Rosalie automatically turned her head. But they knew that their cat-like enemy was there.

"Hey, Rose, I want to check something in the bookstore near the port. I forgot to buy something," she told them. "Besides, I feel out of place."

Rose shrugged. "Fine with me. Just come back after half an hour. We'll be going home soon."

"Aren't we going to stay in the hotel tonight?" asked Ginny innocently.

"Oh, come on! You lot will be staying here until the wedding, which is, if I may remind you, in September. You can't stay in a hotel for six months!" said Rosalie matter-of-factly. "Hermione, go. Come back soon!"

Hermione tried to act like an innocent schoolgirl and went to the bookstore near the port, a kilometer away from the department store. When she was inside the bookstore, she could hear _them_ again.

 **"Just look at her. Flushed cheeks. Beautiful hair and body. Come on, love. You can have me for eternity, but I really want to play with her. I could hear her heart beating."**

 **"Get her and that Swan girl and you can do anything you want in front of Cullen. He has no idea that I'm planning to kill his new girl. He killed James quickly, I'm gonna kill her slowly."**

 **"Are you sure that you aren't doing this because he killed your mate? Are you sure that you aren't using me?"** He sounded suspicious and angry.

She heard Victoria's snort. " ** _Edward Cullen,"_** she spat, **"killed James. The wolves killed Laurent because of the Swan girl. I had no mate, until you came. James and Laurent were my family."** Then, he voice softened. **"Riley, darling, believe me. I have never loved someone as much as I love you. You're the only one for me. I was just hurt when they took my family from me. I felt so... alone. But when I saw you that night at the pub, I saw a glimmer of hope."**

She trailed off. Afterwards, Hermione heard moaning and gasping. She snorted inwardly. _I bet their tongues were on each other's throats._

She shook her head and continued to scan the bookshelves. When she couldn't hear them anymore, she decided to leave after paying for the book she grabbed and returned to her friends.

.

She arrived home with Jacob, feeling confused and angry. Confused of her feelings - towards Charlie and Jacob. She wanted to show them that she cares, but she didn't know where or how to start.

She felt angry towards her mother.

 _How could she keep this from me? She kept on telling me that she left him because he didn't have time for his family. For her and me; and that he wasn't a responsible husband, so "there's no way he could be a responsible father. All he cared about was work," she remembered Renée's words. She only stopped talking about him when Phil came._

Bella felt sad, remembering that her mother would follow Phil. She would leave her home in Phoenix, just to be with her new husband.

 _But I reckon she wasn't that patient with Charlie._

Charlie. She felt a pang of guilt. She watched the video earlier and saw how passionate Charlie was as a musician. He ran his hands on the two keyboards, as if he was doing it everyday. He had that passionate look on him, the kind of look that would tell anyone who was watching, "I sleep with my keyboards." There were also times that he had that aggressive face while playing the keys; aggressive but not in a negative manner. And holy crow! She heard him sing for a couple of times and his voice was so good! It was the first time she saw her own father sing.

 _What happened, Dad? Did Mom take your love for music as well? I had no idea how good you are. Now, you're doing something you don't really love._

"Hey," called Jacob gently and that made her stop herself from crying. He was sitting beside her in the sitting room. "You can tell me what you're thinking, you know."

She sighed again. "Renée. I wonder why she kept this from me," she confessed, while holding Charlie and his band's photo.

"Maybe, you could ask her after you've fixed things with Charlie," he suggested.

Bella frowned at Jacob's words. "Fix?"

"I mean, after you reach out and make it up to him," he explained. "I know he's still hurt when you left him again."

Bella nodded. "I don't have any idea how to make it up to him... How do you show you care for Billy?"

Jacob shrugged. "We spend time together. We'd go fishing and the other things he likes. But you can't do those things with Charlie. Rebecca and Rachel would cook for him because he loves to eat. Maybe you can do that, too since Charlie likes food as much as my father does," he suggested.

"Holy crow! I'm not really into cooking," she muttered. "I can cook. But only for myself and simple meals."

"If you really want to make him happy, you'd go extra mile. When Rebecca learned that her boyfriend in high school likes pastries, she started baking. When Rachel heard that Paul, her now fiancé, is into rock music, she took guitar lessons."

 _When you learned that Edward was a vampire, you wanted to be like him. You wanted to experience what it's like to be immortal,_ she reminded herself.

Defeated, she turned to him again. "All right, I get your point." She stood up and looked down to Jacob. "Come on, I need your help."

Jacob smiled and took her offered hand and planted a kiss on her forehead.

.

Hermione and Cedric returned to the house after running in the woods for hours. The house was so quiet, but they could tell that it wasn't empty. Hermione could smell Harry, Ginny, Ron, Lavender and the rest of the Cullens, except for Alice and Jasper.

"Silencing Charms," she told Cedric when they entered the house.

"Even in Rosalie and Emmett's room?" he asked with an eyebrow raised.

She nodded. "Even in Esme and Carlisle's."

Ced smirked. "I think I know what they're doing," he said with tease in his voice.

"I bet, Ginny and Lav put their new lingerie on," she chuckled.

"Wanna do something in _our_ bedroom too?" asked Ced softly.

She raised her eyebrows, but deep inside, she was nervous. _Should I have let Rose buy that lingerie earlier?_

" _Our_ house is not yet finished," she replied innocently and moved to walk upstairs, but Ced caught her by the waist.

"C'mon, I've only started yesterday. It will take me three more days. Let's do something fun in our room. Something we've never done in ten years. Esme and Carlisle won't mind. Alice and Jasper and Rose and Emmett have been shagging like rabbits for years even with the _parents around."_

"What are you suggesting?"

"Sleeping together."

She swallowed. "They're all married. We're the only couple in this house who aren't," she reasoned nervously.

"You're right, of course. But we've slept beside each other before," he replied carefully.

"Before? We never had sex," she said, scandalized.

Ced chuckled and kissed her brow. "And here I thought you're the brightest witch of your generation. I'm not suggesting sex. I want to sleep." He pulled away to meet her eyes. "Dreaming Potion. Let's try it. I stole one of your potions books earlier and I've read about it. I'm curious if it would work for us, vampires."

She was surprised. She had never thought of using that potion because she enjoyed staying awake all day, inventing and exploring things. Besides, she never lived with someone she could cuddle in the past eight years.

"Say something, please," said a worried Cedric.

She smiled and squeezed his hand that was on her cheek. "Yes. I'd love to try sleeping with you."

Ced gave out a satisfied smile and without saying anything, carried her to their room on the third floor. She saw a king-sized bed pushed against the wall, near the potions room. She laughed when he carefully laid her there. "A bed? You bought a bed?"

Ced flashed his crooked smile and got rid of his shoes before sitting beside her on the bed. "We can't sleep on the couch or on the floor. I want you to be comfortable."

She smiled and reached for him to kiss his lips softly. "Have I told you that you're the best fiancé ever?"

Ced kissed the tip of her nose. "I know. Come on, let's take the potion I brewed."

She looked at him again, shocked.

He smiled. "One thing I've discovered earlier. My potions and herbology skills need practice. We need to add more plants in the garden I've started earlier. You know, I want to continue that dream of ours... to invent potions, have that garden full of magical plants and probably build an apothecary."

She was speechless. Ced exerted so much effort just to make their dreams come true. The cottage, the wedding... his efforts to try potions and growing magical plants. She wanted to cry with tears of joy, but she can't, so she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him senseless. She poured out her feelings in that kiss. Her happiness. Her appreciation. Her love for him. Ced seemed to feel her because he tightened his grip on her waist and kissed her back with equal passion.

.

"Jake, what happened to Emily and Leah?" she asked carefully while they were in the kitchen, waiting for Charlie to arrive home.

Jacob turned his head with a puzzled look on his face. "What do you mean?"

Bella was surprised that Jacob appeared clueless. _Didn't Emily or Leah tell the pack about their row?_

"Leah hasn't been around since yesterday and we've no idea why," said Jacob.

Bella looat him hesitantly, but decided to tell him in the end about the incident yesterday. Jacob's face hardened and his fists clenched. "She had no right to do that to Leah!" he said angrily. "Leah didn't choose to be around Sam. She didn't want any of this shape-shifting and imprinting. It makes her physically strong, but emotionally weak. Sam doesn't care about her feelings. He would kiss Emily in front of his ex, his high school sweetheart. His first love."

Bella inhaled deeply. She could relate, somehow, to Leah's situation and feelings. Except that, she wasn't Edward's high school sweetheart and that he didn't love her like she wanted to be loved. It was always Hermione. Sure, he fell for her. He cared for her. But it wasn't that deep. It wasn't like Sam's love for Leah before or Emily now.

"Were they perfect together?" asked Bella.

Jacob nodded slowly. "They were so in love. They have so much respect for each other and even at a very young age, their love was matured. All of us were surprised when Sam imprinted on Emily. It was the first case in many years. The last case of imprinting was my great-grandparents', but great-grandfather was in love with great-grandmother even before he became a shape-shifter. Sam and Emily were the only couple with this odd beginnings... In fact, Sam was the only one who's in love and imprinted on another woman."

"But he loves Emily, right? More than he loved Leah?"

Jacob turned to her. "Honestly? No. I wanted to hate imprinting because of him. He follows her like a lovesick dog. He doesn't love her. He adores her. He worships her. They aren't equals. He was her slave. It was like... I don't know. Obsession. Love is not supposed to be like that. Dad told me that his grandparents were equals. They were soulmates, but his grandfather didn't act like Sam. Kim already have romantic feelings for Jared before he imprinted on her and they were childhood friends. Paul and Rachel were high school sweethearts, like Sam and Leah. But Rachel broke up with Paul when Mom died because she wanted to leave La Push and attend Seattle University to escape the pain. But when she came home during Christmas break, the imprinting happened. It still puzzles us - Sam's imprinting. He's the only one who acts like a dog. Paul and Rachel and Jared and Kim were equals. They're in love; not obsessed."

Bella frowned and was now puzzled as well. Upon hearing Jacob's version of story, it seemed to her that Sam had a dose of love potion. In the Pensieve, she witnessed Harry and Voldemort's confrontation in Hogwarts during the final battle. Harry mentioned that he thought the reason why Tom Riddle (Voldemort) couldn't love was because his mother dosed his father a love potion.

"Sounds like he's been dosed with a love potion," she snorted.

Jacob's eyes widened. "Love potion? Who, in the world, could do that?"

Bella raised her eyebrows. "I don't know... Maybe witches and wizards exist," she said carefully. "Well, I never knew that vampires and werewolves are real. I just thought of witches... Maybe they're real."

Jacob frowned, as if thinking really hard, but didn't say anything. Bella wanted to ask if he was fine but decided against it when she heard Charlie's car. She ran away from the kitchen to open the door for Charlie.

"Hi, Dad!" she exclaimed and threw her arms around Charlie's neck to give him a hug. "I hope you're hungry. I prepared you favorite grilled fish. Jacob taught me," she said after pulling away.

Her father looked confused and was taken aback. "Bells, are you all right?"

Bella smiled. "Of course!" she replied innocently. "Come on, I can reheat it and we can eat with Jacob. We were waiting for you."

But Charlie didn't move. "Bells? What's going on?"

"Nothing, Charlie," came Jacob's voice and approached them. He stood beside Bella. "Bells just want to make it up to you. She realized that family is more important more than anyone or anything else in the world."

Charlie looked surprised and turned to Bella. She nodded. Then, he dropped his stuff on the floor and reached for Bella to give her the tightest hug she'd ever had.

"I love you, Dad," she whispered sincerely.

When Charlie pulled away, his eyes were brimming with tears, but was too shy to show his emotions. He punched Jacob playfully. "Come on, kiddo! Let's see what you prepared for me. Goddamn, I feel special." He led them to the kitchen. Bella and Jacob exchanged smiles and followed an emotional Chief Swan.

.

For the first time in eight years, Hermione felt sleepy and tired. She felt the urge to close her eyes and rest. Her love of life was lying beside her. His one arm was tucked under her head and the other was wrapped around her waist. The position was odd, but comfortable. He, too, was sleepy. When Hermione turned her head to look at her fiancé, his eyes were closed and he had the _stupid, lovesick_ smile on his face.

 _Perhaps, he's dreaming,_ she giggled, but careful not to wake him. She was suddenly reminded of Hogwarts. She slept in his Hufflepuff bed once, before the Triwizard Final Task, and she was nervous that time. She was worried what his roommates and other housemates might say. He was also worried that Harry and Ron might learn about it. But now, she felt so comfortable and relaxed. No one would bother them. No one would gossip. Ginny and Lavender might try to fish for information, but they couldn't force her.

She closed her eyes with a smile and wished to dream of happy dreams.

.

Jacob Black was always a happy kid. He wanted to cheer people up. He was rarely seen angry and sad. Even when his mother passed away and his sisters left their home, he put in a brave and happy face. For Billy and himself.

But seeing Leah Clearwater, silently crying in the darkness, crushed his heart, too. She was like an older sister to him, and Seth, a younger brother. As a child, Jacob formed a strong bond of friendship with Quil and Embry. Their relationship was like brotherhood, and while no one could ever replace them as best friends, Jacob treated Leah and Seth like his extended family. As a child, he witnessed Leah and Sam's young love and hoped that someday, he would have the same kind of relationship. But everything changed when he became a shape-shifter and met Emily.

Leah changed, too. She was not cheerful anymore. She became moody and aloof. Jacob admitted to himself that he missed the cheerful and caring Leah Clearwater he met as a child.

He heard Leah's sniff and saw her wiping her tears from her cheeks and glared at him. "What do you need?"

Jacob walked and sat on the bench beside her. They were facing the beach. "An information about Emily's family. Especially about her mother."

Leah frowned. "You're barking at the wrong tree. We are second cousins and I may have agreed to be her maid of honor because we grew up like sisters but we rarely saw her parents. You know that. We never went to Makah. It's always Emily and gran who would come here."

"Your mothers had a row."

Leah nodded. "Emily's mom was dating dad in high school, though they were in different schools. Dad studied in La Push, while Auntie went to a boarding school in Massachusetts and when Auntie introduced Mom to Dad, he fell out of love and broke up with Emily's mom. Mom and Dad dated two years after the break up. But Mom and Dad loved Emily, regardless of who her parents are."

"I know."

"Then, what do you want to know? How they felt when Sam imprinted on her? Now you know, history repeated itself. Mom and Emily's Mom loved the same man. Emily and I both love Sam..." she cried and yelled. "Are you here to add salt to the injury?"

"Leah, no!" he replied quickly. "I... just want to say that, she had no right to do that to you. Bella told me."

Leah turned to him and gave him an inquiring look. "Emily shouldn't have hurt you like that. She should've learned her lesson and behave when she's with a shape-shifter," he said carefully. "Also, she shouldn't expect you to move on and accept everything quickly..."

Leah sighed. "She told me, I gave her that look as if she stole something from me. I may not be aware of how I look at her and _him,_ but indeed, she stole something from me. My happiness. My happily ever after."

"Isn't it odd how Sam behaves when she's around?" he began. He needed to tell her about his suspicion. A suspicion which started when Bella mentioned something earlier.

"What do you mean?"

"He worships her. He follows her like a dog," he replied.

Leah frowned. "They're imprinted."

"So are Paul and Rachel and Jared and Kim. But those men don't act like Sam."

"And your point is?" Leah asked with annoyance.

"I know, I've heard that Emily's mother is a witch. She went to Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," he blurted. Leah's eyes widened and she panicked. "I don't know where it is and I haven't told anyone about it, until now. But if you aunt's a witch, it's possible that Sam didn't imprint on Emily but was dosed with a love potion."

Leah's jaw dropped. "A love potion? That's ridiculous! Is this something that Swan girl insinuated? It's not funny, Jacob!" she said angrily.

"Bella had nothing to do with it!" he lied. "I just realized something. Why do you think Sam is acting weird? Why is he the first man to imprint on someone else when in fact, he's in a relationship and it was the first time he met Emily? Just think about it! Think of my great-grandparents. Think of Jared and Kim and Paul and Rachel," he pressed.

Leah looked confused and shook her head. "Emily's mom is not the nicest person in the world. Emily and Sam are hurting me emotionally, but I can't entertain such things in my mind, so stop it, Jake. Let's pretend that this conversation never happened. I don't want to think of my relatives badly."

She stood up and walked away, shifting to her wolf form, leaving Jacob in the dark, by the beach.

.

"Hey, Bella!" called Jessica when she got off from her truck. She was running towards her with an odd look on her face. It was a mixture of teasing and pity.

"Hey, Jess, what's up?"

"Bella!" came Angela's voice and she ran towards her, too, throwing a disapproving look at Jessica. "What happened? Were you sick? You were absent for two days!" Bella smiled at Angela's sincerity.

"Of course, she isn't fine!" blurted Jessica. "Edward's engaged to a beautiful and smart-looking girl. He's so in love with her! Did you see his face earlier? It's like, he wanted to ditch school and just be with her!" said Jessica, tactless.

Bella felt a pang of jealousy. _So, Hermione was here and she drove Edward to school. Sounds good,_ she said with sarcasm. _Never mind, I have Jacob._

But her eyes and heart betrayed her. Her eyes werr now brimming with tears and her heart was crushed into pieces. She closed the door of her truck, grabbed her bag and ran to the nearest ladies' restroom. Inside the cubicle, she cried and let go of her tears.

 _I'm trying to be a good daughter and friend, but why do they keep on hurting me? It should be me, with Edward. I should be the one wearing that engagement ring... Not her._

But then, she remembered the younger version of Hermione Granger and how she captured Edward's heart.

 _Life is indeed not fair._

After ten good minutes, Angela was knocking on her door. She assured her that she was fine and fixed herself before going to class. When she entered the room, she spotted Edward in his usual seat, smiling to himself, but when she passed by, he looked up and wore a worried face upon seeing her. She looked down to hide her puffy and sad eyes.

She sat beside Angela. The other girl squeezed her hand for comfort, but she ignored. She remembered what Charlie was singing with his band, and it made her cry even more.

 ** _But if you see me walkin' by, and the tears are in my eyes, look away, baby, look away. Don't look at me. I don't want you to see me this way..._**


	46. Chapter 46

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Harry Potter and Twilight.

 **A/N:** Thanks for your wonderful reviews. Glad to know that you like the last chapter.

I'm sorry for not updating everyday anymore. Been promoted (again) and I could not write 1,500 words per day any longer.

 **CHAPTER 46**

Hermione opened her eyes and found a pair of unblinking butterscotch eyes looking at her. Not just looking, but adoring her. She loved those eyes since she was nearly twelve years old. They have a different colour now, but they're still the same - the eyes that _smiled_ for her, admired her and wore a worried look every time she wasn't fine.

She gave him a smile. "Good morning," she greeted.

Cedric flashed his crooked smile and tightened his hold on her waist. "Have I told you that I love you?" he whispered solemnly.

Hermione felt something close to blushing. "You _show_ me, every single day," she replied affectionately.

Ced moved closer and planted a kiss on her forehead. "Please don't leave me." She could hear the hurt and pleading in his voice.

She frowned and slightly pulled away to meet his eyes. "Why would I do that?"

"Alice."

Hermione frowned and listened carefully. Alice and Jasper were in the house, speaking to Ginny and Lavender and the rest of the family. She turned again to her fiancé.

"She... She's thinking of giving you a hard time. No, she won't betray us. She will continue to help the family, but she won't be _that_ nice to you. She'll treat you like how Rosalie treated Bella. Or much worse than that," he replied sadly.

Hermione's eyebrows quirked. "Well, there's always a family drama everywhere. Even in the Weasley family. But I assure you, I won't leave you just because I can't stand her. She's what? A hundred and five years old? But she's acting like a _real_ teenager. I'm sorry, she's your favourite sister, I know, but if she'd continue _trying_ to intimidate me, I'd answer back."

Cedric smiled and kissed the tip of her button-like nose. "That's my girl. My fiery witch. And no, I won't take her side nor I'd be offended if you talk back and knock some sense to her."

She smiled. "Good."

Ced pressed lied on his back and pulled her on top of him. "Let's stay here all day," he suggested.

She chuckled and pinched his nose. "They're looking for us."

"Let's ignore them. Just you and me today. Let's sleep all day," he suggested again.

Hermione laughed harder and rested her head on his chest. "Sounds good, but they need us."

Cedric rolled his eyes. "Fine."

Then, a silver horse entered the room. It stood at the foot of their bed and spoke in Ginny's voice. _"Hermione, where are you? Come home as soon as possible. Pixie had a vision."_

Hermione chuckled at Ginny's last words. "I think she doesn't like Alice, as well. Perhaps, Rosalie corrupted her mind already."

"Or perhaps, she doesn't like Seers as well," he replied with a smile.

They begrudgingly left the bed and fixed themselves before leaving the room. The moment they opened the room, they heard the chattering downstairs stopped and Hermione could tell that the six vampires and two witches were waiting for them in the living room.

"Hermione!" squeaked Ginny and approached her. "You're here!"

"We thought you left because no one answered Alice and Jasper until we came down," said Rosalie but not unkindly. She stood beside Ginny. "Ginny decided to send you a Patronus and we're all shocked when it went to your room."

"Sorry, we were sleeping," she told them. "What's happened?"

Alice stepped forward, her arms were crossed below her breasts and she gave her a stern look. Hermione felt Cedric's hand on her waist tightened.

"Alice, don't ever say it," warned Cedric.

But Alice glared at him, too, but ignored his warning. She looked at her again. "Sleeping? You're too busy shagging while I was calling your names? And Edward didn't even hear my _important_ thoughts? I'm sure Rose and Emmett and Esme and Carlisle were also busy doing what _married_ _people_ do, but they came down as soon as they can," she snapped.

She quirked an eyebrow. "I don't think you understand what I was trying to say. We were. Sleeping. We weren't having sex," she replied calmly.

"And how on Earth could vampires sleep?" asked Alice, her tone was rising.

"Oh, I don't know!" replied Hermione sarcastically. "Dreaming Potion, I guess? You see, I'm not just a vampire. I'm a witch. And while Ced could no longer use a wand, he could still grow magical plants and brew magical potions. Forgive me for being an appreciative fiancée. I decided to try the potion he brewed and _sleep_ beside him. We didn't hear you."

Alice and everyone were taken aback. But Rosalie, Emmett, Carlisle, Esme and her two friends looked amazed at her revelation. Rose had a hopeful look on her face and it told Hermione that she wanted to try the potion, too. Lavender and Ginny looked at her proudly.

"And why didn't I see that coming? I used to know what everybody were doing before -"

But Ced cut Alice off. "Alice, remember, you can't _See all_ creatures. You can't see Hermione. You couldn't see me when I was still doing magic. Now, I'm doing it again. Does that answer your question?"

Alice looked annoyed, but didn't speak. "So, what are you going to tell us?" asked Ced.

Alice gave her an intimidating look. "I had a vision. A male vampire will be visiting Bella's house tomorrow under Victoria's orders. He'd steal one of her clothes and pass it to the other newborn vampires to let them get used to her scent," she told them. Then, she turned to Ced with a pleading look. "We have to keep Bella safe."

"When is this going to happen?" asked Cedric.

"Tomorrow," replied Alice promptly. "While she's at school and Charlie's at work."

"Then, Bella is safe," he replied nonchalantly.

"But we can't let the male vampire come to her house! We can't let him have the other newborns get used to her scent!" snapped Alice.

"No. I think it's better if we let him carry out his plan," she said.

Alice gave her an angry look. "Are you putting Bella's life in danger?"

"No. That's not my intention," she replied calmly. "Isabella is safe. And so is her father. You're watching over them, correct?" She asked Jasper. The male vampire nodded.

"I have someone guarding her mother and step-father secretly," she continued.

"If we stop the vampire from going at the Swan residence, we have to destroy him for attacking a mortal family's house, whether it's empty. Victoria will be suspicious if he doesn't come back. She'd change her course of plan and we can't allow that to happen. She already started falling in our trap," said Cedric.

"But I could still _see_ what she'd be planning," insisted Alice.

"But Victoria will be more careful and who knows, she might find dark wizards to match Hermione and her family," quipped Rosalie. Hermione could see that Carlisle and Esme were hesitating to speak, but nodded in agreement.

Alice gritted her teeth. "Alice, dear," Esme began.

Alice turned to the matriarch angrily. "No, Esme! If you want to believe her and ignore my suggestions, fine. Maybe it's better if Jaz and I move out for good."

"Alice, child, please," Carlisle called gently. "We love and appreciate you."

"But Hermione's suggestions are better, right?"

"It was also _my_ suggestion," quipped Cedric.

"Yeah. Because you now think like her. You're also ignoring my help. If you're with Bella-"

"Alice, stop," Ced warned again.

"If you're with Bella, we'd still be okay! Everything will be all right and our only problem would be Victoria!" Then, she turned to her. "Why can't you just bring back your amnesiac parents' memories and live happily with them? Why are you ruining someone else's family?" she snapped and Hermione heard gasps and growls.

Hermione couldn't help it anymore. She removed the ring from her finger and flashed it to Alice's face. "Is this what you want for Bella? Is this what you're whining about? Because _Edward_ is not with your pet? Because his fiancée isn't someone who looks up to you and you can treat like a doll? We'll, I'm so sorry to tell you that I won't leave him just because of a hundred and five year-old woman's temper. And I'm not a home-wrecker and will never be." She returned the ring on her finger and she heard sighs of relief from Cedric, Rose, Esme, Lavender and Ginny. "But since I'm getting sick and tired of your childish acts, I'm giving you the floor. Solve this Victoria problem on your own. I won't say anything. I won't do anything, at all. And you won't see me until you need me. And if you want, I'm kicking myself out of this family."

"Hermione, please!" begged Rosalie and Esme.

"You know how much I value my family. I sacrificed my parents' memories just to save them. I don't want to see another _child_ losing her only family," she told them. "Yes, I'm quitting, but just for someone's peace of mind. And don't worry. I'm not letting go of Ced."

"But we're your family, too," said Rosalie in a hurt tone.

"Harry and the Weasleys are my family. Not all of them would agree with me, but they respect me as much as I respect them. And none of them ever told Ronald or Ginny to get rid of me and just choose Harry as their friend, even as teenagers," she replied and gulped. Hard. "You should be ashamed of yourself, Alice. Being too pushy, too whiny. It's what you do, right? Push people just because you can see the future. Whine when you can't get what you want. Well, I've got news for you. The world will not adjust on you, so grow up, old woman!"

Alice stood there, frozen, clearly shocked.

She turned to Ced. "I'm so sorry. I... need space. It's suffocating here." Her words might've sound like a joke and Emmett Cullen would've laughed at that if the situation was different. But she was serious. She turned to the door, ignoring the people who were calling her, then, she ran and left. She shifted to her animagus form and ran and ran until she got tired.

Back at the Cullen residence, an angry Rosalie Hale slapped Alice Cullen. Edward Cullen smashed the furniture and locked himself at the third floor room. He lied down on the bed where he could still smell his favourite scent in the world: the scent of Hermione Granger.

.

Ginny Potter just wanted to go home. The main reason why she went to America was nowhere to be seen. She told the Cullens that she wanted to leave, but Rosalie pleaded her to stay and wait for Hermione's return. Lavender shifted in her animagus form, though she hated it: a wolf. She wanted to find Hermione and comfort her. She could sense an animagus in the area, two hours after Hermione left, that's why she decided to shift and leave.

Cedric was still locked in his and Hermione's room and didn't witness an angry Esme Cullen telling Alice to leave and never come back until she was mature enough to apologize to and accept Hermione. Who would've known that the kind-looking and ever patient Cullen matriarch could have Molly Weasley's infamous temper?

Carlisle Cullen reminded Ginny of Dumbledore. His face was calm, but his tone was angry. Alice Cullen clearly didn't expect her family members' reactions and apparently, she hadn't realized, until Rose slapped her and Ced smashed the piano, that she went out of the line with Hermione by bringing up her parents.

Eight hours after Hermione's departure, Ron and Harry arrived and were clueless upon seeing their reactions. Ginny pulled her husband to the room they were occupying and told him what happened.

"She will come back," he replied solemnly. "I know Hermione. She just need some time for herself. She's probably exhausted... When we were on the run, she would do that, too - leave us for a day or two and come back with food supplies. She wouldn't tell us how she got them, but years later, she told us that she loved running in her animagus form. Don't worry, Gin. Our Hermione will definitely come back and she can take care of herself. She is a very powerful witch," he said with assurance.

Ginny sighed heavily. "I know, but I can't help myself from worrying," she replied.

Harry enveloped her in his arms. "She will be fine. Let's stay here and continue exposing ourselves to Victoria. That way, we can still help the family. Never mind Shortie. She's like Percy, I guess. She needs some soul searching."

Ginny chuckled. "A vampire who needs soul searching? That's weird."

Harry chuckled again and his hands traveled to the hem of her shirt, then, made to her bare chest. "You're so sexy. Make love to me. Mrs. Potter?" he whispered seductively.

Ginny giggled, but obliged. Hermione was still in her mind, but like what Harry said, she could take care of herself, so Ginny focused on her waiting husband's growing erection.

.

 **"Lav, what are you doing here?" **she asked the white she wolf walking towards her.

 **"They kicked pixie out. Cedric locked himself in your room,"** she replied.

She looked away and huffed. **"I need some time alone,"** she replied but not unkindly.

 **"I know. I just want to let you know that you can come back anytime. Carlisle was furious, though his face was calm, as usual. But I reckon there's no way Pixie would do that to you in their presence. And she seemed so taken aback. She was probably thinking of what you all said to her."**

She faced the wolf. ** "Thanks, Lav. Thanks for following me here. I know that you don't really shift in your animal form. You shouldn't have." **She gave her an appreciative look.

Lavender shook her head and sat on the ground beside her, as if telling her that she wasn't planning to leave. ** "We're family, Hermione," **she replied with a shrug.

Hermione sat on the ground as well. **"You won't leave me alone, will you?"**

She growled. **"Ron will understand. I can stay until midnight."**

The honey badger moved its head to the wolf's neck. **"Thanks, Lav. We're not best of friends, but we're family."**

The she wolf leaned in to the honey badger's touch. **"Right you are, 'Mione."**

 **"Who are you?"** came another female _voice_ from the other side of the river. It was a grey wolf, about Lavender's size.

 **"Excuse me?"** asked Lavender in an intimidating tone.

 **"What's a wolf, a shape-shifter, doing in the bloodsucker family's territory with a honey badger? And what's a honey badger doing in America?"** asked the grey wolf.

 **"I don't think I'm obliged to answer your questions,"** said Lavender nonchalantly.

 **"Leah, you found her!"** came a cheerful male voice.

Hermione and Lavender saw a tall and gangly, sandy coloured wolf with oversized paws.

 **"Whatcha doin' here?"** the other she wolf, Leah asked the newcomer.

 **"Looking for my sister and hoping to see her."** The sandy wolf jerked his head to the honey badger.

 **"What do you want from her?" **asked Lavender sternly.

 **"Nothing harmful. I just know that she's a special one, and I reckon she's Cullen's new partner,"** replied the male wolf.

 **"The Cullens are our friends,"** replied Hermione. **"Indeed, Edward is my beau."**

 **"But vampires are wolves' enemies,"** stated the male wolf.

 **"Maybe in your law. Not in ours,"** replied Lavender.

 **"What do you mean?" **asked the sandy one. **"We're the same. We're shape-shifters."**

 **"You're not part of our tribe, are you?"** asked the grey wolf.

Lavender shook her head. **Our world and law are different from yours. We refuse to disclose any information, but rest assured that we wouldn't be crossing the Treaty line, and we're after the ginger vampire."**

 **"Come on, Lav. Let's move to another place,"** said Hermione and got up from the ground.

Lavender moved to stand up, but Leah stopped them. **"Wait! Do you... Are you, in any case...?"**

 **"What? Spit it out," **said Lavender angrily.

 **"Magical. Witches... and wizards,"** finished Leah.

The honey badger and the white wolf turned to the two wolves on the other side. ** "What do you know about witches and wizards?"** asked Hermione.

 **"Our aunt went to Ilvermorny, our Mom's cousin," **replied Leah.

 **"We're not from Ilvermorny," **replied Hermione nonchalantly.

 **"Hogwarts, then?"** asked the male wolf.

Hermione and Lavender exchanged looks and then turned to the two again. **"We refuse to disclose any information. Good evening,"** replied Hermione and she left with Lavender.


	47. Chapter 47

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Harry Potter and Twilight.

 **A/N:** Thanks for your continuous support. Keep the reviews coming!

 **CHAPTER 47**

 **"Why did you admit that we're magical by mentioning Ilvermorny?"** asked Lavender as they were walking in the woods, far enough from the Treaty line.

 **"I could sense something from the she wolf earlier,"** replied Hermione.

 **"What do you mean?"**

 **"I could sense her relief when she learned that you aren't part of her tribe. She was thinking of asking for help, but it wasn't clear. As a Legilimens, I could also hear someone's thoughts, even in my aninagus form, but not very clear. Only if that person or shape-shifter is having strong emotions - either really happy or extremely sad or worried,"** she explained.

 **"I see. What do you think she wants? Is she being bullied by her pack?"** asked Lavender.

The honey badger shook its head. **"No. But she felt like... someone stole her only love."**

 **"Heartbroken?"**

 **"Yes."**

 **"Well, someone else is heartbroken. Someone close to your heart. You should come back to him now,"** she suggested.

The honey badger sighed. **"No annoying Pixie at the Cullens'?"**

The she wolf made a happy sound. **"Told you, they kicked her out because of how she treated you. I've never seen Carlisle like that... Or Esme. And I never thought that Rosalie would slap her** ** _only_** **sister."**

The honey badger didn't reply. She continued walking woth her head down.

 **"Come home..."**

 **"Yeah. I will. Tomorrow morning. For now, I just want to be my other self."**

 **" All right. When I return at the Cullens' later, I will inform Cedric that you're safe and planning to come back sooner."**

The honey badger made an approving noise.

.

Bella allowed Jacob to drive her to school. As a member of the pack, he was allowed to skip school and study with the others in Quil Arteara IV's house.

Bella convinced herself that going in public with Jacob would mean a lot to him. It would mean, accepting him and moving on from Edward. But a part of her mind was telling her that she was doing it to try to make Edward feel jealous. _Maybe if he'd see me with Jake, he'll realize something._

Jake parked the car and opened the passenger's door for Bella. She put on a sweet face. "Thanks, Jake."

Jacob grinned from ear to ear and leaned forward to peck her cheeks, but knowing that several pairs of eyes were on them, she yanked him down and kissed him fully on the mouth. Jacob was obviously shocked, but quickly returned her kiss. Her tongue traced his lower lip and he opened for her. She ran her tongue in his mouth and their tongues battled against each other. She sucked his tongue and his grip on her waist tightened, pulling her closer to his body until she could feel his growing erection. That made them pull away from each other. Jacob's hands traveled to her face and he leaned his forehead on hers.

"Wow," whispered Jacob.

"Yeah. Wow," she replied in agreement. Even though she wasn't really over Edward, she could feel her attraction to Jacob. She felt her nipples harden and the part between her thighs was now wet.

Jacob smirked and placed a kiss on her ear. "I could smell your eagerness," he whispered, making her blush. "I wanna push you back inside the truck and take you home... But you have to go and attend your classes. We need to show Charlie that he can trust us, correct?"

Bella closed her eyes and nodded. _If only I could do this with Edward,_ she thought, feeling guilty. She still wanted him, but she had _other_ needs. Her body is aching for some more... Her body wants to be touched, to be adored. The place between her thighs needs attention and her mouth was craving for more. But Edward couldn't give her those needs at the moment. Not today, not tomorrow. Only Jacob could.

"You should go to class, Bells," whispered Jacob whose hands were now on her arse cheeks.

Bella blushed deeply and nodded. "Yeah."

"See you later," he said, but not letting go of her.

"Later," she said in agreement.

Jacob chuckled and planted a kiss on her forehead, then let go of her. Bella fixed her shirt and bag before walking away.

When she arrived in her first class, she received a teasing look from Jessica, and a disapproving look from Angela.

"That was so hot, Bella!" commented Jessica. "I never knew you could kiss like that!"

She smirked and turned to Edward's table, half expecting that he was there, gritting his teeth or clenching his fists, looking jealous. Unfortunately, it was empty.

"He won't be here today. Rosalie Hale came this morning and asked Ben if he could inform the teachers that Edward is sick," said Angela in a serious tone.

Bella sighed and just stared at Edward's empty seat and table.

"I hope you didn't kiss Jacob in front of the entire school to make Edward feel jealous. Because if you did, sorry to tell you, it was wasted," added Angela.

Bella blushed and looked at Angela with a guilty look. Angela gave her a stern look. "When will you ever learn, Bella?"

She felt like she wanted to cry. Earlier, she was thinking of being physical with Edward, but since she couldn't, she'd settle with Jacob. She wanted to feel wanted and adored. She wanted to be in Hermione Granger's shoes, but she realized that she couldn't do it overnight.

 _And now, you're using Jacob because you want to make Edward feel jealous. You want him to feel that it was his loss, not yours. But the truth was, he didn't care anymore. His heart, body, mind and soul belonged to Hermione Granger._

.

Jacob Black was grinning from ear to ear while walking in the forest in his wolf form with Embry. Images of Bella, in his arms, grinding herself into his hips, moaning and panting, kept on replaying in his mind and for a moment, he forgot that he wasn't alone. Bella had never been that... bold. She was so conservative before. Before the bloodsucker came back with his new girlfriend.

 _Maybe Bella really wanted to give us a try. A chance. And she wants to get over him by engaging herself in a physical intimacy with me_ , he thought.

 **"Maybe she's using you. She wanted to show Cullen that she's over him, but the truth is, she is still yearning for him," **came Embry's voice.

He glared at him. **"Well, that's fine. At least she's learning to love me," **he replied, sounding defensive.

 **"But one day, you'll have to leave her for your soulmate,"** quipped Embry.

He shook his head. He desperately wanted Bella, physically and emotionally, especially after what happened earlier - the way she kissed him; the way she ground her hips to his body...

 **"Fuck! I'm in heat,"** he cursed.

 **"Jake, think of your and her situations once you imprinted in someone else," **said Embry gently.

 **"Then maybe, Bella now and soulmate later," **he reasoned.

The other wolf growled. Jacob turned to his best friend. " **You know that I really want her. It's not impossible to fall for someone before you meet your soulmate. Look at Sam,"** he said even if he wasn't really sure of his words. He just wanted to have Bella. To imprint on Bella. ** "Besides, it's normal for us to have _wet_ dreams," **he reasoned.

The other wolf gave him a piercing glare. **"Yes. As wolves - shape-shifters, it is normal to have dreams about sex. But to have sex with a woman who's not your imprintee, it's not."**

Embry shifted to his human form and shook his head. "Do whatever the hell you want. You're just as stubborn as your girl," he snapped.

But Jacob wasn't offended because he knew Embry very well. He was straight-forward towards him and Embry, and that was because they were best friends; brothers even.

He shifted to his human form as well and picked up his discarded shirt. "Thanks," he replied with a smirk.

Embry wore a disapproving look. "Come on. Let's go back at Emily's."

The two best friends ran in the woods, fast and quick, until they reached Emily Young's house. When they arrived there, Jacob noticed something weird. Emily's mother was there, as well as her nearly three-year old niece, Claire. The weirdest thing was that, when they spotted Claire, he was sitting in Quil's lap. She was crying and he was comforting her.

Jacob and Embry exchanged shocked looks. Both of them were surprised that Quil was babysitting. He disliked little kids. He wasn't rude towards them, but he didn't really like interacting with them.

"Stop acting like you're seeing something strange, you two!" scolded Emily.

Jacob turned to her. "Well, seeing Quil with a toddler is already weird," he reasoned.

Emily glared. "He's imprinted," she replied and turned her back on him.

To say that Jacob was surprised was an understatement. He was worried; worried that his suspicions may mbe true. _How could a teenager imprint on a young girl? A girl who's probably wearing a nappy._

"Claire and Quil will be different from us," came Sam's voice, taking Emily's hand. "Quil will act like an older brother to Claire. When she's older, they'll be friends and when she's old enough to date, their relationship will blossom into a romantic one," he explained.

Jacob heard every word, but wasn't convinced. _This is another first time in history. And how on earth could someone fall in love with the person who changed her nappies and she looked up to as a brother? Mom said that imprinting doesn't work like that. Imprinting is like soul bonding. It's already romantic from the very start._ He shook his head, thinking hard. _This is so confusing._

"Jake, stop staring," came Embry's voice.

Jacob turned to his friend. "I... I've got to check on Billy."

"What? Why?" asked Embry.

"He... He wasn't feeling well earlier. Gotta go," he said and without looking back, he ran on his way to the Clearwater residence.

 _Leah has to know._


	48. Chapter 48

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Harry Potter and Twilight.

 **A/N:** Questions about imprinting and love potion will be answered in this chapter. My idea of imprinting is not the same as the one in the books.

 **CHAPTER 48**

 ** _"I guess I thought you'd be here forever  
Another illusion I chose to create  
You don't know what ya got until it's gone  
And i found out just a little too late._**

 ** _I was acting as if you were lucky to have me  
Doin' you a favor I hardly knew you were there  
But then you were gone and it was all wrong  
Had no idea how much I cared_**

 ** _Now being without you  
Takes a lot of getting used to  
Should learn to live with it  
But I don't want to  
Living without you  
Is all a big mistake  
Instead of getting easier  
It's the hardest thing to take  
I'm addicted to ya babe  
You're a hard habit to break_**

 ** _You found someone else you had every reason  
You know I can't blame you for runnin' to him  
Two people together but living alone  
I was spreading my love too thin_**

 ** _After all of these years  
I'm still tryin' to shake it  
Doin' much better they say that it just takes time  
But deep in the night it's an endless flight  
I can't get ya out of my mind_**

 ** _Being without you  
Takes a lot of getting used to  
Should learn to live with it  
I don't want to  
Being without you  
Is all a big mistake  
Instead of getting any easier  
It's the hardest thing to take  
I'm addicted to you  
You're a hard habit to break."_**

 ** _-Hard Habit to Break; Songwriters: Stephen Alan Kipner and John Lewis Parker_**

It was twenty-four hours after Hermione's departure when she returned at the Cullens. The moment she entered the wards, Esme and Rosalie walked briskly towards her and her new sister pulled her to a hug. Esme looked very emotional, but happy. Hermione's mum used to have the same look Esme was wearing when they would see each other again after ten months when she was still a Hogwarts student.

Rosalie gave her a very tight hug and she had to complain. "Ow. You're breaking my bones."

Rosalie pulled away, but hooked her arm on her. "Sorry. We missed you," she said, sounding emotional.

She gave them a guilty look. "Sorry for the way I acted - "

Esme cut her off. "Sweetheart, no," she said in a motherly tone. "You didn't do anything wrong. It was Alice and as her mother, I apologize for the way she acted. She was out of the line. I've never been so furious in my entire existence."

She gave her a smile. She just wanted to forget Alice and patch things up with Cedric. "Let's forget it. Lav told me what happened when I left and convinced me to come back."

"Well, that's good," said Rosalie happily. "I'm so glad that you're back!"

"Edward is in your room. He only left to work on the house, then came back to sleep again," Esme told her.

She gave them a sheepish look. "Do you mind if I - "

"Go," replied the two women eagerly.

She gave them an appreciative look and walked towards the house. Luckily, she didn't meet anyone on her way to the third floor. She carefully entered her and Ced's room and closed the door gently. She saw him, lying on the bed, sleeping, wearing a white Oxford shirt - with the three top buttons undone - and a pair of black trousers. His shoes were on the floor along with his socks, creating a trail towards the bed. Ced's hair was ruffled and his right forearm was covering his eyes.

She slowly removed her flat shoes and discarded her knee-length dress. She changed into her new satin pyjama set - brought by Rosalie when they were in Seattle. The top had a low neckline and thin staps.

 _Too revealing,_ she thought. _Maybe what Rosalie had in mind when she brought this set will come true today._

She carefully slid beside Ced and covered herself with the blanket. She lay, facing him and propped on one elbow, resting her head on her hand. Her other hand touched Ced's cheeks gently. He looked so peaceful. So calm. Hogwarts memories played back in her mind. Cedric, lying on the ground, his head was in her lap and they were under the tree near the lake; Ced falling asleep on the couch in the library while waiting for her; Ced sleeping in his dormitory with her.

Hermione smiled and leaned forward to plant a kiss on her fiancé's lips. Ced stirred and opened her eyes. Their eyes locked on each other and when he didn't smile, Hermione felt nervous, thinking that he was mad at her. But Ced moved too quickly. He gently pushed her on her back and positioned himself above her. Without saying any word, he dipped his head and kissed her passionately. Hermione didn't hesitate to open her mouth and respond to his eager kiss. She could feel his longing in that kiss. Their tongues battled against each other and she clasped her hands on his nape, pulling him closer until she felt his growing erection. Ced's mouth traveled to her jaw, her neck, the side of her neck and her throat. She moaned every time he would kiss and suck her exposed flesh and she could feel her nipples and crotch needed attention.

"Ced, please," she moaned, grinding her hips to his and holding his head closer to her body.

"Tell me what you _need,_ " he said in a husky voice.

"Touch me, kiss me everywhere," she pleaded. She felt something weird. She felt like she was going to die of he didn't pay attention to her breasts.

 _Upper body for now, lower body after the wedding._

"Everywhere?" he asked and stopped kissing her shoulder to meet her eyes.

She looked at him. "Uh... Upper body," she replied sheepishly.

Ced smiled and kissed the tip of her nose. "As you wish."

Hermione relaxed and placed her arms on the sides of her head. Ced discarded his shirt before pulling the straps of her top to the side, revealing her breasts.

"Fuck, Hermione, you're so beautiful," he said as his eyes were fixed on her soft mounds.

She felt excited and... wet. It wasn't the first time he saw her breasts. They took a bath together in Hogwarts during the Triwizard Tournament and though it was dark, she knew that he saw her naked. He even touched her sensitive parts... Her breasts and her... _cunt._

She arched her back to offer herself to him. She just wanted to feel him - his hands, his mouth.

Cedric's eyes adored her body and ran his hands to her breasts. She moaned louder when his fingers tweaked her nipples. His touch was so addicting and she needed more.

"Love, please!" she pleaded.

"Tell me," he whispered, looking directly on her eyes.

"More."

Ced lowered himself carefully before running his tongue on one nipple. Hermione felt more excited and aroused when his tongue licked her nipple and her other breast was being massaged by Ced's skilled hand. Ced licked the area around her nipple and claimed her breast with his mouth. He sucked like a hungry child while his fingers tweaked her other nipple. It was hard, but not painful. Hermione's hands ran on his back, down to his hips and arse. She tore his trousers and boxers with her strong hands and cupped his arse cheeks, causing him to grind his erection on her centre. She wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him closer. Ced kept in pleasuring her breasts. He switched to the other breast and gave it the same kind of attention. He licked, sucked and bit her and it turned her on. But she knew that they both want to keep their promise, so before he could go further, she rolled them and when she was on top of him, she gave hin a searing kiss.

"I've missed you so much," he said, locking his eyes on her.

Hermione smiled. "I've missed you, too. Oh, Ced. I love you so much and please know that I'm not letting you go. You're stuck with me, unless you tell me that you don't want me anymore."

Ced held her hand and kissed her knuckle. "That will never happen. I love you so much and you're the only reason for my existence. I'd rather _die_ than _live_ in a world where you don't exist."

Hermione gave him an emotional look before initiating another passionate kiss.

.

"Leah!" he shouted when he saw her outside her house, talking to Seth. "Leah!"

The Clearwater siblings gave him a worried look and they walked to meet him halfway. "What's happened, Jake?" asked Seth.

Jacob met Leah's eyes. "Quil... Quil imprinted on Claire Young," he replied, stuttering.

"WHAT?" asked Leah furiously. "But she's just two!"

"Are you sure?" asked Seth.

"Children, why are you shouting?" came Sue Clearwater's furious voice from inside the house. She was a middle-aged woman with russet skin and monolid eyes. She looked a lot like Leah.

Leah turned to her mother with a determined look. "Mom! Is it possible to imprint on a toddler?"

Sue Clearwater quirked an eyebrow, as if Leah just told her a joke. "Imprinting is finding your soulmate. It's finding your other half and is romantic. How could you expect a toddler to love you in a romantic way? And shape-shifters often have dreams about sex, may I remind you," she lectured.

Seth's eyes widened. "But, how could that happen?"

Sue turned to her youngest child. "What happened?"

Jacob pressed his lips together. "Quil imprinted on Claire Young," he replied.

Sue frowned anf gave him a stern look. "Imprinting is not something you should joke about," she said with a hint of scolding.

"But Jake isn't joking! Ask him! He came here, shouting that Quil imprinted on Claire," insisted Leah.

Sue turned to him. "Are you sure?"

He nodded. "Yes. I saw them, and Emily and Sam explained. Sam said that Quil will act as Claire's older brother. When she's older, he will be her friend and when she's of age, their relationship will blossom into a romantic one."

Sue shook her head. "But that's not what your great-grandmother told us... She studied the previous cases of imprinting and _none_ of our ancestors had that kind of relationship."

"Mom, Jacob had a theory," said Leah hesitantly.

Sue turned to Jacob with an inquiring but intimidating look. He felt nervous, so he shook his head and turned to Leah.

Sue turned to her daughter as well. "Well?"

"He knows that Auntie went to that magical school. He knows she's a witch," explained Leah.

Sue gave Jacob a stern look. "And what's your theory?"

"Uh... Maybe they were feeding Sam with love potion, if there's such thing," he replied, running a hand on her nape.

Sue's face remained stoic. "And what about Quil? Do you think he is also under the influence of a love potion?"

Jacob shrugged. "Maybe a loyalty potion." The words just came out of his mouth. "Sam's and Quil's imprinting cases are very different from Paul's and Jared's; from my great-grandparents."

Sue's eyebrows rose. "Let's say you are correct that Emily's mother manipulated them through a potion. No one would listen to us. Only a powerful witch or wizard can prove our suspicions."

"Mom, I know some witches! I met them last night in the forest!" said Leah urgently.

Jacob turned to Leah with a confused look. "Who are they? Are you sure they are witches?"

Leah looked directly into his eyes. "Yes. They're animagi..."

Jacob couldn't understand. "Explain."

"Children, it's not safe to talk about it here. Let's get inside the house," said Sue and the three teenagers followed her in the house.

.

"Ced?"

"Hmn?"

"What if, I didn't become a vampire and ended up with Ron?" she asked, resting her head on his chest.

He ran his hand on her hair. "I would be sad that you're in love with someone else, but would feel happy as well, knowing that you're alive. I used to check on you, you know. For three years, I'd read the wizarding paper and listen to the other people's stories. I just couldn't bring myself near you, because if I saw you hurt, I might've grabbed you and took you home."

"So, were you really planning to be single forever?"

"Yeah," he replied promptly. "Even if I really fell for another girl, I couldn't picture myself marrying someone else. I've always wanted it to be you. My wife. So, I came up with another plan. I'd watch over you, and when you become weak... When you're about to... _die,_ I'd come and change you."

She looked up to meet his eyes. "What if I were an old woman? Like eighty years old?"

He smirked. "I'd still change you. You can have de-ageing potion before I change you."

She smiled affectionately. "You love me that much, huh?"

He smiled. "Yes, I do. And I know that you love me so much, too. I knew that you wouldn't reject me if I changed you. Right now, I really want to believe in God, because you're here with me. _Someone_ sent you back to me. I want to believe that whoever god exists, planned your fate, to send you back into my life."

"Indeed, I'm back and I'm never going to let you go," she said solemnly before giving him one more passionate kiss.

.

The moment Jacob closed the door behind him, he gently pushed Bella against the wall and initiated a kiss - as hot as the one they shared earlier this morning. He had been thinking about sex for the whole day, despite what happened to Quil and the discoveries at the Clearwater residence.

He'd been yearning for her all day. He wanted to touch her, to kiss her and run his hot lips all over her body.

"Gods, Bella. I want you so much," he said, sucking on the side of her neck. He also pressed his crotch to her body. "Do feel it, Bells? No one's ever made me feel this way. Only you."

Bella closed her eyes, smiled and moaned. "I feel you... And I want you, too," she replied.

Jacob grinned from ear to ear and placed his hands on Bella's arse and pulled her off the ground. He guided her to hook her legs around his waist. "Your room?" he asked.

Bella dropped her head on his shoulder, but only to lick the shell of his ear. "Charlie will be home late. So, yes. Bedroom."

He carried her and in a matter of thirty seconds, they reached her room, but it smelt different. He gently laid Bella on her bed and instead of joining her, he looked around, searching for something.

"Jake, what is it?" asked Bella with in a worried tone.

He grimaced and faced her. "I could smell a different scent in your things. Someone came here through the window. A male vampire."

.

Bella's eyes widened. _Someone had been in my room? Could it be Edward? Yes. He's the only one who would come to my room. But why? Did he miss me? Oh, gods. What if he was here when Jake and I kissed downstairs earlier? No... He should know that he's really the one that I want._

"I don't recognize the scent," Jacob said with a puzzled look on his face. "But the smell is like a newborn vampire."

Bella's heart sank. _It wasn't Edward. "_ But who was it?" she asked, disappointed.

They hear the doorbell rang and Jacob quickly moved. Bella followed. When Jake opened the door, Alice came in, looking towards the stairs. "Bella? Bella!"

"Alice!" she replied while running down the stairs. She met her at the last stair. "What happened? Did you _see_ it? Someone came into my room, Jacob said. A male vampire!"

Alice gave her an apologetic look. "Yes. I _saw_ it yesterday and I told Edward. I was so insistent that we should stop the vampire from coming and getting one of the clothes in your laundry. He... the vampire, I mean, was one of Victoria's minions and he would pass that shirt of yours to the other vampires for them to get used to your scent."

"Then, why didn't you stop him from coming?" asked Jacob angrily.

"Because..." She looked hesitant, but Bella knew she would tell the truth. That's the look Alice used to wear before when she was wrong and Edward was right. "Edward and Hermione said that we should let the vampire get what he wants. You're safe, anyway, and we shouldn't let Victoria have an idea that we know what she was planning. After they said that, I had another vision. They will attack on Sunday, when there will be a snowstorm, in Mt. Olympus and I could see our side winning."

Bella felt anxious. "Who will be the one to destroy Victoria?" she asked. _Tell me it's not Hermione. Tell me it's not her._

"It would be Edward," replied Alice.

 _I knew it!_ She smiled inwardly.

"And Hermione," Alice continued.

Bella felt disappointed, but tried not to show it to Jacob. "Of course. She's a know-it-all," she commented with a sneer.

"I'm sure our side will be willing to help!" said Jacob with pride.

Alice gave him a nod and small smile. "Yes. I can see your pack helping us. But Jasper would be training you. He's skilled and experienced when it comes to fighting newborn vampires."

Jacob nodded. "I shall tell this to Sam." Then, he pulled her to him and planted a kiss on her lips. She hesitated, but responded. When Jacob pulled away, he looked so happy.

Bella sighed when Jacob left and turned away when Alice gave her a piercing glare.

"Whatever you're going to tell me, don't do it right now, please," she said in a defeated voice, meeting her eyes again. "I... I already made a series of mistakes today."

Alice quirked an eyebrow and crossed her arms below her breasts. But then, after a few seconds, her expression softened. "Fine. Now, I need you to go to my family's home and tell Edward about what I told you."

It was her turn to quirk an eyebrow. "Why? You live there. Why should I go?"

"Four reasons. One: because I don't live there anymore. Two: we're not in good terms. Three: I'm not ready to face them. Four: I know that you want to see him and believe me, something good will happen."

Bella's heart leapt with joy. "Don't get too excited, Bella. Something good will happen, but you won't be happy about it. What's right and what's good don't make us happy all the time."

Bella grimaced and hugged herself. "Okay. Shall I go now?"

Alice nodded. "Let me be a dear friend and drive you."

Bella smiled and shook her head. "I bet the reason why you're not in good terms is because you prefer me than Granger."

Alice snorted. "Conceited girl. But you're right. Somewhat."

Bella opened her mouth to ask again, but Alice raised a hand. "Don't ask. You don't want me to be straightforward today, right? So, just don't ask."

Bella sighed, looking defeated once more and walked towards the door. "Right."


	49. Chapter 49

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Harry Potter and Twilight.

 **CHAPTER 49**

"Ced, wake up," she whispered, toying his ear with her fingers.

Cedric was lying on his stomach, arms on the pillow and his face was on her. She was lying on her side, still wearing the same satin pyjama set, while Ced was half-naked and sleeping peacefully. They decided to stay in bed the whole day, talking, reminiscing their Hogwarts days, and dreaming happy dreams.

Unlike when she was still mortal, she didn't feel her head and body aching; did not feel the need to use the loo; didn't worry that their family and friends might go looking for them. However, Hermione heard a familiar truck engine approaching, entering the wards. She could also hear Isabella's incessant growling and ranting in her mind. Being a Legillimens - plus a vampire - she could listen to other people's minds if they were thinking too loud; if they were practically screaming. But it was more of a curse, than a gift. She didn't want to hear other people's problems, that was why she learned to block other people's thoughts. But right now, with Isabella Swan, she couldn't help but _listen_ carefully, especially whenever she was thinking of _Edward._

Hermione tried to wake her fiancé again by kissing his lips and placing a palm on his cloth-covered cock. This time, Ced stirred and quickly held her hand tighter when she was about to let go of his manhood. His eyes snapped open and quickly shifted on the bed to position himself above her. Without any word, he placed her hands above her head and lowered his head to kiss her neck, her chest and exposed cleavage.

She cursed rather lustful, but heard the truck again. This time, it pulled in the driveway. She met his eyes, but he continued kissing her face and shoulders. "Don't mind her. We'll go down later. Let Rosalie handle her," he whispered between his kisses.

 ** _"What brings you here, Bella?"_ **she heard Rosalie say downstairs.

 ** _"Alice sent me, but told me to speak with Edward only,"_** replied Isabella, her tone was telling Rosalie that her information was important.

 ** _"I'm sorry, but you'd have to wait. Edward is currently engaged with God-knows-what with Hermione in their room. For the meantime, you can sit and make yourself comfortable."_**

 ** _"But Alice had a vision!"_** Isabella insisted.

 ** _"Bella, dear,"_** came Esme's motherly tone. **_"How are you?"_**

 ** _"I'm fine, Esme,"_** replied Bella, obviously trying to sound polite and Hermione had to sneer. Ced, on the other hand, lay beside her, ran his one hand on her body and the other arm was behind her head.

 ** _"Did you say that you have news for us from Alice?"_** asked Esme gently.

 ** _"Yes. But she told me to tell it to Edward first."_**

 _ **"Oh. All right."** _Esme sounded disappointed. **_"_ _Then, I'm sorry that you'd have to wait. They've been in the room the whole day and clearly, they didn't want to be disturbed. But_ _I hope you're hungry. Our guests from England, Ginny and Lavender, are_ _baking. Come."_**

 ** _"But - "_**

 ** _"I'm really sorry, Bella. They really don't want to be disturbed. But I am sure if they heard you, they would come down,"_** Esme said apologetically.

 ** _"O-okay..."_** Isabella sounded defeated.

 _ **"Ladies, meet Isabella Swan, a family friend,"**_ said Esme.

 _ **"Hello, Isabella,"**_ greeted Ginny. **_"I hope you like pastries. Here, taste Lavender's treacle tart,"_** she offered.

 ** _"It's nice to see you again, Isabella."_** Lavender greeted the newcomer casually. **_"Help yourself."_**

 ** _"Thanks."_**

 ** _"What were you telling me again, Lav? About Pansy Parkinson jumping off a cliff?"_ **asked Ginny casually. Hermione couldn't help herself from giggling.

"How very Slytherin of her," commented Ced with a smirk.

 ** _"Oh, yes. You know, Pansy's been obsessed with Drakie-poo since we were eleven,"_** replied Lavender conversationally. **_"They shagged each other a lot, according to some Ravenclaw girls, but whenever Drakie-poo was away, Pansy would play. Some Ravenclaws caught her in a broom cupboard with Theo Nott."_**

 ** _"But Nott's close friends with Malfoy."_**

 ** _"Exactly. So, Drakie-poo lost his interest on Pansy and started dating Daphne Greengrass' sister, Astoria."_**

 ** _"Yeah, I remember her! She's pretty and smart. Unlike Pansy who's pug-faced and brainless witch. She could only insult Hermione for her hair, teeth and blood status, but she was a nightmare! And then, what happened?"_**

 _ **"Well, Draco and Astoria got married, but after two years, she died because of a curse."** _Lavender's voice faltered.

 ** _"Yeah. Heard that, too. Not a single Healer could find a cure,"_** replied Ginny in a sad tone. Hermione could tell it was true.

 ** _"Then, Pansy came to rescue Drakie-poo. They were shagging each other again. After five years, Pansy was expecting that Drakie-poo would marry her. When he said that he wouldn't, she threatened to kill herself and their unborn child."_**

 ** _"Merlin's beard! Was she pregnant?"_**

 ** _"No, she wasn't. Because Draco Malfoy admitted that he could never have children, due to Voldemort's punishment when he failed to kill Dumbledore."_**

 _ **"Oh, shit!"** _cursed Ginny. **_"So, what happened to Pansy?"_**

 ** _"Got depressed for months. Jumped off a cliff, but was rescued by some Muggle police officers. At the moment, she's a resident of Janus Thickey Ward in St. Mungo's."_**

 ** _"What do Muggles call those who have her condition? I think it's schizo..."_**

 ** _"Schizophrenia,"_** supplied Rosalie.

Ginny sighed. **_"As much as I hate her, I still hope she will be cured. She focused too much on Draco; thinking that she would be the wife of Lord Malfoy. She's pure-blood and wealthy. Why would she obsess herself with him?"_**

 ** _"Maybe because of his looks and name. And status,"_** replied Lavender. **_"She's always been a materialistic person. She cares a lot of what others would think about her. She saw Malfoy as a perfect, pure-blood wizard who's every pure-blood girl's fantasy."_**

Ginny made a vomiting sound. **_"I wasn't one of them!"_**

Lav chuckled. **_"I know, because there was only one wizard for you. Someone with raven-black messy hair, round spectacles and a lightning bolt scar on his forehead."_**

 ** _"Excuse me! There is only one wizard for me. But I love him for who he is, not for being the Boy Who Lived."_**

Lavender chuckled. **_"Good girl. Even if you're head over heels with Harry since you were what? Ten? You didn't end up in Janus Thickey Ward when he left you."_**

 ** _"Because I love my family. I imagined how Mum and Dad would react if they saw me half-dead just because of young love. Imagine, Mum would probably blame herself and she would think she failed as a mother. She would think that the love she gave us wasn't enough. Imagine my brothers. They would probably hunt Harry down and kill him even before Voldemort could."_**

 _ **"That was so selfless of you, Gin. You always think of your loved ones,"** _said Rosalie affectionately.

 ** _"Well, I just thought that, even my parents couldn't give everything we want, they did their best to raise us properly and continued to love is despite our flaws. Letting yourself fall is such a poor way to repay them."_**

 _ **"That's my girl!"** _came Harry's voice.

 _"Harry!"_ squealed Ginny happily.

She heard Harry greet Isabella and the girl greeted him unhappily.

 ** _"Where's Mione?"_** asked Harry.

 _ **"Making out with Ced, I guess,"** _said Ginny with a giggle. **_"They've been in their room for like eight hours now."_**

 ** _"You could've just told me that she's with him in their room. No need to tell me the details,"_** groaned Harry. **_"She's my sister, you know."_**

Hermione and Ced laughed.

"I think it's time we go down," suggested Ced with an amused look on his face. She nodded with a smile and made themselves presentable to meet their family and friends.

Ginny and Lav giggled. **_"But, Harry, we all know that she's still a virgin! Those two had been madly, deeply in love with each other since 1991, but they won't cross line until they're married."_**

"Now, now, Ginny, best friends don't embarrass each other," she said as they entered the kitchen.

Ginny's face lit up upon seeing her and Ced and wore a playful smirk. "Oh, but it's a maid of honour's duty to say something embarrassing about the bride."

Hermione saw Bella cringe at what Ginny said. She shook her head and smiled. "Who says you'd be my maid of honour? For all I know, we're allowed to have a _man of honour_ and in my case, it'd be Harry," she teased.

Ginny pouted and her friends laughed, but they were interrupted when someone cleared their throat. Hermione gave Isabella a quizzical look.

"Bella," greeted Ced casually. His arm was wrapped around Hermione's waist. "I see, Alice asked you a favour."

Isabella raised her head, acting like she was an important person. "Yes. She had a vision about Victoria's attack on Sunday at Mr. Olympus."

Hermione heard several gasps. "Edward, tell us everything," demanded Rosalie.

Ced stared at Isabella and the silly girl blushed. Hermione shook her head inwardly for she could hear Isabella screaming his love and longing for Cedric.

After a few minutes, Cedric nodded to Isabella. "Thank you, Bella. I heard the details. We will contact Jasper and I am sure, Harry and Ron are willing to help for they are trained Aurors - that's policemen in our world. Can you please ask Jacob if he and his pack could meet my family near the Treaty line?" He sounded so polite and friendly.

Isabella blushed even more and nodded. "I'm... I'm going to tell Alice and Jake. Thank you. I better go."

"Let me walk you," Ced offered before giving he gave her hand a gentle squeeze.

She stayed in the kitchen with her friends and joined the conversation, but she couldn't help listening to Ced and Bella's conversation.

 ** _"Thank you for coming here, Bella. I appreciate it,"_** came Ced's friendly tone.

 ** _"Anything for you,"_** replied Isabella without any hesitation.

 ** _"How are you and Jacob? I hope he's treating you right?"_** asked Ced with a hint of concern.

 ** _"He does. But you know how I feel about him. About you."_**

Ced sighed. **_"Bella, I hope you're not using Jacob to make me jealous."_**

 ** _"Is it working?"_**

Hermione snorted. _What a bitch!_

 **"Honestly, no,"** replied Ced promptly. **_"Bella, have you learned anything from the things you saw in the Pensieve?"_**

Nothing.

 ** _"I thought you want to be a better friend? To Jacob? I thought you care for him?"_**

 ** _"I do! That's why I'm giving him a chance,"_** Isabella replied and her voice was shaking. **_"But it doesn't mean that I'm over you."_**

 ** _"Bella, Jacob and his pack are loyal and protective. Like dogs, they're loyal. But they can be your worst nightmare once you hurt them,"_** said Cedric calmly. **_"Please, don't hurt Jacob. Don't use him. Have you seen Emily Young's scarred face? It was Sam Uley's doing because he got mad while he was in his wolf form."_**

 ** _"But they love each other..."_**

 ** _"I think it happened before the imprinting. Bella, my point is, don't get too physical with Jacob. Time will come, he'd have to leave you for his true mate. Don't give him something you can't take back and you don't love him like that."_**

 ** _"Why do you care?"_** she snapped. **_"This is my life. You... You don't care about me anymore so stop. Just stop."_**

 ** _"Bella, if I don't care about you anymore, I won't protect you against Victoria. Hell. I might've fed you to her."_**

 ** _"But you... You don't care about my feelings."_**

 **"No, Bella. _YOU don't care about my feelings. You are being too selfish. Why can't you let go?"_** Ced sounded hurt. **_"Why can't you accept - "_**

 ** _"Because you're the only one that I want! Can't you see how much I love you? If that Granger girl can't give you something... I can give it to you!"_**

Ced snorted. **_"So that's why you were imagining me while Jacob was touching you? You disgust me, Bella. Please go home before you could embarrass yourself more."_**

 _ **"You cannot stop me from doing what I want. My body, my rules. If you really care about me, you'd prove it. You'd come back to me,"** _said Isabella stubbornly.

 ** _"What a crazy girl,"_** commented Rosalie beside Ced. **_"And here I was thinking that you're a gentleman."_**

 ** _"Bella's too stubborn. I need to say it straight to her face. She's not like any other girl who would get what you want to say once you gave clues. Bella needs to hear it."_**

 ** _"What an obsessed girl. I still hate Alice for bringing her in the family."_**

 ** _"Rose, stop it. That's not a good thing to say,"_** came Esme's stern voice.

Rosalie didn't say anything and she appeared in the kitchen again with Ced.

"So, let's plan for Sunday?" asked Harry, breaking the silence.

Hermione nodded. "Yes."

"Yes," seconded Ced who stood beside her and pulled her close to him.


End file.
